


Liebe unausweichlich

by Dramafanforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arbeit an einem Kriminalfall, Canon? Ja fast., Draco als Spezialist für dunkelmagische Objekte, Draco beginnt eine Arbeit in Harrys Abteilung, Draco und Hermine sind gut befreundet. - Merlin, Dracos Körper hat was dem Harry nicht widerstehen kann, Drei Jahre nach dem Fall Voldemorts, Harry als Jung-Auror, Harry ist nicht perfekt, Harry steckt in einer Beziehung, Harrys Coming-Out, Krimi? Was ist das?, M/M, Nur Harrys Perspektive, P16 Slash, Pining Harry Potter, Pre-Slash, Ron und Hermine sind noch zusammen, Sex kommt vor aber nicht viel, Slow Burn, Wie konnte das geschehen?, Zeit nach Krieg in Rückblicken, ein etwas gruseligeres Kapitel, eine Szene mit Voyeurismus, emotionale Untreue, happy end, von Feinden zu Freunden zu Paar
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 79,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramafanforever/pseuds/Dramafanforever
Summary: Harry Potter hat gerade seine Ausbildung zum Auror beendet und kann sich wirklich etwas Besseres vorstellen, als dass Draco Malfoy nun bald auch im Ministerium arbeiten wird. Der Slytherin hat Harrys beste Freundin Hermine bereits im 8. Schuljahr für sich gewonnen und Ron scheint mittlerweise auch nichts mehr gegen Malfoy Junior zu haben. Damit könnte Harry vielleicht noch klarkommen, aber muss es wirklich sein, dass Draco nun auch fast täglich in der Auroren-Zentrale auftauchen wird?  Harry wäre vielleicht imstande, seinen arroganten Erzrivalen einfach zu ignorieren, wennHarry nicht schon seit mehreren Jahren irgendwie auf ihn stehen würde. Die Probleme sind sozusagen vorprogrammiert.





	1. Der Slytherin auf Hermines Party

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Leser,  
> ich freue mich, dass ihr meine Slowoburn-Liebesgeschichte hier entdeckt habt.  
> (Ich habe sie auch auf der deutschen Plattform Fanfiktion.de gepostet, wo ich "Drama fan" heiße.)  
> Alle Warnungen und Hinweise könnt ihr den Tags entnehmen.  
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Feedback hinterlasst!
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Dramafanforever

„Ja, ich bin dann wieder in London, das müsste gehen. Wir kommen mit, nicht wahr, Harry? … Harry, du hörst gar nicht zu. Wo bist du denn schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?“ Samuels genervter Klang holte Harry in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
„Hm? Oh, entschuldige … Wegen des Spiels? In zwei Wochen?“ Er hatte schon den ganzen Abend Schwierigkeiten sich auf die Unterhaltung zwischen seinem Freund Samuel und seinem alten Schulkameraden Dean Thomas zu konzentrieren, da er seit ihrer Ankunft auf Hermines Geburtstagsparty mit einem Ohr auf das Läuten der Türklingel und mit dem anderen auf das Rauschen des Floh-Netzwerkes lauschte. Zugegebener Maßen waren seine Nerven warn leicht angespannt, aber das was kein Zustand, den er sich vor seinen Freunden anmerken lassen wollte. Als es klingelte, konnte er trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick zur Wohnzimmertür flog, die Ron gerade öffnete, um zur Haustür zu gehen.   
  
„Du bist so abwesend, Schatz“, stellte Samuel mit fragendem Unterton fest. Harry empfand jedes Mal eine leichte Irritation, wenn Samuel ihn mit einem Kosenamen bedachte. Sie waren erst seit drei Monaten zusammen und Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass ihre Beziehung weit genug fortgeschritten war, um Kosenamen zu benutzen. Außer Molly Weasley hatte Harry noch nie jemand mit „Schatz“ oder „Liebling“ angesprochen. Selbst Ginny hatte sich mit Harrys Vornamen begnügt, obwohl sie sich Jahre gekannt hatten, bevor sie zusammen kamen. Und immerhin waren sie danach fast ein Jahr zusammen geblieben.  
  
„Sollen wir in zwei Wochen zu dem Spiel der Cannons gehen?“ wiederholte Samuel seine Frage. „Dean kann Karten besorgen.“ Samuel und Dean sahen Harry erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Ja, klar, gerne“, antwortete Harry und wandte sich bereits wieder ab. Er beobachte Ron, der gerade zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam. Hinter ihm trat eine Arbeitskollegin von Hermine aus dem Flur. Ron führte die blonde Frau direkt zum Geburtstagskind. Harry schaute auf die Uhr. Es war schon fast halb elf.  
  
Samuel und Dean unterhielten sich weiter über die Chancen der Canons im nächsten Spiel und Harry konzentrierte sich auf das Gespräch so gut es ging. Er legte seinen Arm um Samuels Hüfte und drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Schulter.   
  
  
Als Ron sich etwas später zu ihnen gesellte, fragte ihn Harry leise: „Hat Draco abgesagt?“  
  
„Draco? Nicht das ich wüsste. Wieso? Auch schon gespannt, wie er hier auftreten wird?“  
  
„Ja, nein, ich meine, es ist schon ziemlich spät. Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch kommt.“  
  
„Weiß nicht, ich glaub‘, der würde Hermine absagen, wenn er nicht kann. Du weißt doch…“, Ron machte große Augen und spitzte seine Lippen. „Dracoooo“, imitierte er Hermines Ton, wenn sie über ihren Lieblings-Slytherin sprach, „…ist gaaanz anders als früher.“  
  
  
  
Das war eine andere Sache, die Harry irritierte. Hermines Beziehung zu Draco hatte sich innerhalb eines Jahres um nahezu 180 Grad gedreht. Ihr einstiger Feind gehörte inzwischen zu Hermines engerem Bekanntenkreis. Eine Bekanntschaft, die Harrys Meinung nach über die letzten drei Jahre zu eng geworden war, denn Hermine hatte Draco nicht nur zu ihrem 22. Geburtstag eingeladen, sondern auch dafür gesorgt, dass der ehemalige Slytherin ab dem kommenden Monat im Zaubereiministerium arbeiten würde, und zwar in der gleichen Abteilung wie Harry, in der ‚Abteilung für die Verteidigung und den Schutz‘ von Hexen und Zauberern.  
  
Wenn es nach Harry ginge, könnte Draco bleiben, wohin er sich nach seinem 8. Hogwarts-Jahr verkrochen hatte. In Dracos Fall war das Paris, also durchaus kein Ort, an dem man es nicht aushalten konnte.   
  
Draco war Experte für dunkelmagische Objekte. Er hatte gerade ein zweijähriges Grundstudium an der L’ecole de Cazeneuve in Paris beendet und war nach London zurückgekehrt, um bei dem renommierten Kobold Professor Grimzak einen Masterkurs zu absolvieren. Eigentlich dauerte die Grundausbildung in Frankreich drei Jahre, aber Draco hatte aufgrund seiner hervorragenden Leistungen die Studienzeit auf zwei Jahr verkürzen können – wie Hermine ihnen im Frühjahr stolz berichtet hatte.   
  
Anders als Harry und Ron waren Draco und Hermine nach dem Krieg nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, um ihren regulären Schulabschluss nachzuholen. Zu Harrys und Rons großer Überraschung hatten sich Hermine und Draco befreundet und hielten auch nach den Abschlussprüfungen Kontakt. Während Draco in Frankreich studierte, absolvierte Hermine im Zaubereiministerium eine Ausbildung in der Abteilung „Beziehungen zu magischen nichtmenschlichen Lebewesen und Kreaturen“. Sie wollte im Ministerium praktische Erfahrungen für ihr nachfolgendes Studium der Rechtswissenschaften mit Schwerpunkt „Magische Kreaturen“ sammeln. Hermines Arbeit hatte sie in viele Teile der Welt und auch mehrfach nach Paris verschlagen, da beide Behörden eng zusammen arbeiteten. In Frankreich traf sie sich auch oft mit Draco. Hermine war es, die Draco auf die schon seit langem vakante Teilzeitstelle im Zaubereiministerium aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Das Ministerium suchte dringend einen Fachkundigen für die Sicherung und Verwahrung dunkelmagischer Objekte und Artefakte. Bisher hatte sich kein Bewerber gefunden, da die Stelle der Auroren-Zentrale zugeordnet und dementsprechend mit Unruhe und Gefahr verbunden war.   
  
Laut Hermine, wollte Draco zurück nach England, hatte aber Bedenken wegen der Reputation seiner Familie. Hermine legte Draco dar, dass es für die Rehabilitation seines Namens von Vorteil sei, Kontakte außerhalb Grimzaks koboldischen Dunstkreises zu suchen. Im Ministerium würde er durch seine Fähigkeiten schnell Anerkennung gewinnen. Zudem würde ihm die Arbeit mit dunkelmagischen Objekten aller Art die Möglichkeit geben, sein Wissen praktisch anzuwenden.   
  
  
  
Harry hatte gerade seine Ausbildung zum Auror beendet und war als Jungauror im Ministerium übernommen worden. Es bestand die große Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er Draco in der Auroren-Zentrale nicht nur treffen, sondern auch gelegentlich mit ihm zusammenarbeiten würde. Eine Aussicht, der Harry mit einem unguten Gefühl entgegensah, wenngleich Hermine stets versicherte, Draco habe sich sehr verändert.   
  
Auch sie war dem Slytherin im 8. Hogwarts-Jahr zunächst sehr skeptisch gegenübergetreten. Doch über die Monate hinweg war aus einer aufgezwungen Lerngemeinschaft eine freiwillige Lernpartnerschaft und schließlich eine gute Bekanntschaft geworden. Plötzlich hieß es nicht mehr ‚Malfoy‘ sondern ‚Draco‘, und der Name war in den folgenden Jahren so oft und in so einem vertrauten Ton gefallen, dass auch Ron und Harry dazu übergegangen waren, in Gesprächen Dracos Vornamen zu benutzten.  
  
  
  
Nicht, dass Harry irgendwas mit Draco zu tun gehabt hätte, schließlich waren Ron und Harry nach dem Krieg nur noch zu Besuch in Hogwarts. Ron stieg als Georges Partners bei  _Weasleys‘ Wizards‘ Wheezes_  ein und arbeitete mit ungewohntem Fleiß daran, George in nichts nachzustehen.   
Harry hatte hingegen die dreijährige Auroren-Ausbildung begonnen. Eigentlich waren dafür gute UTZ-Ergebnisse vonnöten, aber das Ministerium hatte bei ihm eine Ausnahme gemacht. Es galt die Reputation des Ministeriums wiederherzustellen und bevor sich Harry für einen anderen beruflichen Werdegang entschloss, sicherte sich Minister Shacklebolt den „Retter der Zaubererwelt“, indem er ihn direkt ins Trainingsprogramm aufnahm – mit ein paar zusätzlichen Theorie-Stunden, in denen Harry das fehlende Hogwarts-Jahr nachholen sollte. Diese ‚paar‘ Extrastunden nahmen dann aber doch so viel Zeit in Anspruch, dass Harry für Besuche in Hogwarts kaum Energie blieb.  
  
So sah er auch Ginny selten, die noch ein Jahr Schule vor sich hatte. Ginny und er waren nach dem Krieg zusammen geblieben. Die beiden trafen sich vor allen in den Ferien und vielleicht einmal im Monat, wenn Harry Ron zu ihrer alten Schule begleitete.  
  
In Hogwarts sahen die beiden Freunde Draco fast ausschließlich von weiten. Ihr Kontakt zu dem Slytherin beschränkte sich auf ein höfliches Nicken. Hermine schien unter der Woche allerdings recht viel Zeit mit Draco zu verbringen, besonders als sich der Lernaufwand gegen Ende des Schuljahres erhöhte. Sie startete sogar einen Versuch, Draco mit Ron und Harry zusammen zu bringen. Bei einem ihrer Besuche im April, teilte Hermine Ron und Harry mit, dass sie Draco eingeladen hatte, mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade zu kommen.   
  
„Oh, nein. Wie konntest du“, war es Ron verärgert entfahren. „Ich will das Frettchen nicht dabei haben, Hermine. Selbst wenn er sich dir gegenüber anständig verhält, so bleibt er doch ein arrogantes Arschloch und Klugscheißer.“   
Hermine hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. Harry war klar, dass sie gerne das Kriegsbeil zischen den jungen Männern begraben hätte. Sie hatte Harry in der Erwartung angesehen, ihrer Idee aufgeschlossener gegenüber zu stehen, doch Harry konnte sich ebenfalls nicht vorstellen, mit Draco an einem Tisch zu sitzen und Spaß zu haben, auch wenn seine Gründe vielleicht nicht die gleichen waren, die Ron nennen würde. Er hatte daher nur ablehnend den Mund verzogen und langsam seinen Kopf geschüttelt.   
Etwas entnervt hatte Hermine daraufhin verkündet: „Keine Sorge. Draco hat sowieso abgelehnt. Seine Antwort war: ‚Hermine, eine Person des Goldenen Trios ist schon mehr als genug für mich. Zumal ich dich als den eigentlichen Kopf hinter eurer kleinen Gemeinschaft von Weltrettern ansehe. Noch mehr Heldenhaftigkeit würde mich völlig aus der Bahn werfen. Und Potter hat auch wirklich schon genug Anhänger. Ich ziehe es vor, ihn aus der Ferne zu bewundern.‘“   
Hermine rezitierte Draco mit dessen typisch hochnäsigen Upper-Class-Akzent, was Harry ein belustigtes Lächeln entlockte. Während Ron Dracos Bemerkung mit einem verärgerten Schnauben abtat, hatten Dracos Worte bei Harry ein diffuses Gefühl ausgelöst, das den Begriff ‚Ärger‘ nicht ganz traf. Irgendwie ernüchterte ihn die Feststellung, dass Draco den Status Quo zwischen ihnen nicht verändern wollte, obwohl Harry ja selbst nicht bereit gewesen war, einen Schritt auf den Slytherin zuzugehen.   
  
  
  
Da also alles beim Alten war, gab es für Harry eigentlich keinen Grund, sich durch das mögliche Erscheinen von Draco auf Hermines Geburtstagsparty verunsichern zu lassen. Doch Harrys Nervosität blieb, denn seine Gefühle für den blonden Slytherin waren vielschichtiger als er es vor anderen zugeben würde, was damit zusammenhing, dass Malfoy schwul war – ebenso wie Harry. Eigentlich kein Problem, nur war Harrys Coming-Out untrennbar mit Draco verbunden, was ihm noch heute die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo,  
> die ersten Kapitel sind kürzer und befassen sich noch viel mit der Zeit vor der Party.  
> Ab Kapitel 6 geht es dann so richtig mit der Gegenwart los, Harry und Draco treffen ständig aufeinander.  
> Die Kapitelüberschriften können euch eine Orientierung geben, worauf es hinausläuft.  
> Liebe Grüße


	2. Draco zurück in der Schule

Samuel holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken zurück: „Entspann‘ dich Harry, das ist eine Party!“   
  
„Ich bin entspannt“.   
  
„Das sieht man“, lachte sein Freund, wobei sich ein Grübchen neben seinem Mundwinkel bildete. Dean hatte sich zu einer anderen Gruppe gesellt und so standen Harry und Samuel mittlerweile alleine beisammen. Blond, groß und durchtrainiert, aber nicht bullig entsprach Samuel genau Harrys Typ, wobei Harry sich nicht gerne eingestand, dass er überhaupt auf einen Typ festgelegt war. Ihm wäre es auch selbst nicht aufgefallen, wenn Ron nicht immer wieder über Harrys ‚Beuteschema‘ frotzeln würde. Natürlich war es nicht allein Samuels Äußeres, das Harry an ihm anziehend fand. Ebenso schätzte er Samuels unkomplizierte Art und fröhliche Ausstrahlung. Harry neigte zum Grübeln und hatte sich entschieden, mehr aus sich heraus zu gehen. Er fand, Samuels Leichtigkeit tat ihm gut, und er genoss, dass Samuel sich nicht von seiner Prominenz beeinflussen ließ.   
  
„Draußen auf dem Balkon sind Neville und Luna. Lass uns zu ihnen gehen. Ich hol mir nur eben noch ein Bier aus der Küche. Soll ich dir was mitbringen, Harry?“   
  
„Danke, nein. Ich glaube ich versuche es mal mit Hermines Bowle. Ron meinte, ich solle sie unbedingt probieren.“   
  
„Ok, dann bis gleich.“ Samuel beugte sich vor, um Harry zu küssen, und dieser erwidert den Kuss abwesend. Harry ging in das dem Wohnzimmer angrenzende Esszimmer, wo das Buffet aufgebaut war. Er bestaunte das Treiben in Hermines Erdbeer-Bowle. Magische Eiswürfel schwammen darin herum. An der Oberfläche hatten sie die Form von plumpen Schiffchen, sanken dann jedoch zum Grund der Schüssel, wobei sie sich in pummelige Fische verwandelten, um in Kugelform erneut aufzusteigen. Harry nahm an, dass es sich um eine von Rons neuen Erfindungen handelte. Ron hatte in den letzten Monaten viel mit Eis experimentiert, um die Produktpalette von WWW zu erweitern. Harry griff nach einem breiten Glas und hielt es über die Bowle. Sofort begann ein silberner Suppenlöffel, sein Glas zu befüllen, und erwischte sogar einen der kleinen magischen Eiswürfel. Harry hielt es für ratsam, zu warten bis der Eiswürfel geschmolzen war. Als sich Harry umdrehte, um ins Wohnzimmer zurückzukehren, fiel sein Blick auf eine große Gestalt, die mit dem Rücken zu Harry vor dem Kamin stand. Harry wich wie von einem Fluchtinstinkt ergriffen ein Stück hinter die Esszimmerwand zurück und beobachtete mit leicht beschleunigtem Herzschlag, wie Draco Malfoy Hermine auf französische Weise mit Küsschen begrüßte und ihr ein Geschenk überreichte.  
  


***

  
  
Hermine war selbst alles andere als begeistert gewesen als sie erfuhr, dass Professor McGonagall die Aufteilung in Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Slytherins für die Achtklässler aufgehoben hatte. Der ganze Jahrgang wurde in einen gemeinsamen Wohnbereich untergebracht und aß in der Großen Halle an einem Tisch. Mit den Kindern ehemaliger Todesser zusammen leben zu müssen, behagte Hermine ganz und gar nicht, daher hielt sie sich zunächst an ihre alten Freunde wie Neville, Ginny und Luna. Es stellte sich jedoch schnell heraus, dass außer Draco niemand nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, der in den Vorjahren Voldemort offen unterstützt hatte. So funktionierte die neue Gemeinschaft recht problemlos. Hermine freundete sich schnell mit ein paar Ravenclaw-Schülerinnen an, da viele von ihnen ebenso fleißig und wissbegierig waren wie sie selbst.   
  
Draco war aufgrund seines jugendlichen Alters und der Fürsprache von Harry, Hermine und Ron im Gegensatz zu seinen Eltern nicht nach Azkaban geschickt worden. Er bekam jedoch mehrere Auflagen. Zunächst wurde er gezwungen, einen Großteil seines Erbes anonym an soziale Muggel-Einrichtungen zu spenden. Außerdem musste er sein verpasstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts nachholen und an den Abschlussprüfungen teilnehmen. Dies diente vor allem dem Bestreben des Ministeriums, Draco im Auge zu behalten, während seine beiden Eltern im Gefängnis waren. Narcissa war zu einem Jahr verurteilt worden, Lucius zu lebenslänglich. Draco mussten jeglichen Briefkontakt mit ihnen offenlegen und durfte seinen Vater nur unter Aufsicht besuchen.  
  
Außerhalb des Schulgeländes war es Draco nicht gestattet, Zauber zu wirken, von alltäglichen Hygiene- und Haushaltszaubern mal abgesehen. Es durfte keinen Kontakt zu ehemaligen Todessern pflegen, und zwei Mal im Monat musste er zu einem Gespräch ins Ministerium kommen, um über seine Aktivitäten Rechenschaft abzulegen.   
  
In Hogwarts musste Draco das Fach Muggel-Kunde belegen, und die Professoren achteten darauf, dass er zumindest seine Lernzeit mit Schülern verbrachte, deren Familien nicht mit Voldemorts Gedankengut sympathisiert hatten.  
  
Als gewählte Sprecherin der Achtklässler wurde Hermine von der Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall gebeten, auf die ehemaligen Slytherin-Schüler zu achten und sie zu integrieren. Sie sollte sich besonders um Draco kümmern, da dieser von vielen Schülern entweder geschnitten oder beleidigt wurde.   
  
„Mir fällt keiner ein, der das mehr verdient!“ meinte Ron mitleidslos als Hermine davon erzählte. „Der Wind hat sich gedreht und Malfoy spürt jetzt mal, wie es ist, am unteren Ende der sozialen Leiter zu stehen. Wer will heute schon noch was mit einem Malfoy zu tun haben?“   
  
„Fast keiner, und deswegen muss ich ständig mit ihm zusammen arbeiten“, hatte Hermine in den ersten Schulwochen gestöhnt.  
  
„Wenn er dir wieder Sprüche drückt, Hermine, oder dich ‚Schlammblut‘ nennt, ich schwöre, dann knöpfe ich mir den vor“, drohte Ron.  
  
„Ich kann mich sehr gut selbst verteidigen, Ronald Weasley“, antwortete Hermine, gab Ron aber einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, trotzdem. Aber bisher hält er sich zurück. Wenn wir zusammen arbeiten, guckt er mich kaum an und spricht nur das Nötigste mit mir, aber er weicht auch nicht vor mir zurück oder so. Er ist sehr… still… und fleißig. Jedenfalls erledigt er alle seine Aufgaben ohne zu Meckern.“  
  
Harry hatte einen verhaltenen, in sich gekehrten Malfoy noch aus dem 6. Schuljahr gut in Erinnerung. In den ersten Schuljahren war Draco immer voller Energie gewesen, immer auf der Suche nach jemandem, dem er eins auswischen konnte. Meistens hatte es Harry getroffen. Doch im 6. Schuljahr hatte sich das schlagartig geändert. Draco hatte wie ein Schatten seiner selbst gewirkt, teilnahmslos und in sich gekehrt. Harry gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass sich das kaum gebessert hatte.  
  
„Also sind Parkinson, Goyle und die anderen Slytherins aus unserem Jahrgang tatsächlich nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt?“ fragte Harry. Es interessierte ihn, mit wem Draco seine Freizeit verbrachte.   
  
„Nur Blaise Zabini und Daphne Greengrass. Die anderen sind wohl entweder in Durmstrang oder Beauxbatons oder werden privat unterrichtet. Zabini und Draco sind recht eng. Draco ist auch viel mit Daphne und ihrer jüngeren Schwester Astoria zusammen. Daphne erzählte mal, dass die beiden einander versprochen waren, als der Name Malfoy noch was galt. Jedenfalls sehe ich Draco eigentlich nie mit anderen Schülern. Er ist oft in der Bibliothek oder bleibt auf seinem Zimmer oder in den Räumen seiner Freunde. Ich bin gespannt, was das Schuljahr noch bringen wird. Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass ich nicht immer das Kindermädchen für Draco spielen muss.“  
  
In dieser Beziehung hatte sich Hermines Wunsch auf jeden Fall ins Gegenteil verkehrt. Sie kümmerte sich inzwischen sehr gerne um Draco.  
  


***

  
  
Harry nahm sich Zeit, Dracos Erscheinung von oben bis unten zu begutachten. Er hatte den Slytherin seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und empfand eine – wie er fand – verständliche Neugierde. Draco trug eine elegante Zauberer-Robe in dunkelblauer Farbe, die ihm wie ein Umhang offen über die Schultern hing. Sein Haar war deutlich länger als zu Hogwarts-Zeiten und reichte ihm bis auf die Schultern. Dracos Haut erschien noch so hell und makellos zu sein wie eh und je. Er war schon immer groß und dünn gewesen. Nichts davon hatte sich verändert. Er überragte Hermine um ein gutes Stück. Harry selbst war bis zu seinem 16. Lebensjahr bemitleidenswert klein geblieben, hatte die fehlenden Zentimeter aber in nur zwei Jahren aufgeholt und immerhin eine Größe von 1,80 m erreicht. Neben den Weasley-Männern kam er sich zwar immer noch mickrig vor, Draco und er waren jedoch fast auf Augenhöhe.   
  
Hermine begann ihr Geschenk auszupacken. Soweit Harry erkennen konnte, handelte es sich um eine besonders prächtige Schreibfeder. Die Fahne schien etwas größer zu sein als gewöhnlich und funkelte in verschiedenen Goldtönen. Hermine umarmte Draco mit strahlendem Gesicht. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Draco bei der Umarmung etwas steif wirkte. Offenbar waren spontane körperliche Gefühlsäußerungen nicht sein Ding. Harry durchquerte das Wohnzimmer und vermied es dabei, zu den beiden hinzusehen Er gesellte sich zu Samuel, Luna und Neville auf den Balkon und nahm sich vor, dem Gespräch zu folgen, doch schon bald schweiften seine Gedanken wieder ab.


	3. Erkenntnisse

Die Wochen nach dem Krieg stellten für Harry und seine Freunde eine schwierige Zeit dar. Die Trauer um verstorbene Familienmitglieder und Freunde trübte die Erleichterung über die Vernichtung Voldemorts. Besonders im Hause Weasley war die Stimmung gedämpft, aber auch Andromeda ging es schlecht. Sie kümmerte sich anstelle von Tonks und Lupin um Baby Teddy. Harry versuchte, sie zu unterstützen, und verbrachte viel Zeit mit seinem Patensohn.   
  
Hermine und Ron waren ebenfalls beschäftigt. Hermine holte ihre Eltern für ihre Behandlung nach London zurück und besuchte sie regelmäßig im Krankenhaus. Heilern im Sankt Mungo's gelang es tatsächlich, die Erinnerung von Hermines Eltern wiederherzustellen, aber sie betrachteten ihre Tochter nun mit anderen Augen und entschieden sich, nach Australien zurückzukehren, da sie sich dort bereits ein neues Leben aufgebaut hatten. Ron arbeitete tagsüber in Georges Geschäft und versuchte, Fred zu ersetzen. Für ihn stand schon da fest, dass er kein Auror werden, sondern als Partner bei Weasley's Wizards Wheezes einsteigen würde.  
  
Wann immer es möglich war verbrachten Harry, Hermine und Ron Zeit miteinander und versuchten, die Erlebnisse der vorherigen Monate zu verarbeiten. Sie merkten jedoch schnell, dass das nicht reichte, um mit den Schrecken des Krieges fertig zu werden. Auf Empfehlung von Molley und Arthur begann Harry eine Therapie bei einem Seelen-Heiler. Auch Hermine und Ron holten sich professionelle Hilfe. Harry erkannte bei seinen Sitzungen, dass auch seine Kindheit bei den Dursleys tiefe Spuren in seiner Seele hinterlassen hatte, die sich nun mit den Albträumen über den Krieg vermischten. In unregelmäßigen Abständen überfielen ihn Panikattacken, die er mittlerweile aber gut im Griff hatte.   
  
Ginnys Nähe spendete Harry Trost. Familiäre Zärtlichkeiten waren ihm aus seiner eigenen Kindheit fremd. Nun sog er sie auf wie ein Schwamm, und gab zurück, so viel er konnte. Natürlich gingen ihre Berührungen auch ins Sexuelle, aber noch häufiger blieben die Küsse leidenschaftslos, und wenn sie sich gegenseitig befriedigten, hatte das manchmal was Pragmatisches an sich.   
  
Als das Schuljahr wieder anfing, fehlte ihm Ginny nicht mehr oder weniger als Hermine oder das tägliche Zusammensein mit Ron. Manchmal versank Harry in depressive Stimmungen, doch seine Zeit mit Andromeda und Teddy und die Ausbildung zum Auror lenkten ihn ab. Das Training war hart und erschöpfte Harry manchmal so sehr, dass er sich am Wochenende kaum aufraffen konnte, vor die Tür zu gehen. Häufig musste er zudem für Prüfungen lernen und Zauber üben, so dass ihm keine Zeit blieb, seine Freundin in Hogwarts zu besuchen. Ginny beschwerte sie sich nie über die seltenen Treffen. Sie stürzte sich in das Schulleben von Hogwarts und beteiligte sich am Aufbau der zerstörten Schulgebäude. Darüber hinaus wurde sie Kapitänin der Griffindor Quidditch-Mannschaft, sie trainierte hart und mit zunehmender Begeisterung.   
Harry kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass die freundschaftlichen Gefühle zwischen ihnen größer waren als ihre Leidenschaft füreinander. Bei seinen Besuchen in Hogwarts saßen sie oft sogar lieber mit Ron und Hermine zusammen als alleine, was die beiden anderen natürlich mitbekamen. Harry hatte Ginny sehr lieb, aber etwas fehlte, und erst nach und nach wurde Harry klar, was los war.   
  
Vor dem Fall Voldemorts war er viel zu sehr mit seinen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen, um zu bemerken, dass er sich eigentlich für Jungs beziehungsweise Männer interessierte. Als ins Liebesdingen eher unsicherer Teenager hatte er es nicht gewagt, sich einzugestehen, dass ihn Mädchen eigentlich kalt ließen. In sexueller Hinsicht empfand er sich als Spätentwickler.  
  
Nach dem Krieg ertappte Harry sich immer häufiger dabei, wie er zum Beispiel beim Kampftraining seine männlichen Kollegen prüfend betrachtete. Sein Blick wurde von markanten Gesichtszügen angezogen und glitt in der gleichen verstohlenen Weise über muskulöse Arme, schmale Hüften und wohlgeformte Hintern, wie seine männlichen Freunde die Rundungen von Frauen betrachteten. Es war selten Ginny, an die Harry dachte, wenn er sich mit schnellen Handbewegungen zum Höhepunkt brachte, und er versuchte zu verdrängen, dass ihn die Vorstellung, einen Mann zu berühren, seinen Körper an ihn zu pressen und zu sehen, wie das eigene Glied von einem Kerl in den Mund genommen wurde, mehr erregte, als ein weiblicher Körper.  
  
Mit zunehmenden Maß fühlte sich Harry Ginny gegenüber schuldig und begann, an ihrer Beziehung zu zweifeln. Aber erst gegen Ende des 8. Hogwarts-Jahres gestand er sich ein, dass seine sexuelle Präferenz eindeutig beim männlichen Geschlecht lag. Und es waren nicht seine oftmals sehr gut gebauten Auroren-Kollegen, die ihm letztendlich zu dieser Erkenntnis brachten, sondern ein weiß-blonder, schlaksiger Slytherin mit zweifelhafter Vergangenheit.  
  


***

  
Im 8. Hogwarts-Jahr war Harry an einem Sonntagnachmittag Anfang Juni außer der Reihe nach Hogwarts gekommen, um sich ein Quidditch-Spiel von Ginny anzuschauen. Es gab Spiele zwischen allen Häusern, da die Trainer verschiedener Profi-Mannschaften auf der Tribüne saßen und nach jungen Talenten suchten. Ginny wollte gerne professionelle Quidditch-Spielerin werden. Sie war extrem talentiert, flog blitzschnell und ohne Angst, hatte zahlreiche Tricks drauf und konnte Strategien gut umsetzen. Als ehrgeizige, energische und beliebte Mannschaftskapitänin von Gryffindor motivierte sie ihr Team stets zu Bestleistungen. Außerdem spielte sie in der Schulmannschaft. Der Tagesprophet hatte nach einem Spiel gegen Durmstrang bereits einen ganzseitigen Artikel über sie gebracht, der sich sogar sehr nah an den Fakten hielt. Harry verfolgte Ginnys Manöver auf dem Quidditch-Feld wie immer mit Begeisterung. Seine Liebe zum Quidditch hatte durch den Krieg nicht gelitten. In London trainierte er jeden Dienstag mit einer der Freizeitmannschaften des Ministeriums. Bei seinen Besuchen in Hogwarts gehörten Ginnys Spiele selbstverständlich zum Programm.   
  
Draco war Reserve-Spieler in der Slytherin-Mannschaft und wann immer er auf dem Feld war, folgte Harry seinem Flug mit der gleichen Aufmerksamkeit, mit der er Ginny beobachtete. Quidditch-Uniformen zeigten in keiner Weise, wie durchtrainiert viele der ernsthaften Spieler und Spielerinnen waren. Die weiten Magierumhänge verdeckten jede Kontur der Oberkörper. Dicke Stiefel und Knie-Protektoren zeigten nichts von den Beinmuskeln der Spieler. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte Harry seine Augen oft über einen längeren Zeitraum nicht von Draco abwenden. Der Slytherin strahlte eine bewundernswerte Eleganz beim Fliegen aus. Wie Ginny spielte er auf der Position des Jägers. Er war nicht so geschickt oder schnell wie Ginny, aber er war ein guter Taktiker und hatte – wen wundert’s – was Verschlagenes an sich. Gerne verleitete er seine Gegner zu unvorsichtigen Manövern oder schaffte es, die gegnerischen Sucher vom Schnatz abzulenken. Er hielt den Schnatz instinktiv immer im Auge, wahrscheinlich, weil er jahrelang selbst auf dieser Position gespielt hatte.   
Harry fand sein Interesse an Dracos Spiel nicht ungewöhnlich. Schließlich war Draco gerade im Quidditch sein ärgster Rivale gewesen, und natürlich wollte Harry wissen, wie sich Draco weiterentwickelt hatte. Hermine und Ron war durchaus aufgefallen, dass Harry ab und zu ein spektakuläres Manöver von Ginny verpasste, weil seine Augen Draco verfolgt hatten, und machten sich über Harry lustig. Misstrauisch wurden sie ihm gegenüber allerdings nie.  
  
Die beiden hatten sich im 6. Schuljahr oft darüber gewundert, mit welcher Besessenheit Harry Draco auf der Karte des Herumtreibers verfolgte und wie oft er von ihm sprach. Harry hatte versucht, herauszufinden, was Draco und Snape im Schilde führten, und darin Recht behalten, dass Draco nicht grundlos in der Nacht durchs Schloss schlich. Ron und Hermine ahnten nicht, dass sich Harry immer mehr auf Draco fixierte. Er verfolgte die Bewegungen seines Mitschülers nicht nur auf der Karte des Herumtreibers, sondern beobachtete ihn auch im Unterricht, beim Essen und in den Gängen. Bald war ihm Dracos Äußeres, seine Gestik und Mimik fast so vertraut, wie die von Ron und Hermine.   
  
Es gab viele Kleinigkeiten, die Harry schon in den Jahren zuvor bemerkt hatte, die ihm aber nie wirklich bewusst geworden waren. Zum Beispiel, dass Dracos überheblicher Gesichtsausdruck verschwand, wenn er mit Pansy, Theo oder Blaise sprach, und dass er die Angewohnheit hatte, beim Nachdenken, mit den Zähnen auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Harry wusste, dass Draco seine Augenbrauen voneinander getrennt nach oben ziehen konnte, und dazu neigte, seine Worte mit wilder Gestik zu unterstreichen. Wenn ihm sein Fuchteln selber gewahr wurde, ließ er seine Hände in den Hosentaschen oder hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden. Vor Fremden oder wenn es ihm wichtig war, versuchte er, sein Verhalten zu kontrollieren, bemühte sich, gelassen zu wirken, und legte die gleichen tadellosen Manieren an den Tag, die Harry auch bei den Mahlzeiten beobachtete.   
  
Im 6. Schuljahr hatte Harry mit angesehen, wie sich Draco zusehends veränderte. Wie er unter seiner schwarzen Kleidung abmagerte, hohle Wangen bekam und sein aufgeweckter Gesichtsausdruck einer schleichenden Verzweiflung wich. Er lachte kaum noch, weder, um sich über andere lustig zu machen, noch aus echter Freude. Anders als in den Jahren zuvor ging er anderen Schülern aus dem Weg und provozierte niemanden mehr. Er hielt sich im Hintergrund und ignorierte sogar Harry, was diesen ärgerte und noch misstrauischer machte.   
  
Natürlich bemerkte Draco, dass Harry ihn beobachtete, aber angesichts des Vorfalls im Zug am Anfang des Jahres, fühlte sich Harry nicht genötigt, sein Verhalten zu vertuschen. Sollte Draco doch wissen, dass Harry ihn im Auge behielt.  
  
Im Verlauf des Schuljahres wurde Harry klar, dass Draco nicht nur etwas im Schilde führte, sondern mehr und mehr zusammenbrach. Er verlor häufig die Kontrolle über sich und wirkte zunehmend fahrig und nervös. Harry beobachtete sogar ein paar Mal, wie Draco während des Unterrichts einnickte. Harry empfand Mitleid für Draco, doch er verschloss die Augen vor der Erkenntnis, dass Draco tatsächlich Hilfe bedurfte. Stattdessen verfolgte er den verzweifelten Jungen auf die Toilette und schlitzte seinen Bauch mit einem ‚Sectumsempra‘ auf. Es war eine Tat, die Harry mehr erschütterte als die meisten anderen Dinge, die er bis dahin getan oder erlebt hatte. Er fürchtete, wie Voldemort zu sein, und es erschreckte ihn besonders, weil es Draco war, den er fast getötet hatte.  
  
Vielleicht hätte Harry damals erkennen können, dass Draco für ihn mehr war als ein Erzrivale und möglicher Todesser. Der Slytherin faszinierte Harry in einer Weise, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Und dieses Interesse hatte sich nach dem Krieg nicht in Luft aufgelöst, sondern erwachte, wann immer er mit Draco konfrontiert wurde. Zum Beispiel, wenn Hermine über Hogwarts erzählte oder er Draco beim Quidditch-Spiel beobachtete. Und dann war da die Sache mit der Jungenumkleide.


	4. Der Vorfall in der Jugenumkleide

Das Spiel lief sehr gut für Ginny. Ihr Team hatte erneut gewonnen. Harry, Ron und Hermine war aufgefallen, dass die Trainer der Profi-Mannschaften Ginnys Spiel mit anerkennendem Blick verfolgt hatten. Die Gryffindor-Kapitänin hatte ihr Talent erfolgreich zeigen können.   
  
Nach dem Spiel wollte Harry mit Hermine und Ron die Tribüne verlassen, um in der großen Halle auf Ginny zu warten. Ginny war in den Umkleidekabinen verschwunden und würde später nachkommen. Als Harry mit seinen Freunden die Tribüne verlassen wollte, bildete sich allerdings eine Traube von jüngeren Kindern um Harry. Sie waren zusammen mit ihren Eltern zu diesen wichtigen Spielen gekommen, um ihre Geschwister anzufeuern. Nun umringten sie Harry und baten um Autogramme.   
Harry mochte seine Rolle als der ‚Retter der Zauberer-Welt‘ nicht, blieb aber geduldig sitzen, um Quidditch-Trikots und anderen Gegenstände mit seiner Unterschrift zu signieren, und die Fragen der Jungen und Mädchen zu beantworten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sich zwei Quidditch-Spieler auf ihren Besen über das Feld und die Zuschauerränge bewegten. Offenbar war es ihre Aufgabe, das Stadium zu reinigen, denn sie sprachen ‚Munditia‘- und ‚Ordo‘-Zaubersprüche, die den Müll auflösten und für Ordnung sorgten. Als Harry genauer hinschaute, erkannte er zu seinem Erstaunen, dass es sich bei einem der beiden Reinigungskräfte um Draco Malfoy handelte. Der andere war Thomas Walsh, der Sucher der Slytherin-Mannschaft.   
Draco und Thomas bewegten sich Zaubersprüche rufend systematisch auf Harry zu. Als sie bei der Schar Autogrammjäger angekommen waren, hielten sie an und begutachteten das Treiben aus der Luft. „Hey Saint-Potter, ich möchte dich nicht stören, aber wie wäre es, wenn du deine Autogramm-Stunde in die Große Halle verlegst, damit wir hier zu Ende aufräumen können“, rief Draco hinunter.  
  
„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Malfoy. Schön, dass du deine Aufgabe so ernst nimmst. Wie ich sehe, hast du ein Talent dafür. Bei anderen Aufgaben warst du ja nicht so erfolgreich – zum Glück, muss man wohl sagen.“  
  
Harry konnte sehen, dass er den blonden Slytherin erfolgreich geärgert hatte, denn Dracos Gesicht färbte sich rot. Noch ehe er sich versehen konnte, schlug ein Zauberspruch neben ihn ein und löste eine zurückgelassene Verpackung schmackhafter Weasleys Funken-Schmetterlinge mit einem Plop in Luft auf. Ein paar der Kinder sprangen erschrocken zurück.  
  
„Bitte macht den Platz frei, Kinder, wir wollen hier fertig werden“, mischte sich nun Thomas ein und flog näher. „Nichts für ungut, Harry. Wenn du noch ein Autogramm für mich übrig hast, hole ich es mir gerne später ab. Meine kleine Schwester ist ein großer Fan von dir.“  
  
Harry erhob sich und bewegte sich gefolgt von seiner kleinen Fangemeinde in Richtung Ausgang. Er würdigte Draco keines Blickes. Bevor Harry die Treppen hinunterstieg, sah er, dass bereits einige weibliche und männliche Spieler aus den Umkleiden hinauskamen und zum Schloss eilten. Harry beschloss, vor den Umkleiden auf Ginny zu warten und mit ihr gemeinsam in die Große Halle zurückzukehren.  
Er hatte sich gerade von seinen Anhängern verabschiedet und war unten aus dem Treppenturm hinausgetreten, um das Quidditch-Feld zu überqueren, als Draco und der Jäger in einiger Entfernung vor ihm auf dem Boden landeten und ebenfalls zu den Umkleidekabinen gingen. Sie hatten Harry nicht wahrgenommen.  
  
Harry überlegte, ob er nicht doch lieber sofort zum Schloss gehen sollte, als er hörte, wie sein Name fiel.   
„…ganz schön unfreundlich zu Harry Potter. Der Mann ist eine Legende!“ Was Draco darauf antwortete, konnte Harry nicht hören, aber dass es nicht freundlich war, ließ sich von dem Lachen ableiten, das Dracos Begleiter von sich gab.   
Harry sprach einen Gehör-Verstärkungs-Spruch, um mitzubekommen, wie das Gespräch der beiden weiterging.   
„Wenn Harry heute gespielt hätte, wären die Trainer sicher ausgeflippt. Mann, konnte der dem Schnatz hinterherjagen! Aber seine Freundin Ginny ist leider auch krass talentiert. Wenn die im Sommer weg ist, haben wir vielleicht endlich eine Chance. Ich habe gehört, die Harpyien wollen Ginny zu einem Probespiel einladen.“  
  
Trotz des geschärften Hörsinnes, konnte Harry nicht verstehen, was Draco dazu zu sagen hatte. Er konzentrierte sich so sehr darauf, etwas zu hören, dass er zusammen zuckte, als Thomas wieder sprach und seine Stimme überlaut in Harrys Ohren hallte.  
  
„Ach sei doch nicht immer so schlecht drauf, wenn es um Harry Potter geht.“ Dabei klopfte Thomas Draco kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken. Anstatt die Hand wieder weg zu nehmen, legte er sie auf Dracos abgewandter Schulter ab. Fast wie in einer lockeren Umarmung gingen die beiden weiter, nichtsahnend, dass Harry ihnen mit einigem Abstand folgte.  
  
Harry beobachtete, wie der Sucher seine Hand von Dracos Schulter löste und mit den Fingern in beinahe zärtliche Weise Dracos Rücken hinabstrich. Dann legte er seine Hand flach auf Dracos Hintern und griff sanft in den Po, bevor er Draco an der Hüfte zu sich zog und ihm beim Gehen einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.  
  
Harry stockte der Atem. Das ging weit über eine kameradschaftliche Berührung hinaus. Vor dem Eingang der Herren-Umkleidekabine löste Thomas seinen Griff und ließ Draco den Vortritt. Bevor dieser jedoch durch die Tür treten konnte, wurde er noch einmal von seinem Mitspieler umschlungen und mit dem Rücken gegen dessen Vorderseite gezogen. „Merkst du vorauf ich mich freue, Draco?“, fragte der jungen Mann mit rauer Stimme. Draco lachte und hielt inne, um sich ganz der Umarmung des Suchers hinzugeben. Harry sah, wie Thomas Hände nach unten wanderten und Draco wahrscheinlich an seiner intimsten Stelle berührten. „Hmm. Da freut sich einer wohl noch nicht so richtig auf mich“, kommentierte er daraufhin.  
  
„Sorry, Tom, der Gedanke an Potter ist irgendwie abturnend.“  
  
„Na, ich weiß, was da hilft. Keine Sorge. Aber es wundert mich…“   
Harry konnte den Rest nicht verstehen, weil die beiden Slytherins in der Herren-Umkleidekabine verschwanden. Harrys Herz klopfte schnell und hart. Er lief zum Eingang der Damen-Umkleide, aber es brannte kein Licht mehr und es erklangen auch keine Geräusche aus dem Inneren. „Ginny“, rief er, es kam aber keine Antwort. Vielleicht hatte er auch zu leise gerufen, doch Harry wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Stattdessen schlich er um die Herren-Umkleidekabine und stellte sich unter das geöffnete Oberlicht der Duschen.   
Nach wenigen Minuten hörte er, wie jemand in den Duschraum kam. Leises Lachen, dann wieder Stille. Stöhnen.  
  
„Aha, so schnell kann man dich also auf andere Gedanken bringen“, hörte Harry Thomas sagen. Draco antwortete mit einem Lachen, dunkel und verführerisch.   
Harry verspürte ein Ziehen im Unterbauch, ihm wurde ganz heiß und kribbelig.   
„Warte“, wandte Draco ein und sprach einen Zauber, um eine Tür zu verschließen.   
Dann hörte Harry, wie eine Dusche anging, und unter dem Rauschen des Wassers konnte Harry zunächst nicht viel mehr wahrnehmen als „Hier, halt das mal.“ „Lass mich das machen.“ und „Noch mehr?“ Es wurde wieder sehr still, bis nach einer Weile sanfte Schimpfwörter ertönten und zwischendurch ein lauter werdendes Stöhnen zu hören war.

„Verdammt, Draco, ja“, erklang durch das Fenster.   
In Harry Gedanken spielte sich ein lebhaftes Kopfkino ab. Er sah Dracos nackten Körper unter der Dusche. Helle, nasse Haut, ein langer sehniger Körper, feingliedrig aber stark. Hände spielten an seinen Nippeln, kneteten seinen Hintern und umfassten seine Eier, seinen Schwanz. Er fühlte förmlich, wie sich seine Lippen an Dracos Haut festsaugten, an Dracos feiner Kinnpartie knabberten und spielerisch in die Ohrläppchen bissen. Seine Zunge drang in Dracos Mund ein und erkundete diese feuchte, so verlockende Höhle.   
„Draco, Draco, Dracoooo“, hörte Harry aus der Umkleide, oder war es nur der Widerhall seiner eigenen Gedanken?  
„Ja, Fuck, bitte, ja“, ein langes Stöhnen, wieder dieses Lachen und dann konnte Harry beide keuchen hören.  
Harry merkte erst jetzt, dass seine Finger durch den Stoff seiner Jeans sein eigenes Glied massierten. Es war hart und drückte unangenehm gegen den Reißverschluss. Harry öffnete seine Hose und nahm seinen Penis in die Hand.   
Er lauschte konzentriert auf die Geräusche aus dem Duschraum. Der Lautstärke und Schnelligkeit des Stöhnens nach zu urteilen, waren Draco und sein Partner kurz vor dem Höhepunkt.   
Ein langgezogenes Grunzen war zu hören. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er von Draco stammte, aber es machte ihn trotzdem unendlich an. Seine Hand fuhr frenetisch an seinem Schwanz hoch und runter und brachte ihn in Sekundenschnelle zum Höhepunkt.   
Die erste Welle seines Orgasmus' warf Harry beinahe nach vorne. Sein Glied pulsierte rhythmisch und spritzte Spermien auf seine Hand und den Boden. Harry unterdrückte ein Keuchen und versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand. Seine Hand umfasste noch immer sein nun schlaffer werdendes Glied. Zu viele Gedanken prasselten auf ihn ein. Über allem lag das Gefühl der Scham, sich zu den Geräuschen in der Dusche befriedigt zu haben, wie ein verfluchter Voyeur. Es ließ sich nun auch nicht mehr abstreiten, dass er schwul war. Ein schwuler Voyeur, dessen Lustobjekt niemand anderes war als sein früher Todfeind Draco Malfoy. Da Schlimmste war jedoch, dass im Schloss seine Freundin Ginny wartete, die von all dem nichts ahnte. Verzweifelt und über sich selbst erschrocken ließ sich Harry an der Wand hinab auf den Boden gleiten. Er nahm schon gar nicht mehr wahr, wie Draco und Thomas zu Ende duschten und in die Umkleidekabine zurückgingen.


	5. Interessante Neuigkeiten

„Wer ist denn das? Harry?“ Harry wurde von Samuels Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt.   
  
„Hm?“   
  
„Da im Wohnzimmer, wer ist das? Der kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.“  
  
Harry schaute durch das Balkonfenster ins Wohnzimmer und sah Draco. Sein alter Feind stand genau auf der anderen Seite des Raumes mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Er wirkte entspannt, was Harry wunderte. Draco hatte inzwischen seine Robe abgelegt und trug zu Harrys Überraschung modische, aber eher adrette Muggel-Kleidung bestehend aus einer beigen, enganliegenden Hose, einem dünnen, hellblauen Pullover und weißen Sneakern. Die viel zu hellen Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht mit lässigem Schwung. Harry erinnert sich nicht daran, dass Draco in Hogwarts jemals etwas anderes getragen hatte als schwarze Anzüge, Zauberer-Roben oder Schuluniformen. Während Harry seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler musterte, betrachtete dieser den Inhalt seines Bowle-Glases. Ein heller Schein ging von dem Slytherin aus, der Harry an Luna erinnerte. Auch sie besaß manchmal eine fast ätherische Ausstrahlung, und Harry fiel ein, dass Draco und Luna entfernt verwandt waren. Lunas Aura hatte Harry immer als sehr hübsch empfunden, Dracos Strahlen war… irritierend. So verwirrend, dass Harrys Körper mit einem leichten Ziehen darauf reagierte. Da Harry Samuels Frage nicht beantwortet hatte, erklärte Neville: „Das ist Draco Malfoy, ein früherer Mitschüler aus Hogwarts.“  
  
„Malfoy? Sind die Malfoys nicht diese schwerreiche Todesser-Familie? Was macht denn so einer auf Hermines Geburtstagsparty?“  
  
Noch immer mit dem Blick zu Draco gewandt antwortete Harry: „Dracos Vater Lucius ist ein verurteilter Todesser. Er ist vor zwei Jahren in Azkaban gestorben. Dracos Mutter war ebenfalls in Azkaban, aber nur für ein Jahr. Draco selbst ist von fast allen Anklagepunkten frei gesprochen worden. Er ist inzwischen ein guter Bekannter von Hermine. Also Achtung wie du über ihn sprichst.“  
  
Harrys letzter Satz klang nicht mehr sehr freundlich und es legte sich ein kurzes, unangenehmes Schweigen auf die Gruppe. Dann räusperte sich Samuel und nahm das Gespräch wieder auf, das er zuvor mit Luna und Neville geführt hatte. Harry beobachtete Draco weiter. Plötzlich schaute der Slytherin hoch. Harry glaubte nicht, dass Draco ihn durch die Fensterscheibe auf dem dunklen Balkon sehen konnte. Viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass das Fenster Dracos eigene Gestalt spiegelte. Trotzdem erstarrte Harry für einen Augenblick. Dann blickte Draco zur Seite, so als sei er gerufen worden und bewegte sich aus Harrys Sichtfeld heraus.

 

 

***

  
Harry wusste schon vor dem ‚Vorfall‘ in der Duschkabine von Dracos Homosexualität. Hermine hatte zwar nie etwas erwähnt, obwohl sie es sicherlich mitbekommen hatte, schließlich wohnten alle 8.-Klässer zusammen in einem zweigeschossigen Wohntrakt mit einem gemeinsamen Aufenthaltsraum und einer Teeküche. Doch am Ende war es Ron, der im Februar 1999, also zu Anfang des 2. Halbjahres, von Hermines 8. Schuljahr, davon erzählte.   
  
„Malfoy hängt mit Zacharias Smith ab.“   
  
Harry horchte auf, wie immer, wenn der Name ‚Malfoy‘ fiel, und nahm ein Schluck von seinem Ale. Ron und er hatten sich unter der Woche in einer Londoner Muggel-Kneipe getroffen, wo sein Freund ihm nun von seinem Besuch in Hogwarts berichtete.  
  
„Zacharias? Der war doch Kapitän der Hufflepuff-Mannschaft und Kommentator der Quidditch-Spiele. Ist der denn ein Reinblut?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich glaube, Malfoy ist nicht an seinem Blut interessiert, sondern an was ganz anderem.“ Ron sah Harry mit einem süffisanten Grinsen an. „Ich hab die beiden gehört.“  
  
Harry wollte gerade zu einem weiteren Schluck ansetzen, vergaß aber, was er vorgehabt hatte und stellte sein Glas wieder auf den Tisch. „Gehört?“ wiederholte er.  
  
„Also, erst habe ich sie gesehen. Sie waren im Gemeinschaftsraum, abends, unterhielten sich und so. Hab‘ nicht so genau drauf geachtet, sondern mich mit den anderen unterhalten. Und dann sind Hermine und ich in ihr Zimmer, und du weißt doch, dass die Jungs den Flur oben drüber haben.“  
  
„Ja“, antwortete Harry gedehnt. Seine Hände umfassten das Glas so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervorstanden.  
  
„Ich bin gegen drei aufgewacht und musste aufs Klo. Ich gehe also in den zweiten Stock zum Badezimmer der Jungen und komme an Malfoys Zimmer vorbei. Und da hab ich es gehört.“ Ron lehnte sich weiter nach vorne und senkte die Stimme verschwörerisch. „Ich dachte erst, Malfoy hätte Alpträume oder so, denn da kam ein Stöhnen aus dem Raum, sogar ziemlich laut. Aber irgendwie klang es nicht gerade verängstigt. Und dann war da noch 'ne Stimme und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Malfoy gerade jemanden vögelt, und bin weiter. Als ich fertig war und wieder in den Flur kam, ging die Tür von Malfoys Zimmer auf und Zacharias kam heraus, so schleichend. Er steckte erst seinen Kopf heraus, um zu checken, ober der Gang frei ist. Dann guckte er erst in die andere Richtung und dann zu mir.“ Ron musste bei der Erinnerung fast lachen, aber Harry war nicht zum Lachen zumute. „Das sah irgendwie voll dumm aus. Als er mich sah, zuckte er total zusammen und meinte nur ‚Hallo Ron‘. Dann ist er über den Flur gehuscht und in einem anderen Zimmer verschwunden, ich denke in seinem.“ Nun konnte Ron nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte laut los.  
  
„Vielleicht haben sie einfach zusammen was getrunken.“  
  
„Das Stöhnen war schon sehr eindeutig. Und der hatte definitiv weniger an als abends im Gemeinschaftsraum: oben ohne und barfuß. Und am anderen Tag ist er rot geworden, als er mich gesehen hat.“  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. „Und was sagt Hermine dazu?“  
  
„Nichts. Leider. Du kennst sie ja. Die verbreitet keine Gerüchte. Meinte nur, selbst wenn, das wäre ja nicht schlimm.“  
  
„Und du glaubst, dass Malfoy schwul ist?“  
  
„Naja, mindestens bi, so wie der früher mit der Parkinson rumgemacht hat, kann man sich da nicht so sicher sein.“  
  
„Aber vielleicht war Malfoy gar nicht in seinem Raum oder vielleicht haben sie einen Dreier gemacht.“  
  
Ron schaute Harry zweifelnd an. „Klar, einen Dreier. Da muss ich Hermine mal fragen, wer von den Mädels für sowas in Frage käme. Ne, Kumpel. Ich weiß es ja nicht genau, aber ich würde jetzt erstmal auf das Naheliegendste tippen: Malfoy hat mit Zacharias Smith rumgemacht, das heuchlerische Arschloch. Das wird seinen reinblütigen Eltern gar nicht gut gefallen. Aber immer schön so tun, als wäre er was Besseres, und dann lässt er sich in den Arsch ficken. Nicht, dass ich das schlimm finde, aber du weißt schon, die Malfoys müssen doch sicher 'ganze‘ Männer sein.“  
  
Harry wusste, dass Ron nichts gegen Homosexuelle hatte, da sein eigener Bruder Charles schwul war. Trotzdem störte ihn Rons Ausdrucksweise. Von seinen Männer-Phantasien hatte Harry Ron nichts erzählt, und schon mal gar nicht davon, dass er sich manchmal selbst da hinten befingerte, wenn er sich befriedigte, und das sehr schön fand. Analsex war doch auch unter einigen heterosexuellen Pärchen verbreitet, hatte er in Muggel-Zeitschriften gelesen. „Hört, hört, Charlie hältst du also auch für nur einen halben Mann?“, fragte er deswegen etwas aufgebracht.  
  
„Ach Quatsch, das war doof ausgedrückt. Ich finde einfach, dass Draco bigott ist.“   
  
„Naja, vielleicht ist Zacharias reinblütig, dann bleibt er sich ja treu. Und so oder so, Hermine hat recht: Ist ja wirklich nicht schlimm, wenn jemand schwul ist – oder bi.“   
  
Ron konnte dem nur beipflichten und Harry wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Das Gespräch wandte sich bald wieder anderen Themen zu. Abends im Bett kam Harry hart bei der Vorstellung wie Zacharias vor Draco kniete und seinen Schwanz lutschte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er in einer Sexphantasie selbst keine Rolle übernahm, und auch das erste Mal, dass er sich gestattete, beim Sex an Draco Malfoy zu denken.  
  
Dass auch Harry schwul war, erfuhr Ron erst ein paar Tage, nachdem Harry mit Ginny Schluss gemacht hatte, was noch an dem gleichen Wochenende geschah, als Harry Draco und Thomas in der Umkleide belauscht hatte.   
Drei der Profi-Mannschaften hatten direkt nach den Spielen Gespräche mit Ginny geführt und sie zu den jeweiligen Probetrainings eingeladen. Harry, der nicht auf Geld achten musste, hatte schon zuvor in den Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade einen Tisch reserviert, um mit Ginny, Ron und Hermine und all ihren Freunden das Ergebnis zu feiern. Er war sich völlig sicher gewesen, dass seine Freundin Angebote von den Profi-Mannschaften bekommen würde. An dem Abend in Hogsmeade gab es natürlich keine Gelegenheit, Ginny seine wahren Gefühle zu gestehen. So verschob er es auf den nächsten Tag, und war froh, dass Ginny mit Erleichterung reagierte. Sie hatte sich schon selbst mehrfach gefragt, warum er im Bett so zurückhaltend war, und es auf sich selbst bezogen.   
Es stellte sich heraus, dass auch sie an ihrer Beziehung gezweifelt und sich nur nicht getraut hatte, Schluss zu machen, weil Harry oft so traurig wirkte, und sie die Reaktionen von Ron und ihrer Familie fürchtete. Harry versicherte ihr, dass die beiden nie eine Chance gehabt hätten, weil er in den letzten Monaten herausgefunden hatte, dass er schwul war, auch wenn er noch mit keinem Mann intim geworden sei. Am Ende trennten sie sich in aller Freundschaft und wussten, dass ihre Beziehung davon profitieren würde, nicht mehr als Paar zusammen zu sein.

  

***

  
Harry wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. Er sprach, er lachte und schaute nicht noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer. Nach einer halben Stunde teilte Samuel Harry mit, dass er gerne aufbrechen würde. Es sei spät und er müsse morgen früh wieder zurück nach Irland. Samuel arbeitete in einem Schutzgebiet für bedrohte magische Tierarten und hatte einen Wochenenddienst vor sich. Er wohnte im Reservat und da auch Harry als Auror oft am Wochenende arbeiten musste, sahen sie sich nur zweimal im Monat. Für Hermines Party war Samuel außer der Reihe nach London gekommen. Harry und Samuel waren mehr oder weniger von Hermine verkuppelt worden, die Samuel durch ihre Arbeit im Ministerium schon seit Längerem kannte.  
  
Harry zögerte, obwohl er sich auf Samuel gefreut hatte und auch müde war. Ein Freitag war nicht der beste Tag, eine Party zu feiern. Trotzdem antwortete er: „Ich würde eigentlich noch ganz gerne bleiben, Samuel. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht mit … Bill und Fleur unterhalten, und sie sind so selten in London. Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich etwas später nachkomme?“  
  
Enttäuschung flackerte kurz über Samuels Gesicht. Er war erst am späten Nachmittag in London angekommen und wollte gerne mehr Zeit mit Harry verbringen, wie Harry unschwer erkennen konnte. Samuel versteckte seine Gefühle nie. Dennoch nahm er Harry in die Arme und meinte: „Aber nein. Ist schon gut. Vielleicht wecke ich dich morgen ganz früh, bevor ich aufstehe.“ Harry bemerkte selbst nicht, dass er einen schnellen Blick ins Wohnzimmer warf, ehe er antwortete: „Natürlich stehe ich mit dir auf und vielleicht haben wir vor dem Frühstück noch Zeit für was anderes.“


	6. Erstes Treffen post Hogwarts

Nachdem Harry Samuel zur Tür gebracht und seinen Freund verabschiedet hatte, blieb er zunächst im Flur stehen und holte tief Luft. Er wusste, dass es nicht Bill und Fleur waren, derentwegen er noch bleiben wollte, fand aber, dass es ihm keiner verwehren konnte, neugierig auf Draco zu sein. Schließlich wollte er selbst rausfinden, warum Hermine ihn zu ihren Freunden zählte. Wie er sich dem Slytherin nähern konnte, war ihm aber nicht klar. Zunächst durchquerte er das Wohnzimmer, um sich ein zweites Mal an der Bowle zu bedienen. Draco war nicht zu sehen. Als Harry sein Glas über die Bowle-Schüssel hielt, musste er feststellen, dass sich nur noch eine Pfütze am Boden befand. Der Löffel versuchte vergebens, das süßlich-klebrige Gemisch aus der Schüssel zu schöpfen. Mit den Gedanken noch bei Samuel und seinem schlechtem Gewissen, ihn alleine gehen gelassen zu haben, blieb Harry unschlüssig vor der Bowle stehen und bemerkte nicht, dass Draco ins Esszimmer gekommen war.

„Ich denke nicht, dass der Löffel auf dein Starren reagiert, Potter.“ Draco stellte sich neben Harry. Er hob mit seiner linken Hand eine Seite der Schüssel an, so dass sich der Rest der Bowle an der rechten Seite sammelte. Augenblicklich tauchte der Löffel ein und füllte Harrys Glas. Ein Hauch von Dracos Körpergeruch stieg Harry in die Nase. Er roch frisch und holzig zugleich. Harry kannte sich mit Duftnoten nicht aus und hätte daher nicht in Worte fassen können, wie Draco roch, aber es gefiel ihm. Obendrein bemerkte er, wie der Alkohol, den er den ganzen Abend über konsumiert hatte, langsam seine Wirkung entfaltete.

Draco beendete mit einer Handbewegung den Zauberspruch, der auf dem Löffel lag, und füllte sich sein eigenes Glas in profaner Muggel-Art. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und hielt Harry das Glas zum Anstoßen entgegen. „Cheers! Lange nicht gesehen, Potter.“ „Cheers, Draco. Mindestens zwei Jahre nicht“, antwortete Harry ohne über seine genaue Ausdrucksweise nachzudenken. 

Draco zog die Augenbraunen hoch und Harry bemerkte seinen Fehler. Er hat Dracos Vornamen benutzt. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er seinen alten Schulfeind je anders als mit ‚Malfoy‘ angesprochen hatte. Es war ihm etwas peinlich und er spürte wie ihm die Hitze den Nacken hochstieg.

„Entschuldige. ‚Malfoy‘, meinte ich natürlich. Hermine sagt immer ‚Draco‘, wenn sie von dir spricht, und das muss ich wohl übernommen haben.“

„Ihr sprecht also oft von mir?“ In Dracos Ton lag amüsierte Neugierde. 

„Äh, nein, aber…“, Harry versuchte nicht zu stottern, „…aber dein Namen fällt natürlich immer mal wieder. Ihr seid ja nun schon länger… gut bekannt.“

„Dann bist du also Bestens über mich aufgeklärt.“ Draco schien darüber eigenartig erfreut zu sein, so als ob Harry seine Person besonders interessant finden würde.

„Sicherlich nicht mehr als du über mich.“

„Nun, Hermine hat nur sehr selten von dir erzählt und die französischen Zeitungen berichten nicht so regelmäßig über dich wie die Englischen.“

„Wenn dir das aufgefallen ist, wirst du wohl auch die Englischen gelesen haben. Dann weißt du ja doch ein Bisschen davon, was in meinem Leben so vor sich geht. Jedenfalls wenn du glaubst, was in den Zeitungen steht.“

Die Zeitungen hatten nach dem Krieg nicht aufgehört über Harry zu berichten. Der Tagesprophet rühmte sich damit, das Leben „des Jungen der überlebte“ genau zu kennen. Als Harry Potter sein Training zum Auror begann, musste er Schlagzeilen wie „Harry Potter – der Held, der nie aufgibt“ und „Das magische Wunderkind bereitet sich erneut auf den Kampf gegen das Dunkle vor“ ertragen.

„Keine Sorge, mir ist klar, dass die Hälfte von dem, was im Tagespropheten steht, reine Erfindungen sind. Aber ich weiß auch so alles über dich, was ich wissen muss.“

Harry fühlte sich durch Dracos Tonfall und Worte augenblicklich gereizt – wie üblich. 

„Ich erinnere mich, dass du das Gleiche über Hermine gedacht hast. Jahrelang war sie für dich nur – Wie nanntest du sie noch gleich? – das ‚Schlammblut‘, und nun seid ihr … ‚Freunde‘.“ Harry schaute Draco herausfordernd an. „Vielleicht weißt du doch nicht so viel wie du geglaubt hast.“ 

Harry sah, dass er einen Treffer gelandet hatte. Draco schwieg für einige Augenblicke und schien abzuwägen, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. Dabei musterte er Harry abschätzig. Harry wartete geduldig auf die Antwort des Slytherin und genoss es, ihn kurz mundtot gemacht zu haben. Als Draco dann aber sprach, war es Harry, der überrascht war.

„In der Tat habe ich mich in dieser Hinsicht und auch in … anderen Belangen … geirrt. Hermine ist wundervoll und es tut mir leid wie ich mich ihr und anderen Muggel-Stämmigen gegenüber verhalten habe.“

Bevor Harry antworten konnte fuhr Draco fort: „Und jetzt möchtest du von mir hören, dass ich mich auch in dir getäuscht habe? Liegt dir denn etwas an meiner Meinung über dich. Ich kann dich in einem Punkt beruhigen, Potter…“ Draco zog erneut seine Augenbraunen hoch und lächelte. Offenbar hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Ich habe inzwischen durchaus erkannt, dass du tatsächlich der unerschrockene Held bist, den der Tagesprophet so liebt. Habe ich doch am eigenen Leib erfahren wie du Menschenleben rettest. Ich erinnere mich sehr wohl daran, dass ihr im Raum der Wünsche euer Leben für uns riskiert habt.“

„Das war…“

„…selbstverständlich? Ich glaube nicht. Es war vor allem nicht verdient. Man könnte sagen, ich stehe in deiner Schuld, Potter. Was meinst du, wie kann ich die einlösen?“

„Das ist nicht…“

„…nötig? Aber selbstverständlich doch. Wir Reinblütler können eine Blutschuld nicht einfach ignorieren. Ich finde, das ist immerhin eine Tradition, die ihre Berechtigung hat, auch wenn sich die meisten anderen als hinfällig oder schwachsinnig heraus gestellt haben. Vielleicht fällt dir ja noch ein, wie ich mich bei dir revanchieren kann. Meinen Dank hast du jedenfalls, und ich hoffe, dass du ihn annimmst. Das macht uns aber noch nicht zu Duz-Freunden, Potter. Also belassen wir es doch vorerst beim Nachnamen.

„Vielleicht geht das mit dem Duzen schneller als du denkst, Malfoy. Immerhin arbeiten wir bald eng zusammen. Du fängst schließlich in meiner Abteilung an.“

„Du meinst, in der Abteilung, in der du auch arbeitest? Harry Potter, der Auror. Nach dem Krieg habe ich mich tatsächlich kurz gewundert, warum du dein Leben weiterhin dem Kampf gegen das Böse widmen willst. Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, wenn alles etwas ruhiger um dich herum würde. Immerhin hast du doch zu Schulzeiten immer so getan, als ob dir die ganze Aufregung um deine Person unangenehm sei.“ 

„Was willst du damit sagen?“ Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Gesicht vor Ärger rot färbte, während Draco ihn mit einer Unschuld ansah, als ob er eine Bemerkung über das schlechte Wetter am Vormittag gemacht hätte.

„Oder war es einfach bequem, ein Angebot für einen Job anzunehmen, der eigentlich einen ordentlich Schulabschluss erfordert hätte? Nun, vielleicht hast du einfach erkannt, welche Vorteile es mit sich bringt, der Retter der Welt zu sein.“ 

Harry wollte auffahren und Draco unterbrechen, doch der hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Verstehe mich nicht falsch. Ich kann dein Verhalten gut nachvollziehen. Die Malfoys haben immer genau für den Ruhm und die Macht gekämpft, die du jetzt hast. Ich würde mir niemals anmaßen, deine Entscheidungen zu kritisieren, und es ist auch klug, seine Ambitionen nicht preiszugeben. Man sollte sich nie in die Karten schauen lassen.“ 

„Ich glaube, du hast da was gründlich missverstanden, Malfoy“, brachte Harry zornig heraus.

„Ist das so? Vielleicht, wir werden sehen. Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls Erfolg. Du macht die Welt zu einem besseren Ort.“ Bei diesen Worten hob Draco demonstrativ sein Bowle-Glas. „Auf dich, Potter!“ Er leert das Glas in einem Zug und verabschiedet sich mit einem fast fröhlichen „Und vergiss nicht, ich bin dir was schuldig. Man sieht sich!“ Dann drehte er sich weg und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. 

Harry starrte dem Slytherin hinterher. Seine Gefühle schwankten zwischen Unglauben und Wut. Was bildete sich Draco ein? Wie hatte Harry auch nur einen Augenblick Hermine glauben können, Draco hätte sich verändert? Seine ganze Rede war eine einzige Beleidigung gewesen – abgesehen von seinen Worten über Hermine. Die herablassende Art, mit der er sich bei Harry bedankt hatte, zeigte nur, was für ein arrogantes Arschloch Draco war. Warum nur, hatte sich Harry so von dem Slytherin überfahren lassen? Jetzt stand er hier wie ein begossener Pudel, und das war noch das Schlimmste von allem. 

Harrys Stimmung war so im Keller, dass er überlegte, die Party augenblicklich zu verlassen. Diesen Triumph wollte er Draco allerdings nicht gönnen. Kein noch so blöder Slytherin würde ihn von seinem eigenen Terrain vertreiben. So ging er zu Fleur und Bill, die sich mit George und seiner Freundin Nancy in der Küche unterhielten.   
Draco hatte sich zu Hermine, Ron, Neville und Luna gestellt, wie Harry von seiner Position heraus gut sehen konnte. Er beobachtete den Slytherin mit einem feindseligen Ausdruck im Gesicht, und es wäre Harry auch nicht peinlich, wenn dieser es bemerken würde. Sollte Draco doch wissen, dass Harry ihn zum Teufel wünschte. Leider ignorierte Draco ihn völlig. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nicht die Spur einer Veränderung, wenn sein Blick gleichmütig über Harry glitt, während er gelegentlich das Treiben im Raum betrachtete.   
Mit Ärger bemerkte Harry, wie seine Freunde dem Slytherin an den Lippen hingen. Draco untermalte jeden seiner Sätze mit lebhaften Gesten und er versuchte nicht mal mehr, diese zu unterdrücken. Harry fand so ein expressives Fuchteln eigentlich ganz süß - aber sicher nicht bei Draco Malfoy.   
Anhand der Gesprächsfetzen, die zu ihm hinüberdrangen, erkannte Harry, dass Draco von Paris oder den Franzosen erzählte. Harry sah mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, wie Ron seine Belustigung zunächst nicht zeigen wollte, dann aber frei heraus lachte. Auch Draco lachte, und Harry erkannte, dass er den ehemaligen Todesser lange nicht mehr so fröhlich gesehen hatte. Es beunruhigte ihn, dass er Dracos Gesicht - ganz objektiv betrachtet - als anziehend bezeichnen musste, erst recht, wenn es durch ein Lachen erstrahlt wurde. Überhaupt war das spitzzulaufende Gesicht in den letzten Jahren ziemlich kantig geworden, mit hohen Wangenknochen und sturmgrauen Augen. Die Nase verlieh dem Ganzen noch einen interessanten, aristokratischen Zug. Das war kein Gesicht, das man so schnell vergaß. Jedenfalls hatte Harry es nicht vergessen. Tatsächlich war es ihm noch so vertraut, dass er jeden einzelnen der kleinen Unterschiede zu vor zwei Jahren genau hätte benennen können.

Aber all das trat in den Hintergrund gegenüber dem Ärger, den er empfand. Vor allem, weil Draco ihn der Unehrlichkeit bezichtigt hatte. Draco lag völlig falsch damit, zu glauben, Harry würde gerne im Mittelpunkt stehen. Es hatte sich nach dem Krieg einfach nicht richtig angefühlt, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Zu viele Todesser waren noch auf freiem Fuß und Harry wollte mithelfen sicherzustellen, dass Voldemorts Helfershelfer hinter Gitter kamen. 

Ein weiterer Grund war, dass Hogwarts für Harry nicht mehr das Zuhause war, wie in den ersten Schuljahren. Zu viele Orte in dem alten Schloss erinnerten ihn an die schrecklichen Erlebnisse der letzten Jahre und an die Menschen, die er verloren hatte. Schon so träumte er zu oft davon, wie Dumbledore vom Turm stürzte. Er sah Cedrics letzte Minuten und Snapes Gesichtsausdruck, als Nagini ihn biss. Selbst die Erinnerung daran wie Crabbe in das Dämonenfeuer fiel, war nun untrennbar mit Hogwarts verbunden. Harry hatte sich nicht imstande gesehen, einfach in den Schulalltag zurückkehren. Er hatte es vorgezogen, sich in die Auroren-Ausbildung zu stürzen und mit Ron in London zu bleiben.


	7. Begegnung in der Winkelgasse

Es war fast zwei Uhr, als sich Draco seine blaue Robe über die Schultern legte und von Hermine und Ron verabschiedete. Bevor er in den Kamin trat und das Flohpulver in die Flammen warf, nickte er Harry noch mal mit einem frechen Grinsen zu. Harry verzog nur leicht den Mund und hob gönnerhaft das Kinn. Kaum war Draco verschwunden, machte auch er sich auf den Weg nach Hause, wo er so leise wie möglich sein Schlafzimmer betrat, um Samuel nicht aufzuwecken, der tief und fest schlief. 

Harry fühlte sich seltsam aufgekratzt und schmiegte sich auf der Suche nach Geborgenheit und Ruhe an seinen Freund. Er vergrub seine Nase in Samuels Nacken, atmete tief ein und befand, dass nicht nur Draco, sondern auch Samuel gut roch. Noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende gedacht hatte, ärgerte er sich über sich selbst. Er hätte gerne jeden Gedanken an den arroganten Slytherin aus seinem Bewusstsein verbannt, doch noch stand ihm der Abend zu klar vor Augen, als dass er sich von den Bildern befreien konnte. Er merkte außerdem, wie sich sein Glied verräterisch regte, und presste seinen Unterkörper vorsichtig an Samuels Gesäß. Am Ende war er aber viel zu müde, um seiner leichten Erregung nachzugeben. Auch wollte er seinen Freund nicht aus dem Schlaf reißen. Eingelullt von Samuels Körperwärme fiel Harry schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Harry wurde in den letzten Monaten nur noch selten von Albträumen heimgesucht, doch an diesem Morgen schreckte er verschwitzt und mit holprigem Herzschlag aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er hatte sich erneut im Raum der Wünsche befunden, die züngelnden Flammen des Dämonenfeuers viel zu nah unter sich. Er sah, wie die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen in der unerträglichen Hitze hell aufglühten, spürte den Schmerz und fühlte das Brennen des heißen Rauches in seinen Augen und seiner Kehle. Im Traum war es er selbst und nicht Vincent Crabbe, der wie in Zeitlupe in das flackernde Inferno stürzte und den Mund zu einem lautlosen Schrei öffnete. Draco thronte hoch über ihm auf einem Flugbesen – ein halbnackter Thomas Walsh dicht an seinen Rücken gepresst. „Ich werde mich noch bei dir revanchieren, Potter!“ Das Letzte, was Harry hörte, bevor die Flammen über ihn zusammenbrachen und er aufwachte, war Dracos höhnisches Hogwarts-Lachen.

Harry blinzelte. Er merkte, dass ihm Tränen in den Augen standen und wischte sie mit einem Zipfel der Bettdecke fort. Neben ihn regte sich Samuel und öffnete langsam die Augen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sein Blick klar wurde, dann streckte er die Arme nach Harry aus und zog ihn zu sich ran.

„Ein Albtraum, Harry?“ 

Harry konnte nur nicken und sich an Samuel kuscheln.

„Wie spät ist es denn?“ 

Harry drehte den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf seinen altmodischen Muggel-Wecker. „Gleich sechs.“

„Hmm. Zu früh zum Aufstehen, aber nicht zu früh für andere Sachen“, murmelte Samuel verschlafen und begann, an Harrys Hals zu knabbern. Harry gab sich Samuels Zärtlichkeiten hin, wohlwissend, dass es keine bessere Möglichkeit gab, den Traum und alles andere zu vergessen, das ihn verwirrte und bedrückte. Erst später, nachdem er Samuel an der internationalen Portschlüssel-Station verabschiedet hatte, kam ihm sein Alptraum wieder in den Sinn. Bis dahin war er aber schon zu einer vagen Erinnerung verblasst, die seine Stimmung angesichts des befriedigenden Morgens nicht trüben konnte. 

 

***

Den Sonntagmittag verbrachte Harry bei Andromeda und Teddy. Nach dem Essen nahm er seinen kleinen Patensohn mit in die Diagon Alley, um die letzten Sonnenstrahlen für einen Besuch von Florean Fortescues Eissalon auszunutzen. Teddy war im April drei Jahre alt geworden und besuchte einen Kindergarten in einer Seitenstraße der Diagon Alley. Er war aufgeweckt und lustig und Harry liebte ihn sehr. Leider konnte er Teddy nicht so einfach mit in die Muggel-Welt nehmen, weil der kleine Junge sein Äußeres häufig spontan veränderte und es dadurch sofort aufgefallen wäre, dass er ein Zauberer war. Teddy würde schneller als andere Kinder lernen müssen, seine magischen Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren. Wenn sie doch in Muggel-London unterwegs waren, musste Harry Teddys metamorphagische Ausbrüche hinter einem Verschleierungszauber verstecken, was nicht ganz leicht war.

Wie in der Muggel-Welt waren auch in der Diagon Alley die meisten Geschäfte am Sonntag geschlossen. Die Cafés und Restaurants hatten natürlich geöffnet und es gab viele Familien und Paare, die an diesem lauen Spätsommertag durch die Straßen der großen Zauberer-Gemeinde flanierten. Alle grüßten Harry freundlich und machten ihm Komplimente zu seinem niedlichen Patenkind. Harry und Teddy setzten sich an einen der kleinen Tische in den Außenbereich der Eisdiele und teilten sich einen bunten Yeti-Becher. Teddys Gesicht war wie üblich nach kürzester Zeit mit Schokolade beschmiert, aber Harry störte das wenig, denn er kannte inzwischen genug Zauber, die beim Umgang mit Kindern hilfreich waren. Aufgrund seiner Homosexualität war es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass Harry jemals die Gelegenheit haben würde, einen Reinlichkeitsspruch bei eigenen Kindern anzuwenden. Ein Gedanke, der ihn traurig stimmte.

Plötzlich entdeckte Harry Hermine in der Menschenmenge einige Meter von seinem Tisch entfernt. Er wollte gerade aufstehen und auf sich aufmerksam machen, als er sah wie Draco neben Hermine auftauchte. Die beiden schlenderten die enge Straße entlang und aßen ein Eis im Hörnchen. Draco sah ernst und angespannt aus. Er hielt seine Waffel ungeschickt in den Händen und war offensichtlich bemüht, weder sein Gesicht noch seine Robe zu beschmutzen. Wahrscheinlich aß ein Malfoy sein Eis sonst nur mit einem Löffel, dachte Harry mit einer Portion Missgunst.

Harry hätte sich am Liebsten unter dem Tisch verkrochen, um eine Begegnung mit dem Slytherin zu vermeiden, aber da rief Teddy bereits: „Mine! Harry, da ist Mine!“ Er sprang auf und rannte auf Harrys beste Freundin zu. Hermine und Draco drehten gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe, sahen Teddy und bemerkten sogleich Harry, der dem kleinen Jungen hinterher gegangen war, um sicherzugehen, dass Teddy zwischen den Passanten nicht verloren ging.

„Hallo Teddy, hallo Harry“, grüßte Hermine fröhlich und ging in die Knie, um Teddy in die Arme zu nehmen. „Na, macht ihr auch einen Spaziergang?“ 

„Wir essen Eis!“ verkündete Teddy stolz. „Du hast ja auch ein Eis.“ Er betrachte neugierig Hermines Eiswaffel und Harry wusste genau, dass Teddy sich fragte, warum er keine Waffel bekommen hatte. „Kann ich mal probieren?“ Der Kleine liebte Gebäck.

„Ja, klar.“ Hermine hielt ihm ihr Eis hin. 

„Potter“, sagte Draco und es klang nicht gerade begeistert. Harry erwiderte seinen Gruß mit einem kühlen ‚Hallo‘. Draco schien sich nicht weiter für Harry zu interessieren, denn sein Blick verfolgte Teddy, der Hermine an der Hand mit zu ihrem Tisch vor der Eisdiele zog. Harry und Draco gingen ihnen schweigend hinterher. 

„Du darfst auch probieren“, bot Teddy Hermine an, die angesichts der halbaufgegessenen Eis-Pampe dankend ablehnte. 

„Teddy fand, dass unser Eis besser schmeckt, wenn man alle Kugeln verrührt und daraus eine Suppe macht“, erklärte Harry und bemerkte Dracos halb amüsierten, halb angeekelten Blick.

Ein verlegenes Schweigen entstand. Keinem fiel so recht der passende Smalltalk für so ein Treffen ein. "Wo ist denn Ron?" fragte Harry unvermittelt.

"Er ist in der Werkstatt, im Laden. Er musste noch was ausprobieren und wir wollten gerade hin, um ihn zu besuchen."

"Ron war so freundlich, mich einzuladen, den Laden anzusehen. Wie dir bekannt sein dürfte, kenne ich mich mit magischen Objekten gut aus und habe auch eine gewisse Affinität zu Scherzartikeln."  
Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an Dracos 'Potter stinkt' Anstecker, was seinen Ärger über Draco wieder aufflammen ließ. Darüber hinaus gefiel es ihm nicht besonders, dass sich seine beiden besten Freunde sonntagnachmittags mit Draco Malfoy trafen und er irgendwie außen vorgelassen wurde. Es war ein irrationales Gefühl, da er seine Zeit ja gar nicht mit dem Slytherin verbringen wollte und mit Teddy verabredet war. Trotzdem.

Hermine bemerkte die angespannte Stimmung und machte einen Versuch, die Situation zu retten: „Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr an einem Sonntag in der Diagon Alley. Ganz schön voll hier. Draco wollte erst gar nicht kommen, aber ich dachte, es wäre gut ihm zu zeigen, dass es gar nicht so schlimm ist.“ 

Harry verstand Hermines Bemerkung nicht und brachte nur ein "Hm" raus. Was sollte an Diagon Alley denn schlimm sein? Bevor er nachfragen konnte, wurde er von Dracos amüsierten Blick abgelenkt. Der Blonde beobachtete fasziniert, wie Teddy fröhlich seine Eis-Suppe löffelte.

Hermine räusperte sich. „Äh, Draco, das ist übrigens Teddy, Harrys Patensohn.“ 

Draco nickte. „Ich habe schon von ihm gehört. Edward Lupin, mein Großcousin“, sagte er leise, und Harry meinte fast, Traurigkeit oder sowas wie Resignation in Dracos Stimme zu hören.

„Äh, ja, Andromeda, Teddys Oma, ist deine Tante, richtig?“, bemerkte Hermine.

„Ja, die Schwester meiner Mutter. Aber sie haben schon lange keinen Kontakt mehr. Schon seit weit vor dem Krieg nicht mehr.“

„Dein Vater war ja auch schon lange vor dem Krieg ein Anhänger Voldemorts. Er ist nur nicht verurteilt worden, weil er nichts dafür konnte. Stand ja schließlich unter einem Imperius-Fluch.“ Harrys Tonfall ließ nicht offen, wie unglaubwürdig er Lucius damalige Aussage fand.

„Harry“, ermahnte ihn Hermine. 

Draco warf Harry nur einen feindseligen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder auf Teddy konzentrierte. Dann brach er ein trockenes Stück von seiner Eiswaffel ab, nahm seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und transfigurierte das Stückchen in ein kleines Waffel-Schiffchen. Er setzte es auf Teddys Eis-Suppe und sagte: „Captain Nemo steuert die Nautilus über das Eismeer.“   
Harry wusste, dass Draco damit Bezug auf einen Bilderbuchklassiker der Zaubererwelt nahm. Es war eine lustige Geschichte über die Abenteuer von Kapitän Nemo und seiner skurrilen Mannschaft aus magischen Tierwesen. Das Buch hatte nicht viel mit der Version zu tun, die der muggelstämmige Autor Jules Verne für Muggels veröffentlicht hatte.

Teddy sah erstaunt auf und grinste Draco an. „Und dann kam die Seeschlange Gumiwinde und verschluckte die Nautilus in einem Stück.“ Auch Teddy konnte aus dem Kinderbuch zitieren, was Harry nicht verwunderte, da allein er es ihm schon mindestens zehnmal vorgelesen hatte.   
Obwohl er Dracos Idee gut fand, sagte Harry ätzend: „Die Nautilus ist ein U-Boot, Malfoy.“

„Das aber auch schwimmen kann“, gab Draco unbeeindruckt zurück, „und wenn du es nicht gleich aufisst, Edward, wird es in deinem Eismeer versinken.“

„Teddy“, korrigierte Harry Draco.

„Teddy“, wiederholte der Slytherin bestätigend, und warf Harry einen genervten Blick zu.

Teddy fischte das Waffelbötchen, das tatsächlich gerade auf die Seite gekippt war und unterzugehen drohte, mit den Fingern aus seiner Eis-Suppe und steckte es sich in den Mund.   
„Happs!“, rief er wie in dem Buch. Dann rieb er sich immer noch die Geschichte nachahmend den Bauch, zog eine Grimasse und klagte in verstellter Gumiwinde-Stimme „Autsch! Mein Bauch tut so weh.“   
Alle schmunzelten und Teddy fühlte sich angespornt, in alberner Weise noch ein paarmal mehr ‚Autsch‘ zu sagen und seinen Bauch zu reiben.

„Ich bin übrigens Draco“, unterbrach ihn der Slytherin nicht unfreundlich. 

„Draco?“ wiederholte der kleine Junge den ungewöhnlichen Namen. 

„Ja, das bedeutet ‚Drache‘“, erklärte Draco. Harry verdrehte die Augen und schaute Zustimmung heischend zu Hermine, die aber nur lächelnd die Unterhaltung verfolgte. Ernüchtert sah Harry wieder zu Draco und stellte fest, dass der Slytherin ihn beobachtet hatte.

„Weißt du, was ein Drache ist, Teddy?“, fragte er Harrys Patensohn.

„Natürlich weiß er, was ein Drache ist. Teddy ist schon drei.“

Hermine stieß Harry missbilligend mit dem Ellenbogen an. Teddy kannte sich in der Tat sehr gut mit Drachen aus und rief begeistert: „Harry ist schon auf einen Drachen gereitet!“

Jetzt war es an Draco, mit den Augen zu rollen, und zwar nicht, weil Teddy einen Grammatikfehler gemacht hatte, sondern, weil er Harry augenscheinlich für einen Aufschneider hielt. „Ja? Wann hat er das denn gemacht?“  
Teddy wusste darauf keine Antwort. Dass Ron, Hermine und Harry in Gringotts eingebrochen und auf einem Drachen geflohen waren, wussten nur die wenigstens, und wenn es nach den drei Freunden und den Kobolden in der Zauberer-Bank ginge, würde das auch bis in alle Ewigkeit so bleiben. Allerdings hatte Harry seinem Patensohn tatsächlich mal erzählt, dass sie auf einen Drachen geritten waren – es musste ein Augenblick geistiger Umnachtung gewesen sein.

„Das ist schon lange her“, griff Hermine ein. „Aber Onkel Charlie arbeitet in einem Reservat für Drachen und hat uns mal ein tolles Buch über die verschiedensten Drachen gezeigt, nicht wahr, Teddy?“ 

„Ja, Onkel Charlie reitet auch auf Drachen.“ Teddy hatte sein Eis vergessen. Er sprang auf und hüpfte fauchend um den Tisch herum. 

„Merlin, Hilfe! Ein gefährlicher Drache will uns auffressen!“ rief Draco mit gespieltem Entsetzen und rannte vor dem kleinen Jungen davon, der sich sofort animiert fühlte, Draco zu verfolgen. Draco zauberte kleine Rauchschwanden mit seinem Zauberstab und rief: „Oh nein, jetzt spuckt der Drache auch noch Feuer!“ Teddy jagte lachend hinter Draco her, und auch Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

Da rempelte Draco aus Versehen mit seinem Rücken einen der Passanten an. Der fuhr aufgebracht herum und wollte Draco zurechtweisen, stutzte dann aber und sagte boshaft: „Sieh an, der kleine Malfoy Junior. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Todesser frei herum laufen dürfen, und dass auch noch mit Zauberstab in der Hand.“ Andere Leute drehten sich nun auch zu Draco um und Harry konnte an ihren Gesichtern sehen, dass einige den Slytherin erkannten. Der Angerempelte rief überlaut: „Da sollte mal jemand dem Ministerium Bescheid geben, damit die wieder für Ordnung sorgen.“ 

Draco war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Teddy hatte von alldem jedoch nichts mitbekommen. Er rannte lachend und prustend in Draco hinein und schlug seine Drachenkrallen in dessen Hose. Draco schrie auf, griff nach Teddys Handgelenken und hielt Teddys Hände von sich fern. Harry konnte sehen, dass Teddy seine Hände tatsächlich in klauenbewehrte Pranken verwandelt hatte. „Oh, Mist“, entfuhr es ihm und er ging schnell auf Teddy zu, der Draco offenbar versehentlich verletzt hatte. Der Passant, den Draco angerempelt hatte, grüßte Harry und wollte ihn in ein Gespräch über freilaufende Todesser ziehen, aber Harry ignorierte ihn, denn Teddy realisierte gerade, dass er mit seinen Krallen Löcher in Dracos Hose gerissen hatte. Er sackte kleinlaut in sich zusammen und sah Draco zerknirscht an. Der Slytherin hockte sich zu Teddy und meinte beschwichtigend: „Ist nichts passiert, Teddy. Sieh mal, ich kann die Hose ganz schnell wieder reparieren.“ Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf das Gewebe und wirkte einen Spruch. Harry legte Teddy seine Hand auf die Schulter und beobachtete, wie sich die Löcher in Dracos Hose schlossen. Es sah nicht mehr so gut aus wie vorher, aber Teddy schien beruhigt zu sein. 

„Du bist aber ein starker kleiner Drache, Teddy“, sagte Draco anerkennend. „Jetzt müssen wir nur aufpassen, dass so ein starker Drache niemanden verletzt, nicht wahr?“ Teddy nickte.

„Tut mir leid, Da- ... Malfoy“, entschuldigte sich Harry für Teddy. „Ich kann dir die Hose ersetzen.“

„Das ist wohl kaum nötig“, gab dieser in einem Ton zurück, der Harry zeigte, dass Draco sein Angebot für völlig überflüssig hielt. „Ist Teddy ein Metamorphagus?“ 

„Ja, wie seine Mutter“, antworte Harry steif.

„Wow, Teddy, du wirst ja mal ein ganz großer Zauberer!“ sagte Draco zu Teddy, der sich sichtlich freute. In dem Moment kam Hermine zu den Dreien herüber und meinte: „Draco, wir müssen weiter. Es ist schon nach drei.“

„Ja, ist gut.“ Draco stand auf und schaute sich nach dem unfreundlichen Passanten um. Der war jedoch inzwischen weitergegangen und auch keine anderen Leute starrten sie an. Er wandte sich wieder Teddy zu und verabschiedete sich freundlich. 

„Tschüss!“ gab Teddy zurück und Harry murmelte ein „Malfoy“. Hermine verabschiedete sich ebenfalls von Teddy und umarmte kurz Harry, der danach Teddy drängte, sich wieder mit an den Tisch zu setzen und mit ihm auf die Rechnung zu warten. Unterdessen hielt auch er noch mal nach dem Mann Ausschau, der Draco so blöd angemacht hatte. Wie gerne hätte er ihm einen heimlichen Fluch hinterher geschickt. „Was für ein Pisser“, dachte er sich, und war über sich selbst erstaunt, weil er ausnahmsweise nicht Draco damit meinte.

Nachdem Harry bezahlt hatte, ging er mit Teddy noch zu dem kleinen Spielplatz um die Ecke. Er zog kleine Schippen und Eimer aus seiner Tasche und vergrößerte sie auf ihre Originalform. Dann saß er in der Sonne und beobachtete seinen Patensohn beim Buddeln und Toben. In dieser Hinsicht unterschieden sich kleine Zauberer kein Stück von Muggel-Kindern, dachte Harry, und freute sich über die warmen Sonnenstrahlen.  
Und er dachte an einen ehemaligen Todesser, der seinen kleinen Großcousin nicht kannte, weil seine Eltern mitverantwortlich für den Tod seiner Eltern waren. An einen früheren Mitschüler, dessen Vater im Gefängnis umgebracht worden war, und dessen Mutter sich im Ausland vor der Welt verkroch. An einen jungen Mann, dem viele Leute am Liebsten vor die Füße spucken würden, wenn sie ihm auf der Straße begegneten. Und an einen Menschen, der einem Kleinkind spontan ein Schiffchen transfigurierte und es tröstete, obwohl es ihm gerade scharfe Krallen in die Haut geschlagen hatte.


	8. Ein Kollege wird angekündigt

Am darauffolgenden Tag schlug das Wetter um. Eine gleichförmige, graue Wolkenschicht bedeckte den Himmel und ein nicht enden wollender nasskalter Nieselregen ließ die wohligen Temperaturen vom Wochenende schnell vergessen. Entsprechend war die Stimmung in der Auroren-Zentrale im Ministerium.

Harry traf wie an den meisten Arbeitstagen kurz nach acht in dem Großraumbüro ein. Sein erster Gang führte stets in den Pausenraum, um sich eine Tasse seines Grünen Tees aufzugießen. Es war ein teurer Gyokuro in einer edlen Dose, den Ginny Harry zu seinem Geburtstag aus Japan mitgebracht hatte. Danach unterhielt sich Harry mit seinem Partner John Weston und anderen Kollegen über das Wochenende, bevor sich alle um 9 Uhr für die allwöchentliche Konferenz am Montagmorgen - MMI genannt - im großen Besprechungsraum versammelten. 

Chief Auror Gawain Robards brachte die Kollegen in seiner typisch dominanten und leicht ungeduldigen Art auf den neusten Stand, verteilte neue Fälle und andere Aufgaben. Am Ende der Konferenz machte er schließlich die Ankündigung, auf die Harry schon seit ein paar Wochen gewartet hatte, da er von Hermine bereits seit August wusste, dass Draco im Ministerium anfangen würde: „Darf ich noch mal um Ruhe bitten. Euch ist bekannt, dass wir schon seit Langem eine Fachkraft für dunkelmagische Artefakte und Objekte im Allgemeinen suchen. Es freut mich, mitteilen zu können, dass die Stelle endlich besetzt werden konnte. Bereits am kommenden Montag, also am 1. Oktober, wird ein gewisser Draco Malfoy unser Team verstärken. Malfoy wird…“, Robards kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, da er von dem aufgebrachten Gemurmel der Kollegen unterbrochen wurde.

„Draco Malfoy, der Todesser? Wer ist denn auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen?“

„Das Todesser-Söhnchen? Ich dachte der säße in Azkaban.“

„Der hat doch das Dunkle Mal! Der war doch schon als Schüler ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords.“

„Der Sohn von Lucius? Soll das sein Witz sein?“

„Wir brauchen keine Todesser im Ministerium!“

Es erschien Harry, als ob jeder seiner Kollegen etwas zu der Neuigkeit zu sagen hatte. Er selbst wusste nicht, ob er Genugtuung oder Mitleid für Draco empfinden sollte, und schwieg. 

„Liebe Kollegen, ich bitte um Ruhe!“, übertönte Robards mit autoritärer Stimme die Kommentare. „Draco Malfoy hat in Paris studiert und wird seine Ausbildung hier in London bei Professor Grimzak fortsetzen. Ich denke, der Professor ist euch bekannt. Immerhin haben wir ihn schon einige Male um Hilfe gebeten, wenn es Probleme mit schwarzmagischen Objekten gab. Er konnte uns auch immer helfen, war aber nicht gerade…uhm… erbaut, in seinen Studien gestört zu werden. Darum sind wir sehr froh, dass wir nun mit Draco Malfoy auf einen seiner Schüler zurückgreifen können."   
Robards machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: "Malfoy wird uns an mehreren Tagen in der Woche unterstützen. Und zu denen, die Bedenken haben, weil er im Krieg auf der Seite seines Vaters stand, kann ich nur sagen, dass Draco damals quasi frei gesprochen wurde."

"Doch nur, weil er zu jung war für eine Verurteilung!", kam es von hinten. Robards ließ sich nicht beirren: "Malfoy hat in den Jahren nach dem Krieg alle Auflagen des Ministeriums 100 prozentig erfüllt. Sein psychologisches Gutachten ist makellos. Es gibt keine Hinweise darauf, dass er seine alte Gesinnung noch pflegt oder nachhängt. Er hat eine lupenreine Weste und ist der beste Mann für diese Stelle.“

„Sicher nicht der beste Mann für die Stelle, sondern der einzige, den das Ministerium finden konnte!“ warf Franny Lorett, eine ältere Kollegin, ein.

„Chief, ernsthaft, ist doch wohl klar, warum der kleine Malfoy hier anfangen will. Immerhin hat das Ministerium alle schwarzmagischen Objekte aus dem Malfoy-Landsitz konfisziert und hier im Archiv eingelagert. Jetzt kommt er, und will sich um sie ‚kümmern‘ und uns ‚helfen‘. Ja klar, wer’s glaubt.“

Wieder schwoll ein Gemurmel an, noch wütender als zuvor. 

Robards versuchte zu beschwichtigen: „Malfoy interessiert sich weder mehr noch weniger für die Objekte seines Vaters wie für all die anderen dunkelmagischen Gegenstände in unserem Archiv.“

„Die Frage ist ja wohl, warum er sich überhaupt mit dunkler Magie befasst. Da fängt es doch schon an, verdächtig zu werden“, wandte Miguel Rodriguez ein, der eigentlich nicht dafür bekannt war, die Anweisungen des Chiefs in Frage zu stellen. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Miguel der einzige Zauberer in seiner Familie war, und daher vielleicht einen besonderen Hass auf die Malfoys hatte.

„Draco Malfoy interessiert sich dafür, wie man die schwarze Magie unschädlich macht, nicht wie man sie benutzt, um anderen zu schaden, Miguel“, antworte Robards mehr genervt als beschwichtigend. „Er wurde höchstpersönlich von Minister Kingsley für geeignet befunden. Und auch ich sehe kein Problem darin, ihn hier zu beschäftigen. Im Gegenteil, ich habe Gespräche mit Malfoy und mit seinem damaligen Betreuer geführt. Ich habe sogar mit seinen Professoren in Paris gesprochen. Hermine Granger, die ihr alle als eine Hexe kennt, der man nichts vormachen kann, hat sich höchstpersönlich für Herrn Malfoy eingesetzt. Sie hat seinen gesamten Werdegang verfolgt, war mit ihm vor und nach dem Krieg in Hogwarts und hat ihn auch in Paris mehrfach getroffen. Malfoy ist in Ordnung.“ Die Stimme des Chiefs war noch ein Stück schärfer geworden. 

Allen war klar, dass er es nicht als Spaß verstand, wenn die Entscheidung eines Vorgesetzten weiterhin angezweifelt würde. Trotzdem wagte es eine der neuen Kolleginnen Harry laut zu fragen: „Harry, du warst doch auch mit Draco in Hogwarts. Ich habe gehört, ihr habt euch nicht gut verstanden. Was hältst du denn von der ganzen Sache?“

Harry hasste es, wenn man seine Meinung besonders hervorhob. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Claire natürlich Recht, er kannte Malfoy schon seit vielen Jahren. Allerdings wollte er sich weder für noch gegen Draco aussprechen. Zögerlich, aber mit so viel Diplomatie wie möglich, antwortete er: „Wenn der Chief, der Minister und Hermine grünes Licht geben, wüsste ich nicht, warum ich Draco … misstrauen sollte, ganz abgesehen davon, ob ich persönlich mit ihm auskomme oder nicht.“ Die letzte Spitze konnte sich Harry dann doch nicht verkneifen, auch wenn Draco nicht anwesend war, um es mitzubekommen.

Robards blickte Harry trotzdem anerkennend an. Natürlich gefiel dem Chief Harrys Antwort. „Wie ihr seht, gibt es keinen Grund für eure Aufregung. Außerdem möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass Draco nicht sein Vater ist. Als er das Dunkle Mal bekommen hat, war er zu jung und zu sehr unter Druck, um abzuschätzen, was es wirklich bedeutet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es bitterlich bereut.“ 

„Außerdem hat der Junge eine Probezeit, wie jeder andere auch“, gab Harrys Partner zu bedenken. Weston neigte nie zu vorschnellen Urteilen oder Gefühlsausbrüchen. „Wenn Malfoy Ärger macht, sind wir ihn sicher schnell wieder los. Bis dahin hat er eine Chance verdient.“ Zu Harry gewandt, der neben ihn saß, flüsterte er: „Meine Enkelin Sophia war in der 4. Klasse als Malfoy nach dem Krieg zurückgekommen ist. Sie hat uns regelmäßig von ihm vorgeschwärmt.“ Er lächelte Harry auf seine gutmütige Art an. Dieser konnte sich ein Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Auch Hermine hatte erzählt, dass Draco bei den jüngeren Mädchen sehr beliebt gewesen war. Er galt als eine Art Bad Boy und die kleinen Girlies hatten romantische Vorstellungen davon, wie sie ihn bekehren konnten. 

„Wie gesagt“, war Robards inzwischen fortgefahren. „Malfoy ist auf unserer Seite. Er kommt, um uns zu unterstützen. Ihr könnt ihn für eure Einsätze anfragen. Seine Aufgabe ist es, die dunkelmagischen Objekte zu neutralisieren und ins Ministerium zu bringen. Am Ende ist er derjenige, den es trifft, wenn er Mist baut. Wenn er keine Außeneinsätze hat, wird er sich um die Archivierung und Lagerung der Objekte kümmern und im Archiv aufräumen. Da Pete, unser Beauftragter für neue Kollegen, noch immer im St. Mungo‘s ist, haben wir keinen, der Malfoy in unseren Büroalltag einführt. Ich gehe also davon aus, dass sich alle um ihn kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass er seine Arbeit gut erledigen kann. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

Das Getuschel, das nun erklang, ließ sich mit ein Bisschen gutem Willen als Zustimmung interpretieren. Zusammen mit seinem Partner verließ Harry den Konferenzraum und kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, noch ein paar Berichte von ihrem aktuellen Fall durchzuarbeiten, aber seine Gedanken kehrten zu dem Misstrauen zurück, dass seine Kollegen Draco entgegen brachten. Er konnte es gut verstehen. Auch für Harry und Ron war es damals in Hogwarts völlig unerklärlich gewesen, dass Hermine so positiv von einem Schüler sprach, der das Dunkle Mal mehr oder weniger freiwillig genommen hatte. 

Harry und Ron hatten natürlich bemerkt, wie sich Hermines Erzählungen über Draco im Laufe der Zeit veränderten. Wenn sie von ihren Projekten berichtete, sprach sie auch immer wieder über Draco, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm mehr und mehr genoss. Während Ron Hermine gerne mit abfälligen Bemerkungen über den Slytherin unterbrach, hörte Harry schweigend zu und versuchte, die neuen Informationen in das Bild einzuordnen, das er von seinem ehemaligen Rivalen hatte. Es gelang ihm nicht. Nur wenn er in der Großen Halle oder in den Gängen einen Blick auf Draco erhaschte, verstand Harry die Veränderungen, die Draco in diesem Jahr durchmachte. Er wirkte deutlich gesünder, als Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte, trug nicht mehr nur schwarz, und ließ sich die Haare wachsen. Harry konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Draco muskulöser und kräftiger wurde und sich geschmeidig bewegte. Das Älterwerden stand ihm gut.

„Ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, wie du so viel Zeit mit Draco Malfoy verbringen kannst“, hatte Ron Hermine im Dezember aufgebracht angefahren.“ Harry wusste, dass Ron auch ein wenig eifersüchtig war, obgleich es dafür keinen Anlass gab. „Er hat sich auf sehr slytherin‘sche Art bei dir eingeschleimt, Hermine.“ 

„Das stimmt nicht, Ron. Draco ist sicher nicht perfekt. Er ist immer noch arrogant, manchmal sogar geradezu unverschämt. Aber er bemerkt das dann auch selbst und er versucht, es wieder gut zu machen. Er arbeitet daran, ein besserer Mensch zu werden. Im ganzen Jahr hat er meine Herkunft nicht ein einziges Mal kommentiert. Er hat sich bei mir sogar für seine früheren Beleidigungen entschuldigt.“

„Hat er sich auch dafür entschuldigt, dass seine Tante dich vor seinen Augen gefoltert hat, Hermine?“

„Nein, hat er nicht. Wir sprechen eigentlich nicht davon. Aber wenn doch, dann sehe ich in seinem Blick – oder wie er eben wegguckt –, dass es ihm leid tut.“ 

„Tsss. Genau.“ Ron war nicht bereit, an Dracos Charakterwandel zu glauben, was Hermine auf die Palme brachte: „Na hör mal, Ron. Wir haben doch vor Dracos Gerichtsverhandlung abgemacht, dass wir ihm eine Chance geben wollen. Wir haben alle Drei geglaubt, dass Draco sich ändern kann, nicht wahr, Harry? Ich sage es noch mal, Draco hat sich verändert.“

Es waren intensive Gespräche gewesen, die die Drei vor und während der Todesser-Prozesse im Sommer 1998 geführt hatten. Das Gericht nahm ihre Zeugenaussagen sehr ernst und gab ihnen damit die Macht, die Zukunft der Angeklagten zu beeinflussen. 

Die Frage, die sich ihnen immer wieder stellte, war, ob ein Mensch in der Lage war, sich um 180 Grad zu drehen. Konnten Todesser bekehrt werden? Nächtelang kehrten Harry, Hermine und Ron zu dem Thema zurück, welche Schuld Draco traf, welche Strafe er verdiente, und ob er seinem Leben eine Wende würde geben können. War Draco Opfer oder Täter oder beides? 

Hermine hatte einiges über Muggel-Geschichte gelesen und sich mit ihren Eltern häufig auch über Rechtsradikalismus unterhalten. Harry kannte sich mit all dem kaum aus. Er war in Hogwarts ganz und gar in die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen abgetaucht und hatte genug damit zu tun gehabt, am Leben zu bleiben, als dass er ein Interesse für die Probleme in der Muggel-Welt hatte aufbringen können. Die Dursleys gehörten auch nicht zu den Personen, die Harry über solche Themen aufgeklärt hätten, und in der Muggel-Grundschule stand Rechtsradikalismus nicht auf dem Lehrplan. Harry war inzwischen klar geworden, dass die Ausbildung in Hogwarts einiges zu wünschen übrig ließ.

Es war Hermine, die Ron und ihm die Parallelen zwischen rechtsradikalem Gedankengut und der Denkweise der Todesser aufgezeigt hatte. Es gab rechtsradikale Menschen, die eine Kehrtwende schafften. Sogenannte „Aussteiger“ verließen die Neo-Nazi-Szene und bauten sich neue Existenzen auf. Viele übernahmen Verantwortung für ihre Taten. Die alten Ideologien aber wirklich abzulegen, war ein Prozess, der Jahre dauerte und viel mit Selbstreflexion zu tun hatte. 

Am Ende standen für die drei jungen Zauberer fünf Punkte fest: 

1\. Draco war kein Mörder und genoss es nicht, andere zu foltern oder dabei zuzusehen. 

2\. Draco war von Geburt an durch seine Eltern und sein Umfeld mit Voldemorts Gedankengut geimpft worden und hatte nie eine reale Chance gehabt, sich davon zu befreien. 

3\. Draco handelte größtenteils aus Sorge um sein Leben und um das Leben seiner Eltern. 

4\. Draco hatte Harry, Hermine und Ron geholfen, als er sich weigerte Harry in Malfoy Manor genau zu identifizieren. 

5\. Draco war bei all seinen Taten noch nicht erwachsen gewesen. Er war erst am 5. Juni, also nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts, 18 Jahre alt geworden.

Es gab noch Tausenderlei mehr über Draco zu sagen und das meiste betraf seinen schlechten Charakter, aber für Harry und seine Freunde hatte festgestanden, dass sie nicht wollten, dass Draco in Azkaban landete. Sie hatten Draco zweimal das Leben gerettet, einmal in der Kammer der Wünsche und ein weiteres Mal bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit einem misstrauischen Todesser. Sie hatte es getan, weil sie wollten, das Draco lebte. Draco war ein Mitschüler, ein fehlgeleiteter Jugendlicher. Er sollte eine Chance bekommen, aus seinen Fehlern zu lernen, und seine Einstellung zu ändern. 

Mit diesen Gedanken im Hinterkopf sprachen sich Harry, Hermine und Ron bei seiner Gerichtsverhandlung für Draco aus. Sie wollten keine völlige Straffreiheit für den blonden Slytherin aber sie gaben ihr Bestes, um zu vermeiden, dass Draco nach Azkaban geschickt wurde, und hatten Erfolg. 

Narcissa war ebenfalls glimpflich davon gekommen. Dies war der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass sie kein Dunkles Mal trug und Voldemort bezüglich Harrys Todes angelogen hatte. 

Lucius hatte hingegen kein Glück gehabt. Es gab zwar keine Dementoren mehr in Azkaban, aber den Rest seines Lebens in dem düsteren Gefängnis zu verbringen, war eine bittere Strafe. Harry konnte sich trotzdem nicht dazu bringen, ihn zu bedauern. Immerhin war Lucius ein Wiederholungstäter und Harry fiel nichts Positives ein, das er über das Verhalten von Dracos Vater in den letzten Jahren hätte sagen können. 

Draco bekam nicht viel Gelegenheit, seinen Vater in Azkaban zu besuchen. Lucius war einen Tag, nachdem Narcissa aus Azkaban entlassen worden war, von einem Mithäftling erstochen worden. Es hieß, die Wachen hätten das Messer aus Versehen liegen lassen und nicht schnell genug reagiert, als sie Lucius Schreie hörten. Die ganze Angelegenheit wurde untersucht, verlief aber im Sande. Narcissa und Draco blieben nach der Beerdigung für nur wenige Wochen in England, dann zogen beide nach Frankreich, und der Tagesprophet titelte „Achtung Frankreich, die Malfoys kommen“.


	9. Eine schlimme Woche

Harrys Woche verlief recht ruhig. Zusammen mit Weston arbeitete er an einer Einbruchserie. Sie gingen davon aus, dass es sich um Beschaffungskriminalität handelte und waren dem Täter schon gut auf den Fersen. Harry hätte vor seiner Ausbildung zum Auror nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Teil ihrer Aufgaben der Polizeiarbeit bei den Muggels ähnelte. Es störte ihn nicht. Er schrieb zwar nicht gerne Berichte, aber die Aufklärung von Verbrechen fand er spannend und manchmal ging es in der Zentrale tatsächlich zu wie in einem phantasievollen Krimi. Harry liebte Kriminalgeschichten seit seiner Kindheit und hatte sich einige Filme und Serien am Fernsehen bei den Dursleys angesehen. Heimlich natürlich, denn die Dursleys hatten sein Zimmer nicht mit einem Fernseher ausgestattet und das Wohnzimmer blieb ihm verwehrt.

Am Donnerstag apparierte Harry in die Diagon Alley, um mit Ron im Laden Mittag zu essen. Bei einem Chicken-Curry-Sandwich fragte er Ron nach Dracos Besuch am Sonntag.

„Oh, das war ganz OK. Stimmt, Hermine hat erzählt, dass sie dich und Teddy bei im Eissalon getroffen hat. War wohl das erste Mal, dass Draco seinen Cousin gesehen hat.“

„Großcousin“, verbesserte Harry unnötigerweise.

„Ja, 'Großcousin' dann eben. Muss ganz lustig gewesen sein, meinte jedenfalls Hermine.“

„Die sagt sowie nichts Schlechtes über Draco, egal was der macht“, warf Harry ein.

„Naja, er scheint ja auch inzwischen ganz OK zu sein.“

„Du hast nicht gehört, was er auf eurer Party zu mir gesagt hat.“

„Hm?“ Ron kaute auf einem Stück Fleisch herum und konnte nur undeutlich sprechen. „Was denn?“

Harry erzählte ihm von dem Gespräch mit Draco. Er ließ so wenig Details aus wie möglich, höchstens fügte er noch ein paar hinzu, zum Beispiel wie boshaft Dracos Stimme gewesen war und wie hinterfotzig er gelächelt hatte.

„Oh, Mann. Ganz der Alte Malfoy. Komisch, als er hier war, war er sehr nett. Vielleicht lag’s an Hermine. Hatte auch gute Ideen bezüglich meiner neuen Erfindung. Hier schau mal.“ Ron stand auf und holte Zeichnungen zu einem neuen magischen Badewannenspielzeug aus der Werkstatt. Es war ein Dampfschiffchen, das Wasser in Rauch verwandeln konnte. Harry betrachtete es mit echtem Interesse und bewunderte es hinlänglich. „Das wäre auch was für Teddy.“

Dann meinte er: „Draco scheint die Diagon Alley nicht so zu mögen. Hermine hatte so eine Bemerkung gemacht, dass er dort eigentlich gar nicht hinwollte.“ 

„Ja?“ murmelte Ron. „Das hat wohl eher damit zu tun, dass er hier nicht gern gesehen ist. Ich meine nicht hier bei uns…“, mit einem Blick auf Harry korrigierte er seine Aussage, „Ich meine hier auch nicht wirklich, aber er ist wohl davon ausgegangen, dass die Leute ihn anstarren und beleidigen, wenn er in die Londoner Zauberer-Gemeinde zurückkehrt. Hermine wollte ihm das Gegenteil beweisen und ihm bei seinem ersten 'Freigang' unterstützen.“

Oh, dachte Harry, und sagte. „Naja, er ist tatsächlich von so einem Typen angemacht worden.“ 

„Ja? Ach ja, hatte Hermine erzählt. Aber wenn er immer noch so ein Dreckskerl ist,...“ Ron beendete seinen Satz nicht, er war schon wieder in seinen Konstruktionsplan vertieft. So viel Fleiß, wie er bei der Arbeit für Weasleys‘ Wizards Wheezes an den Tag legte, hatte er in ihren sechs Hogwarts-Jahren nie gezeigt. Harry war stolz auf seinen besten Freund. Nach einer Weile verabschiedete er sich und kehrte ins Ministerium zurück.

 

***

Am Samstag kümmerte sich Harry wieder um Teddy. Seitdem er mit Samuel zusammen war, hatte er dazu etwas weniger Zeit, weil er jedes vierte Wochenende bei Samuel in Irland verbrachte. Wenn Samuel ihn in London besuchte, wollte er seinem Freund nicht immer zumuten, Zeit mit einem Kleinkind zu verbringen. Er wusste, dass Samuel keine große Lust darauf hatte. Samuels Argumentation war, dass er Kinder zwar mochte, aber sich für eigene Kinder noch zu jung fühlte. Viele seiner Wochenenden waren durch seine Dienste im Reservat fremdbestimmt, da wollte er am Wochenende nicht noch zu viele Zugeständnisse machen. Außerdem beschäftigte er sich ja schon unter der Woche mit bedürftigen Wesen – so scherzte er –, am Wochenende wollte er sich vor allem um sich und um Harry kümmern. Harry versuchte Verständnis für seinen Freund aufzubringen. Er schätze seine Ehrlichkeit und würde sich arrangieren. 

Ron hatte eine andere Meinung dazu, egal wie sehr er Samuel sonst auch mochte. „Teddy gehört zu deinem Leben. Wenn Samuel ihn ausblenden will, dann passt ihr vielleicht doch nicht so gut zusammen, wie Hermine denkt.“ Das zu hören, tat weh, und Harry schob den Gedanken weit von sich. Er hatte sich schließlich vorgenommen, nicht zu viel nachzudenken, sondern die Dinge auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

Der Sonntag verstrich durch einen ganztägigen Besuch im Fuchsbau in einer sehr kurzweiligen und vertrauten Weise, und lenkte Harry davon ab, dass Draco am darauffolgenden Tag seinen Dienst im Ministerium antreten würde.

 

***

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch erschien Harry am Montagmorgen in der Zentrale. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass Draco die gute Atmosphäre im Büro verderben würde, und hoffte einfach, dass der Slytherin die meiste Zeit im Archiv verbringen würde. Er tröstete sich damit, dass ihn keiner zwingen konnte, Draco mit auf einen Einsatz zu nehmen.

Etwas nervös hielt Harry nach Draco Ausschau, während er mit seinen Kollegen zusammenstand und an seinem Lieblingstee nippte. Natürlich war das beherrschende Thema Draco Malfoys Dienstbeginn, aber blicken ließ sich der unwillkommene neue Mitarbeiter vorerst nicht.

Auch zur MMI erschien Draco nicht. Ungewöhnlich war höchstens, dass auch die Stellvertretende Abteilungsleiterin, Poppy Winstor-Tremblay, nicht anwesend war. Es klärte sich allerdings bald auf, warum sie fehlte. Kurz vor Ende der Konferenz öffnete sich die Tür und Poppy trat zusammen mit einem Draco Malfoy in formaler, schlichter Robe in den Raum. Alle Köpfe wandten sich Draco zu und über 50 Augenpaare starrten Harrys ehemaligen Mitschüler an. Harry versuchte, seine Neugierde nicht so deutlich raushängen zu lassen.

Robards räusperte sich und begrüßte Draco: „Ah, hier ist ja unser neuer Kollege Malfoy. Danke Poppy, dass du Herrn Malfoy das Archiv gezeigt und mit den dortigen Mitarbeitern bekannt gemacht hast. Ihr werdet Herrn Malfoy von nun an sehr häufig bei den dunkelmagischen Artefakten auf Ebene 9 finden. Aber natürlich ist er auch hier in der Zentrale sehr willkommen. Es gibt sicher noch einen freien Arbeitsplatz für ihn.“

Poppy führte Draco nach vorne, wo er neben Robards zum Stehen kann.

„Wir freuen uns, Sie hier begrüßen zu können. Ich hatte den Kollegen bereits erklärt, in welcher Form Sie uns unterstützen werden. Vielleicht möchten auch Sie ein paar Worte zur Begrüßung sprechen?“ Das war eher eine Aufforderung als eine Frage. 

Harry hatte gesehen, dass Draco an seiner Robe genestelt hatte. War der Slytherin nervös? Harry gönnte es ihm von Herzen, beinahe musste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Ach, war das schön, den arroganten Kerl mal unsicher zu erleben. Harry hatte sich allerdings zu früh gefreut. Draco gab sich einen Ruck und trat selbstbewusst einen Schritt nach vorne. 

Hoch aufgerichtet und mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck verkündete er: „Vielen Dank für Ihren warmen Empfang. Mir ist klar, dass Sie nicht vergessen haben, welche unschöne und unrühmliche Rolle ich im Krieg gespielt habe. Ich möchte Ihnen versichern, dass ich mich verändert habe.“ 

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Draco ihn vorher überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Bei diesen Worten jedoch, blickte der Slytherin Harry direkt an. Harry fühlte sich auf unangenehme Weise ertappt. Dracos Blick verweilte aber nur eine Sekunde auf ihn, und verriet nicht, was er dachte. 

„Ich möchte Sie in Ihren Kampf gegen das Verbrechen unterstützen“, setzte Draco seine Rede fort. „Ich möchte Ihnen die lästige und teils gefährliche Aufgabe abnehmen, sich um die dunkelmagischen Artefakte zu kümmern, die Ihnen bei der Aufklärung Ihrer Fälle im Weg stehen. Ich danke Ihnen für das Vertrauen, das Sie mir entgegenbringen, indem Sie mich an Ihrer Seite arbeiten lassen. Seien Sie sich sicher, dass ich dieses Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen werde. Wenn Sie Fragen zu meiner Person, meiner Vergangenheit oder meiner Ausbildung haben, können Sie mich jederzeit ansprechen. Ich bin für völlige Offenheit.“ Dracos Wangen hatten sich bei seiner Rede leicht rot verfärbt. Er erwiderte die Blicke der Auroren mit einem fast schüchternen Lächeln.   
Harry ärgerte sich fast, wie geschickt der Slytherin sich positioniert hatte. Ihm war zwar klar, dass mehr als eine gute Ansprache nötig war, seine Kollegen von sich zu überzeugen, aber Draco hatte mit seinen Worten einen guten Anfang gemacht, das musste selbst Harry zugeben.

„Vielen Dank, Draco, dann setzen Sie sich doch erstmal zu Ihren Kollegen bis die Konferenz beendet ist. Danach wird Ihnen Poppy das Büro zeigen.“

 

***

 

Poppy und Draco blieben nach der Konferenz bei Robards, während Harry und seine Kollegen zum Großraumbüro zurückgingen. Kaum waren sie außerhalb von Dracos Hörweite, tauschten sie sich über sein Auftreten auf. Da Weston nie für Klatsch und Tratsch zu haben war, was Harry immer als sehr angenehm empfunden hatte, sagte dieser nur: „Na, der Junge kann gut reden. Was meinst du, Harry?“

„Draco konnte sich immer schon gut verkaufen“, antworte Harry. Er dachte an all die Lehrkräfte in Hogwarts, die immer bereit gewesen waren, Dracos Mobbing zu übersehen, weil der Slytherin gute Leistungen brachte und sich einzuschmeicheln verstand, wenn er wollte.

Wenige Minuten später kam Poppy mit Draco in die Zentrale. Sie blieben am Eingang neben dem verwaisten Bürotisch stehen, der immer mit ein paar halbleeren Kaffeebechern und Müll bedeckt war, und besprachen etwas, das Harry nicht hören konnte. Poppy deutete in Richtung verschiedener Arbeitsplätze und der Teeküche. Auch schien sie Draco die Namen bestimmter Auroren zu sagen. Einmal zeigte sie auch auf Harry, aber Dracos Blick flog über ihn hinweg, als wäre er gar nicht da.

Gerade als die beiden weiter in den Raum kommen wollten, trat eine andere Ministeriums-Angestellte an Poppy heran und redete in aufgeregter Weise auf die Stellvertretenden Abteilungsleiterin ein. Poppy sah alarmiert aus, entschuldigte sich bei Draco und folgte der anderen Hexe hinaus in den Flur. Harry sah, wie Draco unschlüssig am Eingang stehen blieb. 

Harry drehte sich weg und ging in die Küche, um nicht in Versuchung zu kommen, Draco zu helfen. Das konnten andere tun, Draco war nicht seine Aufgabe. Weder war er dem Slytherin etwas schuldig, noch hatte er Lust, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Sollte Draco zusehen, wie er zurechtkam.

In der Teeküche sah Harry, dass die Portugiesische Muscipula auf der Anrichte wieder ihre Greifarme hängen ließ. Harry nahm ein paar Haferflocken aus einer Dose und fütterte die arme Pflanze. Dann gab er ihr einen ordentlichen Schuss Wasser. Pflanzen wuchsen im Ministerium generell nicht besonders gut, weil sie kein echtes Tageslicht bekamen und das magisch erzeugte Licht für ein gesundes Wachstum nicht von Vorteil war. Harry tat das kleine magische Pflänzchen leid. Er hatte sich schon mehrfach vorgenommen, Neville um Hilfe zu bitten. Der studierte in Wales Kräuterkunde und wusste vielleicht, wie man ihm helfen konnte. Es knabberte immer so niedlich an den Fingern und schien sich zu freuen, wenn man mit ihm sprach. Vielleicht brauchte die Muscipula einfach einen neuen Topf? Sie war recht groß geworden.

Harry goss sich seinen Gyokuro auf und ging in den Aktenraum. Er wollte noch alte Fälle sichten, die den Diebstählen ähnelten, an denen Weston und er zurzeit arbeiteten. Als er nach eineinhalb Stunden zu seinem Arbeitsplatz zurückging, sah er, dass auf dem Tisch von Pete eine dampfende Teetasse stand. Es lag ein Stasis-Zauber auf ihr, damit sie warm blieb. Neben dem Becher türmte sich ein Berg von blaugrauen Archiv-Akten. Dracos Tasche lehnte an einem der Stuhlbeine. 

Harry konnte nicht fassen, dass Draco so dreist war, ausgerechnet Petes Platz einzunehmen. Der Auror war vor ein paar Monaten von einem heftigen Fluch getroffen worden und kämpfte seit vielen Wochen darum, wieder laufen zu können. Es traf Harry umso mehr, als er an dem Wochenende eigentlich Bereitschaftsdienst gehabt hätte, aber mit Pete getauscht hatte, um auf Teddy aufzupassen. Andromeda hatte mit einem Fieber im Bett gelegen. 

Mit ein paar Schwüngen seines Zauberstabs beförderte Harry Dracos Sachen auf den Stehtisch vor dem Eingang zur Kaffeeküche. Dann verließ er mit Weston die Zentrale, um ein paar stadtbekannte Dealer und Pfandleiher, die gerne auch mal Hehlerware vertickten, zur Rede zu stellen.

Als er am Nachmittag die Zentrale betrat, kam ein wütender Draco Malfoy auf ihn zu gestampft. 

„Potter!“ fuhr er Harry an. Harry nahm sich vor, ruhig zu bleiben. Immerhin hatte er es einen halben Tag lang geschafft, die Existenz des Slytherins zu vergessen, und würde am besten damit fahren, ihn nicht zu ernst zu nehmen.

„Was gibt es, Malfoy?“ Harry liebte es, Dracos Nachnamen besonders zu betonen.

„Wie kommst du dazu, meine Sachen einfach woanders hinzulegen?“ fragte Draco vorwurfsvoll. Harry merkte wohl, dass auch Draco versuchte, seine Stimme gedämpft zu halten, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihm diesen Gefallen tun wollte.

„Äh, entschuldige Mal, aber der Arbeitsplatz, den du dir da ausgesucht hast, ist besetzt. Vielleicht fragst du erst mal, bevor du deinen Krempel einfach irgendwo abstellst.“

„Der Arbeitsplatz war leer!“ gab Draco uneinsichtig zurück, und sein Ton wurde bereits ein bisschen lauter. 

„Der Tisch gehört Pete, und der liegt zurzeit im St. Mungo's Hospital, weil ihm irgend so ein ehemaliger Todesser einen Fluch an den Kopf gehext hat. Der Arbeitsplatz sieht nur leer aus, weil wir seine Fälle untereinander aufgeteilt haben, wenn du aber richtig hingeschaut hättest, wäre dir aufgefallen, dass in den Unterschränke noch seine Sachen sind.“ Ah, wie Harry es genoss, Draco zurechtzuweisen.

„Die Unterschränke sind abgeschlossen, und Poppy wollte mir noch die Schlüssel besorgen. Wie dem auch sei, all das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, an meine Sachen zu gehen, und sie ungefragt zu deplatzieren.“ Draco wollte stur bleiben, nun, das konnte Harry auch.

„Wenn du da gewesen wärest, und ich nichts Wichtigeres zu tun gehabt hätte, als mir Gedanken um ein paar Archiv-Akten zu machen, hätte ich dich - wahrscheinlich - gefragt, Draco. Aber da beides nicht zutraf, habe ich deine Akten vorsichtig auf den freien Tisch dort vorne befördert.“ Harry deutete in Richtung des Stehtisches.

„Dann hältst du also den Stehtisch vor einer Küche, der zum Kaffeetrinken und Essen benutzt wird, für einen geeigneten Platz, um wichtige Ministeriums-Akten abzulegen, Potter?“

Harry wusste nicht so recht eine Antwort darauf, und Draco fuhr auch schon fort: „Ist dir klar, dass meine Akten jetzt mit Fettflecken und den Spuren von Essensresten übersäht sind? Ein paar scheinen auch hinunter gefallen zu sein, denn sie sehen zerknickt aus und die Blätter sind durcheinander. Da dein lieber Kollege, vor dem ich den größten Respekt habe, noch ein paar Tage fehlen wird, hättest du sicher genug Zeit gehabt, mir persönlich zu sagen, dass dir die Wahl meines Arbeitsplatzes nicht recht ist.“ Draco war laut geworden und seine Stimme triefte vor Verachtung. Mit einem letzten zornigen Blick drehte er sich um und ging erhobenen Hauptes in Richtung Ausgang. 

Harry sah, dass einige Kollegen ihren unschönen Wortwechsel verfolgt hatten. Auf keinen Fall wollte er dem Slytherin die Oberhand lassen. Laut rief er ihn also hinterher: „Weißt du, Draco, es waren genug Kollegen hier, die du hättest fragen können. Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Aber du machst Dinge ja gerne in aller Heimlichkeit und alleine.“

Draco drehte sich nicht um, er hob nur die rechte Hand und zeigte Harry den Mittelfinger, bevor er durch die Tür ging und im Flur verschwand. Harry wunderte sich, dass Draco diese Muggel-Geste überhaupt kannte. 

Ein paar Kollegen ließen bei Dracos Geste eine Art Johlen hören und ließen ein paar abwertende Kommentare zu dem Slytherin ab. Harry hörte nicht hin. Er wünschte, er hätte eine Art Triumph gefühlt, aber eigentlich fühlte er sich nur schlecht. Sollte diese Art der Auseinandersetzung von nun an seinen Arbeitsalltag bestimmen? Bei Godric, hoffentlich nicht. Wenig später machte er für diesen Tag Schluss und apparierte nach Hause in den Grimmauld Platz.

 

***

Am darauffolgenden Tag kam Draco nicht in die Zentrale. Zunächst wunderte sich Harry, dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Draco nur an ein paar Tagen in der Woche im Ministerium war. Harry fühlte nichts als Erleichterung über Draco Abwesenheit.

Da Weston und er gute Fortschritte bei der Aufklärung ihres Falles gemacht hatten, betrat Harry am Mittwoch gutgelaunt das Büro. Draco hatte sich offenbar für den freien Tisch am Büroeingang entschieden. Harry und den meisten Auroren diente dieser Platz nur als Abstellfläche für Dinge, die sie noch schnell loswerden wollten, bevor sie das Büro verließen. Nun sah die Arbeitsfläche aufgeräumt und sauber aus. Neben Dracos üblichen blauen Akten, lagen leere Papierrollen und eine Schreibfeder. Ein Becher mit einem Tee verströmte einen angenehm vertrauten Geruch. 

Draco verbrachte den Morgen offenbar im Archiv, denn er ließ sich nicht in der Zentrale blicken. Weston und Harry hatten wieder außer Haus zu tun und nahmen ihr Mittagsessen in einem Lokal in Muggel-London ein. Weston hatte keine Berührungsängste, was Muggels anging. Harry hätte sich keinen besseren Partner vorstellen können. Einst war er traurig gewesen, dass Ron nicht auch Auror werden wollte, inzwischen war er froh. Ron liebte den WWW und hätte weder Spaß an der Detektiv- noch an der Büroarbeit gehabt, die bei Harrys Job üblich war. 

Als Weston und er nach dem Essen in die Zentrale zurückkehrten, saß Draco an seinem Platz und studierte Ministeriums-Richtlinien. Weston grüßte freundlich, doch Harry murmelte nur ein ‚Tag‘. Vielleicht hätte er Draco einen anderen Arbeitsplatz organisieren sollen, jetzt musste er jedes Mal an dem Slytherin vorbei, wenn er das Büro betrat oder verließ. Wie ärgerlich.

Als er in die Teeküche ging, traf ihn beinahe der Schlag. Jemand hatte der Muscipula die Greifärmchen abgeschnitten. Es fehlte ungefähr ein Drittel ihrer vorherigen Länge und die Stummel ragten steif und völlig bewegungslos in die Höhe. Noch am Morgen hatten sie sich in niedlicher Weise in Harrys Richtung gestreckt, als er an der Pflanze vorbei gegangen war.

„Tot“, dachte Harry geschockt. Jemand hat meine Muscipula geköpft, und Harry fiel nur eine Person ein, die die Dreistigkeit besaß, so etwas zu tun. In dem Moment kam der Schuldige auch schon in die Küche. 

„Draco, du Idiot. Was hast du mit meiner Pflanze gemacht?“ fuhr Harry ihn an.

Draco blieb stehen, kniff die Augen zusammen und gab mit leise-drohender Stimme zurück: „Sei vorsichtig, wie du mit mir redest, Potter.“

„Du hast sie geköpft!“ Harry konnte seine Wut nicht im Zaun halten. Seine Magie strömte aus ihm heraus und bildete eine zornige Wolke um ihn herum. 

„Ich habe sie nur beschnitten“, erklärte Draco ruhig und nahm eine wachsame Pose ein.

„Beschnitten? Du hast ihr alle Greifarme abgesägt!“

„Eine Säge brauchte ich nicht dazu, und richtig greifen konnte sie sowieso nicht mehr.“

Hielt der Slytherin das alles für einen Witz? „Jetzt kann sie nicht mehr greifen – sie hat ja keine Zangen mehr!“

„Die nennen sich ‚Klappen‘, Potter“, erwiderte Draco in seiner arroganten Art. Harry fühlte sich extrem provoziert und wiederholte. „Du hast sie umgebracht.“

„Das ist selbst für dich zu lächerlich, Potter. Wie du siehst, lebt sie noch.“

„Sie wird verhungern.“

„Sie bekommt Wasser.“

„Sie braucht Getreideflocken, Malfoy, sie muss essen!“, schleuderte Harry Draco genervt entgegen.

„Es ist rührend, wie du dich um die kleine Pflanze sorgst. Also will ich dich mal beruhigen. Ich kenne mich mit Muscipulas aus. Ich hatte schon als kleiner Junge eine in meinem Kinderzimmer. Ich weiß sehr wohl, was sie verträgt und was nicht.“

Harry sah einen elfjährigen Draco vor sich, der mit einem scharfen Messer an einer festgezurrten Muscipula rumdokterte. „Und du glaubst, das beruhigt mich? Was weiß ich, wie ihr in eurem Horrorhaus mit solchen Pflanzen umgegangen seid. Euren Hauselfen ging es jedenfalls nicht gerade gut. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr die Pflanzen genauso gequält wie Dobby! Dein Vater hat es ja noch Spa....“

Harry konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn schon stand Draco dicht vor ihm und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab an den Hals.

„Was sagst du da, Potter? Willst du das noch mal wiederholen?“ zischte er aufgebracht.

Noch bevor Harry sich regen konnte, hörten sie ein Räuspern vom Eingang. „Draco, Junge, das lassen wir doch lieber. Es kommt hier gar nicht gut an, wenn man seine Kollegen mit einem Zauberstab bedroht.“ Weston war in die Küche getreten.

Hinter ihm standen zwei weitere Auroren, die ihre Zauberstäbe kampfbereit in den Händen hielten, um Harry von dem Slytherin befreien zu können. Draco ließ augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab sinken. „Sie haben Recht. Es tut mir leid. Entschuldige, Potter. Der Muscipula geht es gut, in ein paar Tagen ist sie wie neu.“ Damit schob er sich an Harrys Kollegen, die ihm nur widerwillig Platz machten, vorbei und verließ die Zentrale.

„Was war denn hier los, Harry?“ fragte Weston. „Habt ihr euch über die Pflanze gestritten?“

Alle begutachteten nun die Muscipula. „Oh, das sieht nicht gut aus. Vergreift sich Malfoy immer an kleinen Pflänzchen?“

„Scheint so“, gab Harry müde zurück. Ihm beschäftigte der Zustand der Pflanze gerade weniger als die Tatsache, dass Draco es geschafft hatte, ihn mit einem Zauberstab in so bedrohlicher Weise nahe zu kommen. Bei einem Einsatz wäre das ein schlimmes Versagen gewesen. Harry hätte nur niemals gedacht, dass Draco so aus der Haut fahren würde, nur weil er…, weil er…ihn und seinen toten Vater beleidigt hatte. 

„Scheiß Malfoy“, murmelte Harry und verließ die Küche. Er hatte vergessen, was er dort eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Dass David noch sagte, dass Draco und Poppy am Morgen noch über die Pflanze geredet hatten, hörte er nicht mehr.

 

Abends rief Harry Neville über das Flohnetzwerk an. Er musste es mehrfach versuchen, bis er ihn erreichte. Zu seiner Überraschung war Neville überhaupt nicht geschockt, dass Draco der Muscipula alle Klappen und Teile der Arme abgeschnitten hatte. 

„Wenn sie wirklich so kraftlos wirkte, wie du sagtest, dann war es genau das richtige Vorgehen, Harry. Natürlich hättet ihr sie auch umtopfen könne, aber bei dem künstlichen Licht im Ministerium würde die Pflanze eh nicht besonders groß werden. Jetzt fällt sie in eine Art Schlaf und entwickelt nach nur wenigen Tagen neue Klappen. Du wirst sehen, es werden sogar völlig neue Triebe entstehen. Du kannst ihre Regeneration spätestens nach zwei Tagen an einem Sekret erkennen, dass sie ausscheidet. Es riecht sehr stark nach Lavendel. Auf jeden Fall werden Muscipula kräftiger, wenn man sie regelmäßig beschneidet.“

Harry fühlte, wie das Gefühl der Scham in ihm aufstieg, und vielleicht hätte er sich bei Draco am Freitag entschuldigt, wenn da nicht die Sache mit dem Tee gewesen wäre.

 

***

 

Am Donnerstag erschien Draco wieder nicht im Büro, aber am Freitagmorgen sah Harry, wie er sich mit ein paar Kollegen unterhielt. Harry bekam mit, dass sie Draco zu einem Einsatz mitnehmen wollten und ihn über den Fall informierten. Plötzlich kam Weston ins Büro gestürmt.

„Harry, wir haben ihn. Sullivan ist in Mould-on-the-Wold festgesetzt worden. Ein paar Jugendliche haben ihn völlig zugedröhnt in einem Schuppen gesehen und ihre Eltern informiert. Sie halten ihn gerade in Schach. Wir sollten uns aber beeilen.“ 

Harry schnappte sich seinen Mantel und ging zügigen Schrittes zum Ausgang. Aus alter Gewohnheit stellte er seinen Teebecher auf den Tisch neben der Bürotür ab, wo bereits eine andere randvolle Tasse stand.

„Potter!“

Die Stimme klang so herrisch, dass Harry sich umdrehte und Draco geradezu verdattert anschaute.

„Stell deinen Becher gefälligst woanders ab!“

„Ich…“ Harry schaute auf den Tisch und erkannte seinen Fehler. Aber Merlin noch mal, er hatte es eilig, und das hier war Kinderkrams.

„Das ist mein Arbeitsplatz und keine Ablage für deinen Müll!“ ermahnte ihn Draco noch einmal.

„War ein Versehen, Draco, wir haben es eilig, also mach kein Drama!“

„Nenn mich nicht ständig ‚Draco‘! Ich hatte dir bereits gesagt, dass ich für dich ‚Malfoy‘ bin.“

„Reg dich nicht auf.“ Harry zog genervt seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und wollte seinen Teebecher mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zu seinem Tisch levitieren, um endlich loszukommen, doch in dem Moment nahm er den anderen Becher genauer wahr, der auf Dracos Tisch stand. Der Geruch – das war doch sein edler japanischer Gyokuro!

„Sag mal, Malfoy, bedienst du dich an meinen Teeblättern? Das ist doch mein Gyokuro, den du da in deiner Tasse hast.“

„Das ist Tee aus einer der Dosen in der Küche“, gab Draco langsam zurück. 

„Die gehört mir, und bevor du an die Sachen anderer Leute gehst, solltest du erst fragen.“

Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in Draco arbeitete.

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass es dein Tee ist? Schließlich steht kein Name drauf. Die Dose stand auf der allgemeinen Ablage und nicht in deinem Schrank.“

„In der Dose ist ein ‚P – O – T‘ eingraviert. Ginny hat sie extra für mich anfertigen lassen. Die Buchstaben sind nicht zu übersehen. Selbst dir müsste das aufgefallen sein.“

„‘P – O – T: Pot, für ‚Kanne‘ oder ‚Topf‘. Keine Sorge, das habe ich durchaus bemerkt.“

„Nein, für ‚Potter‘, das ist doch wohl klar!“

„In deiner verdrehten Logik mag das so sein, aber ich bringe die eingravierte Inschrift auf einer Teedose nicht sofort mit deinem Namen in Verbindung. Aber bitte, hier hast du deinen Tee zurück, und nimm deinen Becher auch gleich mit!“ 

Draco hatte nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab in die Hand genommen und levitierte die beiden Tassen in Richtung von Harrys Arbeitsplatz. Harry wollte Dracos Becher aber gar nicht bei sich stehen haben und hielt mit einem eigenen Zauberspruch dagegen. Gefangen in den Sprüchen der beiden Zauberer schwebten die Becher in der Luft zwischen Draco und Harrys Arbeitsplätzen. Sie zitterten und schwankten und Tee schwappte auf den Boden. Plötzlich schien die Luft selbst zu vibrieren. Die Tassen flogen in voller Wucht in die jeweils entgegengesetzten Richtungen und zerschellten mit einem lauten Knall. Harrys Tasse traf einen Schrank neben der Küchentür. Dracos Becher knallte gegen die Wand bei seinem Arbeitsplatz. Die Scherben fielen auf seine Papiere und der Tee benässte nicht nur die Tapete, sondern auch Dracos Tischplatte sowie die Dokumente, die darauf lagen.

„Scheiße!“ und „Verdammt!“ entfuhr es beiden zur gleichen Zeit.

„Stricher!“ 

„Pisser!“ kam hinterher.

Harrys Wut verrauchte mit der Erkenntnis, dass die Sauerei auf Dracos Tisch zum Teil seine Schuld war. Er hätte sich vielleicht darum gekümmert, aber Weston machte sich in dem Moment bemerkbar. Er stand im Türrahmen und drängte Harry, sich zu beeilen: „Es tut mir leid, euch wieder unterbrechen zu müssen, Jungs, aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich los, Harry. Sorry, Draco“, wandte er sich an den Slytherin, „aber die Verbrecher warten nicht, bis wir mit dem Aufräumen fertig sind. Also los jetzt, Harry. Euren Kleinkrieg könnt ihr später fortführen.“

„Äh“, machte Harry und folgte Weston in den Flur zum Apparierungs-Raum. Bevor er um die Ecke verschwand, rief er Draco noch zu: „Tut mir echt leid, Draco. Nimm dir zur Entschädigung doch noch was von meinem Tee. Ich teile eigentlich gerne.“ Es war so schön, Draco zu ärgern.

 

Als sie abends zurückkamen und Harry in seine Teedose schaute, musste er feststellen, dass ein Großteil der Teeblätter fehlte. Von der Anrichte kam ein süßlicher Blumenduft, der stark an Lavendel erinnerte. „Ich hasse, hasse, hasse ihn“, dachte Harry entnervt.


	10. Eine lästige Aufgabe

Nach einem schönen Wochenende, an dem Harry von Freitag auf Samstag Teddy bei sich hatte und sich am Samstag mit Samuel und seinen Freunden ein Cannon-Spiel ansah, ging Harry mit dem festen Entschluss zur Arbeit, sich von dem Slytherin nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Draco war nicht der einzige Kollege, auf den er gerne verzichtet hätte, trotzdem hatte er es bei den anderen immer geschafft, ruhig und höflich zu bleiben. Warum er Draco gegenüber so schnell aus der Haut fuhr, konnte er wirklich nicht sagen. Ja, Draco war attraktiv, aber auch andere Männer regten Harrys Phantasie an, und trotzdem reagierte er nicht so gereizt auf sie.  
  
Zu Harrys Freude hielt sich Draco nicht im Büro auf. Als er an Dracos Schreibtisch vorbeiging, konnte er es nicht unterlassen, an dem Teebecher zu riechen, der auf der Tischfläche stand. Das war definitiv kein japanischer Gyokuro. Als Harry in der Küche seine Teedose öffnete, war sie bis zum Rand mit den Teeblättern seiner Lieblingssorte befüllt. An dem Stängel der Muscipula konnte Harry Ausbuchtungen erkennen und an den abgeschnitten Ärmchen schien sich ebenfalls was zu tun.   
  
Harry nahm sich vor, all das als positives Zeichen zu werten. Eine aufgefüllte Teedose war auf jeden Fall ein Friedensangebot, im besten Fall sogar ein Schuldeingeständnis. Harry setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um einen Bericht zu schreiben. Am Freitag war es Weston und ihm tatsächlich noch gelungen, Sullivan, den Dieb, dingfest zu machen. Es war ein Erfolg, der ihn das ganze Wochenende versüßt und den er mit Samuel gebührend gefeiert hatte.   
  
Um kurz vor neun ging es in die MMI. Draco war noch nicht da, als Harry vorne einen Platz einnahm. Er kam erst kurz vor Chief Robards in den Konferenzraum und setzte sich in die letzte Reihe. Harry bemühte sich, ihn nicht zu beachten. Robards gab ein paar Neuigkeiten bekannt und kam dann schnell zu den Aufgaben und Fällen der laufenden Woche. Nach der Konferenz hielt er Harry zurück und wartete, bis die anderen den Raum verlassen hatten.   
  
„Es geht um Malfoy“, begann der Chief das Gespräch. Harry merkte, wie er innerlich verkrampfte. Sofort beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Es blieb ihm aber keine Zeit, Vermutungen anzustellen, denn Robards kam sofort zur Sache: „Die Personalabteilung hat eine neue Regelung in Bezug auf neue Mitarbeiter. Jeder Neuzugang, der bei Außeneinsätzen mitgeht, muss nachweisen können, dass er die grundlegenden Zaubersprüche zur Abwehr von Angriffen und Gefahren beherrscht.“  
  
Harry kannte die Gefahren von Außeneinsätzen und hielt die neue Regelung für sehr sinnvoll. Er verstand aber nicht, was sie mit ihm zu tun hatte. Es ging doch schließlich um Draco, oder? „Draco kennt sich da sicher gut aus, schließlich arbeitet er mit dunkelmagischen Objekten. Das ist ja auch nicht gerade ungefährlich.“  
  
„Das wird wohl so sein, aber die Personalabteilung möchte es genau wissen, und hat für alle neuen Mitarbeiter einen Fragebogen konzipiert.“ Robards hielt Harry eine Rolle Pergamentpapier entgegen und er nahm sie automatisch entgegen.  
  
„Und?“ Harry weigerte sich zu verstehen, warum sein Chef ausgerechnet ihm diese Information gab.  
  
„Na, die Neuen dürfen den Fragebogen nicht selbst ausfüllen. Das muss ein Kollege übernehmen.“  
  
„Das heißt?“, Harry wollte weiterhin nicht wahrhaben, welche Aufgabe ihm gerade übertragen wurde.   
  
In Robards Stimme lag daher Ungeduld: „Du wirst also mit Malfoy den Fragebogen durchgehen und dir die verschiedenen Zauber zeigen lassen. Dann hakst du auf dem Fragebogen ab, was er schon kann, und wo er noch Schwächen hat. Und dann…“   
  
„Wieso ich?“  
  
„Nun, du hast ja gerade erst deine Ausbildung hinter dir – da ist das ja alles noch ganz frisch. Und mit den Diebstählen seid ihr durch, das heißt, du hast Zeit. Also bist du der beste Mann für diese Aufgabe.“  
  
Harry holte tief Luft und suchte nach Worten, um zu erklären, warum er der schlechteste Kandidat für diesen Job war: „Aber John hat doch viel mehr Erfahrung, der könnte doch…. Oder was ist mit Sandra. Die trainiert doch die Neuen.“  
  
„Eben, und deshalb hat sie keine Zeit.“  
  
„Aber John…“, begann Harry erneut. Er wurde direkt von seinem Chef unterbrochen: „John kennt Malfoy nicht. Du warst mit ihm in Hogwarts.“   
  
Harry schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und versuchte es mit Ehrlichkeit: „Chief, ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Malfoy und ich sind nicht gerade Freunde. Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass er ein ‚Malfoy‘ ist.“ Es war nicht nötig zu erläutern, dass Harry genauso gut ‚ehemaliger Todesser‘ hätte sagen können. „Ich glaube wirklich, dass er … dass man sich ändern kann, aber…Draco kann mich nicht ausstehen und er wäre ganz sicher nicht begeistert, wenn ausgerechnet ich sein Können in Frage stelle und auf einer Liste seine Fähigkeiten abhake.“  
  
Robards schaute Harry prüfend an. “Ich habe natürlich bemerkt, dass ihr in der letzten Woche mehrfach aneinander geraten seid, Harry. Die Kollegen haben das auch mitbekommen. Sie sind Malfoy gegenüber misstrauisch. Sie fragen sich, ob er wirklich seine Gesinnung gewechselt hat, und warum er sich für dunkelmagische Objekte interessiert. Du warst in der MMI dabei. Inzwischen wird auf allen Etagen des Ministeriums gemunkelt, dass er hier nur arbeitet, um an die Objekte seines Vaters ranzukommen.“ Robards sah Harry scharf an. „Mit euren kindischen Auseinandersetzungen, Harry, weckst du nur noch mehr Zweifel. Die Kollegen ergreifen Partei und vertrauen Malfoy nicht. Ich will keinen Unfrieden in der Abteilung. Wir brauchen Dracos Fachkenntnisse, und es gibt keinen anderen, der diese Aufgabe übernehmen möchte.“  
  
„Aber…“  
  
„Kein ‚Aber‘, Harry. Ich vertraue Draco und erwarte, dass ihr das auch tut.“  
  
„Aber Draco ist…. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit ihm umgehen soll.“  
  
„Und deswegen wirst du als gutes Beispiel voran gehen. Ich erwarte von dir Professionalität, Harry. Jeder Auror muss in der Lage sein, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren – in jeder Situation. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass du das hinkriegst. Die Kollegen wissen, dass du Malfoy von früher kennst. Sie wissen, auch, dass ihr euch nicht leiden könnt. Nach der letzten Woche ist das mehr als offensichtlich. Wenn du Draco mit dem Fragebogen auf den Zahn fühlst, und zu dem Ergebnis kommst, dass man ihm vertrauen kann, dann werden dir die anderen folgen.“  
  
„Ich dachte, er soll durch seine Fachkenntnisse überzeugen.“  
  
„Es wird helfen, wenn du dich mit ihm gutstellst.“ Robards sah Harry eindringlich an. „Haben wir uns verstanden?“  
  
Harry wusste, dass es zwecklos war, dem Chief zu widersprechen, und sagte ergeben: „Ja, Sir.“  
  
„Gut. Malfoy weiß bereits Bescheid, dass seine Fähigkeiten überprüft werden. Eurer erster Termin ist heute Nachmittag um 15 Uhr im Trainingsraum.“ Robards wandte sich in Richtung Ausgang und signalisierte Harry damit, dass das Gespräch beendet war. „Ach, und Harry, wenn Draco einen wichtigen Spruch nicht beherrscht, dann wirst du ihm den beibringen.“  
  
„Weiß Draco auch, mit wem er die Tests machen wird?“ fragte Harry, während er hinter Robards den Konferenzraum verließ.  
  
„Er wird es heute Nachmittag noch früh genug feststellen.“  
  


***

  
  
„Ich soll Dracos Abwehrstrategien überprüfen. Das Ministerium hat einen Fragebogen für neue Mitarbeiter und den muss ich mit Draco durchgehen und abhaken, was er kann und was er nicht kann.“  
  
Harry war in der Mittagspause in die Diagon Alley appariert und in Ron und Georges Laden gestürmt. Im Hinterzimmer ließ er sich auf die rote Couch fallen, legte seinen Kopf auf der Lehne ab und schloss die Augen. Er schob seine Brille von der Nase und begann seinen Nasenrücken zu massieren.   
  
Ron war hinter Harry hergekommen und bereitete zwei Tassen Tee zu. „Du sollst überprüfen, was Draco so drauf hat? Das wird dem aber gar nicht gefallen.“   
  
In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Hermine kam herein. „Hi Schatz, ich… Oh, hi Harry. Wie geht’s?“  
  
„Schlecht.“   
  
Hermine sah Harry fragend an und blickte dann zu Ron.  
  
„Harry muss Dracos magische Fähigkeiten überprüfen. Mit einem Fragebogen.“  
  
„Draco soll mir vorführen, welche Sprüche er drauf hat. Heute. Um drei. Anweisung von Gawain“, erläuterte Harry in einem Tonfall, der zeigte, wie wenig er von seiner Aufgabe hielt.  
  
„Oh nein. Das wird Draco aber gar nicht gefallen. Ist das denn nötig?“ entfuhr es Hermine.  
  
„Neue Sicherheitsbestimmung.“  
  
„Muss das denn ausgerechnet du machen?“   
  
„Leider ja. Ich hab das auch in Frage gestellt und das kam beim Chief gar nicht gut an.“ Harry wiederholte die Begründung seines Chefs, warum die Wahl auf ihn gefallen war.   
  
„Da hat er sicher nicht ganz unrecht“, meinte Hermine. Außerdem tut es mir Leid zu hören, dass Draco Probleme mit deinen Kollegen hat. Ich muss aber zugeben, dass das nicht unerwartet kommt.“  
  
„Der ist aber auch so…? Ich kann es kaum beschreiben.“ Harry erzählte Hermine und Ron von seinen Auseinandersetzungen mit Draco in der Vorwoche.  
  
"Mich wundert, dass ihr für euer Verhalten noch keine Abmahnung bekommen habt", schimpfte Hermine.  
  
"Wann kriegt Harry denn schon mal Ärger?", warf Ron ein.  
  
„Draco bringt mich einfach immer so zur Weißglut!", rief Harry zerknirscht. Ron und Hermine warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, die Harry jedoch nicht bemerkte.  
  
"Du hast Draco vielleicht von einer anderen Seite kennen gelernt, Hermine, aber was wissen wir denn schon von ihm? Nach Hogwarts hat er sich sofort nach Paris verdrückt und in eurem 8. Jahr wollte er nichts mit uns zu tun haben.“  
  
„Das beruhte doch wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit“, konterte Hermine.  
  
„Ich finde, Harry hat Recht“, mischte sich Ron loyal ein. „Draco hat Harry auf der Party sehr von oben herab behandelt.“ Harry gefiel Rons Ausdrucksweise nicht. Sie machte ihn so klein.  
  
„Auf der Party hast du dich doch ganz gut mit ihm unterhalten, Ron“, gab Hermine zurück.  
  
„Wir haben uns nicht unterhalten. Er hat sich zu uns gestellt und alle haben was gesagt.“  
  
„Ja, aber am nächsten Morgen hast du gesagt, dass Draco witzig ist.“   
  
Ron warf einen schnellen, halb entschuldigenden Blick zu Harry. „Da wusste ich ja auch noch nicht, was er zu Harry gesagt hat.“  
  
„Was hat er denn zu dir gesagt, Harry?“  
  
„Z.B., dass ich die Auroren-Stelle nur bekommen habe, weil ich so berühmt bin und dass ich immer nur so getan hätte als würde ich diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit nicht haben wollen. In Wirklichkeit fände ich es super, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und Macht zu haben. Sowas in der Art. Außerdem, hat er sich darüber aufgeregt, dass ich ihn ‚Draco‘ genannt habe. Wir wären keine ‚Duz-Freunde‘ und könnte es bei den Nachnamen belassen.“  
  
„Hm.“ Hermine machte einen überraschten und leicht entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Ja, Hermine, kann ja sein, dass Draco ganz nett und witzig sein kann, wenn er  _will_ , aber zu Harry war er so arschig wie immer“, versetzte Ron mit Genugtuung.  
  
„Ich gebe zu, das war nicht sehr nett von Draco. Nach wie vor hoffe ich aber, dass sich euer Verhältnis verbessert, wenn ihr euch näher kennenlernt.“   
  
Ron und Harry verdrehten die Augen, was Hermine dazu brachte zu insistieren, dass Harry Draco doch bitte noch eine Chance geben solle. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Dass Harrys Kollegen Vorurteile haben, war klar. Draco hat auch nichts anderes erwartet. Als ich ihn in im Frühjahr fragte, ob er nicht nach England zurückkehren wolle, meinte er, dass die Hauptstadt für einen Malfoy verbrannte Erde sei. Er war sich damals unsicher, ob er überhaupt das Angebot von Prof. Grimzak. annehmen sollte, seine Studien bei ihm fortzusetzen. Ich habe Draco zu der Stelle im Ministerium geraten, weil er dort am besten würde beweisen können, dass er  _kein_  Todesser mehr ist. Im Ministerium kann man Kontakte knüpfen. Wenn er bei den Auroren akzeptiert wird, akzeptieren ihn andere erst Recht. Und du könntest ihm da ruhig helfen, Harry, denn er hat sich wirklich verändert.“   
  
„Du bist schon eine echte Slytherin geworden, Hermine. ‚Welcher Posten im Ministerium wäre für Draco wohl am besten, um wieder ganz nach oben zu kommen.“ Ron verzog sein Gesicht.   
  
„Draco hat es nicht leicht. Er hat in Paris gelebt wie ein Verstoßener. Seine Heimat ist England, hier fühlt er sich verwurzelt. Er…“  
  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es in Paris nicht auszuhalten war, Hermine. Ich war auch mal dort, erinnere dich. Er hatte eine schöne Wohnung, einen Freund und war gut drauf. Und andere wären froh, wenn sie dort studieren dürften“, fiel Ron dazwischen.  
  
„Wenn es freiwillig ist, ja, wenn einem aber keine andere Wahl bleibt, dann wohl eher nicht. Ist auch egal. Und Jean ist nicht Dracos Freund, also nicht sein fester Freund, glaube ich zumindest. Lasst uns über was anderes reden. Wann kommt Samuel wieder nach London, Harry?“  
  
Harry gab bereitwillig Antwort, aber das ungute Gefühl, Draco in weniger als zwei Stunden im Trainingsraum treffen zu müssen, verließ ihn nicht.


	11. Erste Trainingsstunde

Nach der Mittagspause fand Harry den Fragebogen für Draco auf seinem Platz. Er umfasste mehrere Seiten und Harry fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, jeden Punkt durchzugehen.

Er überflog die Sprüche, die Draco beherrschen sollte, und war erleichtert, dass er alle aus seiner Grundausbildung kannte, und einige sogar ohne Zauberstab beherrschte. Er versucht abzuschätzen, welche Draco Probleme bereiten könnten, und musste einsehen, dass er wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, was Draco in den letzten Jahren oder im Krieg gelernt hatte. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen ging er zu den zum Umkleideraum und zog sich um. 

Als er die Sporthalle betrat, die sie Trainingsraum nannten, und die durch Extensions-Zauber noch vergrößert werden konnte, waren es noch 13 Minuten bis drei Uhr. Harry legte den Fragebogen und die Schreibfeder auf den Tisch in der Ecke ab und begann, sich warm zu machen. Angespannt lauschte er auf die Geräusche von draußen und alle paar Sekunden flog sein Blick zur Uhr über dem großen Wandspiegel. 

Um Punkt 15 Uhr öffnete sich die Tür zum Trainingsraum. Draco trug keine Sportkleidung, sondern die formale neutrale Ministeriumsrobe über einer schwarzen Anzugshose. Seine Füße steckten in teuer aussehenden schwarz-glänzenden Schuhen. Er wirkte elegant und unnahbar. 

Harrys Blick fiel auf den Zauberstab, den Draco in der Hand hielt. Er hatte ihn in den Vorwochen nicht weiter beachtet, und musste nun mit Überraschung feststellen, dass es sich nicht um den alten Weißdornstab handelte, den Harry Draco im Herrenhaus der Malfoys abgenommen hatte. Er hatte Dracos Stab bis zum Ende des Krieges benutzt, und er erinnert sich noch gut daran, wie sich das weiche, ungewöhnlich stark federnde Holz anfühlte. Der Kern des Zauberstabes hatte aus dem Haar eines Einhorns bestanden. Harry war sehr zufrieden mit Dracos altem Zauberstab gewesen, und fragte sich nun, wo der Stab geblieben war. Er hatte ihn vor den Todesser-Prozessen nach dem Krieg ans Ministerium abgeben und sich einen neuen kaufen müssen. 

Dumbledores Elderstab war ebenfalls vom Zaubereiministerium konfisziert worden. Dracos jetziger Zauberstab ähnelte dem von Professor Snape. Er war von dunkler Farbe, glatt, rund und mit einem Griff, in dem Runen eingeschnitzt waren. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich Snapes Stab. McGonagall hatte ihn nach Snapes Tod an sich genommen. Harry wusste nicht, ob der Stab mit Snape begraben oder an eine ihm nahestehende Person weitergegeben worden war. In Snapes Fall wären das wahrscheinlich einer der Malfoys gewesen. 

Draco sah Harry an und runzelte die Stirn. Dann meinte er mit seinem typisch arroganten Ausdruck in der Stimme: „Potter, der Raum wurde reserviert.“ Der Ton allein konnte Harry zur Weißglut bringen.

„Ja, für dich und mich“, erwiderte Harry so freundlich wie möglich.

Draco erstarrte förmlich, als ihm klar wurde, dass Harry die Befragung durchführen würde. Für eine Sekunde flammte Ärger in seinem Gesicht auf, bevor er sich wieder so weit im Griff hatte, dass er seinen üblich gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellen konnte.

„Ich frage mich, wer das für eine gute Idee gehalten hat.“

„Der Chief. Er meinte, wenn ich es mit dir aushalte, werden es die anderen auch tun.“

Draco zog langsam die Luft ein. „Heute wieder auf Konfrontationskurs, Potter? Keine gute Voraussetzung für eine professionelle Zusammenarbeit.“

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben, wenn du es auch tust, Malfoy.“

„Na, dann fang mal an, dir Mühe zu geben. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es in der letzten Woche mit deiner Anstrengungsbereitschaft zum Besten stand.“

„Vielleicht wäre sie größer, wenn du mich nicht der Heuchelei beschuldigt hättest und auch sonst etwas freundlicher wärest“, erwidert Harry angriffslustig. „Fangen wir also an. Punkt 8 auf der Liste: ‚Verfügen Sie über gute Reflexe?‘“ Ohne Vorwarnung richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf Draco und rief: „Expelliarmus!“

„Protego!“ Draco wich aus und wehrte Harrys Entwaffnungszauber mit einem Schutzzauber ab. 

Harry schoss einen ‚Glisseo‘ hinterher. Der Boden unter Draco verwandelte sich in eine glitschige Rutschbahn. Harry hoffte, Draco damit zu Fall zu bringen.

Mit einem „Levito ipsum!“ sprang der Slytherin wenig elegant, aber dafür umso schneller aus der Gefahrenzone und vernichtete den Schleim auf den Boden mit „Finite!“

Da schleuderte Harry Draco schon die nächste Hexerei entgegen: „Crura gluten!“ Draco wich erneut aus und konterte den Beinbindezauber mit ‚Crura liberate‘.

„Incarcerus!“ rief Harry. Seile wanden sich aus dem Boden und legten sich um Dracos Beine. Draco schwang seinen Zauberstab. Sein lautes ‚Motum‘ befreite ihn, und er versuchte, sich durch ein ‚Salvia hexia‘ gegen weitere harmlosere Angriffe abzuschirmen. Wieder ließ Harry nicht locker und griff mit einem Schockzauber an. Er wollte Draco ausknocken. Dieser war nun sichtlich verärgert. Mit „Enervate!“ schmetterte Draco Harrys Schockzauber ab und brüllte: “Potter! Was soll das?“, bevor Harry zum nächsten Spruch ansetzte.

Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Mit gerötetem Gesicht erklärte er spöttisch: „Jetzt haben wir schon mindestens sechs Punkte auf dem Fragebogen abgearbeitet, Malfoy. Bei der Geschwindigkeit sind wir in Windeseile fertig und müssen uns nicht noch mal treffen. Das ist doch sicher in deinem Interesse und auch ich habe dann ein Problem weniger.“ Draco war außer Atmen und wirkte erhitzt. Mit Genugtuung stellte Harry fest, dass der Angeber wohl nicht so gut im Training war wie er selbst. 

„Wenn ich schon die erste Stunde nicht überlebe, wird es auch keine weiteren Treffen geben, aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass mich das freuen würde“, gab Draco lakonisch zurück.

„Nun, dein Versterben würde ich dann als 'alternative Problemlösung' bezeichnen. Im Auroren-Training wird immer sehr viel Wert auf Flexibilität gelegt“, erwiderte Harry und kam nicht umhin, ein wenig dabei zu lächeln. Er bemerkte, wie sich Dracos Mundwinkel ebenfalls kurz nach oben zogen. 

„Und so jemand nennt sich dann 'Retter der Zauberer-Welt'“, kommentierte Draco, allerdings ohne den für ihn so typischen Spott. 

„‘Auror' Potter reicht völlig als Anrede“, meinte Harry. 

„Nun, ich nehme an, beide Bezeichnungen sind hart erarbeitet.“ 

Harry suchte nach dem Hohn in Dracos Stimme und fand ihn nicht. „So ist es, und diese Stunde beweist es. Wer sonst hat schon so viel Pech und muss seiner Schul-Nemesis Lehrstunden in Verteidigung geben?“ 

„Ich bin deine ‘Nemesis‘?“, fragte Draco erfreut. „Du weißt, dass die Göttin Nemesis vor allem die menschliche Selbstüberschätzung bestraft hat, also Eitelkeit und Hochmut? Nun, ich hatte immer schon das Gefühl, dass dich jemand von deinem hohen Sockel runterholen muss.“ Draco war sehr zufrieden mit sich, aber sein Ton blieb neckend. 

Harry kannte die tiefere Bedeutung von 'Nemesis‘ nicht, aber das würde er Draco nicht auf die Nase binden. „Du kennst dich also im griechischen Pantheon aus?“, versuchte er von seiner Wissenslücke abzulenken. „Ich dachte, reinblütige Zauberer lehnen Religion ab.“ Harry hatte besonderes Gewicht auf das Wort 'reinblütig' gelegt.

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart und auch seine Körperspannung nahm spürbar zu. Harry erkannte, dass er die fast leichte Stimmung mit seiner Bemerkung zerstört hatte, und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Natürlich würde er sich trotzdem nicht für seine Wortwahl entschuldigen.

„Lass uns weiterarbeiten, dann kannst du schnell wieder in deine schwarz-weiße Welt verschwinden", gab Draco kühl zurück.

Harry hätte Draco gerne gesagt, dass es alle Stufen von Grau in seiner Welt gab, und er sich selbst keineswegs im weißen Bereich sah, er bezweifelte jedoch, dass Draco – Malfoy – sich für seine inneren Befindlichkeiten interessierte. Er hatte sich seine Meinung über Harry sowieso schon abschließend gebildet. 

Mit einem leisen Murmeln rief Harry den Fragebogen und die Schreibfeder zu sich und setzte sich auf den Boden. Draco blieb zunächst unschlüssig stehen. Wahrscheinlich hielt er den Fußboden für keinen adäquaten Ort, um sein vornehmes Hinterteil darauf zu platzieren. Dann öffnete er jedoch seinen Zauberumhang, legte ihn beiseite und setzte sich neben Harry auf den Hallenboden, nicht ohne vorher einen Reinigungszauber zu sprechen.

„Hast du die Fragen schon selbst gelesen?“

„Nein.“

„Aber ich nehme an, die meisten wurden dir schon im Einstellungsgespräch gestellt.“

„Wie soll ich das beantworten, Potter, wenn ich sie noch nicht gelesen habe?“

„Na gut. Punkt 1: Nachname: Malfoy. Ist schon ausgefüllt.“ Draco verdrehte die Augen, während Harry Lust bekam, jede Frage einzeln durchzugehen, da es wahrscheinlich eine wunderbare Art war, Draco zu ärgern. Außerdem hatte es Harry nicht so eilig, Dracos Gesellschaft zu entkommen, wie er sich selbst eingeredet hatte. Draco nun so nah neben sich sitzen zu haben, bewirkte etwas Seltsames, aber keinesfalls Unangenehmes in Harry.

“Punkt 2: ‚Vorname: Draco Lucius Cygnus‘.“ Harry blickte Draco an. „‘Cygnus Black‘ war der Vater deiner Mutter, richtig? Ich habe zuhause einen Stammbaum der Blacks an der Wand.“

„Dass der Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords in einem Haus der Familie Black wohnt, ist wahrlich eine Ironie des Schicksals.“ 

Harry nahm keine Bitterkeit in Dracos Stimme wahr, und er fragte sich, ob sich Draco einfach gut unter Kontrolle hatte, oder ob sich der Slytherin damit abgefunden hatte, dass nichts so gekommen war, wie seine Familie es erhofft hatte.   
Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 hatte Walburga Black gehört. Sie war die Schwester von Dracos Großvater gewesen und damit Narcissas Tante. Nach Walburgas Tod fiel das Haus an ihren einzigen noch lebenden Sohn Sirius, obgleich dieser aus dem Stammbaum gelöscht worden war. Sirus wiederum hatte das Haus Harry vererbt. Wäre der Krieg anders verlaufen, hätte wahrscheinlich Narcissa das Haus geerbt, da ihre ältere Schwester Andromeda aufgrund ihrer Ehe mit einem Muggelstämmigen enterbt worden war.   
Walburgas Portrait hing noch immer im Grimmauld Platz. Harry hatte es hinter einem Hängeschrank verborgen, da es sich nicht von der Wand lösen ließ, aber Walburgas Beleidigungen nicht zu ertragen gewesen waren. Allerdings hatte die alte Hexe daraufhin angefangen, sich in den Rahmen anderer Bilder breit zu machen, so hingen nun kaum noch magische Bilder in Harrys Haus. 

„Hätte ich Voldemort nicht besiegt, würdest du jetzt vielleicht im Grimmauld Place wohnen“, bemerkte Harry, ohne Draco dabei anzusehen.

„Hättest du Voldemort nicht besiegt, wäre ich jetzt tot. Außerdem war das Haus immer schon grässlich.“

Harry schaute überrascht auf. Noch heute wagte es kaum jemand, Voldemorts Namen mit Festigkeit auszusprechen. Er war außerdem für einen Moment irritiert, dass Dracos glaubte, er hätte einen Sieg Voldemorts nicht überlebt. Harry hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was aus den Malfoys im Falle von Harrys Scheitern geworden wäre. Dabei lag die Antwort auf der Hand. Dracos Familie war schon vor Beginn des 6. Schuljahres bei Voldemort in Ungnade gefallen. Dracos Versagen, Dumbledore zu töten, und sein späteres Verhalten hatten gezeigt, dass er kein waschechter Todesser war. Beim Kampf um Hogwarts hatte Narcissa Voldemort betrogen, indem sie behauptete, Harry sei tot, und an den finalen Kämpfen hatten sich die Malfoys nicht mehr beteiligt. Man konnte sagen, sie waren desertiert. Hätte Voldemort überlebt, wäre die Familie dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen worden. 

Harry lächelte Draco an. Er konnte nicht anders. Er war erleichtert, dass Draco froh über Voldemorts Niederlage war. Draco schaute verwirrt zurück und um die seltsame Atmosphäre zu brechen, sagte Harry mit gespielter Entrüstung: „Ich habe das Haus von Grund auf renoviert. Es ist dort jetzt sehr gemütlich.“

„Das ist schwer zu glauben.“ 

Fast rutschte Harry ein 'Dann komm vorbei und sieh selbst.‘ heraus. Er konnte sich gerade noch bremsen und nickte stattdessen vage. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Fragebogen zu. „Hier kommen jetzt ein paar Fragen zu deinem Alter und deiner Adresse und so. Vielleicht füllst du die schnell selber aus.“

Er übergab Draco die Schreibfeder und den Fragebogen und betrachtete den Blonden verstohlen, während dieser die nächsten Punkte bearbeitete. Draco schwarzes, langärmliges Shirt war aus einem weichen Stoff und lag eng an seinem schlanken, langestreckten Oberkörper an. Harry bewunderte den Schwung von Dracos Hals. Die Knopfleiste am Kragen stand offen. Die Haut darunter war unbehaart und schimmerte weiß. Harrys Blick blieb an Dracos scharfer Kinnpartie und seinen vollen Lippen hängen. Er versuchte, ein Schlucken zu unterdrücken, und schaute zu Boden. Unbewusst tippte er mit seinem Zeigefinger einen unsteten Rhythmus auf das Parkett. 

„Hier soll ich alle Kurse und Professoren auflisten, bei denen ich Angriffs- und Verteidigungssprüche gelernt habe. Quelle merde! Diesen Quatsch liest am Ende doch keiner.“

„Wer weiß.“

„Ich weiß. Mein Vater hat jahrelang im Ministerium mitgemischt, und daher bin ich mir sicher, dass all diese Informationen in einem Aktenschrank landen und nie wieder gesichtet werden.“ Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Mach einfach weiter, sonst werden wir hier nie fertig.“

„Da haben wir also zunächst mal Professor Quirrell. Ich erinnere mich noch an deine detaillierte Beschreibung von Voldemorts Gesicht auf Quirrells Hinterkopf vor dem Zaubergamont. Gut, dass ich davon nichts gewusst habe, als wir noch bei ihm Unterricht hatten. Es hätte mir schreckliche Albträume beschert. Ich war ein sehr empfindsames Kind."

Harry konnte ein Prusten nicht unterdrücken. "Dafür hätte ich andere Begriffe gefunden."

"Ach hättest du?", erwiderte Draco, ohne aufzusehen. "Es kam mir nie so vor, als ob du über einen großen Wortschatz verfügt hättest." Bevor Harry in irgendeiner Form protestieren konnte, lenkte Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Fragebogen: "Dann 1992-1993: der unfähige Hochstapler Lockheart und ein Jahr später dein Freund, der Werwolf, Remus Lupin. Ich kann im Nachhinein nicht sagen, auf wen ich lieber verzichtet hätte.“

„Lupin hat deine Cousine geheiratet und außerdem war sein Unterricht wirklich gut!“, fuhr Harry empört auf. Er hätte Draco noch unter die Nase reiben können, dass Remus in der Schlacht um Hogwarts von Lucius Todesser-Freund Dolohow getötet worden war, ließ es aber bleiben.

„Kann sein. Ich hatte aber ein paar Vorurteile gegenüber Werwölfen, und war nicht so richtig entspannt. Außerdem warst du immer sein Liebling und das habe ich gehasst. Harry Potter bekommt immer eine Vorzugsbehandlung.“

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich musste mich genauso anstrengen wie die anderen. Und im Übrigen, was du da auf Hermines Party gesagt hast, das mit meinem Ministeriumsjob hier,…“   
Draco unterbrach Harrys beginnende Tirade: „Schon gut. Ich hätte auf Hermines Party nichts gesagt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dich das so aufregt und du mich damit nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen wirst. Lass uns einfach weitermachen.“

„Als ob du dich jemals zurückgehalten hättest, mir irgendetwas unter die Nase zu reiben. Das ist nämlich genau das, was du immer machst: Mich so lange zu reizen und zu beleidigen, bis ich explodiere.“

„Dann lern doch einfach mal, andere zu ignorieren. Ist nicht so schwer. Ich kann das auch.“

Harry ließ ein ungläubiges Schnauben hören. „Das soll wohl ein Witz sein. Du kannst mich überhaupt nicht ignorieren!“

„Dann haben wir immerhin eine Sache gemein. Das ist doch auch mal was Schönes. Jetzt lass uns weiter machen.“

„Es soll schön sein, wenn ich was mit dir gemein habe?“ Der Gedanke war so neu und doch nicht so abwegig, dass Harry ganz aus dem Konzept kam. „Du machst mich echt fertig.“

„Ziel erreicht. Können wir jetzt endlich weiter machen?“

„Ignorier mich doch einfach. Soll ja ganz leicht sein.“ Jetzt musste Draco grinsen.

„Also, Schuljahr Nr. 4: 1994-1995. Ab wann war es eigentlich Crouch Junior? Von Anfang an? Hatten wir überhaupt auch nur eine einzige Stunde bei dem wahren Moody? Immerhin haben wir in dem Jahr einiges gelernt.“

„Höchstens, wie man es nicht macht.“ Harry sah zu, wie Draco in seiner makellosen Schrift das Feld auf dem Fragebogen ausfüllte. Er las: ‚Stilauge Auror Moody / Zuckauge Crouch Jr.‘ Er stutzte und bemerkte, dass Draco auch bei den anderen Lehrern Titel wie „Januskopf‘, ‚Herzensbrecher und Hochstapler‘ und ‚Isegrim Lupin ‘ hinzugefügt hatte.

„Das kannst du so nicht abgeben, Draco. Du kriegst Ärger, wenn der Chief merkt, dass du die Sache nicht ernst nimmst. Er versteht in dieser Beziehung keinen Spaß“, warnte Harry.

„Es heißt ‚Malfoy‘ für dich, und ich kann und werde es so abgeben. Allein, um dir zu beweisen, dass keiner das hier liest.“

Harry starrte Draco fassungslos an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast einen Knall.“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Harry mit boshaften Schalk in den Augen an. „Das hast du doch sicherlich schon vorher mitgekriegt.“ Er schrieb weiter. „Dann haben wir ‚Macaron Dolores Umbridge‘ und den besten Lehrer von Hogwarts, ‚Severus Snape‘. Das war ein toller Unterricht.“

„Für dich vielleicht. Snape hat mich gehasst.“ Und beschützt – vom Anfang bis zum Ende, aber das war ein anderes Thema. Gleichzeitig wünschte er sich, er könnte Draco von Snape erzählen, denn er wusste, dass Snape dem Slytherin sehr nahe gestanden hatte.

„Im 7. Jahr hattet ihr Amycus Carrow, richtig?“ Dracos Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Das war keine ‚Verteidigung‘ gegen die Dunklen Künste, sondern einfach nur noch ‚Dunkle Künste‘.“

Harry wusste Bescheid. Neville hatte ihnen berichtet, was die Carrows im 7. Schuljahr angestellt hatten. Es musste furchtbar gewesen sein. „Er hat euch den Cruciatus-Fluch beigebracht“, stellte er in den Raum.

„Den kannte ich schon. Aber ja, die Carrows waren krank. Trotzdem, kein Vergleich zu dem was bei uns zuhause los war. Ich war froh, wenn ich in der Schule sein konnte.“ Draco hielt den Blick gesenkt und die Schreibfeder unschlüssig in den Händen. Harry sah, wie er sich in Erinnerungen verlor. Durch seine Visionen hatte Harry einen Eindruck davon gewonnen, wie das Leben im Landsitz gewesen sein musste als Voldemort, Nagini, Bellatrix und Greyback mit den anderen Todessern dort residierten.

„Soll ich weiterschreiben?“ fragte Harry vorsichtig. 

Draco riss sich aus seiner Starre und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut. Also: ‚1997-1998: Die Psychopathen Carrow (Unverzeihliche Flüche und Angriffszauber)‘. Im letzten Jahr hatten wir dann einen Amerikaner namens Randolph Graham. Er ist noch immer da, hörte ich. Der Unterricht war gut. Vieles kannten wir 8.-Klässler schon, aber als er das merkte, hat er den Lehrplan umgestellt und uns Zauber beigebracht, die im amerikanischen Auroren-Training durchgenommen werden.“

Harry hatte von Professor Graham gehört. Er war freundlich und lehrte mit Leidenschaft und Effizienz, wie Hermine und die anderen in Hogwarts bestätigt hatten.

Draco schrieb unterdessen weiter. Er notierte den Namen seiner Universität und sein Studienfach. Dann fügte er einen Kurs mit Französischem Titel hinzu und setzte dahinter den Namen ‚Justine Jupilier‘. 

„Das ist der Duellier-Club an der Cazeneuve. Die Leiterin heißt Madame Jupilier. Der Club hat wirklich was gebracht, aber im letzten halben Jahr konnte ich nicht mehr regelmäßig teilnehmen, weil ich zu viel zu tun hatte.“ 

„Hermine erzählte, dass du dein Studium verkürzt hast. Warum?“

„Warum? Na, durch den Krieg haben wir doch alle ein Jahr verloren. Das wollte ich wieder aufholen. Außerdem…egal.“

Harry fragte sich, ob Draco sagen wollte, dass er England vermisst hatte. Über Dracos Ehrgeiz wunderte er sich nicht. Draco war die meisten Jahre in Hogwarts ein sehr ambitionierter Schüler gewesen. Wenn man ihm eins nicht vorwerfen konnte, dann war es, dumm oder faul zu sein, jedenfalls, was das Lernen betraf. Zu Harrys Freude, hatte ihn Hermine aber in vielen Fächern übertrumpft. 

„Wie hast du es bloß geschafft, Hermine zu verzeihen, dass sie immer die Klassenbeste war. Über ihre Muggel-Abstammung hast du inzwischen hinwegsehen, aber dass du jemanden ertragen kannst, der besser ist als du, hätte ich nicht gedacht.“ Harry wollte Draco nur necken und versuchte es durch eine übertriebene Betonung deutlich zu machen. Er war allerdings auch wirklich neugierig, was Draco veranlasst hatte, sich mit Hermine zu befreunden.

Draco zögerte mit der Antwort und wieder hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er sich genau überlegte, was er Harry verraten wollte. Eines war sicher, Draco hatte tatsächlich gelernt, nicht mehr so schnell aus der Haut zu fahren. Und heute schien er sowieso nicht auf Streit aus zu sein. 

„Hermine war nie in allen Fächern besser als ich, Potter. Im 8. Schuljahr waren wir mindestens gleich gut. Außerdem mag ich schlaue Frauen, und als sie erstmal aus eurem Dunstkreis raus war, kam sie mir irgendwie völlig verändert vor, viel sympathischer.“ 

Harry glaubte nur die Hälfte davon, beließ es aber dabei. Er nahm den Fragebogen an sich, den Draco auf dem Boden abgelegt hatte. „Jetzt kommen noch ein paar Fragen zu deinen praktischen Erfahrungen in Bezug auf Angriff und Verteidigung. Also alles, was du außerhalb der offiziellen Schulstunden und Kurse gemacht hast.“ Er merkte, wie Dracos Körper sich anspannte und dachte an Dracos Erlebnisse als Todesser zurück. War Draco in der Zeit Opfer von Angriffen geworden? Undenkbar war das nicht. Auf jeden Fall hatte er den Cruciatus-Fluch ausführen müssen. Das war sicher nichts, was der Slytherin mit Harry als Zeugen aufschreiben wollte. „Hier, füll das mal in Ruhe aus.“ Er gab Draco den Fragebogen zurück.

„Ich brauche einen Tisch und einen Stuhl. Das ist mir hier langsam zu unbequem.“ Draco stand auf und ging zu dem Tisch in der Ecke. Harry fühlte sich in seiner Vermutung bestätigt, dass Draco seine Eintragungen ohne jemanden machen wollte, der ihm über die Schulter schaute. 

Als Draco fertig war und sich wieder erhob, schlug die Uhr zur vollen Stunde. Eine Schar gutgelaunter junger Hexen und Zauberer öffnete die Tür zur Halle. Es mussten die neuen Auroren-Trainees sein, frisch aus Hogwarts. Harry erkannte keinen von ihnen, obwohl sie nur wenige Jahre jünger waren als Harry. Als sie sahen, dass noch zwei Ältere in der Halle waren, schlossen sie die Tür schnell wieder. Harry wandte sich an Draco: „16 Uhr. Wir sind fertig für heute. Sollen wir nächste Woche weiter machen oder schon früher?“ Harry wunderte sich über sich selbst, dass er einen früheren Termin vorschlug. Eigentlich hatte er doch gedacht, diese Stunde würde furchtbar werden. Tatsächlich jedoch war es gar nicht so schlimm gewesen. Im Gegenteil – Draco war höflich geblieben und die Zeit war schnell vorbei gegangen. Man konnte fast sagen, sie hatten sich gut vertragen. Da Draco ihm keine Antwort gegeben hatte, machte sich Harry bemerkbar.

„Draco?“ 

„‘Malfoy‘“, insistierte dieser. 

„Was denn jetzt?“ 

„Immer noch ‚Malfoy‘ für dich.“ 

„Das meinte ich nicht. Wann sollen wir den Fragebogen beenden?“ 

„Mir egal. Ich kann meine Zeit hier frei einteilen, solange mich keiner deiner Kollegen anfordert. Ich bin allerdings dienstags, donnerstags und freitagvormittags nicht im Haus. Da gehe ich zu Professor Grimzak.“ 

„Ok, dann Mittwoch. Ich schau nach, wann der Raum frei ist, und sag dir Bescheid. OK?“ 

„Ja.“ 

„Zieh dir dann aber Sportklamotten an. Wir müssen die Sprüche durchgehen.“ 

„Gibt’s dann wieder einen Überraschungsangriff?“ 

„Vielleicht, das wirst du dann sehen. Hattest du nicht gesagt, man darf sich nicht in die Karten gucken lassen...“ 

„Ah, du machst dich, Potter. Kannst offenbar viel von mir lernen.“ 

„Träum weiter.“ 

Während Harry die Tür zu den Umkleiden nahm, verließ Draco die Halle durch den Haupteingang. Harry hätte sich verabschiedet, wollte aber nicht übereifrig erscheinen und Draco ein ‚Tschüss‘ hinterherrufen. Von Draco kam natürlich kein Gruß. Als Harry später das Büro betrat, war Draco nicht zu sehen. Dafür warfen ihn seine Kollegen prüfende Blicke zu. Alle waren gespannt, wie das Training verlaufen war. Harry nickte und lächelte in der Hoffnung, dass die anderen daraus den Schluss ziehen würden, dass alles in Ordnung war. 

Er stopfte den Fragebogen in die Schublade seines Arbeitsplatzes, damit der Chief Dracos Scherz-Eintragungen nicht so schnell sehen konnte und sich aufregte. Dann lief Harry zum Pausenraum, um sich einen Tee zu machen. Ein paar seiner Kollegen nahmen sofort die Gelegenheit wahr, Harry zu folgen und ihn über die Trainingsstunde auszuquetschen. Sie waren verwundert, dass Harry nichts Negatives berichten konnte und nach einer kurzen Zusammenfassung mit den Worten abschloss: „Also, alles soweit in Ordnung.“

Als er sich umdrehte, um die Küche zu verlassen, sah er Draco im Eingang des Pausenraumes stehen. Es war ihm etwas peinlich, dass Draco mitbekommen hatte, dass wegen ihm eine kleine Versammlung in der Küche stattgefunden hatte. Er war auch noch nicht bereit, dem Slytherin etwas Nettes zu sagen, und fragte sich wiederum, ob Draco ihn jetzt für ein Tratschmaul hielt, dass jedes Detail der Stunde an die anderen weitergegeben hatte. Mit einem Nicken und mit leicht geröteten Wangen drückte er sich an Draco vorbei und ging zu seinem Platz. 

Abends apparierte er zu Ron und Hermines Wohnung. Sie hatten Harry zum Essen eingeladen, zum einem, um ihn aufzumuntern, zum anderen, um ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen.

„Und? Wie war’s?“ wurde Harry schon an der Tür von Ron begrüßt. „Immerhin, du lebst noch. Die Frage ist, lebt Draco auch noch?“ 

Harry grinste. „Warte bis Hermine da ist, sonst muss ich alles noch mal erzählen.“

Beim Abendessen berichtete er seinen Freunden dann etwas ausführlicher von seiner Stunde mit Draco. Dracos Anziehungskraft auf ihn ließ er natürlich aus. „Wir werden sehen, wie es Mittwoch weitergeht. Vielleicht ist er doch nicht so ein Arsch wie ich dachte.“

Hermine lehnte sich erfreut zurück. „Habe ich dir doch gesagt, Harry. Sonst hätte ich mich auch nicht mit ihm befreundet.“ 

Harry fragte sich kurz, ob Draco und er auch Freunde werden konnten. Er war selbst überrascht, als er zu dem Schluss kam, dass das nicht völlig für ausgeschlossen war.


	12. Zweite Trainingsstunde

Am darauffolgenden Mittwoch kamen Harry und Draco nicht dazu, die Arbeit am Fragebogen fortzusetzen, da Harry einem anderen Team helfen musste. Am Donnerstag erhielten Weston und Harry einen neuen Fall. Jemand hatte in der Nacht von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag an der Londoner Millennium Brücke eine Art magische Bombe befestigt. Der von ihr ausgehende Zauber hatte die Brücke so zum Schwanken gebracht, dass zwei Muggels über das Geländer ins Wasser gefallen waren und einer von ihnen ertrank. Zusammen mit Mitarbeitern aus der Mysterienabteilung und der Oblivationsbehörde untersuchten Harry und sein Partner so unauffällig wie möglich den Tatort und stellten die Bombe sicher. Ihre Magie war komplett verbraucht, daher ging keine Gefahr mehr von dem dunkelmagischen Objekt aus.

Am Donnerstagnachmittag verglichen Harry und Weston den Anschlag mit ähnlichen Verbrechen in Newcastle und Stockton-on-Tees. Dort war vor zwei Jahren die Swing Bridge und vor einem Jahr die Infinity Bridge sabotiert worden. Da beide Brücken Muggel-Bauwerke waren, hatte niemand einen Zusammenhang zwischen den Anschlägen und der Zauberer-Welt gesehen. Bei dem jetzigen Anschlag auf die Millennium Brücke hatte allerdings eine Hexe den sich explosionsartig ausbreitenden Zauber hautnah miterlebt und das Ministerium informiert.

Als Draco Freitagmittag in der Zentrale eintraf, untersuchte er die Bombe und übergab Weston und Harry am späten Nachmittag einen Bericht über deren Konstruktion und genaue Funktionsweise. Harry war dankbar für die Informationen, auch wenn sie im Moment noch keine Hinweise auf den oder die Täter gaben. Auf jeden Fall war es ein aussagekräftiges Beweismittel für die Schuld des Täters. Harry hörte, dass Draco bereits dreimal Kollegen zu Außeneinsätzen begleitet hatte, und alle zufrieden mit dem neuen Mitarbeiter gewesen waren.

 

***

 

Das Wochenende verbrachte Harry bei Samuel im Reservat. Es war eine entspannte Zeit. Sie wanderten durchs Reservat, kochten, gingen abends in den Pub, um Samuels Freunde zu treffen, und hatten Sex. Harry erzählte Samuel von seiner Arbeit, sparte aber fast alles aus, was mit Draco zu tun hatte. Über den Slytherin zu erzählen, war, wie ein Fass ohne Boden zu öffnen. Er konnte Samuel seine Beziehung zu Draco nicht begreiflich machen, ohne über all die Dinge in der Vergangenheit zu berichten, die ihn noch immer belasteten. Harry wollte die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und hatte es immer als sehr angenehm empfunden, dass Samuel ihn selten auf den Krieg ansprach. Ihre Beziehung war noch frisch, und Harry hatte nicht vor, sie mit den Albträumen seiner Vergangenheit zu belasten. Natürlich gab es in Bezug auf Draco auch einige Dinge, die Samuel beunruhigen würden, wenn Harry zu sehr ins Detail ginge, zum Beispiel, wie attraktiv er Draco fand und wie oft er in seinen Phantasien vorgekommen war – natürlich vor seiner Beziehung mit Samuel, aber trotzdem…

Am Sonntagabend kehrte Harry spät in den Grimmauld Place zurück. Er fühlte sich ruhelos und schob es darauf, dass er Samuel bereits vermisste. Sein letzter Gedanke vor dem Einschlafen galt allerdings nicht Samuel, sondern Draco. 

Die Konferenz am Montag hatte bereits begonnen als Draco zwei Minuten nach neun vorsichtig die Tür zum Besprechungsraum öffnete. Harry saß wie gewöhnlich in einer der ersten Reihen neben Weston und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich erwartungsvoll umdrehte, als er das Öffnen der Tür hörte. Er blickte allerdings schnell wieder nach vorne und vermied jeden Blickkontakt, damit der Slytherin nicht noch glaubte, Harry hätte sich Gedanken über sein Erscheinen gemacht.

„Kollege Malfoy, wie wäre es mit etwas mehr Pünktlichkeit, oder gibt es keine Uhren im Keller? Mir scheint, die Artefakte lagern schon so lange da unten, dass sie auch noch ein bisschen länger auf Ihre Zuwendung warten können.“ Ein paar Auroren schmunzelten über Robards Bemerkung. 

Draco reagierte auf die öffentliche Zurechtweisung mit einem „Tut mir leid, Chief“ und „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen“, und Harry wunderte sich über Dracos gefügiges Verhalten. Andererseits war Draco auch in Hogwarts immer sehr höflich mit den meisten Lehrern umgegangen. Jedenfalls so lange sie in Hörweite waren.

Nach dem Ende der Konferenz eilte Harry Draco hinterher. „Hey, Draco. Wir treffen uns heute wieder im Trainingsraum. 15 Uhr. Nicht zu spät kommen. Ok?“ 

„Bleibt mir denn eine Wahl?“

„Eigentlich nicht.“ 

„Na dann.“ 

„Gut, dann bis später. Sportklamotten nicht vergessen.“ 

„Das sagtest du bereits, Potter. Meine Gedächtnisleistung ist nicht so eingeschränkt wie die einiger Anwesender.“

„Lass das mal nicht die anderen hören, Draco.“

„Malfoy.“

„Sorry, aber das kann ich mir nicht merken.“

 

***

 

Als Harry um zehn vor drei die Umkleide betrat, zog sich Draco gerade seine Robe aus. Es kam ein weißes Ripp-Shirt mit langen Ärmeln zum Vorschein. Draco schaute hoch und nickte Harry grüßend zu. Harry war ein wenig unschlüssig, an welcher Bank er sich umziehen sollte. Das Wissen, dass Draco schwul war, drängte plötzlich überdeutlich in sein Bewusstsein, und er fragte sich, ob auch Draco über Harrys Homosexualität Bescheid wusste. 

Harry hatte bisher immer versucht, seine Privatsphäre zu schützen und sich in der Öffentlichkeit diskret zu verhalten. Verheimlicht hat er seine sexuellen Präferenzen allerdings nie. Nur vor zwei Jahren, während seiner ersten Beziehung zu einem Mann, hatte sich Harry nichts anmerken lassen. Sein damaliger Freund, er hieß Ian, kam aus Schottland und arbeitete ebenfalls im Ministerium. Ians Eltern wussten nichts von seiner Homosexualität und Ian bestand darauf, dass das auch so bliebe. Die Heimlichtuerei wurde für Harry nach ein paar Monaten unerträglich, also setzte er Ian ein Ultimatum. Zu Harrys Überraschung entschied sich sein Freund gegen Harry und ließ sich nach Edinburgh versetzen. 

Harry kam schnell über Ian hinweg. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm Ian besonders in sexueller Hinsicht wichtig gewesen war. Er hatte Harry in die LGBT-Szene eingeführt und ihm gezeigt, welche Möglichkeiten es im Bett – und außerhalb – gab. Eine enge emotionale Bindung hatten sie nicht aufgebaut, auch wenn Harry sich immer eingeredet hatte, dass das noch geschehen würde, wenn sie offen mit ihrer Beziehung umgegangen wären. 

Nach Ian hatte es für Harry ein paar One-Night-Stands und kurze Episoden in Bars gegeben. Ab und zu ging er auch mehrfach mit einem Kerl aus und nahm sogar mal jemanden als Begleitung zu öffentlichen Veranstaltungen mit. So bekam der Tagesprophet Wind von Harrys Homosexualität. Harry konnte also davon ausgehen, dass auch Draco über ihn Bescheid wusste. Ganz abgesehen davon, Draco hatte ihn auf Hermines Party wahrscheinlich auch mit Samuel zusammen gesehen. 

Harry entschied sich schließlich für einen Platz, der weder zu nah noch zu weit von Draco entfernt war. Während er sich umzog, geisterten die Bilder von einer anderen Umkleide und von dem, was er dort belauscht hatte, in seinem Kopf herum. Er merkte, wie sein Gesicht rot wurde und stellte sich absichtlich mit den Rücken zu Draco. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, saß Draco in Sportkleidung auf seiner Bank und wartete auf Harry. Offenbar hatte er Harry seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet. Eigentlich ein ganz normales Verhalten für jemanden, der wartete, aber Harry machte es trotzdem nervös. Er schnürte schnell seine Turnschuhe zu und ging zur Hallentür, wobei er Draco einen auffordernden Blick zuwarf. „Spielst du eigentlich noch Quidditch?“, fragt er, um die Stimmung aufzulockern. 

„Nein.“

„Ich meine… In Paris, gab es da eine Mannschaft an deiner Uni?“

„Ja.“ 

Harry ärgerte sich über Dracos Einsilbigkeit. Er stieß die Tür zum Trainingsraum mit mehr Wucht auf als nötig. „Und? Hast du mitgespielt?“ 

„Nein.“ 

„Warum nicht?“

„Keine Zeit.“ 

„Ah. Immer am Lernen, was?“ 

„So ungefähr.“

Harry drehte sich aufgebracht zu Draco um. „Merlin! Kannst du vielleicht mal…“ Er hielt abrupt inne, als er sah, dass Draco seinen Zauberstab blitzschnell hochgenommen und eine Verteidigungsposition eingenommen hatte. „Was zum Teufel?“, rief Harry und wandte sich wieder ab. „Entspann dich, Draco!“

„‘Malfoy.‘“

„Dann eben ‘Malfoy‘. Draco Lucius Gygnus Malfoy."

"Cygnus."

"Ist mir scheiß egal.“

„Dann reg dich nicht so auf, Potter.“

„Dann sei nicht so ein Arsch!“

„Wenn du so neugierig bist, was meine Person angeht, dann erstell‘ doch einfach einen Fragebogen und ich gebe dir die Antworten schriftlich.“ 

Harry wollte darauf etwas erwidern, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er den Fragebogen nicht dabei hatte. “Mist, ich hab den Fragebogen vergessen.“ Draco schwieg und schaute Harry abwartend an. Gerade der Verzicht auf jegliche Bemerkung machte Harry klar, dass Draco ihn für einen Volltrottel hielt. 

„Ich hol‘ ihn schon“, meinte Harry ergeben und ging an Draco vorbei zurück zur Tür. 

Als er auf Dracos Höhe war, stieß er ihm seinen Ellenbogen unsanft in die Seite. Draco konnte nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen und stöhnte auf. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um und grätschte mit seinem Fuß zwischen Harrys Beine. Harry sprang zurück, war aber zu langsam und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er griff beim Fallen nach Draco, weniger, um sich an ihm festzuhalten, als um ihn mit zu Boden zu ziehen. Harry knallte unsanft auf den Boden, während Draco Glück hatte und auf Harry landete. So hatte Harry das nicht geplant. Draco setzte sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf Harry, um ihm am Boden festzuhalten. Harry konnte Dracos Magie spüren. Sie strömte aus dem Slytherin hinaus wie ein elektrisch aufgeladener Nebel. Harrys Haut begann zu kribbeln. Außerdem kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Draco auf seiner Körpermitte saß. Der Slytherin ließ sich von dem plötzlichen Körperkontakt jedoch nicht beeinflussen. Sein Gesicht drückte nichts als eine Mischung aus Wut und Triumph aus. 

Bevor Harry Draco mit Körperkraft und Magie von sich stoßen konnte, ging die Tür zum Trainingsraum auf und Chief Robards ragte über den beiden jungen Männern empor. Erst wirkte er überrascht, doch dann verwandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in Ärger. „Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?“

Harry und Draco rappelten sich auf. „Nichts, Sir. Harry wollte mir nur zeigen, wie man sich befreit, wenn man von einem Angreifer zu Boden gedrückt wird.“

„Zur Verteidigung. Gehört zur Trainingsstunde. Ist ein Punkt auf dem Fragebogen“, bekräftigte Harry Dracos Lüge.

Der Chief sah die beiden zweifelnd an. „Wie weit seit ihr denn mit dem Fragebogen? Zeigt ihn mir mal!“

Über Dracos Gesicht huschte für einen Sekundenbruchteil ein erschrockener Ausdruck. Harry dachte an die Zusätze, die Draco in die Felder zu seinen Lehrern eingetragen hatte. Er konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen in Richtung Draco nicht verkneifen. „Tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich habe den Fragebogen im Büro vergessen. Wollte ihn noch holen. Ich gehe gleich mal los.“

„Na gut. Ich habe jetzt noch einen Termin, aber nach der Trainingsstunde möchte ich den Fragebogen auf meinen Tisch haben, Harry.“

„Kein Problem“, versicherte dieser. „ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Er warf noch einen Blick zu Draco und artikulierte ein ‘Siehste?‘ hinter Robards Rücken, dann verschwand er im Flur. Robards verließ ebenfalls die Turnhalle, hielt Harry allerdings auf dem Gang noch kurz zurück.

„War alles in Ordnung, Harry? Habt ihr euch geprügelt?“

„Nein, wieso? Alles in Ordnung. Wie gesagt, wir haben trainiert.“

Zufrieden mit der Antwort blieb Robards an den Fahrstühlen stehen, während Harry zum Büro abbog. Auf dem Weg überlegte er, woher er einen neuen, leeren Fragebogen bekommen konnte.

 

***

 

Fünfzehn Minuten später war Harry wieder zurück im Trainingsraum. Draco saß auf dem Tisch an der Wand und ließ kleine Sternchen durch die Luft schweben. Seinen Zauberstab brauchte er dafür nicht, wie Harry bemerkte. Als Harry näher kam, beendete er seinen Zauber. Harry wedelte mit dem neuen leeren Fragebogen vor Dracos Augen. „Fangen wir also noch mal von vorne an. Ich fülle ihn dieses Mal aus.“

Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und übertrug Dracos Antworten schnell auf den leeren Fragebogen. Er ließ die spöttischen Beschreibungen, die der Slytherin den Professoren verpasst hatte, weg. Draco beugte sich über Harry und betrachtete kritisch Harrys Eintragungen. Er kam Harry dabei so nahe, dass sein Atmen über Harrys Gesicht strich und ihm Dracos Geruch in die Nase stieg. Es war der Gleiche, den Harry auf Hermines Party wahrgenommen hatte, und er löste in Harry genau dasselbe Gefühl aus wie Dracos magische Aura, eine angenehme, leicht anregende Wärme. Harry ignorierte sie.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ein neuer Fragebogen nötig gewesen wäre“, verkündete Draco und zog sich wieder zurück. Er nahm seine Wärme und seinen Duft leider mit. 

„Du kennst Robards nicht. Er kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn sich jemand über Autoritäten hinwegsetzt oder das Ministerium nicht ernst nimmt.“ 

„Brav, Potter. Du hast ja immer schon getan, was man dir gesagt hat, auch wenn es dich an den Rand deines eigenen Grabes gebracht hat.“

„Und du hast auch schon immer getan, was man dir gesagt hat, auch wenn es andere ins Grab gebracht hat.“ Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, taten sie ihm auch schon leid. Er war sich sicher, dass er zu weit gegangen war, aber warum sollte er sich auch jeden Spruch von Draco gefallen lassen? Schließlich hatte Draco Dreck am Stecken und nicht er.

„Habe ich eben nicht“, erwiderte der Slytherin mit fester, aber leiser Stimme, und Harry konnte nicht anders, als das Gesagte zurückzunehmen – zumindest halb: „Nein, hast du nicht. Aber du hast ganz schön viel Mist gebaut.“ Das grenzte schon an einen Euphemismus, und das war sicher auch Draco klar. Er räusperte sich und bemühte sich um einen leichteren Ton. „Nett ausgedrückt. Deine Schrift wird Robards übrigens nicht lesen können. Da könnte das Gleiche stehen wie vorher. Man kann es nicht erkennen.“ 

„Konntest du offenbar doch, sonst wüsstest du nicht, dass ich was weggelassen habe.“ Harry schaute zur Uhr. „Jetzt ist es schon fast zwanzig vor fünf. Mal sehen, was wir überhaupt noch machen können.“ 

„Hak doch einfach die Zauber ab, die du schon von mir gesehen hast“, schlug Draco vor.

„OK. Hol dir doch mal einen Stuhl und hilf mit.“

„Beim Lesen?“

„Nein, du Blödmann. Beim Rekapitulieren. Ich will nichts vergessen – was mir deiner Meinung nach ja besonders schwer fällt.“ Draco nahm einen zweiten Stuhl und setzte sich neben Harry. Harry konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, tief einzuatmen. Sie gingen die Liste durch und sprachen ungewöhnlich einträchtig über die anderen Zauber bis die gleiche Gruppe von Trainees polternd in den Raum stürmte, die schon in der Vorwoche die Halle nach ihnen gebucht hatte. 

„Ihr könnt ruhig bleiben, wir sind fertig für heute“, rief Harry ihnen zu. Als die Trainees erkannten, wen genau sie vor sich hatten, fielen ihnen fast die Kinnladen runter. Vorsichtig kamen sie näher. Harry kannte das Phänomen. Seine Berühmtheit brachte noch oft eine Art ehrfürchtiges Staunen in anderen hervor. Draco registrierte das Verhalten der jungen Hexen und Zauberer und rümpfte die Nase. „Hier in London verstummen auch immer alle, wenn sie mich sehen, aber nicht aus Ehrfurcht“, murmelte er beim Aufstehen. 

„In Paris war das anders?“, fragte Harry, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst dazu sagen sollte. Der Gedanke, dass Draco eine Art Ausgestoßener war, gefiel ihm nicht, aber er war auch nicht bereit, dem Slytherin Mitgefühl zu zeigen. Draco schien sich jedoch gerade an etwas zu erinnern, das seine Stimmung aufhellte. Sein Gesicht bekam wieder diesen schalkhaften Ausdruck, den Harry so anziehend fand. „Ja, in Paris, da war es natürlich eher so wie jetzt gerade hier bei dir.“ 

„Wer’s glaubt“, gab Harry zweifelnd zurück. Er wusste, dass Draco maßlos übertrieb, aber zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fand er die Vorstellung, dass Draco für Aufsehen sorgte und beliebt war, auch nicht so abwegig. Bei seinen Slytherin-Freunden war er vor dem Krieg immer sehr angesehen gewesen und hatte im Mittelpunkt gestanden. Crabbe und Goyle hatten ihn geradezu verehrt. Natürlich waren das Schwachmaten, aber es gab ja auch noch Parkinson, Zabini und Nott. Sie waren ebenfalls Draco-Fans. Und damals war Draco nicht halb so attraktiv gewesen wie heute. Außerdem war er reich, klug und irgendwie witzig, wenn man auf beißendem Spott stand. Es gab sicher Augenblicke, in denen er sympathisch wirken konnte – zumindest, wenn er sich Mühe gab oder sich nicht im gleichen Raum befand wie Harry. 

„Ah, Potter, wenn du wüsstest, wie viele Liebesbriefe ich bekommen habe! Vous ne pouvez pas vous armer contre l'amour. Die Franzosen sind wahre Poeten – und so direkt.“

Harry verstand kein Französisch, aber, dass Studierende Liebesbriefe schrieben, daran zweifelte er doch stark. „Du spinnst“, gab er zurück.

„Ein bisschen – vielleicht“, lenkte Draco ein. Als Harry ihn daraufhin überrascht ansah, fing Draco an zu lachen. „Vielleicht wirst auch du schon bald meinem Charme erliegen, Potter!“

Harry zog ihm den Fragebogen über den Kopf. „Träum weiter, Draco!“

„‘Malfoy‘“

„Klappe.“

Die Trainees schauten sie verdutzt an. Dann sprach einer von ihnen Harry an und er blieb stehen, um sich mit der Schar zu unterhalten. Draco ging weiter in Richtung Umkleide. Etwas in Harry drängte danach, dem Slytherin zu folgen, doch dann dachte Harry an die peinlichen Minuten beim Umziehen zurück und hielt es für besser, sich viel Zeit damit zu lassen, alle Fragen der Trainees zu beantworten. Als er schließlich den Umkleideraum betrat, war Draco schon weg.


	13. Dritte Trainingsstunde

Der drauffolgende Tag war anstrengend. Es kam Harry so vor, als würde er von einem Termin zum nächsten rennen, und ihm wurde schnell klar, dass die Aussichten für den Rest der Woche nicht besser waren. Trotzdem hielt er sich eine Stunde am Mittwochmorgen für ein weiteres Treffen mit Draco frei. Je schneller sie mit dem Fragebogen fertig würden, desto besser, und es wäre dumm, den Trainingsraum nicht zu nutzen, wenn er mal frei war. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Draco am Mittwoch keine Zeit hatte. Er musste ein Gruppe Auroren zu einem Todesser-Versteck in Hastings begleiten, wo ein paar schon längst verurteilte Voldemort-Anhänger einen Teil ihrer Besitztümer versteckt hatten, damit sie nicht konfisziert werden konnten. 

Harry verfolgte den Klatsch und Tratsch seiner Kollegen nur selten mit voller Aufmerksamkeit, aber wenn es um Draco ging spitzte er die Ohren. Viele trauten dem Slytherin nicht über den Weg, aber alle Kollegen, die Draco auf einen Einsatz mitgenommen hatten, berichteten, wie umsichtig und professionell er vorgegangen war. Von Hermine wusste Harry, dass Dracos Studien bei Professor Grimzak ebenfalls gut liefen. Sie machte sich nur Sorgen, dass sich Draco zu viel Arbeit zumutete. Harry selbst sah Draco in dieser Woche nur beim Vorbeigehen.

Am Wochenende hatte Harry Bereitschaftsdienst in der Zentrale und musste zu mehreren Einsätzen. Zusammen mit zwei anderen Auroren nahm Harry einen Dealer fest, der versuchte verunreinigte Potenzmittel an den Mann zu bringen. Dann kümmerten sie sich um eine Gruppe Vampire, die in einer Muggel-Kneipe randalierten. Die Muggels hatten natürlich keine Ahnung, wen sie da vor sich hatten. Ihr Einsatz am Sonntag war besonders unangenehm. Ein Lobalug, der sich in den frühen Morgenstunden in die Themse verirrt hatte, sorgte bei Schiffern und Spaziergängern in London für Angst und Schrecken. Nachdem Harry und seine Kollegen überhaupt erstmal herausgefunden hatten, was sich da im Fluss herumtrieb, mussten sie die wurmartige Kreatur mit Hilfe von Mitarbeitern aus der Abteilung für magische Tiere einfangen, Muggels oblivieren und den Rücktransport in die Nordsee veranlassen. 

Dankenswerter Weise war der Sonntagnachmittag ruhig, so dass Harry sich um seine Ablage kümmern konnte. Auf seinem Arbeitsplatz herrschte ein erdrückendes Durcheinander von Akten, Notizen, Fotos und anderen Dingen, die Harry irgendwann einmal gebraucht und noch nicht wegsortiert oder entsorgt hatte. Dracos Arbeitsplatz war hingegen in einem tadellosen Zustand, wie Harry jedes Mal feststellte, wenn er an dem Tisch vorbeiging. Dieses Mal blieb Harry neugierig an Dracos Platz stehen und betrachtete ihn genauer. Er fand nicht ein einziges beschriftetes Blatt Papier, keine einzige benutzte Schreibrolle auf dem Tisch des Slytherins. Es gab auch keine persönlichen Gegenstände, so dass es wirkte, als würde Draco hier gar nicht arbeiten. Hatte er seinen ganzen persönlichen Kram an seinem Arbeitsplatz im Archiv? Gab es Fotos von Narcissa oder gar Lucius?

Harry fragte sich, wie Draco wohl seine Wochenenden verbrachte, und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wo Draco eigentlich wohnte. Er kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück und schaute nach Dracos Adresse auf dem Fragebogen. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs ließ er sich Dracos Wohnort auf dem großen Londoner Stadtplan an der Wand im Büro anzeigen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Draco in dem ruhigen und eher teuren Muggel-Stadtteil Bloomsbury wohnte, in einem Haus am Gordon Square 47. Harry vermutete, dass Dracos Wohnung Aussicht auf den kleinen Park hatte, den er in der Karte sehen konnte, und fragt sich, ob Hermine Draco in seiner Wohnung schon mal besucht hatte. 

Er wusste, dass Hermine in den letzten zwei Jahren bereits dreimal in Dracos Pariser Wohnung gewesen war. Bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt im Frühjahr war sie sogar für fünf Tage bei Draco untergekommen. Sie hatte in Paris an einer Fortbildung teilgenommen, in der es um neue Gesetze für nichtmenschliche, magische Lebewesen ging. Es war keine Veranstaltung des Ministeriums, sondern ein Kongress der RSMC gewesen, einer weltweit agierenden Organisation, die sich für die Rechte von vernunftbegabten Kreaturen einsetzte. Hermine hatte ihren Urlaub opfern müssen, um teilnehmen zu können. 

Zu Harrys Überraschung hatte Draco ihr sein Gästezimmer für den Aufenthalt angeboten, was Hermine gerne annahm. Sie hatte Ron gefragt, ob er nicht für ein romantisches Pärchen-Wochenende nach Paris nachkommen wollte. So hatte Ron Hermine am Freitag bei Draco abgeholt und war mit ihr für das Wochenende in ein Hotel gegangen. Am Freitagabend hatten Hermine und Ron Draco zum Essen ausgeführt. Es war Hermines Dankeschön für die gastfreundliche Unterkunft. Offenbar war der Abend so schön gewesen, dass Ron sich seither nicht mehr negativ über ihren einstigen Rivalen geäußert hatte. 

Hermine und Ron waren frisch verliebt aus Paris zurückgekommen und Harry war ein wenig neidisch auf ihr Glück gewesen. Die dunkle Jahreszeit war ihm aufs Gemüt geschlagen und er sehnte sich nach einer Beziehung. Dann zeigte sich, dass Hermines Parisaufenthalt auch für ihn etwas Gutes mit sich brachte, denn auf der Konferenz hatte Hermine Samuel besser kennen gelernt, und ein paar Wochen später sorgte sie dafür, dass Harry und Samuel sich begegneten. Harry war einsam und mehr als bereits gewesen, sich auf den sympathischen Iren einzulassen. Er hatte seine Entscheidung bisher nicht bereut.

Während Harry weiterhin auf den Stadtplan von London starrte, erinnerte er sich daran, dass Ron damals erwähnt hatte, dass ein Freund von Draco mit ins Restaurant gekommen war. Sie seien sehr vertraut miteinander umgegangen, hatten sich aber nicht als Pärchen zu erkennen gegeben. Dracos Freund hieß Jean und sprach gut Englisch. Er hatte Ron und Hermine mit hunderten von Fragen bombardiert, war dabei aber sehr charmant gewesen. War Draco mit diesem Jean zusammen und bekam in London Besuch von ihm? Hatte er in Jean einen Menschen gefunden, den er liebte und der seine Gefühle erwiderte? Harry wälzte den Gedanken im Kopf herum, während er zu seinem Platz zurückging. Es fiel ihm schwer, Draco so ein Glück zu gönnen, wahrscheinlich, weil der Slytherin zu oft ein kleines Arschloch war. Harry hielt sich für einen guten Menschen, aber ein Heiliger war auch er nicht.

 

***

 

Harry verabredete sich nach der Konferenz am Montag mit Draco für eine weitere Trainingsstunde um drei. Zwei Stunden vorher beschloss er, Hermine in ihrem Büro zu besuchen, um sie zu einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen zu überreden. Er hatte sie seit dem Abendessen vor zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, und hoffte, sie würde ihn von seiner üblichen Nervosität vor dem Treffen mit Draco ablenken. 

Harry nahm den Aufzug runter in den 4. Stock und ging durch die endlos wirkenden Gänge des Ministeriums. Als er sich Hermines Tür näherte, drangen durch die leicht geöffnete Tür Stimmen zu ihm in den Flur. Harry erkannte Dracos tiefe Stimme und blieb stehen.   
Er verstand nicht, was der Slytherin sagte, Hermines Antwort konnte er allerdings recht gut hören: „Ich habe den Eindruck, dass du dich im Keller verkriechst und Kontakt vermeidest, Draco. Dabei sollte der Job hier eine Möglichkeit sein, deine Reputation wiederherzustellen. Das geht nicht, wenn du dich von allen fernhältst.“   
Aus den Bruchstücken, die Harry von Dracos Antwort verstand, konnte er sich erschließen, dass Draco meinte, es bräuchte eben Zeit, die Meinung der Menschen zu ändern.   
„Das schon, aber du musst den anderen auch die Chance geben, dich kennen zu lernen. Geh mittags in euren Pausenraum oder setz dich in der Kantine zu den Kollegen, mit denen du schon auf Einsätzen warst. Du kannst dich auch zu Harry...“ Bevor Hermine ihren Satz beenden konnte, wurde sie von Draco unterbrochen. Leider konnte Harry nicht hören, was Draco sagte.  
„Ja, ok, aber Harry ist nicht so.“   
Wieder antwortete Draco und offenbar war er jetzt etwas aufgebracht, denn ein paar Worte konnte Harry entziffern: „…Fragebogen … nicht nötig … verzichten… Archiv … in Ruhe … Sorgen …“  
„Das sagst du immer, aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen um dich. Komm, ich lad' dich zum Essens ins Meermaid ein.“   
Ein erneutes Gemurmel von Draco, dann Hermines: „Nein, keine Widerrede! Aber wenn du meinst, dann zahlst du eben.“

Harry hörte, wie sich die beiden der Tür näherten, drehte sich um und ging zügig zurück in die Zentrale. Es war ihm unangenehm, das Gespräch belauscht zu haben, und er wusste nicht, wie er die Bruchstücke, die er gehört hat, interpretieren sollte. Auf jeden Fall hörte sich Draco über ihre Zusammenarbeit nicht sehr glücklich an. Harry fühlte sich seltsam gekränkt durch diese Feststellung, sagte sich aber, dass er sich auch was Besseres vorstellen konnte, als seine Zeit mit dem Slytherin zu verbringen. 

 

***

 

Harry ging bereits um halb drei zum Trainingsraum, obwohl er eigentlich noch die neuen Ergebnisse im Fall ihres ‘Brückenterroristen‘ durchgehen wollte. Er zog sich schnell um und wartete in der Halle auf Draco. Dieser öffnete pünktlich um 15 Uhr die Tür zum Trainingsraum. Weißes Henley-Shirt, graue Jogginghose aus einem weichen Frottee-Stoff, schwarze schlichte Nikes. Harry konnte seinen Blick für einen Moment nicht von Dracos langer, schlanker Gestalt lösen. Er räusperte sich. „Hi.“

„Potter“, grüßte Draco zurück. „Dieses Mal nichts vergessen? Sollen wir uns sofort kloppen oder sparst du dir das heute für später auf?“

„Später – oder sobald du mich zu sehr aufregst.“

Draco hob seinen Zauberstab. „Na, dann wohl sofort.“ 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und trat näher zu Draco, der einen übertrieben misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte. „Erstmal besprechen wir, was wir heute machen. Du hast mir ja beim letzten Mal schon die Zauber genannt, die dir keine Probleme bereiten, und ein paar habe ich auch schon gesehen. Zeig mir doch heute einfach mal die anderen.“

„Wie genau soll das ablaufen?“

„Ich dachte, ich starte einen Angriff, und du verteidigst dich“, schlug Harry vor.

„Also alles wie gehabt“, gab Draco lakonisch zurück.

Das brachte Harry kurz aus dem Konzept: „Nein … doch … aber systematischer.“

„Fangen wir also bei A an? Adversus Harripottermus?“

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Sein Latein reichte gerade noch, um Dracos blöden Kalauer zu verstehen. „Gegen mich gibt es keinen Zauber, Draco.“

„Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt.“ 

Dracos Worte machten etwas mit Harrys Magen, das er nicht verstehen konnte. Er hielt es für das Beste, das eigentliche Training so schnell wie möglich zu beginnen. Drei Jahre Grundausbildung hatten Harry zu einem hervorragenden Kämpfer gemacht. Er war beim Duellieren sicher und selbstbewusst. Genau das Gegenteil von dem, wie er sich gerade fühlte. „Also ich dachte, ich benutze die Angriffszauber, die besonders typisch bei Außeneinsätzen sind.“ 

„Das sind aber nicht unbedingt die, denen ich ausgesetzt bin, wenn ich es mit dunkelmagischen Objekten zu tun habe.“

„Das stimmt, aber das Ministerium will dich ja für Situationen trainieren, die nichts mit deinem eigentlichen Fachgebiet zu tun haben. Die Frage ist, was kann dir begegnen, wenn du mit uns ins Feld gehst? Und da gibt es doch eigentlich immer die gleichen Angriffszauber oder zumindest eine Reihe von Verteidigungsstrategien, die in fast allen Fällen helfen.“ Harry dachte einen Augenblick nach und fuhr dann fort: „In der Grundausbildung sind wir am Anfang die einzelnen Zauber durchgegangen, aber später haben die Ausbilder einfach typische Situationen nachgestellt und uns darin agieren lassen. Da du schon einiges drauf hast, müssen wir sicher nicht jeden einzelnen Zauber besprechen, sondern können gleich ans Eingemachte gehen.“ Ein Ausdruck der Verwirrung huschte kurz über Dracos Gesicht. Offenbar hat er seinen Muggel-Ausdruck mit dem Eingemachten nicht verstanden. 

„Was auch immer. Fang einfach an, Potter. Ich bin bereit.“

„Ok. Also stell dir vor, du möchtest jemanden ergreifen, der wegrennt. Damit…“

Harry wurde von Draco unterbrochen: „Dafür sind doch die Auroren da. Wieso sollte ich hinter Flüchtenden herrennen?“

„Auch das stimmt, aber ich möchte einfach, dass du dir eine Situation aus der normalen Auroren-Arbeit vorstellst. Vielleicht rennt ja gerade jemand mit deinem dunkelmagischen Objekt weg. Das willst du doch sicher verhindern.“ 

„Das hängt davon ab, was es ist.“

„Ist doch auch egal, lass dich einfach drauf ein. Also, der Flüchtende wehrt sich, indem er Flüche auf dich abfeuert. Gehen wir erstmal davon aus, dass es sich um einen Kleinkriminellen handelt, also einen, der dich nicht gleich töten will. Mit welchen Zaubern kannst du in diesem Fall rechnen?“

„Jeden Fluch, der mich in irgendeiner Weise aufhält, also zu Fall bringt oder festsetzt. Oder welche, die ein Hindernis zwischen uns errichten. Vielleicht auch Sprüche, die meine Sinne trüben oder meine Bewegungen verlangsamen.“ 

„Ja, genau. Dann versuche, dich an diese Sprüche zu erinnern, damit du sie gleich anwenden und/oder abwehren kannst. Denn ich spiele gleich den Verbrecher und du den Auror.“ Harry ließ Draco einige Minuten Zeit, sich die entsprechenden Zauber in Erinnerung zu rufen.   
Bevor es losging, hatte Draco noch eine Frage: "Soll ich auch versuchen, dich einzufangen oder gar unschädlich zu machen?“

„Das solltest du versuchen, aber natürlich alles im Rahmen.“ Harrys Vertrauen in Draco war naturgegeben nicht besonders ausgeprägt, und er konnte nicht einschätzen, bei welchen Flüchen der Slytherin die Grenze setzen würde. Harry bezweifelte allerdings, dass Draco ihm ernsthaften Schaden zufügen konnte, egal welchen Fluch er Harry entgegen schleudern würde. Schließlich war er ein ausgebildeter Auror und schon immer gut darin gewesen zu überleben. „Bereit?“ 

„Leg los, Potter.“

„Arresto Momentum. Expelliarmus!“

Draco schaffte es mühelos Harrys Verlangsamungs-Zauber abzublocken und seinen Zauberstab bei sich zu behalten. Allerdings schleuderte Harry in rapider Geschwindigkeit weitere, wenn auch harmlose Flüche in Dracos Richtung, so dass dieser bald schon ins Schwitzen kam. Harry ließ sich von Draco durch die Halle hetzen und kam bald selber außer Atem. Er musste feststellen, dass der Slytherin seinen Zaubern länger als erwartet standhielt und sehr geschickt im Ausweichen und Kontern war. Auch wenn Draco selbst kaum Zeit blieb, Angriffszauber abzusetzen, so waren diese jedoch von großer Wucht und Harry musste genau taktieren, um in seiner eignen Abwehr keine Lücken zu lassen. Ihm fiel auf, dass er einige von Dracos Sprüchen überhaupt nicht kannte oder ihm deren Aussprache so fremd war, dass er sich nicht sicher war, um welchen Zauber es sich handelte. 

Harry ging immer mehr dazu über, die Flüche wortlos zu sprechen. Sein Wille, Draco zu entwaffnen, war so groß, dass er auch ohne Zauberstab einen hohen Energielevel aufrechterhalten konnte. Auch Dracos Sprüche wurden immer leiser, aber das lag daran, dass er die Zauber nur noch keuchend hinaus bekam. 

Plötzlich flog die Tür zum Trainingsraum mit einem lauten Rums auf und Harry wandte seinen Blick für eine Sekunde von Draco ab, um zu schauen, wer da so polternd in die Halle kam. Niemand war zu sehen. Dafür traf ihn einer von Dracos Flüchen und klebte ihn am Hallenboden fest. Hatte Draco die Tür mit Magie geöffnet, um ihn abzulenken? Kaum hatte Harry sich befreit, hörte er einen undeutlichen Schrei aus dem Gang, der nach einem Hilferuf klang. Er war für einen weiteren Augenblick abgelenkt, den Draco dazu nutzte, Harry aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und ihn mit einem Expelliarmus zu entwaffnen. Während Harry unsanft zu Boden ging und etwas verdattert seinen Zauberstab hinterherschaute, wurde ihm klar, dass auch der Hilferuf nur einer von Dracos Ablenkungsmanövern gewesen war.

Triumphierend hielt Draco Harrys Zauberstab hoch und konnte sich ein überhebliches Malfoy-Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Allerdings war sein Gesicht gerötet und seine Beine und Arme schienen zu zittern. Dracos Atem ging leicht rasselnd und er ließ sich nach einigen Augenblicken des Triumphes erschöpft zu Boden sinken. Als Harry sich aufsetzte, warf ihm Draco seinen Zauberstab zu. „Verdammt, Potter. Ich dachte ich fall‘ gleich tot um. Ich hab nicht mehr geglaubt, dass ich dich noch aufhalten kann, und ich nehme an, dass ich das auch nicht schaffen würde, wenn du es mal wirklich ernst meint.“

Harry hätte jeden Spruch von Draco erwartet, aber sicher kein Kompliment. Er war so baff, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen soll.   
Ein Gefühl, dass man nur mit Stolz bezeichnen konnte, machte sich in seiner Brust breit und es hätte sich eine deutliche Rötung auf seinem Gesicht gezeigt, wäre es nicht eh schon erhitzt gewesen. 

„Äh, danke. Aber gewonnen hast du. Wenn auch mit einem typisch slytherin‘schen Trick.“ 

Draco hatte clever gehandelt, indem er Harrys Hilfsbereitschaft ausnutzte, um ihn abzulenken, und er nahm sich vor, Dracos Taktik nicht zu vergessen. Als er erneut zu Draco sah, bemerkte er, dass der Blonde die Stirn runzelte und sowas wie Enttäuschung über sein Gesicht huschte. Es verwirrte Harry, denn er wusste nicht, was er Falsches gesagt haben könnte.

In dem Moment erklangen Geräusche aus den Umkleiden und es waren dieses Mal tatsächlich die Trainees, die in der Tür erschienen. Harry stand auf und ging zu Draco. Ohne darüber nachzudenken streckte er die Hand aus, um den Slytherin aufzuhelfen. Draco zögerte kurz, dann ergriff er Harrys Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Er murmelte ein ‘Danke‘ und ließ Harrys Hand schnell wieder los. Das Gefühl von Dracos langen Fingern und weichem Handteller, warm und leicht verschwitzt, aber fest, blieb Harry wie ein Nachhall noch ein paar Sekunden erhalten. Harry grüßte die Trainees und folgte Draco Richtung Umkleidekabine.

„Wir sollten über die Zauber sprechen, die wir benutzt haben, und unsere Beobachtungen austauschen“, meinte Harry, während er seine Hände am Stoff seiner Sporthose rieb.

„Es ist schon vier und ich muss noch duschen“, antwortete Draco zögerlich.

„Ich habe jetzt auch keine Zeit, aber wie wäre es Mittwoch. Wir können zusammen Mittagessen, falls wir beide da sind.“

Draco warf Harry einen schnellen, misstrauischen Blick zu. Vielleicht dachte er, Hermine hätte Harry auf Draco angesetzt. Schließlich antwortete er jedoch: „Äh, ja, ok. Warum nicht? Mittwoch um eins?“ 

„Ja, klingt gut.“ Harry weigerte sich zu denken, dass es wie eine private Verabredung klang. Es war eine offizielle Besprechung zwischen Kollegen. Nichts dabei. 

Als sie vor den Spinten im Umkleideraum standen, war Harry fest entschlossen, sich von Draco nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, wenn sie gleich in den Duschraum gehen würden. Schließlich duschte er ständig mit anderen Männern zusammen - auch mit sehr gutaussehenden - und das war nie ein Problem gewesen. Um sich abzulenken, versuchte Harry das Gespräch in Gang zu halten: „Dein alter Zauberstab, was ist damit eigentlich geschehen? Ich musste ihn nach der Schlacht ans Ministerium abgeben, sonst hätte ich ihn dir zukommen lassen.“ Harry vermied es, in Dracos Richtung zu blicken, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass der Blonde ihn durchaus aufmerksam beobachtete. 

„Das Zaubergamot hat mir den Zauberstab nach meinem Freispruch zurückgeben.“ Draco Tonfall klang, als ob das kein Thema war, über das er mit Harry sprechen wollte, aber Harrys Neugierde war geweckt, daher fragte er weiter: „Und warum benutzt du ihn nicht mehr?“ 

Draco war inzwischen entkleidet und schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Dann ging er mit einem kleinen Flakon in der Hand in den Duschraum. Harry folgte ihm. Er versuchte, Dracos nackten Körper zu ignorieren, konnte jedoch nicht übersehen, wie schön Draco war. Jedenfalls traf er mit seinen breiten Schultern, den ausgeformten, aber nicht übertrieben ausgeprägten Brust- und Armmuskeln und den ansonsten schmalen und langgestreckten Formen genau Harrys Geschmack. Und diese langen, wohlgeformten Beine mit den athletischen Waden...  
Harry selbst war ein sportlicher Typ, etwas breiter und muskulöser als Draco. Seine Haut war deutlich dunkler und auch behaarter. Dracos spärliche und helle Körperbehaarung und die feinporige, helle Haut wirkten fast androgyn.

Draco stellte seine Dusche an. Über das leichte Prasseln des Wassers hinweg erklärte er: „Der Zauberstab hat mir nicht mehr so gedient wie früher. Er war auf dich abgestimmt. Ich bin zu Oliviander und habe mir einen neuen ausgesucht.“ Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Draco seine kleine Flasche öffnete und sich mit dessen Inhalt einseifte. Sofort erfüllte ein zitronenartiger Geruch die Luft. 

„Vielleicht hättest du ihn mir einfach wieder ‘abnehmen‘ müssen."

Als Draco die Seife in seine Haare einmassierte und die Augen schloss, wagte Harry einen weiteren Blick in seine Richtung. Eine sehr feine Narbe zog sich von Dracos linker Schulter hinunter bis fast zum Bauchnabel. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Harry erkannte, was er da vor sich sah.

„Ist das…, ist das… die Narbe da…, ist das von meinem Sectumsempra“, stotterte er entsetzt. 

Draco öffnete die Augen und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust. „Die hier? Ja, wieso?“

„Ich… ich… ich wusste nicht, dass…“, Harry konnte nicht weitersprechen. „Es tut mir leid. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nie dafür entschuldig habe.“

„Vergiss es einfach.“

„Aber… aber… ich hätte dich fast umgebracht.“

„Und ich hatte vorher einen Cruciatus auf dich abgefeuert. Ich war auch nicht gerade unschuldig.“

„Von einem Cruciatus stirbt man nicht gleich, das ist absolut nicht dasselbe.“

„Vergiss es einfach, Potter. Ich nehme zur Kenntnis, dass zu dich schämst und dass es dir Leid tut, und gut is‘. Ich habe selber genug Dinge, für die ich mich schäme. Lass uns einfach versuchen, die Vergangenheit zu begraben, ok?“

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das konnte oder überhaupt wollte. Nur, wie sollte er das diesem ehemaligen Todesser sagen, ohne dass Draco glaubte, Harry würde ihm seine Taten von damals noch immer vorwerfen? So stimmte er Draco zu: „Ok, vergessen wir es. Es tut mir aber trotzdem leid und ich entschuldige mich hiermit dafür.“

"Angenommen", gab Draco fast gleichgültig zurück. Als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er freundlich hinzu: "Mach dir keinen Kopf. Es ist wirklich alles gut."

Ein leicht verlegenes Schweigen entstand. Als Harry es nicht mehr aushielt, versuchte er, das vorherige Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen: „Also, wegen deines alten Zauberstabes. Warum hast du mich nach den Prozessen nicht um Hilfe gebeten? Ich wäre damit einverstanden gewesen, dass du ihn mir wieder abnimmst.“

Draco zeigte mit einem deutlichen Schauben, wie wenig er von Harrys vermutlich naiver Idee hielt. „Glaube mir, nichts auf der Welt hätte mich damals dazu veranlasst, Hilfe von dir zu erbetteln.“ Harry konnte Draco verstehen, aber irgendwie fand er die Aussage trotzdem blöd.

„Außerdem, Potter, müsste dir eigentlich klar sein, dass ein normaler Zauberstab seine Treue nicht auf jemand anderen überträgt, nur weil dieser ihn seinem Besitzer abgenommen hat. Wenn das so einfach wäre, würde ja jeder Zauberstab, den man einem anderen wegnimmt, für den Besitzer unbrauchbar werden. Der Zauberstab wollte dir dienen.“

„Aber warum? Es war doch dein Stab.“ 

„Finde es selbst heraus. Du bist der Auror“, gab Draco zurück. 

Harry hatte über die Unterhaltung hinweg vergessen, sich einzuseifen. Er verteilte schnell sein Muggel-Duschzeug in seinen Haaren und über seinen Körper und schloss die Augen, während er sich das warme Wasser über den Kopf laufen ließ. Er versuchte, nicht an Dracos Narbe zu denken und konzentrierte sich auf die Sache mit dem Weißdornstab. Die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung war, dass Draco damals wollte, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab bekam. Vielleicht hatte Draco in Wahrheit gehofft, dass Harry und seine Freunde aus dem Herrenhaus flüchten können und Voldemort besiegen würden. Wenn Harry über ihren kleinen Kampf damals nachdachte, musste er zugeben, dass Draco ihm kaum Widerstand geleistet hatte, als Harry nach seinem Stab griff. 

Harry öffnete die Augen, um Draco darauf anzusprechen, aber der Slytherin war nicht mehr im Duschraum. Harry blieb noch kurz unter dem Wasserstrahl stehen und trocknete sich dann ab. Als er zurück zu den Spinten ging, war Draco bereits angezogen und griff nach seiner Tasche. Er schaute kurz zu Harry und sagte: „Dann bis Mittwoch“, bevor er in den Flur verschwand. Harry setzte sich auf die Bank und starrte ein paar Minuten gedankenverloren auf die Tür.


	14. Es geht auch anders

Harry und Weston waren im Fall des Millennium-Brücken-Anschlags gut vorangekommen. Untersuchungen am Tatort hatten keine Hinweise auf den Täter ergeben, aber die Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskamera an der Millennium Bridge zeigten eine Person, die sich in verdächtiger Weise an der Brücke zu schaffen machte. Es hatte wie üblich etwas gedauert, an die Aufnahmen ran zu kommen, weil Harry und Weston erst mit ihrer Kontaktperson bei der Londoner Polizeibehörde in Verbindung treten mussten. In diesem Fall war das der Muggel-Ehemann einer Hexe, der in der elektronischen Überwachungs-Abteilung des London Police Departments arbeitete.

Auf den Aufnahmen war ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit Bart und Brille in einem blauen Jogging-Anzug zu sehen. Das Aussehen des Täters war nicht sehr aussagekräftig, da es Zauberern durch Magie und Tränke möglich war, ihr Erscheinungsbild zu verändern. Daher hatte Weston die Kameraaufzeichnungen Spezialisten aus ihrer Abteilung gezeigt, und die schlossen aus dem staksig-schaukelnden Gang der Person und der Art und Weise, wie sie zum Beispiel stand und sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, dass es sich um eine weibliche Täterin handelte, die Vielsafttrank zu sich genommen hatte. 

Harry und sein Partner hatten in der Vorwoche die Akten von registrierten Straftätern gesichtet. Sie interessierten sich vor allem für Verbrecher, die mit Bombenanschlägen in Zusammenhang standen. Durch ihre Nachforschungen konnten sie den Kreis der Verdächtigen auf eine 43 Jahre alte Hexe einschränken, die vor acht Jahren wegen des mehrfachen Erwerbs illegaler Substanzen auf dem Schwarzmarkt festgenommen und zu fünf Jahren in Azkaban verurteilt worden war. Ihr Name war Henriette Rosegarden. Vor ihrer Verhaftung hatte sie in einer kleinen Wohnung in Wales gelebt, in der die Auroren Konstruktionspläne zu explosiven magischen Objekten und wirre Tagebucheinträge zu geplanten Anschlägen fanden. 

In Azkaban war Rosegardens Verhalten unauffällig gewesen. Harrys und Westons Befragungen von Mitgefangenen und Wärtern ergaben, dass Rosegarden eine ausgeprägte Faszination für Brücken hatte, Bilder von Brücken sammelte und aus Zeitungen oder anderen Materialien Modellbrücken konstruierte. Die Indizien waren so offensichtlich, es war fast schon zu einfach. Das eigentliche Problem bestand darin, Rosegarden zu finden, denn in ihrer neuen Wohnung in Plymouth war sie seit Längerem nicht mehr gewesen. Auch bei Bekannten und Verwandten schien sie nicht untergetaucht zu sein. 

Nach dem Training mit Draco ging Harry am Montag noch mal Rosegardens Akte durch und suchte nach Hinweisen, die sie bisher übersehen hatten. Als er nachts im Bett lag und über den Fall nachgrübelte, fiel ihm auf, dass Rosegarden deutlich mehr Substanzen und Objekte auf dem Schwarzmarkt erworben hatte, als in ihrer Wohnung gefunden worden waren. Zudem hatten die Auroren weder ein Labor noch einen Werkraum, ja nicht mal eine Werkbank in Rosegardens Wohnung gesehen. Wo also lagerte Rosegarden ihre Materialien und wo arbeite sie an ihren Bomben? 

Dienstagmorgen berichtete Harry seinem Partner von seiner Vermutung, dass Rosegarden entweder einen Komplizen hatte oder sie irgendwo eine Werkstatt, beziehungsweise ein Lager besaß. Nur wie hätte sich Rosegarden sowas leisten können, sie war schon seit Langem arbeitslos. 

Zusammen gingen sie der Idee nach und studierten noch mal die Akten verschiedener Verbrecher als auch die Berichte und Protokolle zu Rosegardens Verhaftung und den Befragungen ihrer Nachbarn. 

Eine Aktennotiz brachte schließlich eine interessante Spur zutage. In Rosegardens Wohnung hatte es einen ganzen Schrank voll eingemachter Rosenäpfel gegeben. Den anderen Hausbewohnern zufolge stammten die Gläser von Rosegardens verstorbener Nachbarin, Aethel Griffith, auf deren Katze Rosengarden immer mal wieder aufgepasst hatte. 

Es war damals nicht mehr als eine lustige Anekdote gewesen, dass Rosegarden Rosenäpfel besaß, aber Weston wusste, dass Rosenäpfel eine magische Apfelsorte waren, die es in ganz England kaum noch gab, und stellte die Frage, wie es kam, dass Aethel Griffith so viele dieser Äpfel besessen hatte, dass sie sie gleich Zentnerweise einkochen konnte. 

Vielleicht hatte die alte Hexe eine Obstwiese besessen, zu der Rosegarden Zugang hatte? Immerhin gab es in der Wohnung der Verdächtigen ein Foto von einem Garten mit Obstbäumen, und auf dem Bild war auch ein kleines Häuschen zu sehen, aus dessen Fenster eine Frau lehnte, die Rosegarden sein konnte. Es war nicht gerade eine heiße Spur, aber besser als keine, und so flohte Harry am Mittwochmorgen nach Cardiff, um in der dortigen Dependenz des Ministeriums Informationen über die alte Dame einzuholen. Es zeigte sich, dass Aethel Griffith tatsächlich über ein Stück Land mit einer Hütte verfügt hatte, es aber nach ihrem Tode an ihren in Südamerika lebenden Sohn gegangen war. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass sie dort nicht ein kleines Labor finden könnten.

Kurz vor 13 Uhr kehrte Harry schließlich mit den Lagedaten des Grundstücks aus Wales zurück, und stellte fest, dass Weston mit älteren Kollegen das Ministerium verlassen hatte, um im Leaky essen zu gehen. Da Harry selber in wenigen Minuten mit Draco zum Mittagessen verabredet war, entschied er, dass ein Besuch des Apfelgartens noch bis zum Nachmittag warten konnte. Harry freute sich irgendwie auf das Treffen mit Draco. Die Mitarbeiterkantine würde um diese Uhrzeit zwar voll sein, aber er hoffte, dass sie sich trotzdem ungestört über das Training würden unterhalten können.

 

***

Harry hinterlegte Weston eine Nachricht, dass sie nach dem Mittagessen zu Rosegardens Grundstück aufbrechen konnten. Während er auf Draco wartete, schaute er sich die genaue Lage des Gartens auf einer Landkarte an. Als Draco schließlich ins Büro kam, sah Harry, wie sich der Slytherin ohne Umschweife seinen Robenmantel überzog. Offenbar wollte er gerade das Ministerium verlassen. Harry war irritiert. Hatte Draco ihre Verabredung vergessen? Er stand auf und ging leicht genervt zu dem Slytherin herüber.

„Hi Draco!“ Harry ignorierte Dracos Augenrollen. Er sah es schon als kleinen Erfolg an, dass Draco ihn wegen der Verwendung seines Vornamens nicht lautstark zurechtwies. „Willst du weg?“

„Potter“, grüßte Draco zurück und wirkte seinerseits irritiert. „Wieso?“, fragte er gedehnt.

„Du erinnerst dich, dass wir zum Essen verabredet sind?“, gab Harry zurück, und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Vorwurf in seinem Tonfall mitschwang.   
Draco sah ihn mit leicht verständnislosem Blick an. „Ja“, antwortete er und zog wieder das ‚a’ in die Länge. „Darum ziehe ich mir meine Robe an.“ Er artikulierte jedes Wort als würde er mit einem Idioten sprechen, und Harry war direkt wieder auf 180. Allerdings wurde ihm auch klar, dass Draco davon ausgegangen war, sie würden außerhalb des Ministeriums essen gehen.  
Harry war irgendwie erleichtert, dass Draco ihre Verabredung nicht vergessen hatte, aber, dass er die Kantine zum Essengehen nicht mal in Erwägung zog, ärgerte ihn. War Draco wohl nicht fein genug.

„Wir gehen in die Kantine. Deinen Mantel brauchst du nicht“, sagte Harry daher mit Bestimmtheit. 

Draco verzog den Mund und war offenbar alles andere als begeistert.   
Aha, ins Schwarze getroffen, dachte Harry. "Ist dir das Essen da nicht gut genug?“ Harrys Ton klang selbst in seinen Ohren überaus missbilligend.

Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich und er antwortete kalt: "Kantinenfraß ist natürlich unter der Würde eines Malfoys.“

Harry war nicht in der Lage den Sarkasmus in Dracos Stimme heraus zu hören. Er fragte sich nur, warum er vergessen hatte, was für ein Snob Draco war. Er würde heute jedenfalls in kein Restaurant gehen.

„Wir gehen trotzdem in der Kantine essen“, erklärte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Draco blinzelte zweimal mit einem ansonsten weiterhin ausdruckslosen Gesicht. „Auch ein Malfoy kann sich hin und wieder unter die Plebejer begeben“, fügte Harry hinzu und ging verärgert an Draco vorbei zum Büroausgang. Draco folgte ihm mit ein wenig Abstand.

Harry war noch immer erbost und schwieg, während sie auf dem Fahrstuhl warteten. Er hasste den Standesdünkel und die Arroganz der Oberklasse. Außerdem war das Essen in der Kantine wirklich in Ordnung. Während Harry freundlich von den anderen Fahrgästen begrüßt wurde, sahen sie Draco nur mit verstohlenen Blicken an und achteten darauf, Abstand von ihm zu halten. Keiner sprach. Als sie auf Höhe der Kantine ausstiegen, ging Harry mit zügigen Schritten voraus. 

So betraten sie die Mitarbeiterkantine, als wären sie durch Zufall gleichzeitig eingetroffen. Auf dem Weg zur Warteschlange an der Essensausgabe sah Harry erneut, wie sich das Verhalten der anderen Mitarbeiter veränderte, wenn sie Draco erkannten. Köpfe drehten sich in seine Richtung und Gespräche verstummten für einige Augenblicke, bis ein Tuscheln begann. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als ob die Atmosphäre im Raum schlagartig kälter wurde. Von einem Tisch in der Nähe vernahm er die mit Absicht nicht zu überhörende Beleidigung „Malfoy-Schlange“, und von einer Dame, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saß, zischte ein „Todesser-Pack“ herüber. 

Harry war es gewohnt, dass die Menschen ihn anstarrten. Er hatte es immer als unangenehm empfunden und war froh, dass es drei Jahren nach dem Krieg nicht mehr so ausgeprägt war, und sich hier im Ministerium sowieso alle an ihn gewöhnt hatten. Außerdem war das Starren immer von einer Welle der Anerkennung und Dankbarkeit begleitet gewesen. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die Draco hier entgegenschlug, war von ganz anderer Natur, und Harry wünschte sich, er wäre doch mit Draco in ein Restaurant gegangen. Die Gesprächsfetzen, die er aus Hermines Büro vernommen hatte, ergaben plötzlich Sinn, und er erkannte, dass es nicht das schlechte Essen gewesen war, weswegen Draco die Kantine vermeiden wollte. Freiwillig würde sich niemand solcher Feindseligkeit aussetzen.

Unwillkürlich wollte Harry näher zu Draco rücken, um ihn mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit von den Beleidigungen abzuschirmen, aber da er vorher so viel Abstand gelassen hatte, stand nun eine ältere Mitarbeiterin zwischen ihnen in der Schlange. Harry sah, wie der Slytherin sein Kinn hoch erhoben hielt und kühle Arroganz ausstrahlte. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass ihn die Ablehnung der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter berührte.

Als Harry an der Reihe war, grüßte er Fred, den Mitarbeiter der Essensausgabe, freundlich und bestellte Gemüsepasta mit Salat. Zum Nachtisch wählte er Vanillepudding. 

„Hallo Harry“, erwiderte Fred Harrys Gruß, warf aber immer wieder einen kurzen und sehr skeptischen Blick in Dracos Richtung. „Den Salat wie üblich mit möglichst wenig Gurke? Hier, bitte.“ 

Harry nahm den Teller und das Schälchen entgegen. Er wusste kaum, wo er anfassen sollte, da seine Portion wieder so groß war, dass sie auch den Tellerrand bedeckte. Fred meinte es immer sehr gut mit ihm und Harry hatte sich abgewöhnt, seine Portion aufzuessen. Er rückte weiter, zog seine Essenskarte aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt sie einen beweglichen Holzpapagei vor den Schnabel. Dieser stanzte ein Loch hinein und krächzte daraufhin die Anzahl der Essen, die Harry noch zu sich nehmen konnte, bevor er sein Guthaben aufladen musste. 

Harry trat zur Seite, um auf Draco zu warten. Er beobachtete wie die Dame hinter ihm ebenfalls eine große Portion erhielt. Dann war Draco an der Reihe. 

„Was sich die da oben wohl dabei denken. Lassen wohl jeden ins Ministerium, und ich muss die dann auch noch bedienen“, murmelte Fred. 

Draco hatte Tortellini mit Pesto und Ofengemüse bestellt und sich als Dessert für Jogurt mit frischen Erdbeeren entschieden. Als er seinen Teller zurückbekam, befanden sich darauf eine Miniportion Tortellini und ein kleiner Klecks Gemüse. Der Jogurt wurde von einer einzigen Erdbeere gekrönt. Wut kochte in Harry auf. Er sah, wie sich auch Draco anspannte und ein Muskel in seinem Gesicht zu zucken begann. Er hob den Kopf und blickte Fred herausfordernd an. Dieser starrte nicht weniger angriffslustig zurück. 

Gerade als Draco zu einem Spruch ansetzen wollte, stellte sich Harry neben ihn, schlang seinen Arm um seine Schultern und zog Draco kurz kameradschaftlich an seine Seite. Dann klopfte er Draco auf die Schulter. Laut sagte Harry: „Hey Fred, gib meinem Freund Draco doch bitte eine größere Portion, auch wenn er aussieht, als würde nicht viel in ihn reinpassen, so dünn wie er ist. Wir haben gleich einen Einsatz in Wales und Draco soll mir den Arsch retten, wenn was schief läuft. Das klappt besser, wenn er was auf die Rippen kriegt. Wobei ich mich nicht beschweren kann. Hat bisher immer gute Arbeit geleistet, so ist das nicht. Auf diesen Malfoy ist wirklich Verlass“, Harry nahm seine Hand von Dracos Schulter, wuschelte ihm kumpelhaft durch die Haare und ging lässig weiter zu den Tischen. 

Nach wenigen Schritten drehte er sich noch einmal um und rief gerade laut genug, damit die Umstehenden und Fred es mitbekamen: „Da am Fenster ist noch Platz für uns, Draco. Ich geh schon mal vor.“ Der Slytherin starrte ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick verdattert hinterher, bevor er sich wieder Fred zuwandte.

Dieser hatte sehr wohl verstanden, dass Harry Draco gerade öffentlich die Absolution erteilt hatte und nicht gern sähe, wenn der Slytherin schlecht behandelt würde. Er nahm Draco den Teller und das Schälchen aus der Hand, um ihn einen Nachschlag zu geben. „Sie sehen wirklich nicht so aus, als würde viel in Sie reinpassen, Mr. Malfoy. Nichts für ungut und guten Appetit. Viel Erfolg bei der Arbeit, und passen Sie gut auf unseren Harry auf!“

Von seinem Platz aus sah Harry, wie Draco nickte, abstempelte und in seine Richtung stakste. Am Tisch angekommen, hatte er sich wieder so weit im Griff, dass sein Gesicht den üblich neutralen, fast gelangweilten Ausdruck angenommen hatte. Harry merkte jedoch, dass Draco seinem Blick auswich. Er ließ sich viel Zeit beim Auseinanderfalten seiner Serviette, die er dann mit einem gekonnten Schwung auf seinem Schoß ausbreitete. Harry hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, eine Serviette mitzunehmen.

Als er damit fertig war, richtete Draco seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Essen. Wie in Hogwarts hielt er sich sehr aufrecht, spießte einen Tortellini elegant mit der Gabel auf und führte ihn in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zum Mund. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, zu beobachten, wie sich Dracos scharfgezeichnete Lippen beim Kauen bewegten und er sich kurz mit der Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe fuhr. Als Harrys Blick weiter nach oben wanderte, bemerkte er, dass Draco ihn anschaute. Harry wurde rot. 

Draco schluckte und sagte dann beiläufig: „Du kannst sehr gut mit den Plebejern, Potter. Bewundernswert, wie du mich davor bewahrt hast, vom Mob unter die Guillotine gezerrt zu werden.“ Harry schnaubte. Er überlegte, ob er aus diesen Sätzen ein Dankeschön heraushören sollte. Vielleicht hatte Draco Harrys Hilfe auch als übergriffig empfunden.

„Das Essen ist aber ganz gut hier“, meint Harry in Ermangelung einer besseren Erwiderung.

Draco schien sich inzwischen entspannt zu haben und schlug einen leichteren Ton an, auch wenn seine Körperhaltung beim Essen nach wie vor sehr wohlerzogen wirkte: „Ein Wunder, dass du noch nicht aus allen Nähten geplatzt bist.“ Er deutete auf Harrys riesige Portion. „Naja, du scheinst es gut zu vertragen. Ich hab ja gesehen, wie fit du bist.“

Harry errötete ein zweites Mal. Er wusste nicht, ob Draco auf das Training in der Halle oder Harrys nackten Körper unter der Dusche anspielte. Draco bemerkte Harrys Verlegenheit und lachte: „Ist mir vorher schon aufgefallen, wie prüde du bist, Harry. Dabei bist du doch schwul. Das lässt nicht oft Raum für falsche Schamhaftigkeit.“ 

Harry verschluckte sich und hustete. Er konnte nicht fassen, welche Wendung das Gespräch auf einmal genommen hatte. „Wir haben was zu trinken vergessen. Ich hole uns mal zwei Gläser Wasser“, wich er aus, doch bevor er aufstehen konnte, zog Draco seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und rief zwei Gläser aus einem Regal bei der Essensausgabe herbei. Mit einem Tippen seines Zauberstabs befüllte er die Gläser mit Wasser. „Bitte schön.“

Harry hatte sich wieder gefangen. „Danke. Du bist doch auch schwul, Draco.“ Wenn der Slytherin es so wollte, konnte Harry mitziehen. Doch sein Gegenüber blinzelte nicht einmal.

„Stand das auch im Tagespropheten oder hat Hermine…“ 

„Natürlich nicht“, unterbrach ihn Harry schnell. „Hermine ist extrem verschwiegen und achtet die Privatsphäre anderer Personen. Anders als andere hier am Tisch, die ja gerne mal Geschichten über einen erfinden und an Rita Skeeter weitergeben.“ Harry erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, was der Tagesprophet über Harry verbreitet hatte, weil Draco falsche Informationen an die verhasste ‚Journalistin‘ weitergegeben hatte.

„Wenn du jetzt die ganzen alten Kamellen aufwärmen möchtest, sitzen wir nächste Woche noch hier“, gab Draco gelangweilt zurück. 

„Aber auch nur, weil die Liste so lang ist.“

„Ja, Potter, ich hab’s verstanden und gelobe Besserung“, versprach Draco ohne Reue in der Stimme und kam zurück auf das ursprüngliche Thema: „Woher weißt du es also?“ 

„Wieso? Ist es ein Geheimnis?“

„Nein, gar nicht, aber da ich in England keine … öffentlichen Bekanntschaften hatte, interessiert es mich, welche Kanäle du hast.“ 

'Kanäle'? Typisch Slytherin, dachte Harry. Weil Draco ihn weiterhin erwartungsvoll anschaute, entschloss er sich, die Neugierde des Blonden zu befriedigen, und erklärte mit einem absichtlich selbstgefälligen Ton: „Ron hat mal Zacharias Smith halbnackt aus deinem Zimmer kommen sehen, nachts um drei.“ 

Die Sache mit der Herrenumkleide würde Harry sicher nicht erwähnen, da er nicht wusste, wie er seine Rolle bei dem Ganzen erklären konnte. Stattdessen wollte er Draco lieber etwas ärgern. „Geahnt habe ich es natürlich schon vorher. Du warst schon immer so…“ 

Draco fuhr warnend dazwischen: „Erzähl keinen Scheiß, Potter!“ Doch Harry ließ sich nicht unterbrechen: „…eitel“, fuhr er unbeirrt fort. 

„Schwulenklischees? Ob das mal nicht Nestbeschmutzung ist?“, stellte Draco fest. Dann meinte er plötzlich: „Du hast doch einen festen Freund. Ich habe ihn auf Hermines Party gesehen.“

Das Gespräch wurde Harry immer unangenehmer. Das waren viel zu persönliche Themen für eine Unterhaltung mit einem ehemaligen Feind in einer quasi-öffentlichen Kantine. Jedenfalls hoffte Harry, dass das der Grund war, warum er gern um die Antwort rumgedruckst hätte. „Äh, ja, Samuel.

„Und? Ist es die große Liebe?“ 

Harry sah eigentlich keine Veranlassung, Draco zu antworten, aber natürlich tat er es trotzdem: „Fühlt sich jedenfalls gut an, also mal sehen.“

„Mal sehen? Dann hab ich ja noch Chancen!“, lachte Draco und Harry konnte nicht fassen, dass sein ehemaliger Feind einfach etwas sagte, dass als Flirten ausgelegt werden konnte. Früher waren Dracos Sprüche boshaft und beleidigend gewesen. Jetzt lag oft Selbstironie in ihnen oder ein bisschen Spott. Daran konnte sich Harry gewöhnen, aber ein charmanter Draco war etwas, das Harry verunsicherte. Und er konnte ja noch nicht mal sagen, welcher von Dracos Sprüchen ernst gemeint war, und welcher nicht. Der mit den ‚Chancen‘ jedenfalls nicht, das war klar. 

Draco hatte Harrys Verwirrung erkannt und musste schon wieder losglucksen: „Keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass der Retter der Welt besseren Menschen versprochen ist.“

„Gut, dass du das wenigstens erkannt hast“, gab Harry murmelnd zurück. „Iss jetzt, wir haben Wichtigeres zu besprechen.“ 

„Ach, ich dachte Liebe und Sex sind das Wichtigste im Leben. So sehen es jedenfalls die Franzosen. Engländer verstehen ja leider nicht viel von l'art de vivre.“ Draco verdrehte die Augen und machte einen schwärmerischen Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry stieß ein Schnauben aus, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zogen. Dracos Mischung aus Sarkasmus, Stichelei und charmanter Frotzelei, die ans Plapperhafte grenzte, hatte schon was Amüsantes an sich. 

„Also was Wichtigeres…“, fuhr Draco fort. “Bevor du jetzt mit dem Fragebogen anfängst, erkläre mir erst, wieso ich gleich mit dir nach Wales muss. Oder war das alles nur Show? War überhaupt irgendetwas von dem wahr, was du da eben deinem Kumpel Fred erzählt hast?“

„Lass mal überlegen, was ich überhaupt gesagt habe. Ja, du sollst uns auf einen Einsatz begleiten, und ja, du bist zu dünn, und ja, ich habe tatsächlich gehört, dass du gut sein sollst. Hab ich was vergessen?“ 

„Ob ich dein Freund bin und ob ich deinen Arsch retten muss.“

„Das wären dann wohl zwei ‚nein‘. Aber aus einem von beiden wird vielleicht noch ein ‚ja‘.“

„Ich sagte ja, ich habe noch Chancen.“

„Ich meinte das Zweite.“

„Welche Enttäuschung.“

„Aber sicher keine Überraschung.“

„Doch, völlig unerwartet.“

„Schön, dass ich nicht so durchschaubar bin. – Man soll sich ja nie in die Karten gucken lassen.“

„Das macht es auf jeden Fall anstrengender für mich.“

„Du magst doch Herausforderungen.“

„Geistiger Art, durchaus.“

„Sportlicher nicht mehr? Wir haben da nämlich noch einiges vor uns.“

„Womit wir wieder beim Training und dem Fragebogen sind. Geschickt übergeleitet, Potter.“

Harry grinste.

„Erzähl mir erst noch von dem Einsatz. Was ist meine Aufgabe und wann geht’s los?“ Dracos Gesichtsausdruck hatte das Schalkhafte so schnell verloren wie sie das Thema gewechselt hatten, und Harry fragte sich, ob seine ganze Scherzhaftigkeit überhaupt echt war.

Er begann, Draco über ihre Nachforschungen zu Henriette Rosegarden zu berichten, und schloss mit den Worten: „Dass du uns belgleitest war eine spontane Idee, aber je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto besser gefällt sie mir. Rosegarden bastelt an dunkelmagischen Objekte herum, und wenn wir auf dem Grundstück wirklich so etwas wie eine Werkstatt finden, bist du genau der Richtige, um damit umzugehen. Was ich zu Fred sagte, war wirklich wahr. Alle Kollegen, die mit dir im Einsatz waren, haben nur Gutes berichtet. Jetzt möchte ich mal davon profitieren und sehen, was du so drauf hast.“

Draco versuchte sich ein stolzes Lächeln zu verkneifen und sagte bescheiden. „Schade, dass ich dir nicht schon in den Trainingsstunden zeigen konnte, was ich drauf habe, Potter.“ 

Harry fragte sich, ob das ein Fishing-for-compliments war, konnte sich aber nicht aufhalten, Draco noch mehr Nettes zu sagen. „Das hast du, Draco, aber da habe ich nicht davon profitiert. Im Gegenteil, ich musste darunter leiden.“

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und sah Harry nachdenklich an, so als müsste er abwägen, wie ehrlich Harry sein Kompliment gemeint hatte. Dann umspielte ein weiteres Lächeln seinen Mund und erreichte schließlich seine Augen. Harry fühlte Wärme in sich aufsteigen und lächelte zurück. Dracos Freude wirkt aufrichtig und ansteckend. In diesen paar Sekunden sah er glücklicher und entspannter aus, als Harry ihn jemals erlebt hatte. Harry nahm sich vor, sich zu merken, dass aufrichtige Schmeichelei etwas war, mit denen man Draco aus der Reserve locken und zum Strahlen bringen konnte. Was für ein eitler Fratz!

In der Kantine war es mittlerweile ruhig geworden. Die meisten Mitarbeiter waren zu ihrer Arbeit zurückgekehrt und Harry musste feststellen, dass er das ganze Treiben um sich herum völlig ausgeblendet hatte. Seitdem er mit Draco an dem Tisch saß, hatte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Slytherin gegolten, und Harry konnte nicht mal sagen, ob die anderen Draco weiterhin feindselige Blicke zugeworfen hatten. Böse Bemerkungen hatte er jedenfalls nicht mehr vernommen.

Es war Zeit, an die Arbeit zu gehen, doch noch bevor Harry aufstehen konnte, kam ein Abteilungs-Memo angeflogen und landete unschöner Weise in Harrys leergelöffelten Dessertschälchen. Er faltete die Nachricht auseinander. „Harry, wo steckst du? Lass uns sofort los! Ich warte im Büro. John“, las Harry laut vor. „Dann mal los.“ 

Draco griff nach ihren Tabletts, um das Geschirr zu entsorgen, doch Harry lief direkt los und rief: „Keine Zeit zu verlieren! Das kriegen die hier wohl hin!“

„Harry Potter, Retter der gesamten magischen Welt und Freund von Hermine Granger, Befreierin aller unterdrückter Hauselfen, scheint schon so an ein Leben mit diensteifrigen Helfern gewöhnt zu sein, dass er den Mitarbeitern hier, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, sein schmutziges Geschirr aufbürdet“, bemerkte Draco ohne Luft zu holen, während er Harry hinterhereilte.

„Der Retter hat es eben eilig, wenn es darum geht, Leben zu retten. Wie kriegst du überhaupt so lange Sätze hin?“

„Gute Gene.“

„Du meinst Reinblütigkeit?“, fragte Harry sogleich.

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, meinte ich nicht. Und wie sogar ich schon vorher wusste sind reinblütige Vorfahren kein Garant für Intelligenz, wenn du dich an meine lieben Freunde Greg und Vince erinnern magst.“ 

„Freunde oder Bodyguards?“, wollte Harry noch fragen, aber heraus kam nur ein „An Crabbe erinnere ich mich oft.“ 

Dracos Miene verdüsterte sich. Er wirkte betreten. „Ich auch“, meinte er schließlich leise. „Ich auch.“ Harry hätte beinahe seine Hand tröstend auf Dracos Schulter gelegt, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment noch aufhalten. Warum nur verspürte er immerzu das Bedürfnis, Draco zu berühren?

Inzwischen hatten sie die Aurorenzentrale erreicht, wo Weston ihnen bereits ungeduldig entgegen blickte. Der ältere Auror sah nicht überrascht aus, dass Harry Draco im Schlepptau hatte. 

„Ich möchte Draco gerne mitnehmen“, erklärte ihm Harry nichtsdestotrotz. „Wer weiß, was wir in dem Garten alles finden, falls es da überhaupt etwas zu finden gibt.“

„Ja, ich hab schon gehört, dass du mitkommst, Junge. Hat sich schnell rumgesprochen, was Harry in der Kantine über dich gesagt hat.“

„Gut“, meinte Harry nur. 

„Ich hole eben noch meine Sachen“, sagte Draco und verschwand in Richtung seines Schreibtisches.

Harry musste seinen Partner nicht fragen, ob es für ihn in Ordnung war, Draco mitzunehmen. Weston war ein gutmütiger Mensch, und hatte Harry bereits mitgeteilt, dass er dem Slytherin eine Chance geben wollte. Er würde sich Dracos Verhalten heute genau anschauen und danach ein Urteil über ihn fällen.


	15. Der Held der Obstwiese

Während Draco seine Sachen holte, besprachen Weston und Harry, wie sie am besten zu dem Obstgarten gelangen konnten. Sie entschieden sich, nach Swansea zu flohen und von dort zu apparieren. Das Grundstück befand sich in der Nähe der kleinen walisischen Gemeinde Bryn. Da sie vorhatten, von Bryn aus zu fliegen, besorgte Harry drei Flugbesen aus dem Ausrüstungsraum der Zentrale. Zurück an seinem Platz nahm er eine kleine Flasche aus dem Unterschrank seines Bürotisches. 

„Glaubst du, du brauchst das heute?“, fragte ihn Weston. 

Draco schaute das Fläschchen mit unverhohlenem Interesse an. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass es einen Zaubertrank enthielt. Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an Dracos Begeisterung für das Fach 'Zaubertränke' und erklärte: „Das ist eine abgeschwächte Form des Vielsafttrankes. Er verändert meine Gesichtsform und meine Haar- und Augenfarbe. Außerdem lässt er meine Narbe verschwinden. Die Veränderungen sind minimal, aber wenn ich diese Brille…“, Er nahm eine Brille mit eckigen Gläsern und dunkelblauen Rand von seinem Schreibtisch, „…aufsetze, dann erkennt mich keiner mehr.“ 

Als Harry nach dem Krieg mit der Auroren-Ausbildung begonnen hatte, war keinem klar gewesen, wie ungünstig es für Nachforschungen war, so berühmt zu sein wie Harry. Daher blieb ihm oft nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf Außeneinsätzen zu maskieren.

„Ich habe auch einen Tarnnamen: ‚Larry Copper‘.“ 

Draco prustete laut los: „Larry Copper? Soll das ein Witz sein?“

„Wieso? Den Namen kann man sich gut merken“, erklärte Harry defensiv.

„Keine Frage“, antworte Draco und hatte offensichtlich Schwierigkeiten, ein weiteres Lachen zu unterdrücken. Harry drückte ihm seinen Besen in die Hand.

„Danke, Larry“, sagte der Slytherin mit gequetschter Stimme. Harry sah ihn erst böse an, dann zuckten auch seine Mundwinkel. Auch Weston konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich heute maskieren muss. Wenn plötzlich drei Männer in dem Garten auftauchen, wird Rosegarden sowieso wissen, was Sache is'.“ 

Weston stimmte zu. Bevor sie aufbrachen, hielt er Draco seine Hand entgegen: „Ich bin übrigens John, John Weston, und das ist kein Tarnname.“ Draco schlug sofort ein. „Ich bin Draco.“   
Harry nahm mit Verärgerung zur Kenntnis, dass sein Partner Draco nun mit dem Vornamen ansprechen durfte, und er weiterhin ‚Malfoy‘ sagen sollte. Das könnte dem Idioten so passen.

 

Nachdem sie in Bryn angekommen waren, sprach Weston einen komplizierten Zauber, der dafür sorgte, dass Muggels sie in der Luft ignorierten. Dann bestiegen sie ihre Flugbesen. Während des Fluges beobachtete Harry Draco. Er kannte die Art und Weise, wie Draco auf einem Besen saß in und auswendig, und es kam ihm so vor, als wäre der Slytherin ungewöhnlich verkrampft. Er schloss mit Draco auf und fragte ihn vorsichtig, ob er nervös sei. Draco schüttelte sofort verärgert den Kopf und setzte zu einer unfreundlichen Erwiderung an. Doch dann blieb sein Blick für einen Moment an Harrys Gesicht hängen, und was auch immer er darin sah, schien ihn zu veranlassen, seinen Spruch herunter zu schlucken. Stattdessen gab er zu: „Ich möchte nichts falsch machen und den Einsatz vermasseln. Ich bin kein Auror. Ich habe eigentlich keine Ahnung, wie ich mich bei einem Einsatz verhalten soll. Wenn ich erstmal bei den Objekten bin, ist alles in Ordnung, aber was ich bis dahin machen muss, weiß ich im Grunde gar nicht.“

Harry war erstaunt über Dracos Offenheit und er verspürte sofort das Bedürfnis, ihn zu beruhigen: „Darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir geben dir genaue Anweisungen und in den meisten Situationen bleibst du am besten zurück, um erst gar nicht in Gefahr zu geraten. Wenn die Luft rein ist, holen wir dich. Außerdem hast du von weitem eine gute Übersicht und kannst uns warnen, wenn jemand kommt.“ 

Draco nickte, aber seine Haltung veränderte sich nicht.

Wie geplant landeten sie in der Nähe des Grundstücks und liefen leise den Weg zu der entsprechenden Parzelle hoch. Es war ein sonniger Tag und einmal kamen ihnen Spaziergänger entgegen. Nach wenigen Minuten deutete Harry auf eine alte steinerne Mauer, hinter der sich Johannis- und Himbeerbüsche aneinanderreihten. Sie standen so dicht, dass die drei Zauberer von der Wiese nicht viel mehr sehen konnten, als die Kronen unzähliger Apfelbäume. Ein verrostetes Tor markierte den Eingang zum Garten, wirkte aber, als sei es seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr benutzt worden. Weston und Harry sprachen Zauber in Richtung des Tores und der Mauer. Auch Draco richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Eingang des Grundstücks.

„Starke Muggel-Abschreckungszauber“, meinte Weston und Harry nickte. „Keine Schilde“, fügte er hinzu, "und eine recht frische magische Signatur."  
„Darunter liegt noch eine zweite, alte. Hier waren zwei Zauberer oder Hexen am Werk, nur der oder die eine war schon lange nicht mehr hier." Das kam von Draco. Weston und Harry sahen ihren Experten für dunkelmagische Objekte überrascht an. Sie waren darauf trainiert, Spuren und Signaturen zu lesen, hatten aber nicht erwartet, dass auch Draco dazu in der Lage war. 

„Das Tor ist ein Objekt, und ich kenne mich mit Zaubern gut aus, die Muggels fernhalten sollen. Malfoy Manor und die Gärten darum herum sind riesig, und es ist nicht leicht, sie vor Muggels zu verbergen, wenn man nicht so starke Zauber nutzen kann, wie das Ministerium für Diagon Alley oder Hogwarts. Ich musste schon als 12jähriger ständig die Grenzen unseres Landes ablaufen und die Zauber auffrischen.“  
Weston und Harry schauten sich an und nickten beeindruckt.   
„Auf jeden Fall bestärkt das unsere Theorie, dass Rosegarden hier ein und aus geht“, meinte Weston.

„Griffiths Sohn ist es jedenfalls nicht. Er ist seit der Beerdigung nicht mehr hier gewesen und hat auch niemanden beauftragt, sich um das Grundstück zu kümmern", sagte Harry.  
„Wir sollten uns direkt hier durch die Büsche schlagen und das Tor vermeiden“, schlug er spontan vor. „Vielleicht hat Rosegarden am Tor irgendwelche Muggel-Mechanismen angebracht, die sie warnen, wenn jemand in den Garten kommt.“

Harry kletterte auf die niedrige Mauer, richtete seinen Zauberstab zwischen zwei Büsche und sprach einen Zauber. Die Zweige zogen sich so weit zurück, dass ein enger Gang entstand. Aus dem Schutz der Büsche heraus betrachteten sie den Garten. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine Obstwiese wie aus einem Märchenbuch. Das Gelände stieg bis zu einem kleinen, von Rosensträuchern umgebenen Steinhaus leicht an. Die Apfelbäume waren alt und knorrig und hingen voll überreifer Rosenäpfel. In dem hohen Gras leuchteten die Blüten von Wiesenkräutern in bunten Farben. Das kleine Häuschen wirkte mit seinen grünen Fensterläden und dem windschiefen Dach sehr urig. Dass sich hier eine Terroristin aufhalten könnte, schien undenkbar. 

Tatsächlich war auch keine Menschenseele zu sehen oder zu hören. Weston, Harry und Draco murmelten weitere Zauber, die das Gelände bis zur Hütte überprüften, konnten aber nichts anderes feststellen, als dass auf den Bäumen ein Maskierungszauber lag. Für Muggel-Augen sahen sie aus wie einfache Apfelbäume mit wurmstichigen und halb verfaulten Äpfeln. Harry war unschlüssig, ob sie Draco an den Büschen zurücklassen sollten, entschied sich dann aber dafür. „Du wartest bitte hier, Draco, wie besprochen. Wir gehen erstmal allein zum Haus. Schließlich haben wir es hier mit einer Bomben-Bauerin zu tun.“ 

Zu seiner Überraschung widersprach der Blonde: „Die Hütte ist wie ein Objekt. Wenn dort irgendwelche Fallen, Abwehrzauber oder Ähnliches angebracht sind, kann ich es vermutlich besser erkennen als ihr.“

„Gut, dann komm mit“, lud Weston ihn sofort ein. Harry war darüber nicht begeistert, widersprach aber nicht. Leise und wachsam gingen sie durch das Gras den flachen Hang hinauf. Oben an dem Häuschen angekommen, sahen sie, dass das Gelände wieder abfiel und weiter hinten durch einen kleinen Bach geteilt wurde. Ein Trampelpfad verlief vom Gartentor zum Haus und von dort über den Bach zu einem verfallenen Geräteschuppen am Ende des Gartens. Hinter dem Schuppen befand sich die Gartenmauer mit den Obstbüschen.

Während Harry um das Häuschen herumschlich, sprachen Draco und Weston Analysezauber auf den Eingang. Beide kamen zu dem Schluss, dass man gefahrlos eintreten konnte. Harry kam hinter der Hütte hervor. „Auf zwei Seiten sind Fenster. Es sind Fensterläden davor, aber einer ist kaputt und man kann durch einen Spalt hineinsehen. Und es gibt ein Plumpsklo. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, wurde es in den letzten Wochen nicht benutzt.“ 

Harry zog Draco ein Stück seitlich zurück, dann öffnete Weston die Tür. Da sie nicht verriegelt war, benötigte er kein Alohomora. Weston trat als erster auf die Türschwelle, aber Draco hielt ihn auf und stellte sich neben ihn. Wieder erkundete er auf magische Art den Raum. Natürlich taten es ihm die beiden Auroren gleich. Auch im Inneren der Hütte schien keine Gefahr auf sie zu warten. Sie beherbergte lediglich ein paar Möbelstücke, unter anderem eine Eckbank mit Tisch, zwei Stühle, ein Regal, ein Bett ohne Bezüge und eine einfache Küchenzeile. Alles wirkte altmodisch, war aber in einem guten, wenn auch leicht verstaubten Zustand. Die Spüle war trocken und es stand kein dreckiges Geschirr herum. Auch gab es keine Kleidungsstücke oder andere Gegenstände, die darauf hinwiesen, dass hier zurzeit jemand wohnte. 

Sie sahen sich noch genauer in der Hütte um und suchten nach magischen Spuren, versteckten Türen oder anderen Hinweisen auf Rosegarden.   
„Hier sind die gleichen Signaturen zu finden wie am Tor“, meinte Draco und bestätigte damit, was Harry und Weston inzwischen ebenfalls herausgefunden hatten.   
„Wenn hier zurzeit wirklich jemand wohnt, hat er seine Spuren gut versteckt“, fügte Weston hinzu. Dann ging er nach draußen, um sich schon mal den Rest der Obstwiese anzusehen. Nachdem er nichts Brauchbares gefunden hatte, verließ Harry ebenfalls die Hütte, um das weitere Vorgehen mit seinem Partner zu besprechen. Dieser war bereits zum Bach runtergelaufen, wo ein paar Holzbretter über das Wasser führten. Offenbar hatte er etwas am Ufer neben der provisorischen Brücke gesehen, denn er drehte sich gerade zu Harry um und forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf, zu ihm zu kommen. 

„Draco, kommst du? Weston hat was entdeckt.“ 

„Komme“, meinte Draco abwesend. Er hielt eine Muggel-Zeitschrift aus dem Regal in der Hand und drehte sie nun in Harrys Richtung. Auf der Doppelseite war ein Bericht über die Millennium Brücke in London. Harrys Augen wurden groß und er nickte. Draco legte die Zeitschrift zurück ins Regal.

Harry ging langsam in Richtung Bach, wo Weston inzwischen neben den Holzplanken kniete. Er betrachtete etwas am Ufer. Harry hörte Draco hinter sich einen Zauber sprechen und nahm eine Welle von Dracos Magie wahr, die in Richtung Bach an ihm vorbei waberte. Er drehte sich neugierig zu Draco um und erstarrte als er sah, wie sich Dracos Gesichtsausdruck zu einem entsetzten Aufschrei verzog: „John, nein! Nicht auf die Brücke!“, schrie Draco, doch es war zu spät. Harrys Partner hatte das Holz bereits betreten. Ein gewaltiger Knall erscholl und die provisorische Brücke explodierte in tausend Splitter. Eine magische Druckwelle katapultierte Weston ein paar Meter in die Luft. Harry riss seinen Zauberstab hoch und versuchte, seinen Partner mit einem Levitationszauber vor dem Absturz zu bewahren. Die Holzsplitter, die auf ihn zurasten, bemerkte Harry erst, als sie einen halben Meter vor ihm auf einen magischen Schild trafen und ins Gras fielen. 

Harry war so überrascht, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten kippte. Er hatte Dracos ‚Protego Murum‘ wegen der Explosion und der Sorge um Weston nicht wahrgenommen. Trotz seines Sturzes gelang es Harry, den Levitationszauber auf Weston aufrecht zu erhalten. Nun ließ er den schlaffen Körper seines Kollegen langsam neben dem Bach zu Boden gleiten. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm Harry hinten im Garten beim Schuppen eine Bewegung wahr. Er hörte das Ploppen eines Apparieren-Zaubers und vermutete, dass ihnen Rosegarden gerade durch die Lappen gegangen war.   
Harry hatte jedoch andere Probleme, als sich über die verdammte Hexe Gedanken zu machen. Bevor er zu seinem bewusstlosen Partner eilte, drehte er sich noch schnell zu Draco um, der geschockt, aber unverletzt wirkte. 

 

Weston blutete aus zahlreichen Wunden, die die Holzsplitter der Brücke in seinen Körper geschlagen hatten. Mit zitternder Hand versuchte Harry, sich an Heilzauber zu erinnern, die seinem Kollegen am besten helfen würden. ‚Episkey‘ war nicht stark genug und „Vulnera Sanetur‘ heilte große Wunden. Die Angst um seinen Partner umschloss Harrys Herz wie eine Faust, er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und fühlte, wie sich seine Kehle verschloss. Er konnte sich einfach an keinen passenden Spruch erinnern. Hilflos versuchte er seine Atmung zu beruhigen und sich zu konzentrieren. Er durfte jetzt keine Panikattacke bekommen. Nicht jetzt.

Draco war inzwischen bei ihnen angekommen und kniete sich ebenfalls neben Weston. Mit zittriger Stimme sprach er einen Zauber, der die Holzsplitter aus Westons Körper sog. Dann murmelte er in einem immer noch unsicher klingenden Ton: „Pligi konta“, und Harry erinnerte sich augenblicklich an den Spruch, der viele kleinere Wunden verschloss und eine Art Stasis bewirkte. Er stimmte ihn Dracos Murmeln mit ein. 

Ihre magische Energie begann, sich in Westons Körper zu verweben und zu einer Einheit zu verschmelzen. Bald konnte Harry keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen seiner und Dracos Magie ausmachen. Unter dem steten Strom der Energie, die aus ihm herausfloss, fühlte Harry, wie etwas in seiner Körpermitte ganz leicht zu summen begann. Sein magisches Zentrum wirkte wie ein Klangkörper, der durch Dracos Zauberkraft in leichte Schwingungen versetzt wurde. Harry hatte sowas in dieser Intensität noch nie gefühlt. Er blickte kurz zu Draco. Der hatte seine Augen geschlossen und schien sich völlig auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. 

Gemeinsam konnte sie Weston Blutungen stoppen. Als Harry den Eindruck hatte, dass der Zustand seines Partners stabil war, beendete er vorsichtig seinen Zauber und holte ein Säckchen aus seiner Jackentasche. Darin befand sich ein silberner Löffel. „Das hier ist ein Portschlüssel, der uns direkt zum St. Mungo Hospital bringen kann. Bist du bereit?“ 

Draco nickte und streckte schon mal seine Hand aus.

„Also auf drei.“ Harry griff nach Westons Hand, fing an zu zählen. Bei drei drückte er seine und Westons Hand auf den Portschlüssel. Draco tat es ihm gleich. Harry fühlte den unangenehmen Sog des Portschlüssels und wurde zusammen mit den beiden anderen in seinen Wirbel hineingezogen. Wenige Augenblicke später landeten sie in der Notaufnahme des Magier-Krankenhauses. Sofort eilten zwei Heiler herbei, um sich um den Verletzten zu kümmern. Sie levitierten Weston auf die nächste Liege und begannen ihre Untersuchungen. Harry erzählte ihnen, was passiert war und welche Heilzauber sie bereits angewendet hatten. 

„Ok, danke. Bitte gehen Sie nun zur Seite, Mr. Potter“, forderte ihn einer der beiden auf. Harry trat zur Seite und fragte ängstlich: „Wie steht es denn um ihn?“

„Sieht gut aus“, antwortete der jüngere Heiler unbesorgt. „Keiner der Holzsplitter hat lebensnotwendige Organe durchdrungen. Merlin sei Dank, haben Sie schnell reagiert. Wir behalten Ihren Partner zur Beobachtung über Nacht hier, aber morgen kann er wahrscheinlich schon wieder nach Hause. Ist denn einem von Ihnen auch etwas geschehen?“

Harry sah zu Draco hinüber, der in einigem Abstand auf einer leeren Liege saß. Der Slytherin war noch blasser als üblich und leicht grün um die Nase, wirkte aber unverletzt. 

„Nein, mir geht’s gut. Draco, dir doch auch, oder?“ Draco bestätigte Harrys Frage mit einem Nicken. 

„Also wenn Sie wirklich sicher sind, dass mein Partner nicht in Gefahr schwebt, würde ich jetzt gerne zurück zum Ministerium apparieren“, sagte Harry.

„Ja, kein Problem, Ihrem Partner geht es bald wieder besser“, versicherte die Heiler nochmal.

Harry ging zu Draco und griff nach seinem Arm. „Wir müssen los, Draco. Ich nehme dich mit, in Ordnung?“ Harry wartete nicht auf Dracos Antwort, sondern apparierte sie direkt in das Empfangszimmer der Auroren-Zentrale. Bei ihrer Ankunft taumelte der Slytherin gegen Harry und würgte. Offenbar hatte Dracos Magen das Apparieren nicht gut vertragen, zumal ihm sowieso schon übel gewesen war. Harry hatte leider keine Zeit, darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen.

„Ich organisiere Verstärkung und dann können wir direkt zum Garten zurückkehren. Ich möchte nicht, dass Rosegarden irgendwelche Beweisstücke beiseiteschafft, während wir hier sind. Ruh du dich doch aus, bis es wieder losgeht.“ Bevor er aus dem Raum herauseilte, fragte er: "Du kommst doch mit zurück, oder?"   
Draco nickte. "Ich brauch' nur noch ein paar Minuten. Geht gleich schon wieder." 

In Windeseile verständigte Harry den Chief über die Situation und erhielt die Unterstützung von drei weiteren Auroren. Zu fünft flohten sie zurück nach Swansea und apparierten in mehreren Schritten direkt zur Obstwiese.   
Da gab es noch einen Schuppen, der Harry brennend interessierte, und auch Draco, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder regeneriert hatte, war sehr gespannt darauf, was sie dort finden würden.


	16. Der Abend im Dragons

„Als wir am Garten ankamen, haben wir uns die Lage zunächst aus der Luft angeschaut und sind dann direkt beim Schuppen gelandet.“ Harry saß in der Wohnung von Hermine und Ron auf dem Sofa und verschlang ausgehungert ein Stück Pizza. Bevor er an Ron und Hermines Tür geklingelt hatte, war er bei dem Italiener unten an der Ecke vorbei gegangen, nicht ohne seine beiden besten Freunde vorher zu fragen, ob er ihnen ebenfalls etwas mitbringen sollte. Gelegentlich kam er abends spontan bei Ron und Hermine vorbei, da ihm die Vorstellung, nach einem ereignisreichen Tag alleine im Grimmauld Platz zu sitzen, zu trostlos erschien. Kreacher war nicht gerade eine angenehme Gesellschaft, auch wenn der alte Elf seit Voldemorts Angriff auf Hogwarts recht freundlich zu Harry war und darauf bestanden hatte, mit in das Haus der Blacks zurückzukehren. Selbst Harrys Renovierungsarbeiten hatte er fast stoisch über sich ergehen lassen.   
Seitdem Harry mit Samuel zusammen war, unterhielten sie sich abends manchmal über das Flohnetzwerk, aber heute hatte er irgendwie keine Lust auf ein Gespräch mit seinem Freund gehabt und über laufende Ermittlungen durfte Harry Außenstehenden sowieso nichts berichten. Ron und Hermine vertraute er allerdings blind.

„Und, war Rosegarden noch da?“, fragte Ron, während er sich ein Stück Pizza aus Harrys Karton stibitzte. Harry kannte das schon und bestellte meistens gleich direkt eine extra große Portion.

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber im Schuppen war tatsächlich eine Werkstatt mit allem, was man braucht, um magische Bomben zu bauen. Es gab auch Konstruktionspläne und Bücher für die Herstellung verschiedener Substanzen. Aber ihr hättet Draco hören sollen. Er hat sich ziemlich über Rosegardens Arbeitsweise aufgeregt. Alles sei äußerst stümperhaft, total veraltet und schmutzig. Die Gerätschaften seien für eine präzise Arbeit nicht mehr zu gebrauchen und der ganze Arbeitsplatz sei unorganisiert. Naja, immerhin hat Rosegarden es geschafft, mehrere Bomben zu bauen, auch wenn ein Herr Malfoy darüber nur die Nase rümpfen kann.“

„Aber so richtig gut funktioniert hat keine ihrer Bomben, oder?“, wandte Hermine ein, immer sofort dabei, Draco in Schutz zu nehmen. Harry merkte, dass er sich schon gar nicht mehr daran störte.

„Das hängt davon ab, was Rosegarden eigentlich erreichen will. Will sie Bauwerke zerstören oder hat sie es auf Menschen abgesehen? Draco hat die Konstruktionspläne mit nach Hause genommen, vielleicht kann er Genaueres herauszufinden.“

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie ihren Garten mit so einer heftigen Falle gesichert hat, scheinen ihr Menschenleben völlig egal zu sein. Was ist, wenn mal Kinder in den Garten kommen? Die Frau hat doch einen Totalschaden!" meinte Ron aufgebracht.

Dem konnte Harry nur zustimmen. „Wir haben auch noch ein paar illegale Pulver, Öle und Salben gefunden“, fuhr er mit seinem Bericht fort. „Die waren in einem Erdloch unter dem Schuppen versteckt. Die Falltür war getarnt und ebenfalls mit einer Falle belegt. Die konnte Draco allerdings problemlos entschärfen. Fertige oder halbfertige Bomben haben wir nicht gefunden. Entweder hat Rosegarden noch keine neue Bombe gebastelt oder sie hat sie beim Disapparieren mitgenommen. Auf jeden Fall hat sie dort mit schwarzer Magie gearbeitet, das war nicht zu übersehen.“ 

„Ich bin froh, dass alles so glimpflich ausgegangen ist. Das hätte auch anders enden können“, sagte Hermine und sah Harry ernst an. 

Harry dachte an die Explosion zurück. Zu sehen, wie die Bombe hochging und sein Partner wie eine Puppe in die Luft geschleudert wurde, und nicht zu wissen, ob er seinen Verletzungen erliegen würde, waren schreckliche Augenblicke gewesen. Besonders die Hilflosigkeit angesichts seiner eigenen Panik machte Harry zu schaffen. 

Harry erinnerte sich an Dracos beißende Worte auf Hermines Party. Draco hatte sich darüber mokiert, dass sich Harry nach dem Krieg nicht für eine ruhigere Karriere entschieden hatte. Die meisten Todesser waren inzwischen in Askaban oder verstorben. Harrys Rachegefühle waren abgeflaut. Er wollte nach wie vor Gutes tun, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er gerne sein Leben riskierte und zusah, wie Kollegen verletzt wurden oder gar starben.  
Ungefähr nach der Hälfte seiner Auroren-Ausbildung hatte Harry oft darüber nachgedacht, was er sich im Leben eigentlich wünschte und was ihn glücklich machte. Seine besten Freunde, die Weasleys sowie Teddy und Andromeda standen ganz oben auf der Liste. Eine feste Partnerschaft war ihm genauso wichtig, aber dazu musste er erstmal den richtigen Mann finden. Über sein Leben frei entscheiden zu können, kam gleich danach. Da er dank seines ererbten Vermögens keine materiellen Sorgen hatte, musste er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Blieb noch seine Gesundheit, körperlich und psychisch. Harry liebte seinen Beruf, aber natürlich fragte er sich oft, warum er einer Beschäftigung nachging, die sein Leben gefährdete und ihm Menschen wichtig werden ließ, die sich ebenfalls immer wieder in Gefahr brachten. 

„Wenn Draco nicht gewesen wäre, würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich auch im St. Mungo liegen“, sagte er gedankenverloren. Harry hatte sich noch nicht bei Draco für seine Hilfe bedankt. Als sie mit der Verstärkung zum Garten zurückgekehrt waren, hatte er die ganze Zeit ein halbes Auge auf dem Slytherin gehabt, aus Angst, ihm könnte etwas geschehen. Er fühlte sich für Draco verantwortlich, da er ihn auf den Einsatz mitgenommen hatte. Während sie den Schuppen durchsuchten und das Gelände sicherten, hatte es keine Gelegenheit gegeben, Draco beiseite zu nehmen und sich zu bedanken. Später in der Zentrale war Harry direkt zu Robards gegangen, um Bericht zu erstatten. Als er aus dem Büro des Chiefs wieder herauskam, war Draco bereits nach Hause appariert.

„Na, dann ist es ja gut, dass Draco dank dir in der Kantine doch noch eine große Portion bekommen hat. Sonst wäre er sicher zu schwach gewesen, um dir zu helfen“, scherzte Ron, und Harry wurde klar, dass Hermine ihn bereits über den Flurfunk im Ministerium informiert hatte. Auf der einen Seite ärgerte es Harry, dass immer noch über alles, was er tat, getratscht wurde, andererseits hatte er in der Kantine ja gerade seine Prominenz dazu benutzt, sich für Draco einzusetzen. 

„Die anderen waren arschig zu Draco, das konnte ich nicht leiden“, gab Harry zurück.

„Ich dachte, er wäre selber ein Arsch und würde so eine Behandlung verdienen.“

„Ron!“, rief nun Hermine dazwischen.

„Vielleicht kein ganz so großes Arsch, wie ich zu Anfang dachte. Wir werden sehen. Beim Training kommen wir ganz gut miteinander klar, und heute auf dem Einsatz lief es wirklich gut. Allerdings bräuchte er ein spezielles Training für solche Einsätze.“

„Was meinst du damit? Ich dachte, er hat sich tadellos verhalten.“

„Ja, aber er weiß natürlich nicht, wie Auroren vorgehen. Das macht ihn unsicher und bringt ihn in Gefahr, und uns eventuell auch.“

„Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum er bei Einsätzen von Anfang an dabei sein muss.“

„Naja, er hat eben nicht nur Ahnung von dunkelmagischen Objekten, sondern von Analysezaubern ganz im Allgemeinen, jedenfalls wenn es um Gegenstände geht. Er kann Fallen sehr schnell entdecken und sogar Signaturen erkennen.“

„Ich finde es nicht fair, wenn ihr Draco unnötig gefährdet.“

„Nein, stimmt. Ich versuche auch, auf ihn aufzupassen, aber das geht nur, wenn er in meiner Nähe ist. Vielleicht muss ich mal mit dem Chief sprechen.“

„Harry macht sich also Sorgen um Draco“, frotzelte Ron. „Aber er hatte ja schon immer etwas übrig für blonde Jünglinge. Ich erinnere mich, wie er im 6. Schuljahr ständig hinter einem herlief.“

„Ha, ha, Ron. Mein Misstrauen damals war ja wohl mehr als berechtigt, und nur weil Draco heute netter ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich auf ihn stehe. Du erinnerst dich an meinen Freund Samuel? Apropos, Samuel kommt am Samstag und ich dachte, wir könnten zusammen ins Dragons gehen. Der Laden soll gut sein. Ziemlich stylisch, aber mit guter Musik. Vielleicht haben die anderen auch Lust darauf. Ich kann sie morgen fragen.“

„Also ich kann nicht. Ich habe meinen Eltern versprochen, sie am Wochenende zu besuchen. Der Portschlüssel ist schon bezahlt“, sagte Hermine.

„Ich bin dabei, Kumpel“, antwortete Ron. „Sturmfrei!“

 

***

Das Dragons war ein Lokal in der Diagon Alley, das erst seit drei Monaten geöffnet hatte. Es sah ausgesprochen elegant aus. Mosaiksteine in Gold und schwarz prägten das Interieur und es gab sehr viele Spiegel. Einige der Steinchen leuchteten hin und wieder auf und bildeten dabei die Form eines Drachen, der die Wände entlangglitt. Harry und Samuel waren etwas zu spät eingetroffen, weil Samuel darauf bestanden hatte, sich noch frisch zu machen, als sie aus der Stadt gekommen waren. Er hatte Harry mit in die Dusche gezogen und eins führte zum anderen. Als sie gegen neun die Bar betraten, waren bereits alle Tische besetzt, aber Neville, Ron und Dean hatten in einer Ecke am hinteren Ende noch Plätze ergattert. Sie waren bereits bei der zweiten Runde Ale und studierten die Speisekarte.

Wie so oft gingen die Gespräche zunächst um Quidditch, bevor sie sich den verschiedensten Themen zuwandten. Neville erzählte von seinem Studium der Kräuterkunde in Wales und Dean von ihrer neuen, heißen Nachbarin, die manchmal rüberkam, um sich was ‚auszuborgen‘. Sie war Mitte 30 und Dean wollte von seinen Freunden wissen, ob es unmoralisch sei, wenn er auf ihre Avancen einging. Er teilte sich eine Wohnung mit Seamus. Sie lag in einer Seitenstraße der Diagon Alley nicht weit vom Dragons entfernt. Er machte eine Ausbildung bei Gringotts und plante, Muggel-Kommunikationstechnologien in die Welt der Zauberer einzuführen und eine eigene Firma zu gründen. Im 7. Schuljahr hatte er bis zur Schlacht von Hogwarts bei Muggel-Verwandten untertauchen müssen und war seitdem ein großer Fan von Handys, Notebooks und dem Internet. Er hielt die Zauberergesellschaft für rückständig. Sein WG-Kumpel Seamus arbeitete als Sportredakteur beim ‚Moving Wizard“, einer Zeitschrift, die einmal im Monat über alle Arten von Zauberer-Sportarten berichtete.

„Malfoy kommt gerade mit ein paar seiner alten Slytherin-Freunden herein“, bemerkte Neville auf einmal. Da er mit dem Rücken zur Wand saß, hatte er einen guten Blick auf das geschäftige Treiben im Dragons. Harry drehte sich – wie auch einige der anderen Gäste – zu der Gruppe um und erkannte neben Draco Blaise Zabini und Daphne Greengrass. Zu den dreien gehörte offenbar noch eine junge Frau mit langen, fast schwarzen Haaren. Draco nahm ihr gerade den Mantel ab. Die ganze Truppe war in schicker Muggel-Mode gekleidet. Während Draco ihre Jacken zur Garderobe brachte, führte Blaise die Frauen zur Bar. Damit verschwanden sie aus Harrys Sichtfeld. Über einen der Spiegel an den Wänden konnte Harry allerdings erkennen, dass die Slytherins an der Bar blieben und Getränke bestellten. Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Freunden zu. 

„Wie läuft’s denn so mit Draco?“, fragte Neville. Harry knirschte innerlich mit den Zähnen. Das war kein Thema, das er vor Samuel aufgreifen wollte, warum auch immer.

„Der hat doch schon sicher die ganze Abteilung aufgemischt“, vermutete Dean.

„Nein, überraschender Weise nicht. Es scheint ganz gut zu laufen.“ Harry dachte unwillkürlich an den Vorfall in der Kantine und die Feindseligkeit seitens einiger Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, wollte darauf aber nicht eingehen. „Er ist diese Woche auf einen Einsatz von mir mitgekommen. War alles kein Problem. Ansonsten haben wir gar nicht so viel miteinander zu tun. Er ist ja nur ein paar Tage in der Woche im Ministerium. An den anderen Tagen studiert er bei Professor Grimzak. Apropos, Grimzak. Neville, ihr habt doch auch einen Kobold, der bei euch lehrt, oder?“ Harry hatte es geschafft, das Gespräch auf andere Themen zu lenken. Er bemerkte, dass Ron ihn kurz stirnrunzelnd anschaute, entschloss sich aber, ihn zu ignorieren. 

In der nächsten Stunde fühlte Harry ständig den Drang, sich umzudrehen und zu schauen, was die Slytherins so trieben. Er war ziemlich stolz auf sich, dass er es nicht tat. Erst als er an der Reihe war, eine neue Runde von der Bar zu holen, blieb er bei Draco stehen, um ihn zu begrüßen. Draco war am Donnerstag nicht in der Zentrale gewesen und am Freitag hatte ihn Harry ebenfalls nicht gesehen, weil Weston und er die Brücken überprüft hatten, von denen Rosegarden Bilder in ihrer Werkstatt hinterlassen hatte.

Obgleich die meisten Gäste im Dragons Harry sofort bemerkten, was unschwer an den wohlwollenden Blicken und dem Tuscheln zu erkennen war, nahm Draco ihn erst wahr, als Harry bereits neben ihm stand. Es gab Harry die Gelegenheit zu beobachten, wie sich die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht mit ein paar Wimpernschlägen in den leicht gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte, den der Slytherin so oft zur Schau stellte. 

„Hi Draco“, grüßte Harry mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein in der Stimme, als er eigentlich empfand.

„Potter…, schön, dich zu sehen. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte beim Reinkommen Longbottom und Thomas hinten in der Ecke gesehen. Bist du mit denen hier?“

„Ja, unter anderen.“

„Ist Hermine auch dabei?“

„Nein, sie wollte ihre Eltern besuchen. Ist heute eine reine Männerrunde. Und ihr?“

Harry hatte bemerkt, dass die Augen von Dracos Freunden neugierig auf ihn gerichtet waren, also drehte er sich zu ihnen um. 

„Hier nicht, wie du siehst“, antwortete Draco. Dann fühlte er sich bemüßigt, Harry seine Freunde vorzustellen. „Ähm, Potter …“, begann Draco, wurde jedoch von Harry direkt unterbrochen: „‘Harry‘. Wir hatten und doch geeinigt, es beim Vornamen zu belassen, Draco.“ 

Draco war etwas verwirrt über Harrys Lüge und setzte mit ein wenig Stammeln erneut an: „Äh, … Harry…, du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an Blaise Zabini und Daphne Greengrass. Das hier ist Astoria, Daphnes jüngere Schwester – und meine Verlobte.“ 

Harry wollte gerade zu einem freundlichen Gruß ansetzen, als die Bedeutung von Dracos letzten Worten in ihn sickerte. Er blickte Draco irritiert an. Der versuchte gerade erfolglos, einem Knuff von Astoria auszuweichen.

„Ex-Verlobte, und auch nur, wenn es nach unseren Eltern gegangen wäre. Nimm Draco bitte nicht ernst, er will dich nur hochnehmen. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Harry.“ Astoria reichte ihm ihre grazile Hand. Sie sah wirklich sehr hübsch aus. Ihre Schwester Daphne war auch sehr attraktiv, aber ein ganz anderer Typ. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Daphne ihm in Hogwarts nie wie eine typische Slytherin vorgekommen war, im Gegensatz zu Pansy Parkinson oder eben Blaise, mit seiner kühlen Distanziertheit und gewandten Art. 

„Ich wollte vor unserem Helden nur ein bisschen mit dir angeben, Liebes“, meinte Draco charmant und erntete dafür ein liebesvolles Lächeln von Astoria. Nach dem kurzen Geplänkel schauten Dracos Freunde Harry weiterhin mit höflichem Interesse an. Es wurde Harry deutlich bewusst, dass er sich hier unter vier reinblütigen Slytherins befand, von denen ihn der eine oder andere noch vor wenigen Jahren lebendig verspeist hätte. Harry hatte zudem das Gefühl, dass sie von ihm erwarteten, das Gespräch fortzuführen. Gab es in ihren upper-class-Kreisen eine Etikette dafür, wer was wann zu sagen hatte? Verlegen suchte Harry nach einem passenden Smalltalk-Thema und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum es ihm wichtig war, einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Sicher nicht wegen Draco, der ihm als einziger unverschämt angrinste.

„Seid ihr hier auch zum ersten Mal?“, fragte Harry schließlich. Zum Glück antwortete Astoria so leutselig, als hätte Harry keine bessere Frage einfallen können.

„Draco, Daphne und ich sind hier schon zum zweiten Mal, nicht wahr, Schatz?“, Sie blickte kurz zu Draco hinüber, der nickte und erklärte: „Blaise lebt in New York. Er ist nur zu Besuch und kannte dieses Lokal natürlich noch nicht.“ 

Harry schaute nun zu Blaise, der seinen Blick abwartend erwiderte. Sollte er ihn jetzt fragen, womit er sich in New York beschäftigte und wie ihm die USA gefielen? Was Harry eigentlich interessierte war, ob Blaise schwul war und ob er und Draco was miteinander hatten.   
Harry entschied sich für einen taktvollen Abgang. „Oh, na dann habt ihr ja sicher viel aufzuholen. Ich möchte euch nicht weiter stören. Wollte nur eben hallo sagen. Eigentlich soll ich an der Bar für Nachschub zu sorgen.“ Er hob seine leeren Gläser demonstrativ an. „Vielleicht sprechen wir uns später noch mal.“ 

Harry nickte allen noch mal zu, die ihrerseits freundliche Antworten murmelten, warf Draco einen minimal längeren Blick zu und ging dann zu einer freien Stelle an die Bar. Plötzlich stellte sich Draco neben ihn. Es war viel zu eng für zwei Personen, so dass sich ihre Schultern berührten. Es fühlte sich komisch an. Harrys Körper reagierte in seltsamer Weise darauf. Warum reagierte er überhaupt auf so etwas Harmloses? Harry trat unauffällig einen halben Schritt zurück, um einen sicheren Abstand zwischen ihnen zu schaffen und sah Draco an. 

„Na, Potter…“, begann Draco und wurde sofort von Harry korrigiert: „‘Harry‘.“   
Draco sah ihn nachdenklich an. Seine wunderschönen grauen Augen wirkten so unglaublich hell und hypnotisierend. Harry hatte Mühe, nicht in ihnen zu versinken.

Dann meinte Draco mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln: „‘Harry‘, dann eben. Du hast gewonnen. Wie dem auch sei, du hast eben so ausgesehen, als wärest du in die Höhle des Löwen geraten. Es war wirklich amüsant, aber sehr mutig von dir, ganz der Gryffindor.“ 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich und deine Freunde als gefährlich einstufst. Sie kamen mir sehr nett und höflich vor.“

„Das sind sie! Außerdem sind sie dir dankbar.“

„Weil ich die Welt gerettet habe?“

„Weil du mich gerettet hast – natürlich. Was ist wohl wichtiger?“

„Ah, dann wissen sie also von der Sache mit dem Raum der Wünsche? Auch davon, dass ihr mich Voldemort ausliefern wolltet?“ 

Draco schien innerlich ein wenig zurückzuweichen, bevor er sich fasste und eine tiefe Betroffenheit zur Schau stellte: „Ups, du fährst jetzt aber harte Geschütze auf. Was soll ich darauf erwidern?“ Seine Stimme wurde ernsthafter. "Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten und eine Wiedergutmachung steht noch aus – wie ich dir schon mal gesagt habe. Aber danke, dass du mich an einem so schönen Abend daran erinnerst.“

Der Barkeeper nahm Harrys Bestellung entgegen und auch Draco bat um neue Drinks. Harry wandte sich wieder Draco zu.

„Sorry, es war blöd von mir, damit anzufangen. Zumal ich dir seit Mittwoch eigentlich was ganz anderes sagen wollte.“ Er schaute Draco fest in die Augen. „Ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken. Du hast mir bei der Explosion wirklich den Arsch gerettet. Hätten mich die Holzsplitter erwischt, wäre die ganze Sache anders ausgegangen.“ Harry legte eine Hand auf Dracos Unterarm, der kurz irritiert auf sie herabblickte. Harry nahm sie wieder weg und fuhr fort: „Ich bin froh, dass du Mittwoch dabei warst. Auch bei der Heilung von John. Ich war für einen Augenblick… völlig außer mir und nicht in der Lage, den richtigen Heilzauber zu finden. Du warst…du warst…“ Harry suchte nach den richtigen Worten, ohne zu viel preiszugeben. ‚Preiszugeben‘? Was denn preiszugeben? Gemeint war, ohne dem Slytherin zu viel Honig ums Maul zu schmieren. 

Draco wartete und da Harry seinen Satz nicht beendete, tat er es für Harry: “…toll?“

„Lass es mich so ausdrücken, John und ich hatten wirklich Glück, dass du dabei warst.“ Wieder erschien das Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht, das seine ganze Mimik verwandelte und ihn so sympathisch erschienen ließ. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, sich davon anstecken zu lassen und strahlte zurück.

„Harry?“, erklang Samuels Stimme. Samuel war offenbar auf die Suche nach ihm gegangen und trat nun zu ihnen. Er sah Draco neugierig an.

„Oh, sorry, war ich zu langsam? Ich hab' gerade erst bestellt. Ich hatte mich noch mit Draco und seinen Freunden da drüben unterhalten.“ Mit einer Handbewegung deutete Harry in Richtung der anderen Slytherins. „Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Draco Malfoy. Er war auch auf Hermines Party und du hast sicher mitbekommen, dass er jetzt auch im Ministerium arbeitet. Wir kennen uns aus Hogwarts. Seine Freunde sind auch alles ehemalige Mitschüler. Draco, das ist mein Freund Samuel."

Samuel hielt Draco seine Hand hin und dieser schüttelte sie ohne zu zögern. „Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Samuel. Harry hat schon viel von Ihnen erzählt.“ Dracos Stimme klang vollkommen glaubwürdig. Harry rollte innerlich die Augen.

„Wir können und ruhig duzen, gehören ja alle zu Harrys Freunden“, bot Samuel gewohnt jovial an. Draco erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern warf Harry nur einen kurzen amüsierten Blick zu. Dann lächelte er Samuel weiterhin scheinheilig an. Harry war froh, dass der Barkeeper in diesem Moment ihre Getränke auf die Theke stellte. Er drückte Samuel zwei Gläser in die Hand, nahm die restlichen und verabschiedete sich von Draco. „Wir sehen uns.“

„Scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein, Harry. Was genau arbeitet er denn im Ministerium?“, fragte ihn Samuel, während sie zurückgingen.

„Äh, er sichert und archiviert dunkelmagische Objekte. Das studiert er auch. Er sitzt meistens im Archiv, also im Keller, jedenfalls sehe ich ihn kaum. Wir können ihn aber auf unseren Einsätzen mitnehmen, und das haben Weston und ich am Mittwoch zum ersten Mal gemacht. Ich hatte dir ja schon kurz davon von erzählt. John ist auf eine verminte Holzbohle getreten und in die Luft geschleudert worden. Wir mussten ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen.“ 

Harry versuchte, sich kurz zu halten. „Ich kann dir im Moment leider nicht sehr viel mehr davon erzählen, weil die Ermittlungen noch am Laufen sind. Draco war bei dem Einsatz jedenfalls eine große Hilfe. Das habe ich ihm eben gesagt. Es hat ihn sehr gefreut.“

„Das hat man gesehen.“

„Hmm“, stimmte Harry zu. Sie waren inzwischen wieder zurück an ihrem Tisch und überreichten die Getränke. Von Draco sprach zu Harrys Erleichterung keiner mehr. 

 

Um Mitternacht wurde in der Mitte des Dragons auf magische Weise Platz für eine Tanzfläche geschaffen. Die Musik wurde lauter und rhythmischer und die ersten Leute strömten in die Mitte. Dean und Samuel gingen ebenfalls los. Harry und Ron standen am Rand und sahen den Tänzern zu. Samuel war ein schöner Mann und bewegte sich immer wieder in Richtung Harry, um ihn zum Mitmachen zu animieren. Harrys Blick fiel aber immer wieder auf die Slytherins, die ebenfalls auf der Tanzfläche waren und sich sehr ungezwungen bewegten, obgleich sie mit dem ein oder anderen unfreundlichen Blick bedacht wurden. 

Es freute Harry, dass Draco froh und entspannt aussah. Manchmal fiel Dracos Blick auch auf Harry, aber er verweilte nie und Harry konnte den Ausdruck in dem kantigen Gesicht nicht lesen. Ron stellte sich später am Abend für eine halbe Stunde zu Draco und Blaise, und schien Spaß zu haben. Harry hätte gerne gewusst, worüber die drei redeten, wollte aber nicht aufdringlich oder neugierig erscheinen. Er hatte inzwischen so viel Alkohol intus, dass er Samuels Drängen nachgab und sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche ziehen ließ. Leider konnte er seinen Körper nicht so sexy bewegen wie Draco. Es machte ihm trotzdem Spaß, mit der Musik mitzuschwingen, und so unfähig konnte er nicht sein, denn Astoria und Daphne gesellten sich zu ihm und tauschten ein paar witzige Bemerkungen mit ihm aus, während sie vor ihm tanzten. Gegen zwei Uhr verließen Harry und seine Freunde das Dragons. Beim Hinausgehen verabschiedete sich Harry noch kurz von Draco und den anderen Slytherins.

Harry und Samuel apparierten in den Grimmauld Platz und gingen zu Bett. Harry war zu aufgekratzt zum Schlafen. Er ließ seine Lippen an Samuels Körper hinunterwandern und nahm seinen Penis in den Mund. Samuel war müde, aber Harry war ein geschickter Liebhaber und wusste genau, wie er seinen Freund verführen konnte. Als Harry schließlich tief von hinten in seinen Freund stieß und Samuels Glied mit seiner Hand bearbeitete, schrie dieser seinen Namen, bevor er sich auf die Matratze ergoss. Auch Harry lag ein Name auf der Zunge, als ihn sein Orgasmus überrollte, aber es war nicht der seines Freundes.


	17. Vierte Trainingsstunde

.

Am Montag ging Harry mit einer Mischung aus Vorfreude und Nervosität zum Training. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, dass er Draco so anziehend fand. Harry versuchte, sich damit zu beruhigen, dass Draco eben früher seine sexuellen Phantasien angeregt hatte, und es ihm nun einfach schwer fiel, sich von seinen jugendlichen Gefühlen zu distanzieren. Er würde sich einfach keinen Kopf machen. Es war ja nicht so, als ob der Sex mit Samuel nicht befriedigend wäre oder Draco sich in einer ähnlichen Weise für Harry interessieren würde. Das hätte Harry doch auf jeden Fall bemerkt, oder? Schließlich kannte er Draco ganz gut, er hatte ihn schließlich jahrelang beobachtet.

Innerlich gewappnet öffnete Harry die Tür zur Umkleide und stellte fest, dass Draco noch nicht da war und auch in den nächsten Minuten mit Abwesenheit gläntze. Enttäuschung und Ärger wallten in ihm auf. Nichtsdestotrotz begann er, die Halle für die das Training vorzubereiten. Als Draco sechszehn Minuten nach drei endlich erschien, hatte Harry den Trainingsraum mit Extensions-Zauber vergrößert und aus Kisten, die er aus dem Geräteraum herlevitiert hatte, verschiedenste Hindernisse transfiguriert. Gerade war er dabei, einen Klotz in ein Fass zu verwandeln.

„Hallo“, grüßte Draco und schaute sich anerkennend in der Halle um. „Ich sehe, du hast es geschafft, dich nützlich zu machen.“  
Harry musterte Draco finster und stellte missmutig fest, dass dieser keine Sportkleidung trug. „‘Entschuldigung, dass ich zu spät bin‘, heißt das“, gab er daher  mürrisch zurück.

„Sorry, ich hatte ein kleines Problem im Archiv mit einem der Objekte“, erklärte Draco.

„Hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes“, bemerkte   desinteressiert, weil er über Dracos Unpünktlichkeit zu verärgert war, um sich auch noch dessen Ausreden anzuhören. Godric noch mal – wozu gab es Memos? Draco hätte ihm ruhig über sein Zuspätkommen informieren können, immerhin hatten sie die Halle nur für eine Stunde.

„Naja, Mrs. Fox, die Bibliothekarin im Archiv, sieht das - glaube ich - anders. Ich habe versehentlich den Imperius-Fluch aktiviert, der in einem Wecker eingewoben war. Es wäre auch gar nichts passiert, wenn sie nicht gerade in dem Moment herein gekommen wäre. Der Wecker war so eingestellt, dass er jeden Abend um 22 Uhr eine weibliche Person im Raum zu … naja, … eben willig macht für …äh… sexuelle Handlungen.“

Das weckte dann doch Harrys Interesse. Draco fuhr fort: „Ich hatte die Zeit absichtlich so verstellt, dass der Spruch ausgelöst wurde. Ich wollte ihn neutralisieren, während er aktiv war, aber genau in dem Augenblick ist sie in den Schutzraum gekommen, wurde getroffen und fing an, sich auszuziehen.“

„Nein!“

„Doch.“

„Verdammt.“

„Du sagst es.“

„Wie hast du den Anblick ertragen können?“

Draco schaute Harry überrascht an, der mit mitleidsvoller Miene seinen Blick erwiderte, und versuchte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck ernst zu halten. „Naja, sie trägt sehr schöne Unterwäsche für…für…", begann Draco.

„…ihre stattliche Figur?“, beendete Harry den Satz.

Mrs. Fox war so ungefähr die korpulenteste Person, die Harry unter Zauberern je gesehen hatte. Er wusste, dass er furchtbar unfair und respektlos war, konnte aber nicht anders.

„Hmm“, stimmte Draco gespielt kläglich zu, um erkennen zu geben, wie er unter dem Anblick gelitten hatte. Harry pustete los und Draco fiel in sein Gelächter mit ein. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fragte Harry besorgt: „Kriegst du jetzt Ärger?“

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hatte das Gefahrenzeichen des Schutzraumes aktiviert, aber sie hat es einfach ignoriert. Ich konnte den Fluch auch noch rechtzeitig zerstören bevor die letzten Hüllen flogen.“ Plötzlich wurde Dracos Stimme eindringlicher. „Bitte erzähle es nicht weiter. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie zur Lachnummer des Ministeriums wird. Sie ist wirklich sehr nett und hilfsbereit. Wir trinken oft zusammen Tee und sie erzählt mir von ihren Enkeln. Ihr Ältester ist gerade in Hogwarts eingeschult worden. Er kam nach Slytherin. Ich habe versucht, sie zu beruhigen.“

Das Haus Slytherin gehörte seit dem Krieg zu den unbeliebtesten Häusern in Hogwarts. Harry fand das ungerecht, aber er selber hatte die Vorurteile, die Hagrid ihm in den ersten Schulwochen erzählt hatte, ja auch nicht weiter hinterfragt, allein, weil seine ersten beiden Begegnungen mit dem damals elfjährigen Draco zu bestätigen schienen, dass alle Slytherins schlechte Menschen waren. Er hatte sich während seiner ganzen Schulzeit nie bemüht, einen Slytherin wirklich kennen zu lernen, selbst als ihm einer nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen war. Bis jetzt.

Dass Draco sich um Mrs. Fox sorgte, war auch so eine Seite des blonden Slytherins, die Harry noch gar nicht kannte und die er ihm eigentlich auch gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Irgendwie wurde Harry nun ganz warm ums Herz angesichts Dracos Beschützerinstinkt und er beeilte sich zu versichern: „Nein, klar. Mache ich nicht.“ Harry kannte Lydia Fox eigentlich nur von der alljährlichen Weihnachtsfeier, fand sie aber auch sehr sympathisch. Er räusperte sich. “Gut, wollen wir dann anfangen?“

„Wollten wir nicht erst noch über das letzte Training sprechen? Wir sind in der Kantine gar nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Und habt ihr noch was über Rosegarden herausgefunden? Mit den Konstruktionsplänen bin ich leider noch nicht weiter gekommen.“

„Ich würde die Hallenzeit gerne ausnutzen, um auch wirklich zu trainieren. Über Rosegarden berichte ich dir später, nur leider gibt’s auch gar nichts Neues zu erzählen. Über deine Sprüche können wir dann ja diesen Mittwoch beim Mittagessen reden, wenn du Lust hast. Wir können dieses Mal auch in ein Restaurant gehen, wenn dir das lieber ist.“

Draco sah ihn lange an, Harry wusste nicht genau wieso. Vielleicht hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry sich noch mal mit ihm verabreden wollte. Sein Gesicht wirkte in dem Moment irgendwie jung und verletzlich. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er diesen Gesichtsausdruck schon mal bei dem Slytherin gesehen hatte. Es machte ihn ganz schummrig. Bevor die Stimmung peinlich werden konnte, sagte Draco: „Ok, dann ziehe ich mich schnell um, und du kannst in der Zeit deinen Cours de terreur fertigstellen.“

„Meine Terrorstrecke? Höre ich da deine Angst heraus? Recht so, Slytherin, erzitter vor deinem Gegner!“, rief Harry Draco hinterher.

„Eher wird sich Salazar im Grabe umdrehen, als dass ein Slytherin einen Gryffindor fürchtet“, gab Draco unbeeindruckt zurück.

„Vom vielen Drehen hat er wahrscheinlich schon sein Grab vollgekotzt, Draco!"  
Die Tür fiel hinter Draco zu, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er seine letzte Worte noch gehört hatte, denn er vernahm ein belustigtes Schnauben.

Während Draco sich umzog, arbeitete Harry weiter an den Hindernissen und transfigurierte aus Holzkugeln kleinere Alltagsgegenstände, die er ebenfalls im Raum verteilte. Als Draco wiederkam, erklärte ihm Harry kurz das weitere Vorgehen: „Wir benutzen die gleichen Flüche und Abwehrsprüche wie letzten Montag. Dieses Mal kannst du aber die Hindernisse mit einbeziehen und Transfigurationszauber benutzen. Bei richtigen Einsätzen ist man ja auch eher selten in einem leeren Raum. Jeder versucht, den anderen festzusetzen. Ok?“

„Ok.“

Draco wich ein Stück hinter eine transfigurierte Mauer zurück und Harry stellte sich hinter ein funktionsloses Muggel-Auto, das er ebenfalls erschaffen hatte. Als er aus seiner Deckung herauslugte, um Draco anzugreifen, schoss ihm bereits Dracos erster Fluch entgegen. Sie begannen, sich gegenseitig durch die Halle zu jagen, wobei kaum ein Gegenstand derselbe blieb und sich solide Wände in Watte verwandelten oder zu Sägespäne zerbröselten. Objekte und Flüche flogen nur so durch die Luft.

Draco erwies sich erneut als ausgesprochen ehrgeizig und fand immer wieder einen Weg, sich Harrys Angriffen zu entziehen. Beide Männer begannen bald zu schwitzen, und in der dritten Runde erkannte Harry, dass Draco sich extrem puschte, um weitermachen zu können. Er atmete schwer.

Als die Trainees um 16 Uhr hereinkamen, mussten Harry und Draco ihren Kampf nicht unterbrechen. Die jungen Hexen und Zauberer wurden von ihrer Ausbilderin Sandra angewiesen, den Kampf zu beobachten und sich Notizen zu machen. Draco gab noch mal alles, um vor den Trainees nicht blöd dazustehen.

Um halb fünf beendete Harry das Training als Sieger in vier von fünf Runden. Sandra war so freundlich, die Aufräumarbeiten zu übernehmen. Draco war kaum noch in der Lage, seinen Zauberstab zu heben, und auch Harry war erschöpft. Die Duelle hatten ihm aber auch sehr viel Spaß gemacht und noch vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin konnte er es kaum abwarten, Draco seine vielen Beobachtungen mitzuteilen. Er war so in Fahrt, dass ihn nicht mal Dracos nackter Körper in der Umkleide ablenken konnte.

Während sie sich umzogen und unter der Dusche standen, redete Harry nonstop auf Draco ein. Er lobte bestimmte Manövern, kritisierte andere und machte Verbesserungsvorschläge. Gleichzeitig plante er bereits, woran sie als nächstes arbeiten sollten.

„Und dann sollten wir beim nächsten Mal mit ein paar gefährlicheren Zaubern anfangen, und an deiner Beinarbeit arbeiten. Machst du eigentlich Sport, Draco? Eigentliche siehst du ja ganz fit aus, aber sehr ausdauernd scheinst du nicht zu sein. Du solltest mal regelmäßig joggen gehen. Ich gehe oft am Wochenende und zweimal in der Woche. Und wenn ich Zeit habe, spiele ich mittwochs in unserer Hobbymannschaft Quidditch. Komm doch mal vorbei. Also es gibt so ein paar Kombinationen aus Abwehr und Angriff, die besonders gut ineinander überfließen. Die kann ich dir beim nächsten Mal zeigen. Deine Zauber sind ganz schön wuchtig. Wahrscheinlich könntest du noch mehr von ihnen wortlos ausführen. Das musst du zuhause üben. Mehr wortlose Magie. ‚Alle Alltagszauber sollten einem auch wortlos gelingen‘, hat Sandra, unsere Ausbilderin, immer gesagt. Das war die Hexe, die mit den Trainees reingekommen ist. Ich hätte dich eigentlich vorstellen sollen. Beim nächsten Mal. Aber was ich über die Beinarbeit gesagt habe…“

Draco reagierte nicht auf Harrys Redeschwall. Als er seinen Duschflakon öffnete, zitterten seine Hände. Er hatte sich ein paar leichte Blutergüsse und Kratzer geholt. Außerdem schonte er sein Handgelenk. All das registrierte Harry jedoch nicht, da er zu sehr mit seinen Ideen beschäftigt war und es wie üblich vermied, Dracos entblößten Körper anzusehen. Als er mit dem Duschen fertig war, schlang sich Draco sein Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften und ging in die Umkleide zurück. Harry stellte seine Dusche ebenfalls aus und ging ihm hinterher. Er verstummte erst, als sein Blick auf Dracos Rücken fiel. Der Slytherin hatte einen großen blauen Fleck oberhalb seiner Hüfte und humpelte leicht.

Harry beobachtete, wie sich Draco müde auf die Bank vor seinem Spint fallen ließ und die Augen schloss. Harry folgte Draco zur Bank, doch der Blonde schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn als er die Augen öffnete und Harry plötzlich so nah vor sich stehen sah, zuckte er zusammen. Harry begutachtete stirnrunzelnd Dracos Körper. Dann rief er seinen Zauberstab zu sich und richtete ihn auf Draco. Er tippte mit der Spitze auf einen blauen Fleck auf Dracos Oberarm, konzentrierte sich und sprach einen Heilungszauber. Danach wiederholte er dies mit zwei weiteren Blutergüssen. Als er auch kleine Schnitte fand, heilte er diese ebenfalls. „Dreh dich mal zur Seite“, bat Harry, und kümmerte sich um den Bluterguss auf Dracos Rücken. Schließlich richtete er seinen Weißdornstab auf Dracos Handgelenk. Draco zog scharf die Luft ein und entspannte sich erst, als der Schmerz nachließ. Er sah Harry dabei zu, wie er sich vor ihn auf den Boden hockte und mit seiner Hand Dracos rechtes Fußgelenk abtastete. Harry bemerkte nicht, dass Draco errötete.  
„Wo genau tut es weh? Hier?“, fragte Harry. Draco hatte sein Handtuch nur locker über seine Oberschenkel gelegt, aber Harry verschwendete keinen Gedanken an Dracos Blöße.

„Ja, dort“, hauchte Draco.

„Verstaucht?“

„Kann sein.“ Draco hustete und bedeckte seine Leistengegend etwas mehr mit seinem Handtuch.

„Ok, ich versuche es mal.“ Harry setzte seinen Zauberstab an. „Rotatio rursus!“

Draco zuckte zurück. Danach bewegte er seinen Fuß hin und her und meinte: „Ich glaube, der war‘s.“

„Versuch mal, den Fuß zu belasten“, schlug Harry vor, während er sich erhob und ein Stück zurücktrat. Draco stand auf und ließ vorsichtig sein ganzes Gewicht auf den verletzten Fuß fallen.

„Alles in Ordnung, danke“, murmelte er verlegen und konnte Harry dabei offenbar nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Ich hätte früher aufhören sollen. Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass es dir zu viel wird? Ich hätte dich nicht so hart ran genommen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du nicht mehr kannst.“

Draco schaute hoch und grinste Harry schelmisch an. „Glaub mir Harry. Ich mag es gerne hart.“ Jetzt war es an Harry, zu erröten. Ihm drängte sich das Bild auf, wie Draco vor der Bank kniete und Harry ihn von hinten nahm. Wie seine Oberschenkel gegen Dracos kleines, festes Hinterteil klatschten, während er seinen Schwanz bis zum Anschlag in diesen aufregenden Mann versenkte, rhythmisch, schnell und hart.

Harry merkte, wie das Blut in seinen Penis floss, und drehte sich weg. Er ging zu seinem Schrank, und war froh, dass Draco seine Erektion von hinten nicht sehen konnte. Unauffällig kontrollierte er, ob sein Handtuch noch seine Leistengegend verdeckte und atmete innerlich auf.

„Gut zu wissen“, gab er etwas verspätet zurück, und dachte sich, dass er lieber gar nichts von Dracos Präferenzen wissen wollte, da ihn das nur zu noch mehr Phantasien anregen würde.

Der Slytherin lachte leise. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter. Er kannte dieses Lachen. Er hatte es vor drei Jahren gehört, in einer anderen Umkleide, dunkel und rau, und er wusste, was es damals signalisiert hatte. Harry drehte sich um. Draco sah nicht einmal in seine Richtung. Er war bereits angekleidet und Harry fragte sich, wie sich der Slytherin so schnell anziehen konnte, und trotzdem immer ordentlicher aussah als er. Harry hatte gerade mal seine Unterhose und Socken angezogen.

„Wie schaffst du es nur, so schnell fertig zu werden?“, fragte Harry, um sich abzulenken.

„‘Alle Alltagszauber sollten einem auch wortlos gelingen‘“, äffte Draco einen Teil von Harrys Monolog von vorhin nach.

Harry sah ihn verblüfft an. „Aha? Den Spruch würde ich auch gerne kennen.“

„‘Du musst zuhause üben. Es gibt da so Kombinationen aus trocken werden und sich anziehen, die besonders gut ineinander überfließen. Die kann ich dir beim nächsten Mal zeigen.‘“ Auch das war ein fast identisches Zitat aus Harrys vorherigen Belehrungen.

Leicht verärgert und zu sofortiger Rache angeregt zauberte Harry wortlos eine Wasserblase herbei, drehte sich um und zielte auf Dracos Gesicht. Der Slytherin war zu überrascht, um sich rechtzeitig zu ducken oder einen Abwehrzauber zu wirken.

„Agua globosus. Wortlos. Sehr nützlich, wenn man durstig ist. Hab nur das Glas vergessen“, kommentierte Harry seine eigene Aktion.

Draco griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schwenkte er ihn in der Luft bis ebenfalls eine ballongroße Wasserkugel vor ihm schwebte.

„Tu das nicht!“, warnte Harry, aber schon kam die Blase angeschossen. Harry konnte sie problemlos abwehren, aber das Wasser spritzte in alle Richtungen und mache die Bank und die Spinte um ihn herum nass.

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco und beschoss ihn mit einer Wasserfontäne. Draco leiteten den Strahl geschickt um, wodurch sich eine Pfütze auf dem Boden der Umkleide bildete. Zur Vergeltung schleuderte er eine Vielzahl kleiner Wasserbomben in Harrys Richtung, der gleichzeitig eine Regenwolke über Draco entstehen ließ. So ging es eine Weile weiter, bis die gesamte Umkleidekabine unter Wasser stand und leider nicht nur ihre Schuhe, Taschen und Jacken, sondern auch die der Trainees vor sich hin tropften. Harry und Draco waren ebenfalls klatschnass. Sie grinsten sich an.

„Lass uns mit dem Boden anfangen, bevor das Wasser in den Flur oder in die Halle läuft und jemand nachsieht, wer dafür verantwortlich ist“, schlug Harry vor. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es deutlich einfacher war, Dinge nass zu machen, als sie wieder trocken zu zaubern. Als sie endlich fertig waren, richtete Draco erneut seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Harry öffnete in defensiver Art seine Arme und meinte: „Nicht noch einmal, Draco. Ich habe noch einen Fall zu lösen und kann nicht den ganzen Nachmittag mit dir spielen.“

„Keine Sorge, das wird dir gefallen.“ Mit einer komplizierten Bewegung seines Schwarzdornstabes und einem tonlosen Spruch sorgte Draco dafür, dass Harry vollständig angezogen war. Nur seine Schuhe standen noch unter der Bank. Ein weiterer Spruch ließ Harrys Sportklamotten ordentlich gefaltet in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

„Wow, danke. Den musst du mir beim nächsten Mal wirklich beibringen.“ Harry wirkte einen Zeitzauber und sagte. „Schon fast fünf Uhr. Ich trink oben noch einen Kaffee. Möchtest du auch einen?“

„Nein, danke, geht nicht. Ich muss wieder runter ins Archiv, sonst komme ich heute gar nicht mehr nach Hause. Da wartet leider auch noch Arbeit auf mich. Ich habe am Wochenende nicht so viel geschafft, wie ich mir vorgenommen hatte.“

„Hat Blaise bei dir übernachtet?“, erkundigte sich Harry in einem Ton, der nicht wiedergab, wie sehr ihn die Antwort interessierte.

„Ja, die ganze Woche. Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, da gab es viel zu erzählen.“ Harry hätte gerne noch mehr zu dem Thema erfahren, begnügte sich stattdessen mit einer anderen Frage, die ihn seit dem Abend im Dragons beschäftigte: „Hast du eigentlich noch Kontakt zu Pansy Parkinson?“

„Pansy? Ohhhh ja.“ Harry fragte sich, warum Draco das ‚Oh‘ in die Länge zog, aber Draco redete schon weiter: „Wir treffen uns alle paar Wochen. Wieso?“

Harry konnte Pansy nicht leiden. Er nahm es ihr übel, dass sie ihn an Voldemort hatte ausliefern wollen, und er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie ständig mit Draco zusammengesessen und an ihm rumgefummelt hatte. „Nur so. Als ich Samstag deine anderen Slytherin-Freunde gesehen habe, habe ich mich gefragt, warum sie nicht dabei ist. Oder Goyle.“

Wieder kam dieses nachdenkliche Zögern, bevor Draco schließlich mit einer Antwort rausrückte. Offenbar musste er sich immer erst genau überlegen, ob er Harry etwas Persönliches verraten wollte. „Pansy ist in Nizza. Sie hatte am Wochenende keine Zeit. Sie hat ihr letztes Schuljahr in Beauxbatons wiederholt und ist danach in Frankreich geblieben. Sie hat eine eigene Modefirma. Und mit Greg habe ich keinen Kontakt mehr. Seine Eltern waren Todesser und ich durfte mich nach dem Krieg nicht mit ehemaligen Todessern treffen. Er hat mir nicht verziehen, dass ich mich daran gehalten habe, obwohl ich ihn anbot, uns außerhalb seines Elternhauses zu sehen. Er wollte einfach nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. So, ich muss los. Fragestunde beendet.“ Sie verließen die Umkleide und gingen in Richtung der Aufzüge.

„Ok, dann bis Mittwoch“, sagte Harry bevor er den Gang weiterging. „Es bleibt doch beim Mittagessen, oder?

Draco bejahte. Harry war schon ein paar Schritte weitergegangen als Draco ihn hinterherrief: „Harry, wir können ruhig in die Kantine gehen. Ich denke, das geht jetzt.“

Harry lächelte Draco an: „Bis dann.“


	18. Freunde?

Am Dienstag klapperten Harry und Weston noch Mal Rosegardens Verwandtschaft und ihre spärlichen Bekannten ab, um herauszufinden, ob sie dort inzwischen aufgetaucht war. Wahrscheinlicher war es jedoch, dass Rosegarden in die Welt der Muggels abgetaucht war. Darauf deutete auch eine Monatskarte des öffentlichen Nahverkehrs in London hin, die sie in einer Jacke im Schuppen gefunden hatten. Harry und Weston wollten die Karte von einem Mitarbeiter der Verkehrsbetriebe auslesen lassen, um herauszufinden, welche Linie Rosegarden genommen hatte, doch für eine offizielle Kooperation mit der Londoner Polizei war es noch zu früh. Eine Vorgabe des Zaubereiministeriums legte fest, dass die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Muggels und Zauberern auf ein Minimum zu halten war, erst recht, wenn es um derart negative Angelegenheiten ging wie die Gefährdung von Muggels durch kriminelle Zauberer. Nach Voldemort waren die geheimen Beziehungen zwischen dem britischen Premier und dem Zaubereiminister sehr angespannt. 

Aus diesem Grunde planten Harry und Weston, einen Angestellten der Londoner Untergrundbahn mit einem Imperiusfluch zu belegen und ihn später zu oblivieren. So ein Vorgehen bedurfte einer offiziellen Genehmigung, was wiederum Zeit kostete. 

Am Mittwochmorgen bekamen Harry und Weston schließlich grünes Licht für ihre Aktion. Zu Harrys Enttäuschung würde er seinen Mittag nicht mit Draco in der Kantine verbringen können, sondern mit Weston in einer U-Bahnstation. Harry wollte gerade seinen Patronus zu Draco schicken, als er ihn mit einem Mantel bekleidet und einem Teebecher in der Hand aus dem Pausenraum kommen sah. Harry erklärte ihm, warum es aus dem Mittagessen leider nichts werden würde. 

„Das passt mir gut“, antwortete Draco. „Ich muss auch gleich los. Gestern Abend hat ein Mr. Pritchet die Zentrale verständigt. Er hat sein Haus von einem ehemaligen Todesser gekauft, nachdem es fast zwei Jahre leer stand. Nun beschwert er sich, ständig würden Ungeziefer in seinem Keller verenden. Er glaubt, es ginge eine böse Macht von ein paar alten Weinflaschen aus, die die Vorbesitzer dort hinterlassen hätten, und er könne fühlen, wie ihm die Lebensenergie entzogen würde, wenn er sich dem Weinregal nähere. Miguel und Sarah waren gestern noch dort und haben tatsächlich Spuren von schwarzer Magie feststellt. Ich soll mir die Sache beziehungsweise die Flaschen mal genauer anschauen.“

„Aber doch wohl nicht alleine“, hakte Harry nach.

„Nein, deine Kollegen kommen natürlich mit. Ich weiß aber nicht, wann wir zurück sind.“ Draco hielt kurz inne, dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich habe John eben meine Analyse zu Rosegardens Konstruktionsplänen übergeben. Sie scheint mir nicht gerade ein Profi zu sein – wie ja schon an ihrem Arbeitsplatz zu sehen war. Ihre Berechnungen sind falsch. Ihr Plan scheint zu sein, den Pier in Brighton in die Luft zu jagen, aber ihre Mengenangaben für die Vulkanerde sind nicht korrekt und sie will Magma vom Ätna verwenden, obwohl der Vesuv viel besser geeignet wäre, wenn es denn schon ein europäischer Vulkan sein muss. Oh, und dann möchte sie die Blüten vom Flammenden Herz nehmen - pulverisiert, nicht etwa das ganze Blatt, stell dir das …“

Harry unterbrach Dracos Redeschwall. Seine Erläuterungen waren verwirrend und auch nicht wirklich spannend. Sie erinnerten Harry stark an Hermines Geschwafel, wenn es um bestimmte Wissensgebiete ging. Das einzige Interessante an der ganzen Sache war, wie Dracos Augen bei dem ganzen Thema aufleuchteten. Außerdem mochte Harry Dracos Stimme. Er hätte ihm wahrscheinlich stundenlang lauschen können, wenn er nicht bald mit Weston los müsste: „Reden wir hier über dunkelmagische Objekte oder über Zaubertränke?“ 

Draco sah Harry ein wenig fassungslos an. Mit seiner typischen Arroganz in der Stimme erklärte er: „Ein magisches Objekt ist schon per definitionem die Verknüpfung eines festen, nichtmagischen Körpers mit einer magischen Substanz, wobei...“ Draco beendete seinen Satz nicht. Etwas in Harrys Blick veranlasste ihn, das Thema zu wechseln. „Wie dem auch sei. Rosegarden wird den Palace Pier mit ihrer Konstruktion definitiv nicht in die Luft jagen, nicht weil, sie es nicht möchte, sondern weil sie dafür zu dämlich ist. Menschen könnten aber trotzdem gefährdet werden. Der Bericht liegt auf Westons Arbeitsplatz.“

„Ok, danke, ich lese mir deinen Bericht später durch. Ach, ähm, wie wäre es denn, wenn wir unser Mittagessen auf Freitag verschieben? Ich meine, wir müssen wirklich mal über das Training reden und den Fragebogen weiter ausfüllen.“ Harry hielt seinen Tonfall möglichst beiläufig.

„Freitag? Ja, in Ordnung.“

„Gut, ok, ich muss dann los. Und wegen gleich bei deinem Einsatz… sei vorsichtig.“ 

Draco sah Harry mit leichtem Unglauben an. „Du machst dir tatsächlich Sorgen um mich.“

Harry merkte, wie er rot wurde. „Es ist nur, Hermine würde mich umbringen, wenn dir hier was passiert.“

„Klar, Hermine… Ich pass schon auf mich auf.“

 

***

 

Als sie am Freitag die Kantine betraten, bemerkte Harry niemanden mehr, der Draco seine Abneigung offen spüren ließ. Kaum saßen sie am Tisch, fragte Draco nach den neusten Ergebnissen im Fall Rosegarden.

„Wir haben einen Bahnangestellten an der St. Pauls Tube-Station ‚befragt‘“, Harry zeigte durch seine Betonung, dass es sich keineswegs um eine Befragung gehandelt hatte, „und haben erfahren, dass Rosegarden das Ticket am 23. Oktober um 9:43 Uhr in Hammersmith gekauft und dort auch zum ersten Mal benutzt hat. Leider werden sonst keine Daten auf Oyster-Karten gespeichert.“

„Und was habt ihr jetzt vor?“

„Wir werden es jetzt mit den Muggel-Überwachungskameras versuchen. Auf denen müssten wir sehen können, wie Rosegarden das Ticket kauft. Dann können wir ihren Weg durch die Stationen verfolgen und sehen, wohin sie gefahren ist. Vielleicht sogar, wo sie ausgestiegen ist. Eigentlich kann man so Personen durch die ganze Londoner Innenstadt verfolgen, weil die Muggels überall CCTV-Kameras installiert haben. Es ist nur sehr aufwendig, sich die ganzen Aufnahmen zu besorgen und anzuschauen.“

„Wie kommt ihr denn an solche Aufnahmen überhaupt dran?“, wollte Draco wissen.

„Wir haben ein paar Kontaktpersonen bei der Londoner Polizei. Das sind meistens Squibs oder Partner von Zauberern, die mit uns zusammenarbeiten. In diesem Fall haben wir Kevin kontaktiert, Kevin Flaherty. Er ist mit Julia aus Hermines Abteilung verheiratet. Er arbeitet bei der Londoner Polizei, ist aber auch IT-Spezialist. Macht beim Chaos Computer Club mit und so. Jedenfalls kann er sich auf den Server der Verkehrsbetriebe hacken und die Aufnahmen besorgen. Das geht schneller, als wenn er die Aufnahmen offizielle beantragt. Wir haben ihn gestern Abend kontaktiert und ich hoffe, er meldet sich bald.“ 

Draco sah etwas verwirrt aus und Harry erkannte, dass er wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung von Computern hatte. Es freute Harry, dass er mal besser Bescheid wusste als der Slytherin.

„Alles verstanden?“, fragte er deshalb genüsslich nach.

„Genug jedenfalls“, wich sein Gegenüber aus und schaute dabei aus einem der magischen Fenster, die die Themse an einem nasskalten Herbsttag zeigten.

Nach dem Essen reinigte Harry die Tischoberfläche mit einem Spruch und holte den Fragebogen, einen Stift und ein leeres Blatt Papier aus seiner Tasche. Sie gingen die Fragen durch und besprachen die Zauber, die Draco bei den Duellen benutzt hatte. Harry machte sich Notizen über die Zauber, die Draco gut beherrschte und bei denen er Probleme hatte. Außerdem notierte sich Harry Sprüche, die Draco noch nicht kannte. Dann erklärte Harry, wie sich Draco in bestimmten Situationen besser schützen konnte und legte ihm Strategien nahe, wie er sich für seine Angriffszauber mehr Zeit verschaffen konnte. Er stellte ihm eine Reihe von Spruchkombinationen vor, die er selbst in der Grundausbildung gelernt hatte. Draco hörte aufmerksam zu, stellte interessierte Fragen und hakte nach, wenn ihm etwas nicht plausibel erschien. Harry fand, dass Draco ein angenehmer Schüler war, und es überraschte ihn, dass der Slytherin seine Verbesserungsvorschläge so gut annahm. 

Nach einer Stunde mussten sie ihre Besprechung beenden, weil Arbeit in der Zentrale auf sie wartete. Bevor sie aufstanden, erkundigte sich Harry noch nach Dracos Hausbesuch bei Mr. Pritchet. Dass Draco unversehrt in die Zentrale zurückgekehrt war, hatte er auf vorsichtiges Nachfragen noch am Mittwoch von seinen Kollegen erfahren. 

Draco begann, nun ausführlicher über seinen Einsatz zu reden. Wie sich heraus gestellt hatte, waren die Ratten und Mäuse durch ein handelsübliches Rattengift gestorben, das Mr. Pritchets Schwiegersohn bei seinem letzten Besuch im Keller verstreut hatte. Die Weinflaschen waren ebenfalls völlig harmlos gewesen. Wenn sich Mr. Pritschet von ihnen verzaubert fühlte, dann vielleicht, weil er einen Hang zum Alkohol hatte. Im Keller war tatsächlich schwarze Magie spürbar. Es handelte sich um das Nachwirken früherer Gräueltaten, die dort stattgefunden hatten, als die Todesser an der Macht waren. 

Dracos Stimme wurde immer belegter. Er zögerte, bevor er weiter erzählte: „Der frühere Besitzer hat im Keller offenbar Muggels gefoltert. Miguel hatte sich die Akte besorgt.“ Dracos schaute an Harry vorbei, während er das sagte, aber immer wieder flatterte sein Blick zu Harry zurück, so als wollte er prüfen, wie dieser reagierte. „Das Haus gehörte den Crabbes, Vincents Eltern. Voldemort ist dort ein paar Mal gewesen. Man kann seine dunkle Energie in ein paar Räumen noch immer spüren, so als ob seine Aura aus den Wänden sickert.“ Draco seufzte gedankenverloren. „Es ist dort aber nicht so schlimm wie bei uns im Landsitz. Malfoy Manor ist durch Voldemort vergiftet worden. Das ist auch der Grund, warum meine Mutter dort nicht mehr lebt, sondern zwischen Paris und Nizza hin und her tingelt. Es ist dort so viel geschehen...“ Draco verstummte. Sei Blick verlor sich ins Leere, seine linke Hand verkrampfte sich auf der Tischplatte um seine rechte. 

„Ich weiß, was in eurem Haus vorgefallen ist, Draco. Ich habe gehört, was du und deine Eltern, was ihr vor dem Zaubergamont ausgesagt habt und was … die anderen…„

… Todesser gestanden haben?“, vervollständigt Draco Harrys Satz. „Was Voldemort zum Beispiel mit Professor Burbage gemacht hat? Ich war dabei Harry. Mein Vater, meine Mutter, sogar Severus. Wir saßen am Tisch als Voldemort den Avada Kedavra gesprochen hat. Dann hat er Nagini gerufen und sie … sie hat... sie…“ Draco konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, den Satz zu beenden. „Du hast damals im Gerichtssaal gesagt, du hättest Visionen von Voldemort gehabt,“ Draco zögerte erneut, „und du hättest gesehen, wie ich … wie ich …Rowle … bestraft habe, mit einem Cruciatus.“ Dracos Worte endeten in einem Flüstern. Er blinkte und schaute weg.

Harry schwieg. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und legt sie über Dracos ineinander verschränkte Hände. Draco zuckte zurück und zog seine Hände weg. Unbewusst ging sein Blick zu den in der Kantine verbliebenen Ministeriumsmitarbeitern, um zu schauen, ob jemand Harrys Geste gesehen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht. Du brauchst nicht…Ich meine, ich will nicht…“ Draco holte tief Luft, dann sah er Harry direkt an, und seine Augen waren hart. „Ich will dein Mitleid nicht. Ich brauche auch deine Unterstützung nicht. Du musst das hier nicht machen, nur weil Hermine dich darum gebeten hat. Ich weiß, dass sie dir aufgetragen hat, mit mir essen zu gehen und dich um mich zu kümmern. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du es machst.“

Harry war fassungslos über den plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel. Aufgebracht erwiderte er: „Hermine hat mit keinem Wort gesagt, dass ich mich um dich kümmern soll, Draco. Das einzige, was sie wollte, war, dass ich dir eine Chance gebe. Das habe ich getan. Und glaube mir, ich bemitleide dich nicht. Immerhin hast du dir die ganze Scheiße, die damals passiert ist – und die anderen das Leben gekostet hat – selbst eingebrockt.“ 

Als Draco den Mund öffnete, um was zu sagen, ließ Harry ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich weiß, aus welchen Gründen du all das getan hast. Ich verstehe es, wirklich. Ich habe dir vor langer Zeit verziehen. Du warst ja auch fast noch ein Kind. Du hast deine Eltern geliebt und hattest Angst um sie.“ Draco hörte Harry mit versteinerter Miene zu.

„Aber ich weiß auch, was für ein Arsch du sein kannst. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie du mir im 6. Schuljahr ins Gesicht getreten hast. Im Zug. Und ich weiß auch, dass du es genossen hast, bei Umbridges Inquisitionskommando mitzumachen. Also geh mal davon aus, dass ich kein Mitleid mit dir habe.“ 

Draco wirkte ernsthaft bestürzt. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und hob das Kinn an. Es war die gleiche Haltung, die er eingenommen hatte, als Fred ihn bei der Essensausgabe beleidigt hatte. Harry wusste, dass Draco kurz davor war, ihn anzufahren, ließ sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken. Seine Stimme wurde sanfter. 

„Das war früher, Draco. Vielleicht gibt es immer noch einen Teil in dir, der so ist. Ich glaube aber, dass du dich geändert hast. Ich finde dich witzig und warmherzig und klug.“ Harry zögerte kurz und sagte dann mit eindringlicher, aber etwas rauer Stimme: „Ich mag dich, Draco. Wirklich. Hermine hat nichts damit zu tun, wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalte. Ich habe dich in den letzten Wochen kennen und schätzen gelernt. Ich weiß jetzt, was Hermine in dir sieht und warum sie mit dir befreundet ist. Ich...ich möchte dich näher kennenlernen. Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich mich freuen, wenn wir Freunde wären. Also…“ 

Harry streckte seine Hand über den Tisch und hielt sie Draco entgegen. Dieser blickte für ein paar Sekunden auf Harrys Hand, dann zurück in sein Gesicht. Sein Blick wurde weicher, dennoch sagte er: „Damals hatte ich mit dieser Geste nicht viel Glück.“

„Nein. Und du weißt auch warum, ja?“

Draco zögerte mit der Antwort. Sein Gesicht nahm einen spitzbübischen Ausdruck an. „Weil du auf Rothaarige stehst? 

„Falsch. Ich steh auf blond.“

„Oh.“

„Blond und fit, Draco. Schau dir Samuel an.

„Hm.“ 

„Was ist jetzt? Mein Arm wird schlapp.“

„Musst wohl selber noch an deiner Fitness arbeiten, Potter.“

Harry ließ die Hand sinken, stand auf und fing an, das Geschirr auf sein Tablett zu stapeln. Dann schob er sein Tablett über Dracos und drückte ihm beide gegen den Bauch. „Du bist ein Idiot. Kümmer‘ du dich um die Tabletts, ich hab schon den Fragebogen.“ 

Draco zog eine Grimasse und ließ ihre Tabletts mit seinem Zauberstab Richtung Geschirrannahme verschwinden. 

Harry war schon ein paar Schritte in Richtung Ausgang gegangen, als Draco von hinten aufschloss. Er sagte: „Du hast mein Freundschaftsangebot damals abgelehnt, weil ich Rons Familie beleidigt habe. Und Muggelstämmige. Hättest du denn eingeschlagen, wenn ich das nicht gesagt hätte?“

Harry war reichlich verstimmt, weil er so viel von seinen Gefühlen preisgegeben und Draco trotzdem nicht eingeschlagen hatte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Du hattest einen Eimer Gel in den Haaren und warst kein Stück weniger arrogant als heute. Der Sprechende Hut wollte mich sogar zu euch Slytherins stecken, aber nach deinem Auftritt habe ich ihn angefleht, mich davor zu bewahren.“ Es hatte nicht an Draco gelegen, sondern an der gesamten Reputation des Hauses Slytherins, aber das war Harry in dem Moment egal.

„Was? Der Sprechende Hut dachte, du gehörst nach Slytherin? Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“

„Doch.“

„Und wieso bist du dann in Gryffindor gelandet?“

Sie waren am Ausgang der Kantine angekommen. Harry hielt Draco die Tür auf und folgte ihm in den Flur. 

Harrys Stimme war nicht sehr ernst als er erklärte: „Wie gesagt, ich wollte auf keinen Fall in das gleiche Haus wie du. Aber auch, wenn ich zu euch gekommen wäre, wären wir sicher nicht Freunde geworden. Du bist ja immer schreiend weggelaufen, wenn es mal etwas gefährlich wurde, und wie du Seidenschnabel behandelt hast, das ging gar nicht.“

„Seidenschnabel?" Dracos Gesicht spiegelte übertriebenes Entsetzen. "War das nicht Hagrids Hippogreif, der, der mir fast den Arm abgebissen hat?“

Harry stieß ein spöttisches Schnauben aus: „Genau. Wo du fast gestorben wärst.“

Sie waren inzwischen am Fahrstuhl angekommen. Draco grinste verlegen, sah aber schon kurz darauf Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Aber heute willst du mein Freund sein? Meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen netter zu mir sein solltest, wenn das dein Ziel ist?“, fragte er frotzelnd.

„Mein Ziel hat sich vor genau dreieinhalb Minuten ins Gegenteil verkehrt“, erwiderte Harry gespielt hochmütig.

„Ach so. Naja, ich habe mich oft gefragt, ob sich für mich die Dinge besser entwickelt hätten, wenn ich mich damals im Zug – also im ersten Schuljahr – anders verhalten hätte. Nach diesem Gespräch weiß ich nun, dass wir niemals Freunde geworden wären.“ Draco warf Harry einen abgeklärten Blick zu und stellte fest: „Irgendwie tut es gut zu wissen, dass es nicht ein einzelner Moment war, an dem es gelegen hat. Ich hatte offenbar nie eine Chance bei dir.“

Harrys Ego war durch die halb ernste, halb spaßige Unterhaltung bereits wieder beschwichtigt worden und meinte: „Naja, so würde ich es jetzt auch nicht sagen. Ich war nicht so wählerisch, was Freundschaften anging. Ich hatte vor Hogwarts nämlich nie Freunde. Mein Cousin Dudley, mit dem ich aufgewachsen bin, hat immer alle Kinder bedroht, mit denen ich gespielt habe.“ 

„Ein Muggel? War er eifersüchtig auf deine magischen Fähigkeiten?“

„Nein, er war einfach ein gemeiner Mensch und hat mich gehasst. Von meinen Fähigkeiten wusste er gar nichts.“ 

„Dann hast du dich also nur mit Hermine und Ron befreundet, weil du nicht wusstest, dass es auch coole Leute gibt?“ 

Draco lächelte Harry frech an. Dieser grinste verschwörerisch zurück: „Du meinst, wegen Hermines Hasenzähnchen und Besserwisserei?“

„Ja, und wegen Rons Ratte und den Strickpullis“, ergänzte Draco.

Harry fragte sich, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er mit Draco einfach so über seine besten Freunde frotzeln konnte. Vielleicht waren sie schon längst Freunde und es bedurfte gar keiner offiziellen Deklaration. Trotzdem, Draco hätte ihn nicht abweisen dürfen.

„Das werde ich übrigens Hermine erzählen, dass du sie uncool findest“, hörte er sich selbst sagen.

„Fand. Das war früher.“

„Egal.“ Harry blieb erbarmungslos

„Sag ihr nichts. Sonst schlägt sie mich wieder.“

“Das soll sie ja auch. Und ich werde ihr auch sagen, dass du mein Freundschaftsangebot abgelehnt hast.“

„Tu das nicht“, bat Draco in gespielter Verzweiflung.

„Oh doch. Dann entbindet sie mich sicher auch von der Pflicht, mit dir essen zu gehen“, gab Harry mit falscher Boshaftigkeit zurück.

„Ich wusste es!“, rief Draco aus.

„Nein, Quatsch. Wirklich, Hermine hat mir nichts Derartiges gesagt.“

Draco blickte Harry abschätzend an. Nachdenklich bewegte er seinen Kopf hin und her. „Weiß eigentlich irgendjemand außer mir, dass du ganz schön hinterhältig bist?“ 

Der Aufzug kam und sie stiegen ein. Harry war froh, dass sie die einzigen Fahrgäste waren. Er wählte das Stockwerk Nummer zwei für die Aurorenzentrale. Draco drückte auf den Knopf zum Archiv. Als er sich wieder zu Harry umdrehte, streckte dieser ihm erneut seine Hand entgegen. „Was ist denn jetzt?“, fragte Harry. 

Dieses Mal ließ Draco ihn nicht warten. Mit einem überraschend offenherzigen Lächeln nahm er Harrys Hand und drückte zu. „Freunde, natürlich. Wer würde sich schon dem Retter der Zauberwelt verweigern?“

„Wenn das jetzt so eine strategische Slytherin-Entscheidung ist, dann kannst du es gleich vergessen“, antwortete Harry mürrisch. 

„Was soll es denn sein? Eine Entscheidung des Herzens?“, fragte Draco spöttisch.

Harry wurde rot, antwortete aber dennoch: „So etwas in der Art, auch wenn mir die Formulierung nicht gefällt.“ Die Aufzugstür öffnete sich.

„Es ist beides. Es ist klug, dein Freund zu sein, aber … ich möchte es auch … von Herzen.“ Draco zog das letzte Wort in die Länge, setzte dann aber ein „Wirklich“ nach, und dieses Mal klang seine Stimme ernst und aufrichtig. 

Harry lächelte Draco glücklich an und trat in den Flur. Er wollte sich gerade verabschieden, da sagte Draco: „Aber Harry, für dich kann es Nachteile haben, mit mir befreundet zu sein. Der Retter der Zaubererwelt verbrüdert sich nicht mit einem Todesser. Das kommt nicht gut an.“

„Ehemaliger Todesser. Und es ist mir scheiß egal, was andere denken. Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich.“ Die Fahrstuhltür schloss sich wieder und Harry konnte gerade noch ein „Bis dann“ hinterher werfen.

Gedankenverloren und doch beschwingt ging Harry den Gang zum Büro entlang. Er fragte sich, was es bedeuten würde, Draco Malfoys Freund – guter Freund – zu sein. Um seine Reputation machte er sich nicht die geringsten Sorgen, eher um sein Herz. Aber nein, Quatsch, das gehörte ja Samuel. Gute Freunde, einfach nur gute Freunde. Harry lächelte still vor sich hin, und seine Freude wurde noch größer, als er eine Nachricht von Kevin auf seinem Arbeitsplatz vorfand. Er hatte die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras vom 23. Oktober besorgt. Harry und Weston würden sie bereits am Nachmittag sichten können.


	19. Der Abschluss des Falls

Harry hätte nicht gedacht, dass allein die Deklaration ihrer Freundschaft die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Draco derart vertiefen würde, wie es in den drei nachfolgenden Wochen geschah. Es fing damit an, dass Draco sich am Montag in der MMI zu Harry und Weston setzte und sich danach noch ein bisschen mit ihnen über das Wochenende unterhielt. Zu Harrys angenehmer Überraschung verlagerte Draco einen Teil seiner Arbeit in die Zentrale und zog sich nicht mehr den ganzen Tag ins Archiv zurück. Manchmal blieb er für einen kurzen Plausch an Harrys Arbeitsplatz stehen und stets verabschiedete er sich von ihm, wenn abzusehen war, dass sie sich an dem Tag nicht mehr sehen würden.

Auch Harry suchte Dracos Nähe. Er empfing Draco morgens mit einer Tasse seines japanischen Gyokuros, und es war plötzlich selbstverständlich, dass sie die Mittagspause wenn möglich zusammen verbrachten. Manchmal schlossen sie sich Kollegen an, manchmal aßen sie aber auch alleine, was Harry genauso gut gefiel. Er genoss Dracos Humor, und dass er Harry auf Trapp hielt und hinterfragte. Zu viele Leute begegneten dem Retter der Zauberewelt mit einer Art Ehrfurcht, behandelten Harry, als sei er zu erhaben für Späße. Dracos Foppereien führten dazu, dass Harry sich freier fühlte. Er konnte mehr er selbst sein, mit Draco rumalbern oder streiten.

Auf der anderen Seite berührten ihre Gespräche aber auch ernsthafte Themen. Harry merkte schnell, dass Draco von der Vergangenheit genauso oft eingeholt wurde wie er selbst. Trotzdem zog es Harry nie runter, wenn sie über Voldemort und den Krieg sprachen. Draco verstand ihn in einer Weise, die er von anderen nicht kannte. Nicht immer gab Draco bereitwillig Auskunft, wenn Harry ihn auf persönliche Dinge ansprach. Gerne wich er aus, ignorierte Harry oder ging in die Offensive. Letztendlich gab er dann aber doch noch ein Stück von sich preis. Es war lächerlich, aber Harry fühlte sich in diesen Momenten, als ob er beschenkt worden wäre.

Mit Draco Zeit zu verbringen war irgendwie so einfach, und doch, da gab es noch eine andere Ebene, und die war alles andere als leicht und unkompliziert. Harry zog es vor, nicht so genau darüber nachzudenken. Er redete sich ein, dass es einfach schön war, einen gleichaltrigen Freund unter den Kollegen zu haben, und dass es auch nicht viel anders wäre, wenn er mit Ron zusammen arbeiten würde. Dass Draco völlig andere Gefühle in ihm auslöste als sein bester Freund, versuchte Harry zu ignorieren. 

Am Ende der zweiten Woche tauschten sie ihre Flohadressen aus und Harry öffnete die Schutzschilde des Grimmauld Platzes für seinen ehemaligen Erzrivalen. Sie hatten bisher keine Zeit außerhalb der Zentrale miteinander verbracht, abgesehen von einem Abend im Leaky zusammen mit Weston, um den erfolgreichen Abschluss ihres Falles zu feiern. Es war ein Samstag gewesen, und die beiden Auroren hatten Draco in die Magier-Kneipe eingeladen, weil er ihnen bei ihrem Fall sehr geholfen hatte. 

***

Die Verfolgung der Hexe über die Überwachungskameras in der Londoner Untergrundbahn hatte sie zunächst nicht weitergebracht. Sie fanden heraus, dass Rosegarden bis zur Station Bank gefahren, die Threadneedle Street entlang gegangen und in die Old Broad Street abgebogen war. Sie hatte sich alles genau angesehen, war dann jedoch im Schatten eines Hauseinganges verschwunden und nicht wieder aufgetaucht. 

Draco hatte sich inzwischen nochmal die magischen Substanzen, die Rosegarden in dem Erdloch unter ihrem Schuppen versteckt hatte, angesehen. Außerdem war er die Kopien der Muggel-Akten zu Rosegardens Anschlägen auf die Brücken in Newcastle und Stockton-on-Tees durchgegangen. Am Ende übergab er Harry und Weston eine Liste mit den Substanzen, die Rosegarden für ihre magischen Bomben benötigte, und den Adressen der Händler, die diese vertrieben. Darauf waren sogar spezifische Personen, die nur auf dem Schwarzmarkt in Erscheinung traten, aufgelistet. Als Harry Draco fragte, woher er diese zwielichtigen Gestalten kannte, bekam er keine Antwort.

Harry und Weston hatten die entsprechenden Geschäfte und Dealer abgeklappert und waren tatsächlich fündig geworden. Ein gewisser Leroy hatte Rosegarden in den letzten Jahren regelmäßig mit magischen Substanzen versorgt. Die Hexe sei erst vor fünf Tagen erneut bei ihm gewesen und hätte einen gehetzten und wirren Eindruck gemacht. Sie hätte über Leroys Angebote geschimpft. Besonders habe sie sich über den Preis für das Sekret aus der Speicheldrüse des Kleinen Feuerflämmchens aufgeregt. Rosegarden hielt Leroys Forderungen für unangemessen und war am Ende wütend abgerauscht, ohne die Substanz zu kaufen. 

Zurück in der Zentrale suchte Harry Draco auf und berichtete ihm von Rosegardens Besuch in der Londoner City. Außerdem wollte er wissen, was es mit diesem besonderen Sekret auf sich hatte. 

„Kleine Feuerflämmchen sind eine magische Nachtfalterart, die vom Zaubereiministerium unter besonderen Schutz gestellt wurde", antwortete Draco ohne Nachdenken zu müssen.

„Braucht Rosegarden das Zeug unbedingt?“

„Auf jeden Fall. Ohne das Sekret bleibt die explosive Wirkung ihrer Bomben auf ein paar Meter im Durchmesser beschränkt.“

„Und wo bekommt sie es billiger her? Oder glaubst du, sie kommt noch mal zurück?“ 

Draco überlegte für einige Sekunden und sagte dann: „Ich denke, sie wird versuchen, das Sekret selbst herzustellen. In ihrer Werkstatt gab es ein paar Bücher mit Informationen dazu, wo bestimmte Substanzen herkommen und wie man sie herstellen, beziehungsweise gewinnen kann. Sie hatte einige Seiten markiert, unter anderem eine Seite zu Feuerflämmchen."

„Und du meinst, sie kriegt das hin? Hast du sie nicht immer für eine Stümperin gehalten?“ 

"Naja, sie verfügt schon über einige Grundkenntnisse und das Sekret zu gewinnen, ist auch nicht gerade schwer. Wir haben ein ähnliches Verfahren in Hogwarts im 2. Schuljahr angewendet, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, als wir den Haarwuchstrank gebraut haben. Dazu mussten wir auch ein Sekret aus einer Falterart extrahieren. Das haben fast alle in der Klasse problemlos hingekriegt."

Harry erinnerte sich sehr gut an die Stunde, weil bei den Schülern nicht nur das Kopfhaar, sondern alle Körperhaare in Sekundenschnelle gewachsen waren, was zu einem entsetzten Gekreische einiger Mädchen geführt hatte. Snape war von dem Lärm so genervt gewesen, dass er allen Häusern Punkte abgezogen hatte.

„Das Problem ist nicht die Herstellung selbst, sondern eher, wie man an die Feuerflämmchen herankommt", fuhr Draco fort. "Das Einfangen ist nicht nur illegal, sondern auch sehr schwierig. Man findet sie nur bei Neumond. Dann kommen sie aus ihren Verstecken, bilden kleine Schwärme und tanzen in der Luft. Wahrsager können daraus die Zukunft vorhersehen. Deshalb wurden sie gejagt und sind hier bei uns fast ausgestorben.“

„Und wie kann Rosegarden diese Falter finden?"

„Man sagt, sie versammeln sich an Orten, an denen die Zukunft besonders relevant ist.“ 

Harry sah Draco verständnislos an. Also versuchte dieser es mit einer anderen Formulierung: „Orte, wo Menschen ständig die Zukunft wissen wollen oder vorhersagen.“

„Na, das ist ja sehr hilfreich. Wo soll das sein? Ein magischer Ritualplatz wie Stonehenge, eine Universität oder vielleicht ein Krankenhaus? Beim Pferderennen in Ascot?“

Draco dachte nach, dann meinte er: „Du sagtest doch, Rosegarden sei in der City gewesen. Da gibt es doch den London Stock Exchange, eine der ältesten und größten Börsen der Welt. Jeder Muggel, der dort arbeitet, versucht offenbar, in die Zukunft zu sehen. Mein Vater meinte immer, man könne an keinem Ort der Welt so schnell zum Millionär werden wie an einer Muggelbörse. Man müsse nur etwas vom Wahrsagen verstehen." 

Harry horchte auf: „Ist deine Familie deswegen so reich, weil Lucius mit Aktien spekuliert hat? Hat er etwa mit Muggeln Geschäfte gemacht?“ Harry konnte es kaum glauben. Was für ein bigottes Arschloch Dracos Vater wäre, wenn das stimmte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Glaubst du, mein Vater hätte sich zweimal auf Voldemort eingelassen, wenn er imstande gewesen wäre, in die Zukunft zu sehen?“

„Nein, wohl nicht, aber andere Bedenken hätte er wohl nicht gehabt, Geld mit Muggels zu verdienen, obwohl er sie als Untermenschen betrachtete!“

Draco sah ihn nur schweigend an. 

„Ok, ok, schon gut. Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Das mit der Börse ist auf jeden Fall ein sehr guter Tipp. Es ist eine mögliche Erklärung dafür, warum Rosegarden sich in der Old Broad Street umgesehen hat. Die letzte Aufnahme von ihr zeigt sie jedenfalls genau gegenüber des London Stock Exchange Towers." Harry fühlte, wie Aufregung in ihm aufstieg. Endlich gab es mal eine vielversprechende Spur.

"Na dann, der nächste Neumond ist am Donnerstag. Vielleicht kommt sie nochmal hin.“

„Und wo würden sich diese Flammenfeuerchen zu ihrem Tanz versammeln? Mitten auf der Straße doch sicher nicht.“

„Feuerflämmchen, Harry. Wahrscheinlich genau über dem Turm.“

„Danke, Draco, du hast uns sehr geholfen.“ Harry war so erfreut über diese vielversprechenden Informationen, dass er einen Schritt auf Draco zu machte, um ihn zu umarmen. Seine Arme hatten Draco schon locker umschlossen, da bemerkte er, wie sich Draco versteifte. Offenbar war seine Geste völlig unangemessen. Schnell bremste er sich und klopfte Draco nur ungeschickt auf die Schulter. Draco schaute peinlich berührt zu Boden.   
"Ich geh dann mal und schreibe meinen Bericht", meinte Harry verlegen und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Er spürte Dracos Blick in seinem Rücken. Als er sich nochmal umsah, war Draco jedoch schon wieder in seinen Unterlagen vertieft.

 

***

 

So kam es, dass Harry, Weston und zwei weitere Auroren-Teams in der Nacht vom 15. zum 16. November 2001 inkognito in der Nähe und auf dem Turm der alten Londoner Börse warteten und um 3:37 Uhr Henriette Rosegarden bei der Beschaffung illegaler Substanzen festnehmen konnten. Die Ergreifung lief sehr unspektakulär ab. Henriette Rosegarden war nicht nur verwirrt, sondern auch völlig ausgemergelt und kraftlos. Sie hatten den sechs Auroren nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Und so kam es ebenfalls, dass sich Harry, Weston und Draco am darauffolgenden Samstagabend im Leaky trafen, um den Abschluss ihres Falles zu feiern. 

Eigentlich war Harry an dem Wochenende dran, Samuel in Irland zu besuchen, aber dieser war auf einem Kurzurlaub mit Freunden und Harry hatte Ausreden gefunden, um nicht mitfahren zu müssen. Er war auch wirklich erschöpft nach den letzten Wochen und ein Bootsausflug war eh nicht so sein Ding. Den ganzen Tag mit ihm zum Teil fremden Personen zusammen zu hängen, brauchte er gerade nicht. Er würde ja auch gar nicht viel von Samuel haben, wenn sie nie allein sein konnten. Außerdem interessierte sich Harry nur bedingt für die Unterwasserwelt Cornwalls. Und es war ja auch wirklich wichtig, mit seinen Kollegen immer mal wieder Zeit zu verbringen – auch außerhalb der Arbeit.

Leider endete der Abend nicht so schön wie er angefangen hatte, was nicht an Draco oder Weston lag. Sie unterhielten sich sehr gut und der Alkohol floss reichlich. Alles hätte perfekt sein können, Harry genoss jede Minute, lachte viel und hörte interessante Storys von seinem älteren Partner. Immer wieder warf er Draco unauffällige Blicke zu, um zu schauen, ob er auch Spaß hatte. Draco ertappte ihn das ein oder andere Mal dabei und blickte ihn fragend an. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Unterhaltung. 

Was hätte er dem Slytherin auch sagen sollen? Dass es ihn immer noch erstaunte, wie sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatten? Dass er seinen Blick nicht von Draco abwenden konnte? Dass sich etwas in ihm zusammen zog, wenn sich Draco mit den Fingern seine langen blonden Haare hinter die Ohren strich? Dass es ihn faszinierte, wie lang Dracos Hals wirkte, wenn er den Kopf hob, um den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas zu nehmen, und wie reizend sich sein Kehlkopf unter der hellen Haut bewegte? Dracos Lachen jagte Harry Schauer über den Rücken und er konnte stundenlang beobachten, wie der Slytherin mit völliger Aufmerksamkeit Westons Geschichten verfolgte und sein Gesicht eine Palette an Gefühlen widerspiegelte, sei es Unglaube, Überraschung, Anteilnahme oder Belustigung. Harry wusste nicht was er tun konnte, um der Anziehungskraft zu entkommen, die Draco auf ihn ausübte.

Gegen zwölf Uhr beendeten sie den Abend. Bevor sich die drei Kollegen am Ausgang verabschiedeten, ging Harry zur Toilette, um seine Blase zu entleeren. 

Als er am Pissoir stand, kam ein weiterer Gast in den Raum und nickte ihm zu. Dann sagte er: „Sie sind doch Harry Potter.“

Harry bejahte und der andere fuhr fort: „Und der da an Ihrem Tisch, das ist doch ein Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“

Harry reagierte nicht.

„Ist er es oder ist er es nicht?“

Harry bestätigte kurz, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Er wollte dem Mann nicht ermutigen, seine Fragerei fortzuführen. Dieser war aber nicht mehr zu bremsen: „Was macht ein Malfoy an Ihrem Tisch, Harry? Oder hat er Freigang?“ Der Zauberer gluckste boshaft und fuhr fort: „Ich habe ja gehört, dass Sie gewisse Präferenzen haben. Ist nicht mein Ding, aber jedem das seine. Aber ein Malfoy, ein Malfoy, der muss doch unter Ihrer Würde sein. Die Malfoys gehören alle nach Azkaban, alle miteinander. Schlimm genug, dass nur einer von denen verurteilt worden ist, aber der ist ja jetzt wenigstens hinüber. Nun läuft sein Söhnchen hier rum, als gehöre ihm die Welt, und seine Frau lässt es sich in Frankreich gutgehen, die Fotze.“

Harry sah dem Mann feindselig an. Zorn wallte in ihm auf und schon strömte seine Magie aus ihm heraus. Harry wollte keine Szene machen, aber das Gelaber dieses Typen war einfach unerträglich.

„Wieso also sitzt so einer an Ihrem Tisch? Das frage ich mich schon den ganzen Abend. Sie sind Auror und sollten eigentlich für Recht und Ordnung sorgen.“ 

Harry zog seinen Reißverschluss zu und atmete tief durch. Der Mann wollte einfach nicht die Klappe halten: „Ich habe gesehen wie Sie ihn angesehen haben. Macht das Malfoy-Bübchen die Beine für Sie breit? Ist es das? Ist er ein guter Fick? Schläft sich hoch? Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass so einer genau weiß, welche Hebel er in Bewegung setzen muss. Abschaum ist das! Absch-…“ 

Der Mann kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn Harrys Faust traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht und beförderte ihn geradewegs auf den Boden. Harry war in Sekundenschnelle über ihm und griff in sein Revers. Drohend hielt er nun seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Sag das noch mal, und du findest dich im Mungo‘s wieder!“

Der Mann stöhnte nur und sah Harry aus glasigen Augen an. Seine Nase blutete. Harry löste seinen Griff und richtete sich auf. Die Tür ging auf und zwei Zauberer kamen herein. Alarmiert sahen sie Harry an: „Alles in Ordnung, Mr. Potter? Hat der Mann Ihnen was getan?“

Was sollte Harry darauf erwidern? Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat mich und meine Freunde beleidigt. Es war mehr als verdient.“ Harry vertraute darauf, dass er ein so hohes Ansehen besaß, dass die Männer seine Handlung nicht in Frage stellen würden. Er sprach einen schnellen Analysezauber, um zu sehen, ob der Mann am Boden soweit in Ordnung war. Ausreichend, stellte Harry grimmig fest und ließ ihn auf den kalten Fliesen liegen. Ohne eine weitere Erklärung verließ er die Toilette. Er wusste nicht, ob das Ganze noch ein Nachspiel haben würde.

Als er zum Ausgang kam, wartete nur Weston auf ihn. Draco kam allerdings ein paar Augenblicke später von hinten dazu. Weston bemerkte sofort, dass was vorgefallen war: „Ist was passiert?“, fragte er Harry. 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nur so ein Idiot, der was gegen Schwule hatte. Wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung in der Toilette.“ Dabei vermied Harry es, Draco anzusehen. Er nahm seine Jacke von Weston entgegen, und ging in Richtung Tür.

Die beiden anderen folgten ihm. Draußen verabschiedeten sie sich und Weston apparierte als erster nach Hause.

„Danke für den schönen Abend, Harry“, sagte Draco, bevor auch er seinen Zauberstab schwang. Kurz bevor er verschwand, hörte Harry, dass Draco sein letztes Wort noch mal wiederholte. „Und danke.“


	20. Draco im Grimmauld Platz

Am Sonntagabend, Weihnachten war nur noch einen Monat entfernt, wollte sich Harry gerade über sein Essen in der Küche hermachen, als das Rauschen des Flohnetzwerkes im Salon erklang. Er ging die Treppe hinauf, um zu schauen, wer ihn sprechen wollte. Zu seiner Überraschung war es Dracos Kopf, der ihm aus den Flammen entgegen sah. 

„Hi!“, sagte Harry erfreut. Draco erwiderte seinen Gruß und ließ seinen Blick durch Harrys Zimmer schweifen. Harry wusste, dass er nur den vorderen Bereich des Zimmers scharf sehen konnte. Draco sah müde aus, was durch das grüne Licht noch verstärkt wurde. „Ich hoffe, ich störe gerade nicht. Ist Samuel noch da?“

„Nein, er hat um fünf seinen Portschlüssel nach Irland genommen.“ Die Stimmung beim Abschied war nicht gerade die Beste gewesen, so wie das ganze Wochenende mit Samuel nicht wirklich harmonisch verlaufen war. Harry hatte Samuel mit einem Besuch in Hogwarts überrascht und war die ganze Zeit über seinen Annäherungsversuchen ausgewichen, weil immer Leute um sie herum waren - oder so. Abends hatte er dann leider zu viel von Hagrids Selbstgebrauten probiert, um sich noch mit Samuel vergnügen zu können, und heute, naja, da ging es ihm noch den ganzen Morgen schlecht und dann mussten sie noch unbedingt Ron und Hermine besuchen, die Samuel schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Keine Ahnung, warum sie über Harrys und Samuels Besuch dann doch etwas überrascht gewesen waren...  
All das brauchte Draco jedoch nicht zu wissen.

„Oh, ok. Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass ich morgen nicht ins Büro komme. Ich musste mir den Tag frei nehmen.“ 

„Warum, ist was passiert?“

„Professor Grimzak hat für morgen eine Exkursion angesetzt. Ich wollte es dir Freitag sagen, aber du warst unterwegs. Grimzak möchte uns das Britische Museum zeigen. Wir sollen uns die dortigen dunkelmagischen Artefakte anschauen.“ 

Alarmiert horchte Harry auf: „Im Britischen Museum gibt es dunkelmagische Objekte?“

„Ja, vor allem in der ägyptischen Abteilung. Keine Sorge, die sind alle inaktiv und bei den meisten wurde der Fluch schon vor langer Zeit zerstört.“ Harry machte ein zweifelndes Gesicht.

„Wie will denn dein Professor ins Museum kommen? Er ist doch ein Kobold.“

„Er wird wohl einen Vielsafttrank nehmen oder sich mit einem Zauber maskieren. Dürfte für ihn kein Problem sein. Vielleicht hat er sogar ein Artefakt, das ihn verwandelt.“ Draco gähnte. „Sorry, war ‘ne lange Nacht.“

„Wieso, was war denn?“ Die Frage war raus, bevor sich Harry stoppen konnte. Er ahnte, warum Draco in einer Samstagnacht wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte. Auf der einen Seite wollte er gar nicht mehr dazu erfahren. Allein der Gedanke an Draco in den Armen eines anderen löste ein komisches Gefühl in ihm aus. Auf der anderen Seite brannte er vor Neugierde.

„Na, es hat halt nicht jeder das Glück, seinen Liebhaber regelmäßig aus Irland einfliegen lassen zu können. Andere müssen für ein bisschen Sex hart arbeiten“, teilte ihm Draco mit. 

Harry wollte ihm sagen, dass er Samuel nicht ‚einfliegen‘ ließ und Harry ihn genauso oft besuchte wie umgekehrt, beschränke sich jedoch auf die Bemerkung: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es für dich harte Arbeit ist, jemanden aufzureißen.“

Die Bemerkung gefiel Draco offenbar gut, was sein beglücktes Lächeln zeigte. Trotzdem sagte er in einem wegwerfenden Ton: „Nein, das ist auch wiederum wahr. Aber es ist eben alles nicht so ruhig und gemütlich wie in einer festen Beziehung.“

„Samuel und ich sind weder ruhig noch gemütlich – wenn du das mit langweilig gleichsetzt“, gab Harry abwehrend zurück. 

„Krieg dich ein, Harry. Ich meine das positiv. So, ich muss zusehen, dass ich noch was zu essen bekomme. Wir sehen uns dann am Mittwoch - voraussichtlich.“ 

Bevor Draco die Verbindung unterbrechen konnte, rief Harry: „Hey, Draco. Kreacher hat mir gerade ein Steak gemacht. Komm doch rüber, es ist genug da.“ 

Draco hielt inne und schien abzuwägen, ob er Harrys Angebot annehmen sollte. „Blutig, medium oder durch?“ 

„Ich mag es am liebsten gut durchgebraten.“ 

„Du Crétin! Nein, tut mir leid, das bekomme ich nicht runter.“

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Es gibt auch noch Kartoffelecken mit Kräuterquark und Salat dazu.“

„Was ist mit Nachtisch?“ Dracos Interesse schien geweckt zu sein. Harry hatte um kein Dessert gebeten und glaubte daher nicht, dass Kreacher etwas vorbereitet hatte. Er überlegte schnell, was er Draco anbieten könnte.

„Eis. Aber, wenn du jetzt fragst, ob Vanille oder Schokolade, dann ziehe ich mein Angebot zurück.“ Auf keinen Fall wollte er übereifrig wirken.

„Schon gut, ich komme rüber.“ 

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und sah zu, wie Draco erst verschwand und dann mit einem lauten Rauschen in seinem Kamin erschien. Er hatte eine lange, weiche Sporthose und eines der weißen Henley-Shirts an, die er offenbar gerne unter seinen Roben trug. Geschickt stieg er über den Kaminabsatz in den Salon. Er sah sich interessiert um und fragte mit Staunen in der Stimme: „Ist das hier wirklich der Grimmauld Platz? Ich hatte es viel dunkler in Erinnerung. Gibt es noch die getrockneten Elfenköpfe im Treppenaufgang und den Trollfuß im Flur?“ 

Harry hatte vor drei Jahren den dunklen Holzboden und die Holzvertäfelung an den Wänden aufgearbeitet und den Orientteppich ausbessern lassen. Die Wände waren nun mit einer hellen, edlen Stofftapete in zwei verschiedenenfarbigen breiten beigen Streifen verkleidet. Neben den Fenstern hingen luftige Vorhänge, die viel Licht hineinließen.   
Der breite Schrank mit den Glastüren beherbergte zahlreiche Bücher und Gläser. Außerdem hatte Harry darin andere dekorative oder nützliche Gegenstände wie Kerzen und Fotos untergebracht. Auf einem Sideboard stand ein magisches Radio. Im Schrank selber war eine Spielesammlung, die Draco natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Ein Plattenspieler, der ohne Strom funktionierte, und eine Plattensammlung befanden sich ebenfalls im Raum.   
Harry hatte den Flügel aus dem Raum entfernt und in eines der Schlafzimmer gestellt, da weder er noch einer seiner Freunde spielen konnte. An seiner Stelle stand nun ein großer Esstisch mit acht bequemen Jugendstilstühlen aus einem Möbel-second-hand Laden.   
Die beiden Empirestyle-Sofas waren durch ein helles gemütliches Ecksofa und einen Zweisitzer ausgetauscht worden. In der Mitte stand ein niedriger Wohnzimmertisch. Muggel- und Zauberzeitschriften lagen darauf herum.   
Am Fenster lud zudem ein dunkelroter Ohrensessel mit einem nicht dazugehörigen Hocker für die Füße zum Ausruhen ein. Der Raum wirkte hell, einladend und gemütlich und Harry hatte hier schon sehr schöne Abende mit seinen Freunden verbracht.

„Die Elfenköpfe und der Regenschirmständer sind im Müll gelandet, wie so einige andere sehr dubiose Sachen der Blacks. Ich habe jedes Zimmer renoviert, wie ich dir ja schon gesagt hatte - sonst hätte ich es hier nicht ausgehalten. Ich kann dir nach dem Essen das Haus zeigen, wenn du möchtest.“

„Ja, gerne. Als Großtante Walburga noch lebte bin ich hier ein paar Mal gewesen. Ich war allerdings zu jung, als dass ich mich noch an viel erinnern könnte. Ich weiß aber noch, dass ich die Besuche immer schrecklich fand, weil das Haus so gruselig war. Jetzt sieht es hier wirklich gut aus.“ Harry freute sich über Dracos Lob. Er wusste, dass Draco einen hohen ästhetischen Anspruch hatte oder jedenfalls so tat als ob.

„Komm, wir essen in der Küche“, meinte er und führte Draco in den Keller. Er fühlte sich eigenartig aufgeregt, Draco in seinem Haus zu haben und hoffte, dass es der Slytherin nicht bemerkte. Die Küche war noch so eingerichtet wie zu Zeiten der Blacks, aber alles war restauriert und auf Hochglanz poliert. Harry hatte die freien Wände hell gezaubert, so dass die höhlenartige Atmosphäre nicht mehr erdrückend, sondern gemütlich wirkte. 

Kreacher kam aus seinem Raum als Harry und Draco zum Ende des langen Küchentisches gingen, wo Harrys Abendessen von einem Zauber warm gehalten wurde. Offensichtlich freute sich Kreacher über den Besuch eines Black-Nachfahrens: „Mr. Malfoy, Kreacher ist geehrt den Großneffen der Herrin begrüßen zu dürfen.“ Draco bedankte sich für die höflichen Worte und setzte sich Harry gegenüber auf die Bank.

„Kreacher, würdest du für Mr. Malfoy bitte noch ein Gedeck auflegen und ihm ebenfalls etwas von dem Essen geben. Aber kein Steak. Er mag es nicht durchgebraten.“

„Kreacher wird Mr. Malfoy ein Steak zubereiten, wie man es eigentlich essen sollte - blutig.“

„Danke, Kreacher, das wäre sehr freundlich“, sagte Draco erfreut. Der alte Hauself stellte unaufgefordert zwei Weingläser auf den Tisch und füllte sie mit einem Rotwein aus dem Keller. Draco begutachtete die Weinflasche und nickte anerkennend. Harry kannte sich mit Wein nicht aus, aber es gefiel ihm, angeben zu können. Sie stießen an und warteten auf Dracos Essen.

„Kreacher bereitet immer Unmengen Fleisch zu, wenn Samuel hier war, weil es ihn so ärgert, dass Samuel Vegetarier ist und wir kein Fleisch essen, wenn er hier ist.“ 

Draco grinste. „Ich kenne tatsächlich keinen einzigen Vegetarier. Das scheint noch eher so ein Muggel-Ding zu sein.“ 

„Wenn man sich die Art und Weise anschaut, wie Muggels Tiere halten, ist das auch nicht verwunderlich.“ Harry hatte keine Lust weiter über da Thema zu reden, während ein leckeres Steak vor ihm auf dem Teller lag. „Wie war denn dein Wochenende?“, fragte er stattdessen.

„Schön. Und deins?“ Offenbar hatte Draco nicht vor, Harry in sein Liebesleben einzuweihen.

„Auch schön. Wir haben Hagrid und Mrs. McGonagall in Hogwarts besucht. Samuel wollte gerne mal das Schloss sehen. Er selbst ist in New York zur Schule gegangen.“ Samuel war zurzeit nicht gerade Harrys Lieblingsthema. Seitdem Draco und er offiziell Freunde waren, hatte er sich noch mehr bemüht, jeden sexuellen Gedanken an Draco zu unterdrücken. Er fand, dass das ganz gut geklappt hatte, wenn man mal von ein paar abendlichen und morgendlichen Begebenheiten absah. Das schlechte Gewissen plagte ihn weiterhin, erst recht nach dem unentspannten Wochenende.

„Du möchtest keine feste Beziehung?“ Harry hoffte auf ein paar mehr Informationen zu Dracos Einstellungen.

„Ich?“, fragte Draco abwesend, da Kreacher in diesen Moment sein Essen servierte. „Ich weiß nicht. Nicht unbedingt. Kommt drauf an.“

„Kommt auf was an?“, bohrte Harry nach.

„Natürlich auf die Person, Harry.“ Draco legte sich wieder seine Serviette auf den Schoß.

„Hattest du in Frankreich einen festen Freund?“ 

„Ja, aber nicht lange. Ein paar Monate.“

„Und dann?“ 

„Dann niemanden mehr.“

„Und warum ist es auseinander gegangen?“ 

Draco sah etwas entnervt zu Harry rüber und widmete sich wieder seinem Steak. „Es hat halt nicht gepasst. Es war nicht der Richtige.“

„Das heißt?“ 

Draco legte sein Besteck auf dem Tellerrand ab und lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück. „Er war dunkelhaarig und sah immer etwas verlottert aus. Keinen Stil, könnte man sagen. Er interessierte sich nicht für Magietheorie und hatte wenig Ahnung von Etikette und Traditionen. Für Muggels interessiere er sich allerdings sehr. Aber das hat mich nicht gestört, bevor du jetzt einen deiner Potter-Momente bekommst. Es fehlte ihm einfach jegliche Kultiviertheit und er hatte keinerlei Sinn für kulinarische Genüsse. Darüber hinaus trug er eine Brille, war furchtbar stur und sehr, sehr neugierig. Du siehst, wir passten überhaupt nicht zusammen.“ 

Harry hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass Draco ihn ärgern wollte. Da der Slytherin ihn aber mit so einem ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht ansah, war er für einen Moment etwas verunsichert. „Du hast Recht, mit so jemanden würdest du es nicht aushalten“, sagte er dann etwas lahm und eigenartig enttäuscht.

„Nein, nicht als Partner, aber als guter Freund ist so jemand ideal. Man fühlt sich ihm immer ein bisschen überlegen.“ Jetzt grinste ihn Draco frech an. 

Harry hielt seinem Blick stand, verzog keine Miene und sagte laut: „Kreacher, du kannst Mr. Malfoys Teller abräumen. Er ist satt. Nimm bitte auch den Wein mit. Mr. Malfoy verträgt nicht so viel Alkohol.“

Als Kreacher angeschlürft kam, um Harrys Aufforderungen nachzukommen, hielt Draco seinen Teller und sein Weinglas fest. Schnell sagte er: „Danke Kreacher, ich glaube Master Harry hat sich geirrt. Ich bin sehr wohl noch hungrig und würde gerne auch noch den Rest des Weins genießen. Das Essen ist hervorragend zubereitet und der Wein ist ein Traum. Großtante Walburga wäre hocherfreut, wenn sie sähe, wie hier ein Nachfahre aus dem Hause Black bewirtet wird.“

Harry schnaubte, musste aber mit ansehen, wie sich die Wangen des alten Hauselfens leicht verfärbten. Er hatte Kreacher noch nie erröten sehen. Sie aßen weiter, während Draco mit viel Selbstironie von den Dinnerpartys erzählte, die seine Eltern früher im Malfoy Manor gegeben hatten. Harry merkte, dass Draco gut drauf war, da er bei diesem eher delikaten Thema kein einziges Mal wehmütig wurde. Harry selbst steuerte Anekdoten über die Weihnachtsessen bei den Weasleys bei. 

Nach dem Hauptgang bestand Draco auf das versprochene Eis und bekam zwei Kugeln Schokolade mit Sahne. Harry versuchte, nicht darauf zu achten, wie sich Dracos Lippen genießerisch um den Löffel schlossen. Er nippte an seinem Weinglas und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf Dracos Hände, was sich als Fehler herausstellte. Draco hatte lange schmale Finger mit perfekten kurzen Nägeln. Er war trotz seiner Größe recht feingliedrig. Es hätte ihn schlaksig wirken lassen, wenn er sich nicht immer so elegant bewegt hätte. Harry fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, diese Hände in seinen zu halten oder was diese Hände mit seinem Körper anstellen könnten. Schnell nahm er einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas und unterdrückte die aufkommende Erregung im Unterleib.

Nach dem Essen zeigte Harry Draco das Haus. Der Slytherin schien von Harrys Umgestaltung sehr beeindruckt zu sein. Als Harry seine Schlafzimmertür öffnete, warf er einen kurzen Blick hinein, murmelte was von: „Sehr gemütlich, aber man zeigt einem Gast nicht sein eigenes Schlafzimmer, es sei denn, man möchte ihn in seinem Bett haben, Béotien“, und wandte sich wieder ab. 

Harry hatte davon noch nie etwas gehört. Ihm war das alles etwas peinlich, doch da begann Draco ihn in eine Diskussion über die Quidditch-Spiele des Wochenendes zu verwickeln, so dass er seine Verlegenheit schnell vergaß. Zurück im Salon schlug Draco vor, dass sie mal zusammen Quidditch spielen sollten. „Du schuldest mir noch eine Revanche – eigentlich mehrere, um genau zu sein. Aber so genau müssen wir das ja nicht gegenrechnen.“

„Bist du überhaupt fit genug, um dich lange genug auf einen Besen halten zu können, um mich zu besiegen? Wann warst du denn überhaupt das letzte Mal auf einem Besen?“

„Bei unserem Einsatz, Mr. Ironman.“

Harry wunderte sich, dass Draco schon mal was von Muggel-Triathlon gehört hatte. Oder worauf spielte er an?

„Und wann davor?“, hakte er nach.

„Hmm. Das könnte schon zwei Jahre her sein.“

„Was? Wieso denn das?“ Harry war geschockt über diese Information. Draco und Quidditch gehörten für ihn irgendwie zusammen.

Da ich in Frankreich kein Quidditch gespielt habe, gab es keinen rechten Anlass dazu. Früher bin ich auf dem Landsitz viel geflogen, aber …naja, die Zeiten sind vorbei.“ 

„Also wir können gerne zusammen aufs Land fliegen und einen Schnatz mitnehmen. Man kann zu bestimmten Zeiten sogar in Hampstead Heath hier in London spielen. Das Ministerium legt einen Zauber auf die Anlagen, damit Muggels nichts mitkriegen.“

„Das klingt gut. Sag Bescheid, wenn du Zeit hast.“ Draco gähnte wieder. Harry hatte kurz überlegt, ob er ihn einladen sollte, noch einen Film zu schauen, aber wenn Draco so müde war, sollte er lieber schlafen gehen. Außerdem traute sich Harry heute selbst nicht über den Weg. Er fühlte sich so aufgekratzt und unruhig nach dem ganzen Wochenende. Wahrscheinlich lag es an der unterschwelligen Spannung, mit der sich Samuel und er voneinander verabschiedet hatten. 

Draco ging zum Kamin und nahm etwas Flohpulver in die Hand. Er drehte sich noch mal zu Harry um. „Vielen Dank, Harry. Das Essen war wirklich gut. Bei mir hätte es nur ein Sandwich gegeben.“ Er zögerte und fuhr dann fort: „Sei nicht böse wegen eben. Mein Freund hieß Louis. Er war Franzose und auch an der Cazeneuve. Dann hat seine Familie mehr über meine Vergangenheit erfahren und Druck auf ihn ausgeübt. Sie waren natürlich gegen Voldemort, aber ihre Ansichten gegenüber Muggels und Muggelstämmigen waren eigentlich die gleichen wie bei den Todessern. Es waren richtige Heuchler. Louis wollte nicht Schluss machen, er hätte sich gegen seine Familie gestellt, um bei mir zu bleiben, aber da habe ich die Beziehung beendet. Das Schlimme war, es fiel mir nicht schwer. Es war nicht gerade die große Liebe von meiner Seite. Ich hätte schon vorher Schluss machen sollen, aber es war einfach schön, sich geliebt zu fühlen.“ 

Während Dracos Blick zuvor etwas unstet zwischen Harry und einem Punkt an der Wand hin- und hergewandert war, sah er Harry nun direkt in die Augen. „Louis war sehr enttäuscht von mir. Zu recht. Ich habe mir geschworen, keine halben Sachen mehr zu machen. Eine Beziehung kommt für mich erst in Frage, wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass es der Richtige ist.“ 

Dieses Mal konnte Harry Dracos Blick nicht standhalten. Er schaute zu Boden und wusste nicht, ob Dracos Worte einen Vorwurf enthielten. Auf jeden Fall fühlte er sich ertappt. 

Draco trat in den Kamin. „Also, nochmals vielen Dank und bis Mittwoch.“ Dann rief er laut „Gordon Square 47!“ und verschwand. Harry starrte noch lange in den nun verlassenen Kamin.


	21. Quidditch - oder doch nicht?

Harry sah Draco bis Donnerstag nicht. Am Montag war der Slytherin im Britischen Museum, am Dienstag besuchte er wie üblich seinen Masterkurs und am Mittwoch steckte Harry den ganzen Tag in Terminen. Da Harry Draco auch am Donnerstag nicht in der Zentrale sah, wurde seine innere Unruhe langsam unerträglich. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was dieses Gefühl bedeutete, zumal er bei Samuel noch nie so empfunden hatte, und schon mal gar nicht nach nur vier Tagen.   
Am Donnerstagnachmittag gab Harry seinem inneren Drang nach und flohte früher als sonst von der Zentrale nach Hause. Er zog sich um, schnappte seinen Flugbesen und kniete sich vor den Kamin. „Gordon Square 47!“, rief Harry und steckte seinen Kopf in die Flammen.   
Als Dracos Gestalt vor ihm auftauchte, fühlte sich Harry eigenartig erleichtert. Dracos Kamin befand sich offenbar im Wohnzimmer, denn Harry konnte verschwommen Sofas, einen niedrigen Tisch und Bücherregale erkennen. Der Wohnzimmertisch und der Boden waren übersäht mit Büchern und Schriftrollen. 

„Hallo Harry! Was gibt’s?“, fragte Draco in einem Ton, der Harry Mut machte.

„Hi! Wir sind verabredet. Zum Fliegen.“

„Ah, ich muss wohl vergessen haben, dass wir einen Tag ausgemacht haben“, gab Draco ungerührt zurück. Sie hatten tatsächlich keinen Termin festgelegt, und das war Draco natürlich bewusst. „Es ist schon fast dunkel. Vielleicht sollten wir das auf das Wochenende verschieben“, meinte er nur.

„Da geht’s nicht, ich passe das ganze Wochenende auf Teddy auf. Ich dachte, weil das Wetter endlich mal wieder schön ist, wäre heute ideal. Hast du einen eigenen Besen?“

„Natürlich. Einen Firebolt Spacearrow. Das neuste Modell“, verkündete Draco mit Stolz. Harry war beeindruckt, hatte aber nicht vor, Dracos Eitelkeit noch zu beflügeln.

„Ich dachte, du bist schon lange nicht mehr geflogen.“

„Das heißt ja nicht, dass ich keinen guten Besen besitzen kann. Ich habe auch noch andere Modelle, aber die stehen bei meiner Mutter in Frankreich. Was hast du denn für einen?“ Harry hielt seinen Flugbesen in die grünen Flammen. „Einen Nimbus Next Generation.“

„Ich kann nicht wirklich was durch die Flammen erkennen, Harry, aber ‚nicht schlecht‘. Allerdings habe ich schon mehrfach gehört, dass der zu schlingern anfängt, wenn man ihn schräg fliegt.“

„Ja? Das ist mir nicht aufgefallen.“ Harry hatte es durchaus bemerkt, aber das würde er Draco sicher nicht auf die Nase binden. „So, was ist jetzt? Kommst du?“ 

„Komm du. Ich muss mich noch umziehen.“

„Ich hol' mir noch meine Jacke, dann komm ich rüber. Was ist mit deinen Schutzschilden? Lassen die mich durch?“ Draco bejahte und Harry beendete die Floh-Verbindung. Wenige Minuten später stolperte er aus Dracos Kamin und trat auf einen bunten Flickenteppich, der edle Wohnzimmerdielen und einen hellen Berberteppich vor der Asche schützen sollte. Harry begann, sich den Staub abzuklopfen.

„Hör auf damit, Harry. Du bist kein Muggel. Sprich einfach einen Reinigungszauber“, rief Draco aus dem Flur heraus. Harry sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Der ganze Raum machte einen edlen, aber einladenden Eindruck. Er war ganz in hellen Farben gehalten. Die Decke war hoch und mit Stuck verziert. Cremefarbene Sofas standen um einen kleinen Tisch aus Metall und Glas. Große Flügeltüren führten zu einem Balkon. Vor dem Fenster hingen weiße Gardinenschals. An einer Wand stand ein schwarzes Klavier. Draco hatte gar nicht erwähnt, dass er Klavierspielen konnte, als er Harrys Flügel in dem zum Musikzimmer umfunktionierten Schlafzimmer gesehen hatte

Die meisten Wände waren mit weißen Bücherregalen zugestellt. Neben dem Sofa und auf dem niedrigen Tisch stapelten sich ebenfalls Bücher, Schriftrollen und Zeitschriften. Harry befreite sich mit einem Zauberspruch von der Asche, durchquerte den Raum und ging durch die hohe stuckverzierte Tür in den Flur. Gegenüber ging es in eine große Wohnküche. Links war der Ausgang und rechts gab es noch zwei weitere Türen und eine Treppe, die ins obere Stockwerk führte. Draco nahm gerade seinen teuren Firebolt aus einem Verschlag unter der Treppe. 

„Hier, schau!“, Draco zeigte Harry seinen Besen und rezitierte die technischen Details als ob er sie aus einer Werbebroschüre vorlas. Harry musste über Dracos Stolz lächeln.

„Schön, aber können wir jetzt los? Ich bin viel zu warm angezogen für Drinnen.“ Draußen war es um die 8 Grad. In Flughöhe konnten es schnell ein paar Grad weniger sein. Entsprechend dick war Harry eingepackt. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er bei diesen Temperaturen trotzdem nach einer halben Stunde frieren würde.

„Hier, steck das auf deinen Besen.“ Draco gab Harry einen von zwei Metallringen, in denen Runen eingraviert waren. „Das war eines meiner Erstsemester-Projekte. Der Ring enthält einen Wärmezauber. Er produziert eine Wärmeblase mit einem Durchmesser von 1,5 Metern. Du kannst die Gradzahl selbst bestimmen, wenn du die entsprechende Rune antippst. Hier, ich zeig es dir.“

„Wow, das ist genial. Den hast du gemacht?“ An dem Strahlen in Dracos Gesicht konnte Harry erkennen, dass sein Freund sich in seinem Lob sonnte.   
„Zusammen mit einem Kommilitonen, Jean. Er kommt mich übrigens in zwei Wochen besuchen, um das Nachtleben von London kennen zu lernen.“

„Aha, was willst du ihm denn zeigen?“

„Natürlich das Colours. Und davor gehen wir vielleicht ins Dragons, aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Pansy kommt auch mit.“ Draco nahm seine Handschuhe, eine Mütze und einen Schal von der Garderobe. Ohne Harry dabei anzusehen schlug er vor: „Du kannst auch kommen. Oder bist du bei Samuel? Wenn er hier ist, bring ihn doch einfach mit.“ 

Harry kannte das Colours. Es war eine Diskothek, die in der Schwulen- und Lesbenszene sehr beliebt war, aber von allen möglichen Typen besucht wurde, egal wie sie sich in sexueller Hinsicht identifizierten oder zu welcher Subkultur sie sich zugehörig fühlten. Harry hatte dort schon Veelas, Vampire und Werwölfe gesehen. Sein erster Freund Ian hatte ihn ein paarmal mit ins Colours genommen. Harry mochte die Musik in dem Laden, außerdem waren die Preise fair und das Interieur angenehm, eher in Richtung abgewrackt als nobel. Was Harry dort nicht immer so gut ertragen konnte war die Atmosphäre. Die Leute waren aufgedreht und auf Spaß aus, wobei die Grenzen zwischen legal und illegal sowie privat und öffentlich verschwammen. Wenn man nicht wollte, musste man dort bestimmt nicht alleine nach Hause gehen. Harry gefiel der Gedanke nicht, auf wen Draco im Colours treffen würde. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er ja diesen Jean und Pansy Parkinson dabei und würde sie wohl kaum alleine lassen. Oder?

„Also?“, hakte Draco nach.

Harry hatte an dem Wochenende Bereitschaftsdienst, überlegte aber schon, wie er seine Schicht tauschen konnte. „Ich kann’s versuchen. Samuel wird nicht da sein. Er kommt nächstes Wochenende. Hermine und Ron haben uns doch alle zu einem Vorweihnachtsessen eingeladen. Du hast doch auch zugesagt, hat sie mir erzählt.“

„Ja, ich komme auch. So, bereit?“, fragte Draco und wandte sich Richtung Ausgang.

„Sind Jean und Pansy eigentlich auch homosexuell?“, fragte Harry auf dem Weg zur Haustür.

„Jean eher nicht. Ich habe mal versucht, ihn rumzukriegen, aber er hat mich immer auf sehr charmante Art abblitzen lassen. Lieber redet er die ganze Nacht über Merlin und die Welt. Und Pansy ist nicht festgelegt. Jedenfalls behauptet sie das.“ 

„Das hört sich alles sehr … interessant an.“

„Du bist einfach viel zu konservativ, Harry.“ 

„Ruhig und bequem, ich weiß.“

„Und nachtragend.“

„Ha! Wenn ich nachtragend wäre, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Was du dich mir gegenüber schon alles geleistet hast…“

Draco sah ihn mitleidslos an. „Ja, ja, ich weiß. Und dein Cousin hat dir alle Freunde weggenommen.“

„Verprügelt. Nicht weggenommen.“

Als Draco die Tür öffnete stellte Harry fest, dass es sich keineswegs um die Haustür handelte. Sie mussten noch zwei Stockwerke durch ein Treppenhaus mit Jugendstil–Dekor hinuntergehen bevor sie ins Freie treten konnten. 

„Du hast die zwei obersten Etagen.“

„Gute Beobachtungsgabe, Herr Auror. Der Vermieter wohnt unten. Es ist ein Muggel. Herr Slovenzcik. Ein netter Man, aber leider leidenschaftlicher Arsenal Fan und ich musste mit ihm schon zweimal ein Fußballspiel angucken. Oh, Mann, ich habe nichts verstanden. Das ganze Haus ist übrigens muggel, abgesehen von meinem Kamin.“ Harry öffnete die Haustür. Ein kurzer Treppenabsatz führte zu einem kleinen gepflasterten Vorgarten, der durch ein niedriges Eisentor vom Bürgersteig getrennt war. 

Draco schaute Fußball mit seinem Muggel-Vermieter? Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, wenn es um Draco ging.

„Da ist der kleine Park“, entfuhr es Harry, als er die Grünanlage auf der anderen Straßenseite sah. Er hatte den kleinen Park bei seinem vorletzten Bereitschaftsdienst auf dem Stadtplan in der Zentrale gesehen und sich vorgestellt, wie Draco mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand auf die Grünanlagen blickte.

„Ja, wieso? Kennst du den Park?“

„Nein.“ 

„Aha, na dann. Wir können vor dort starten. Da ist nicht so viel los wie hier auf der Straße.“

„Wir hätten auch aus einem deiner Fenster starten können“, gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Stimmt, habe ich nicht dran gedacht, denn ich hopse normalerweise nicht aus Zimmerfenstern.“ 

Harrys Schal hing noch lose über seinen Schultern. Draco trat dicht an Harry heran, schlang den Schal zweimal um Harrys Hals und verknotete die Enden. Harry starrte sprachlos in Dracos Gesicht. Er hätte sich nur wenige Zentimeter nach vorne lehnen müssen, dann hätten seine Lippen Dracos Mund berührt. Es wäre so leicht. Ihm stockte der Atem, aber bei Draco stellte er nicht die geringste Reaktion fest. Was auch immer Draco in Harry auslöste, auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte das nicht, musste Harry enttäuscht feststellen. ‚Enttäuscht‘? Nein, ‚Merlin sei Dank‘!

„Komm!“ Draco lief über die Straße und zu einer Pforte, durch die man in den Park gelangte. „Wohin fliegen wir eigentlich?“

„In die Surrey Hills oder Richtung Tunbridge Wells“, schlug Harry vor und führte damit Waldgebiete im Westen und Süden von London an.

„Oder Whiltshire“, meinte Draco.

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. „Whiltshire? Das ist doch fast zwei Stunden entfernt. Im Dunkeln dauert es sicher noch länger.“

„Ja, stimmt, geht nicht.“ Draco wirkte enttäuscht.

„Du willst wirklich nach Whiltshire? Warum?“

„Weiß nicht. Ich vermisse es. Ich vermisse unser Haus und die Gärten.“

„Wann warst du denn das letzte Mal da?“

„Nach Ende des 8. Schuljahrs und der Beerdigung meines Vaters. Mutter und ich haben versucht, dort zu leben, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Also haben wir es aufgegeben.“

„Warum? Was ist passiert?“ 

„Ein Fluch scheint auf dem Haus zu liegen. Außerdem spukt es dort. Die ganze Atmosphäre war feindselig und abweisend. Wir konnten dort keine Ruhe finden.“ Draco und Harry hatten inzwischen die Mitte des kleinen Parks erreicht und schauten sich um. Es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Draco steuerte eine Baumgruppe an, die ihnen für den Start einen besseren Sichtschutz bieten würde. Harry folgte ihm.

„Und trotzdem möchtest du dahin zurück? Jetzt warte doch mal. Bleib mal stehen, Draco.“ Harry hielt Draco am Arm fest. „Möchtest du da wirklich hin?“ 

Draco drehte sich zu Harry um und sah ihn an. „Weißt du, warum ich die Magie dunkler Objekte studiere? Ich meine, es gibt mehrere Gründe, aber einer davon ist, dass man sich während des Studiums mit dem Brechen von Flüchen beschäftigt. Es gibt zwei Fachgebiete: ‚Verfluchte Menschen‘ und ‚Verfluchte Objekte‘, beziehungsweise Objekte, die einen Fluch absetzen. Ich habe mich für die zweite Richtung entschieden, unter anderem, weil ich Malfoy Manor von seiner dunklen Energie befreien möchte. Es ist mein Elternhaus und der Stammsitz der Malfoys seit über 1000 Jahren. Das Haus ist mit unserer Familie verbunden und für meine Mutter ist es unerträglich, dass wir es sich selbst überlassen mussten.“

„Draco“, begann Harry, bereit, den Blonden zu trösten, wusste aber nicht genau, was er sagen sollte.

„Also, um deine Frage zu beantworten, auf lange Sicht möchte ich zurück nach Whiltshire. Ich liebe meine Heimat und ich möchte in unserem Haus wohnen. Daher werde ich dafür sorgen, dass wir da wieder leben können. Die Magie in so alten Gebäuden ist unberechenbar. Ich habe Angst, was ich dort vorfinde, wenn ich zurückkehre. Es war schon vor zwei Jahren unheimlich, und es wird nicht besser geworden sein. Außerdem weckt das Haus Erinnerungen an die Zeit als Voldemort dort residierte. Es war schrecklich, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit fertig werde.“ 

Draco starrte in die Ferne als er fortfuhr: „Ich bin kein mutiger Mensch, Harry. Du kennst mich. Ich bin derjenige, der schreiend aus dem Verbotenen Wald weggelaufen ist. Jemand, der immer zwei Muskelmänner brauchte, um sich stark zu fühlen, und lieber andere in Gefahr brachte oder sogar quälte, als sich selbst der Gefahr auszusetzen.“ 

Draco schaute Harry wieder direkt in die Augen. Seine Stimme war fest, aber leise als er sagte: „Und das ist ein weiterer Grund, warum ich lerne, Flüche zu brechen, ja sogar warum ich die Stelle in der Auroren-Zentrale angenommen habe. Ich will so nicht sein, so klein und feige. Und ich werde auch nicht mehr so sein. Ich werde irgendwann zum Landsitz zurückkehren und mich dem Haus stellen. Ich werde den Zustand des Hauses analysieren und Zauber finden, die es von Voldemorts dunkler Energie und dem daraus resultierenden Spuk befreien können.“ 

Harry musste nicht überlegen, als er die nächsten Worte sprach: „Dann lass uns hinfliegen. Jetzt. Du musst das nicht alleine machen. Ich helfe dir, ich komme mit.“ Harry würde Draco überallhin begleiten. Wieder so ein Gedanke, von dem Harry nicht wusste, woher der kam.

Draco blickte Harry zunächst überrascht an, dann legten sich Zweifel auf seine Züge und er meinte: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du zum Manor zurück möchtest, nachdem, was du dort erlebt hast.“

Harry zögerte nicht, Dracos Zweifel zu zerstreuen: „Meine Albträume handeln von anderen Dingen. Mit dem Manor komme ich klar. Lass uns hinfliegen. Jetzt!“

Draco sah ihn lange prüfend an. Dann nickte er. „Warum eigentlich nicht? Es ist etwas plötzlich, aber wenn ich schon mal einen Gryffindor zur Hand habe, kann ich mir den auch nutzbar machen. Zum Hinfliegen ist es allerdings wirklich zu weit. Wir nehmen den Kamin.“ 

Während sie zurück zu Dracos Wohnung gingen, dachte Harry an seine Erlebnisse im Herrensitz zurück. Er war nicht scharf darauf, das Herrenhaus wiederzusehen. Der Gedanke, es zu betreten, jagte ihm aber auch keine Angst ein. Er war ja höchstens eine Stunde dort gewesen und hatte fast nichts von dem Anwesen gesehen. Natürlich war Malfoy Manor nach dem Krieg hin und wieder in seinen Albträumen vorgekommen. Er hatte Hermines Schreie gehört, als sie von Bellatrix mit Cruciatus Flüchen gefoltert worden war. Und auch jetzt gab es noch Nächte, in denen die gleiche Szene ihn schweißgebadet hochschrecken ließ. Es war aber nicht der Ort, der ihn ängstigte, sondern das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, das er dort erlebt hatte. Mitzuerleben, wie Hermine litt, aber nichts dagegen tun zu können. 

Harry wusste, dass es Hermine anders ging. Auf ihrem Arm waren noch immer die Narben des Wortes „Schlammblut“ zu sehen, die Bellatrix ihr zugefügt hatte. Malfoy Manor war für sie ein Symbol des Schreckens geblieben, auch wenn sie nach dem Krieg mit ihrem Seelenheiler das Erlebte durchgesprochen hatte. Harry fragte sich, ob sich Draco auch professionelle Hilfe geholt hatte, um die Trauma des Kriegs zu verarbeiten.

„Bist du eigentlich jemals zu einem Seelenheiler gegangen?“, fragte er den Slytherin, während dieser die Haustür aufschloss. Harry sah genau, wie Draco zunächst eine abweisende Antwort geben wollte, sich dann aber zurückhielt und zu einer ehrlichen Antwort ansetzte. In solchen Momenten erkannte Harry immer wieder, wie sehr Draco an sich arbeitete. 

„Im 8. Schuljahr musste ich alle zwei Wochen mit einem Betreuer sprechen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Ministerium einen Seelenheiler für diese Gespräche ausgesucht hatte, und keinen Beamten oder Auror. Das war gut. Ich bin sogar aus Frankreich noch hin und wieder zu ihm gegangen, wenn es mir schlecht ging.“ Draco zögerte und fuhr dann fort: „Aber weißt du, wer mir auch sehr geholfen hat? Hermine. Dass ausgerechnet sie bereit war, mir eine zweite Chance zu geben, war … sehr heilsam.“ Draco schaute Harry mit einem leicht verlegenen Lächeln an. "Es hat mir etwas von meiner Selbstachtung wiedergegeben."

Harry lächelte zurück. Draco fuhr fort: „Ich bewundere Hermine dafür. Ich … sie war ein Vorbild für mich.“ 

Harry schnaufte und grinste breit.

„Ich werde ihr erzählen, wie lustig du den Gedanken findest, jemand könnte sie als Vorbild sehen“, versetzte Draco spaßeshalber.

„Nein, nein, gar nicht. Hermine ist klasse. Und irgendwie seid ihr euch gar nicht so unähnlich.“ Als Harry merkte, dass er damit implizierte, Draco wäre ebenfalls klasse, setzte er nach: „Besserwisserisch, hochnäsig, ordnungsliebend, immer adrett. Außerdem ein Bücherwurm und eine Streberin. Ach ja, und wenn man sich ihre Karriere ansieht, dann auch sehr ambitioniert, fast wie ein Slytherin.“

„Wenn du das so sagst, Harry, dann ist das Erste, was ich daraus höre, dass Hermine und ich klug sind und zwar offenbar klüger als du. Das Zweite ist, dass wir Ziele vor Augen haben und die auch verfolgen können, und das Dritte, dass wir einen gewissen Wert auf unser Erscheinungsbild legen, was dir offenbar völlig fremd ist.“ 

„So ist eben jeder in seinen Illusionen gefangen“, gab Harry unbeeindruckt zurück.


	22. Malfoy Manor

Bevor sie in Dracos Kamin traten, schlug Harry vor, Hermine eine Eule zu schicken, um sie über ihre Pläne zu informieren: „Falls es Schwierigkeiten gibt.“ Draco schrieb daher eine Nachricht und lief auf den Dachboden, wo seine beiden Zwillingseulen Lucy und Cis wohnten. Zurück im Wohnzimmer steckte er eine Schreibfeder, ein Notizbuch und ein Päckchen Flohpulver in eine Umhängetasche. Dann kontrollierte er, ob er auch wirklich seinen Zauberstab dabei hatte und trat mit entschlossener Miene in den Kamin. Harry stellte sich direkt vor den Kamin und lächelte Draco aufmunternd an: „Soll ich nicht besser zuerst gehen?“ 

Obwohl der Slytherin etwas unsicher wirkte, lehnte er Harrys Angebot dankend ab und rief entschlossen: „Malfoy Manor!“ Harry beeilte sich hinterher zu kommen. 

Als das Brausen um ihn herum zur Ruhe kam, befand sich Harry in einem großen Kamin. Draco stand nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Da die Fensterläden verschlossen waren, konnte Harry nicht viel erkennen, aber Draco sprach bereits einen Lumos und Harry sah, dass sie sich in einem typischen Empfangszimmer wohlhabender Zauberer befanden. Solche Räume verhinderten, dass Gäste direkt in den Privaträumen der Hausherren landeten. Das Empfangszimmer der Malfoys war nur spärlich möbliert und die wenigen Möbel- und Dekorationsstücke, die nicht weggeräumt worden waren, wurden von hellen Tüchern bedeckt. Alle Oberflächen waren mit einem grauen Staub bedeckt. Harry vermutete, dass der Raum aufgrund der Kaminasche so schmutzig war. Er lehnte seinen Flugbesen neben Dracos Firebolt an eine Seite des Kamins. 

„Spürst du es?“, fragte Draco mit angespannter Stimme. Harry hatte die unangenehme Atmosphäre im Raum sofort bemerkt, doch noch konnte er nicht sagen, ob sein Gefühl einfach seine negativen Erwartungen widerspiegelte oder von dem Zimmer tatsächlich etwas Feindseliges ausging. Ein kalter Windstoß zog von hinten an ihm vorbei und lies die Tür des Empfangszimmers und dann weiter entfernte Türen zufallen. Harry hätte es nicht weiter beachtet, wenn da nicht auch so ein leises Zischeln zu hören gewesen wäre. Auch hatte er das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und er antwortete leise: „Ich spüre es. Was genau ist dein Plan?“ 

„Ich möchte mir verschiedene Räume ansehen und mir einen generellen Eindruck verschaffen, in welchem Zustand das Haus ist“, antworte Draco ebenso ruhig. „Ist das in Ordnung für dich?“ 

Harry überlegte, wie viele Räume sie vor sich hatten. Malfoy Manor war kein riesiges, aber ein durchaus großes Haus, soweit Harry das beurteilen konnte. Er war erst einmal in seinem Leben hier gewesen und hatte durch seine verquollen Augen von den Außenanlagen nur wenig erkennen können. Vom Inneren kannte er nur den Eingangsbereich, den Salon und eine Art Verlies im Keller. Harry meinte gesehen zu haben, dass das Haus mindestens drei Stockwerke hatte. Es würde eine ganze Weile dauern, sich in dem Gebäude umzuschauen, dennoch stimmte er sofort zu: „Klar. Soll ich vorgehen oder möchtest du?“

„Ich gehe vor. Aber warte, ich fange hier direkt an.“ 

Harry bot an, die bekannteren Analysezauber zu übernehmen, aber Draco lehnte zögernd ab: „Wahrscheinlich ist es wichtiger, wenn du die Umgebung im Auge behältst. Ich kann mich besser konzentrieren, wenn ich nicht das Gefühl habe, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren wird.“ Das war keine sehr beruhigende Antwort, fand Harry, aber Angst war für ihn schon immer ein Gefühl gewesen, mit dem er gut umgehen konnte. Meistens wurde es von seiner Neugierde, seinem Optimismus und seinem Ehrgeiz übertrumpft, eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Solange er nicht um Menschen fürchten musste, die ihm nahe standen, konnte er seine Angst gut unterdrücken.

„Was ist denn das Schlimmste, das uns hier erwarten könnte?“, fragte er Draco.

„Ich weiß es leider nicht genau. Ganz allgemein kann man von einem Spuk sprechen. Das Haus reagiert abweisend, produziert gruselige Geräusche und manchmal auch Trugbilder. Türen bewegen sich, Fenster und Dielen knarren und dergleichen. Ich nehme an, es gibt hier eine Art Poltergeist, aber gesehen haben Mutter und ich keinen.“ 

Harry blickte sich wachsam um, während Draco den Raum mit verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen untersuchte und die Ergebnisse in sein Notizbuch eintrug. Harry kannte höchstens ein Viertel der Sprüche, die Draco vor sich hin murmelte. 

Als Draco fertig war, öffnete er die einzige Tür, die aus dem Raum hinausführte. Das Haus reagierte mit einem leichten Beben. Harry hatte zudem für einen Moment das Gefühl, als würden die Wände auf ihn zu stürzen. „Will es uns erdrücken?“, fragte er noch recht gleichmütig.

„Hm“, gab Draco mit wenig Überraschung in der Stimme zurück. Offenbar kannte er dieses Phänomen schon oder er bemerkte etwas, das in seine Theorie bezüglich des Spuks im Haus hineinpasste. 

Hinter der Tür befand sich die Eingangshalle des Landsitzes. Harry erkannte die breite Steintreppe, die in das Obergeschoss führte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass früher ein großer Orientteppich den Boden bedeckt hatte und Familienportraits und Landschaftsbilder an den Wänden hingen. Jetzt war das Foyer völlig leergeräumt, die Wände waren kahl. Ihre Schritte hallten dumpf von den hellen, jahrhundertealten Steinquadern zurück. Das Gefühl der Bedrohung wurde nicht weniger und Harry spürte förmlich, wie ihm die Nackenhaare hochstanden. 

Draco sprach einen Zauber, um die Fensterläden zu öffnen. Sie rappelten, blieben aber verschlossen. Draco wiederholte den Spruch mit einer herrischen Stimme und endlich gingen die Läden auf. Rötliches Abendlicht fiel in die Halle und Staub glitzerte in der kühlen Luft. Im gleichen Augenblick nahm Harry eine Bewegung auf der Balustrade im ersten Stock wahr. Dracos Blick zuckte ebenfalls nach oben. Sie hörten erneut, wie eine Tür zuschlug. Gleichzeitig erklang ein schleifendes Geräusch aus dem Raum links vom Eingangsportal. Harry wusste, dass sich dort der große Salon befand, in den Greyback sie damals gebracht hatte.

„Wir sind nicht allein“ meinte Harry warnend.

„Nein, es ist bestimmt nur der Spuk“, gab Draco mit leiser Stimme zurück. „Wir hatten vor zwei Jahren auch zunehmend das Gefühl, dass jemand Fremdes im Haus ist, haben aber nie jemanden gesehen. Allerdings war der Spuk vor zwei Jahren nicht so aktiv wie heute.“ 

„Naja, wer weiß, wer sich inzwischen hier angesiedelt hat“, meinte Harry nur. „Ist deine Mutter nach ihrer Entlassung aus Azkaban direkt hierher zurückgekehrt?“ Harry versuchte, sich nicht von der unheimlichen Stimmung im Haus beeinflussen zu lassen.

„Ja, wir waren beide im August und September 1999 hier und haben versucht, das Haus wieder bewohnbar zu machen. Es sah hier schlimm aus. Die Todesser hatten vieles von der Inneneinrichtung beschädigt oder zerstört. Außerdem hat das Ministerium nach dem Krieg einige unserer Besitztümer beschlagnahmt, nicht nur Vaters Sammlung dunkelmagischer Objekte. Finanziell sah es auch nicht gut aus. Vater hatte ja bereits einen Großteil unseres Vermögens in Voldemorts Kampf gesteckt, bzw. stecken müssen, und dann kam das Ministerium und forderte hohe Reparationszahlungen. Mutter und Vater haben daher unseren Anwalt beauftragt, Familienerbstücke zu verkaufen, um noch mehr Geld flüssig zu machen. Wir wollten das Manor und unsere Villa in Nizza auf keinen Fall aufgeben. Wie dem auch sei, das eigentliche Problem, das uns das Leben hier nach Vaters Beerdigung unmöglich gemacht hat, war das Haus selbst. Mit ein bisschen Spuk wären wir fertig geworden, aber nicht mit dieser anhaltenden abweisenden Atmosphäre.“ Draco sah sich um und erschauerte. „Ich habe das Gefühl, es ist noch schlimmer geworden.“

„Gab es hier denn schon vor Voldemort Geister?“, fragte Harry

„Es gab einen Hausgeist, den Munteren Aldwyn. Er war ein Urahn der Malfoys und noch harmloser als der Kopflose Nick in Hogwarts. Ein paar Tage nachdem Voldemort hier eingezogen war, ist er verschwunden. Wir haben ihn auch nach dem Krieg nicht wiedergesehen.“ 

Draco begann, seine Analysezauber zu wirken, während Harry mit einem Lumos die Balustrade erhellte, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich dort tatsächlich niemand aufhielt. Er sprach einen Homenum Revelio und einen Creatura reveles, die Lebewesen aller Art aufspüren konnten, bekam aber, wie nicht anders vermutet, ein negatives Ergebnis. Während er auf Draco wartete und sowohl die Umgebung als auch Draco im Auge behielt, fiel sein Blick auf ein paar seltsame Muster auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin.

„Was hältst du von diesen wellenförmigen Spuren hier im Staub?“, fragte er Draco, als dieser sein Notizbuch zuklappte. 

Draco trat zu Harry und runzelte die Stirn. „Das erinnert mich an etwas, dass ich mal draußen im Garten gesehen habe, als Voldemort hier lebte. Damals hatte ich vermutet, die Spuren kämen von Nagini. Sie ist gerne durch die Gärten gezogen, hat Kaninchen gejagt und am Ende sogar unsere Pfaue gefressen.“ Er zog eine Grimasse und schaute Harry mit leicht geweiteten Augen an. 

Harry lief es bei dem Gedanken an Voldemorts riesiger Schlange kalt den Rücken runter. „Vielleicht war es auch nur der Wind“, meinte er ohne Überzeugungskraft. „Nagini ist tot, Neville hat ihr den Kopf abgeschlagen. Also wenn sie keinen Nachwuchs hatte...“ 

Harry wollte mit der letzten Bemerkung einen Scherz machen, aber Draco griff die Idee sofort auf, als würde er die Möglichkeit tatsächlich in Erwägung ziehen: „Nachwuchs? Also Nagini war ja ursprünglich ein Mensch, eine Hexe. Irgendjemand hat ihre Familie mit einem Blutfluch belegt...“ 

„Ja, sie war eine Maledicta, ich weiß“, unterbrach ihn Harry. „Wir haben im Auroren-Training darüber gesprochen.“ 

Draco nickte. „Ich habe es von Severus erfahren, der es wiederum von Dumbledore wusste. Was meinst du, vielleicht hat der Dunkle Lord Nagini noch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt kennen gelernt. Vielleicht haben sie… Oder glaubst du, er hätte es mir ihr auch in Schlangenform getrieben?“ Draco sah Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn fragend an. 

Harry hielt die Möglichkeit, dass sich Naginis Gezücht im Haus befinden könnte, für sehr unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem ging das Gerücht um, Bellatrix wäre Voldemorts Gespielin gewesen. „Das ist absurd. Wenn hier eine Schlange rumkriechen würde, hätte es das Ministerium schon bemerkt. Sie würde ja nicht im Haus bleiben und hungern. Und …“ Harry verstummte, als er bemerkte, dass Draco versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. 

„Sehr witzig, Malfoy. Du bist derjenige, der sich hier nicht allein hin traut, und dann willst du mich auch noch verarschen.“ Harry schaute Draco entrüstet an. 

Für jemanden, der sich selbst als ängstlich bezeichnete, benahm sich Draco sehr gelassen. Vielleicht hatte er nur eine Show gemacht, um Harry dazu zu bekommen, ihn hierher zu begleiten. In Hogwarts war Draco auch eine kleine Dramaqueen gewesen, wenn es seinen Zielen nützte. Bei dem Slytherin wusste man nicht unbedingt, woran man war.

„Entschuldige“, sagte Draco da aber schon. „Es ist einfach zu schön, den Retter der Welt mal nervös zu erleben.“ Er lächelte Harry mit seinem schelmischen Gesicht an, das Harrys Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Sein Ärger löste sich in Luft auf. Er wollte Draco gerade antworten, da fielen die Fensterläden mit einem lauten Knall zu. Die beiden jungen Männer fuhren erschrocken zusammen und sprachen gleichzeitig einen Lumos. Harry war als wäre die Temperatur um einige Grade gesunken. Sie hörten, wie etwas im Salon mit einem lauten Klirren zu Bruch ging. Es war dasselbe Geräusch, das er damals gehört hatte, als Dobby den Kronleuchter von der Decke riss. 

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab eilte Harry zum Eingang des Salons und wies Draco an, neben der Tür in Deckung zu gehen. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß öffnete er eine der großen Flügeltüren und wich sofort zurück in Deckung. Er schickte drei aufeinanderfolgende Lichtzauber in den Raum und spähte vorsichtig hinein. An der gleichen Stelle, wo vor vier Jahren der Kronleuchter gehangen hatte, befand sich ein prunkvoller Kristall-Lüster. Er hing völlig unversehrt an der Decke, und Harry hätte nicht sagen können, ob es sogar derselbe war wie früher. Auf jeden Fall war der Lüster nicht der Grund für den Lärm gewesen. Der Rest des Salons war fast genauso kahl und schmucklos wie die vorherigen Räume. Ein paar mit Tüchern bedeckte Möbel standen an den Wänden. Harry erkannte den verzierten Spiegel wieder, der über dem Kamin hing. 

Von seiner Position aus konnte Harry weder Scherben noch etwas anderes sehen, das den Krach hätte verursachen können. So sprach er die gleichen Lebewesen-Aufspürzauber wie in der Eingangshalle. Aber auch hier zeigten ihm die Farben der Sprüche, dass sich nichts und niemand im Raum zu befinden schien. Er gab Draco ein Zeichen und betrat den Salon mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Der Slytherin folgte ihm. Kaum waren sie im Raum, schienen sich die Wände erneut auf sie zu zubewegen. Es war wieder so als böge sich das Haus ihnen entgegen. Harry stellte sich schützend vor Draco. Der Kronleuchter an der Decke zitterte und die Tür zum Keller, in dem Harry und die anderen eingesperrt worden waren, öffnete sich einen Spalt. 

„Oh Merlin“, stöhnte Harry, „das ist echt gruselig.“ Mit skeptischem Blick sah er sich die prunkvolle Lampe an der Decke an. „Lass uns besser nicht unter den Kronleuchter treten. Wer weiß, wann der runterkommt.“ 

Draco stimmte Harry zu. Dann öffnete er mit einem Spruch die Fensterläden. Inzwischen war die Sonne fast untergegangen, so dass kaum noch Licht ins Zimmer fiel. Daher wirkte Draco einen Zauber in Richtung des Kronleuchters. Hunderte von Lämpchen erstrahlten in einem fast weihnachtlichen Glanz. Die Atmosphäre im Raum verbesserte sich schlagartig und Harry atmete erleichtert auf. 

Während Draco seine Analysezauber sprach, durchstreifte Harry den Salon und sah sich um. Er dachte an die Ereignisse vor vier Jahren zurück, als Dobby sie gerettet und mit seinem eigenen Leben dafür bezahlt hatte. Er dachte auch an Bellatrix verrücktes Kreischen und Dracos blasses und ängstliches Gesicht, als seine Eltern ihn drängten, Harry zu identifizieren. 

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Draco keine Zauber mehr murmelte. Der Slytherin stand stocksteif da, seine Hände zitterten leicht. Harry fühlte, wie Kälte vom Eingang her in den Salon strömte und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Die Luft hinter Draco verdichtete sich zu einem Schatten. Draco drehte sich langsam um, hob seinen Zauberstab und wich ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Harry hörte wieder dieses schaurige Zischeln und bereite sich auf einen Abwehrzauber vor. Der Schatten bewegte sich in Richtung Keller. Harry sah, wie sich die Tür von Geisterhand immer weiter öffnete. Er konnte nichts Genaues erkennen, glaubte aber, eine schlängelnde Bewegung wahrzunehmen, die sich durch den Eingang zum Teller wand und im Dunkel der Treppe verschwand. Die Kellertür fiel langsam zurück ins Schloss. Mit zügigen Schritten eilte Harry zu ihr hin und riss sie auf. 

„Harry, nicht!“, rief ihm Draco warnend hinterher, aber Harry wollte sich den Geist oder was auch immer das war genauer ansehen. Kaum hatte er die ersten Treppenstufen betreten, fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen hinter ihm zu. 

Harrys Zauberstab verbreitete auf dem engen Treppenabsatz nur ein schwaches Licht. Der untere Teil der Treppe lag im Dunkeln. So hörte er mehr als dass er sah, wie sich im Keller etwas oder jemand bewegte. Harrys Nerven waren zum Zerreißen angespannt und er spürte förmlich wie das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper pumpte. Er überlegte kurz, ob er dem Geräusch nachgehen sollte, entschied sich jedoch, zu Draco zurückzukehren.

Harry wandte sich um und griff nach der Klinke. Er drückte fest zu, aber die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. Er hörte, wie auch Draco vom Salon aus an der Tür rüttelte. „Harry?“ Dracos Stimme klang eigenartig dumpf und etwas ängstlich durch die verschlossene Tür. 

“Keine Sorge”, antwortete Harry möglichst beruhigend, doch sein Herz klopfte schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb. Er hätte seinen Slytherin nicht alleine lassen sollen. Mit fester Stimme probierte er einen ‚Alomohora‘ und war erleichtert, als die Tür ein Stück nachgab. Bevor er sie weiter aufstemmen konnte, spürte er, wie etwas in rasender Geschwindigkeit die Kellertreppe hoch kam. Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Noch im Umdrehen schrie er einen Protego und hob abwehrend seinen Zauberstab. Ein Bild des Schreckens bot sich ihm. Ein blasses Abbild der furchtbaren Riesenschlange bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Hastig feuerte Harry einen Angriffszauber ab, doch der Zauber ging einfach durch Nagini hindurch. Wenige Schritte vor Harry kam die Schlange zum Stehen. Sie bäumte sich auf, riss ihr Maul auf und schoss blitzschnell auf Harry zu. Harry sprang zur Seite. Die messerscharfen Zähne schlugen ins Leere. Der Körper der Schlange wirkte für einen Moment durchscheinend. 

In dem Moment riss Draco die Kellertür ganz auf. Naginis gelbe Augen richteten sich auf den Slytherin. Sie ließ Harry links liegen und steuerte in einer schnellen Bewegung auf Draco zu. Völlig überrumpelt sprach Draco einen Protego, doch die Schlange durchdrang seinen Schutzschild als wäre er gar nicht vorhanden und schnappte nach dem Slytherin. Draco konnte nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen. Naginis spitze Zähne drangen in seinen Oberkörper. Draco schrie auf und sank in die Knie. 

Harry stockte der Atem. Die Schlange bäumte sich sofort wieder auf und beobachtete, wie sich Harry näherte. Ihr Körper verlor im Licht des Kronleuchters seine Festigkeit. Harry erkannte, dass die Gestalt der Riesenschlange tatsächlich transparent war, was im Dunkel der Kellertreppe kaum zu erkennen gewesen war. Auch konnte er an Dracos zusammengesunkenem Oberkörper keine Wunden sehen. Sie hatten es hier keineswegs mit einem realen Lebewesen zu tun, sondern mit einem Geist. Es war ein Trugbild, das ihnen keinen echten Schaden zufügen konnte. 

Sofort beschwor Harry seinen Patronus, um den Geist der Riesenschlange zu verjagen, und tatsächlich wich Nagini vor Harrys Hirschbock zurück. Verfolgt von seinem Patronus schlängelte sie sich aggressiv zischelnd durch den Salon und verschwand in der Eingangshalle.

Harry rannte zu Draco und ließ sich neben seinem Freund auf den Boden fallen. Der Slytherin schien unter Schock zu stehen. Sein Gesicht war blass, die Augen geschlossen und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Harry schlang seine Arme um Draco und zog ihn an sich. Beruhigend strich er Draco mit der rechten Hand über den Rücken und murmelte tröstende Worte, auch wenn er vermutete, dass Draco schon selbst begriffen hatte, was geschehen war: „Es war alles nicht echt, Draco. Alles ist gut. Dir ist nichts geschehen. Es war nicht die echte Nagini, nur ihr Geist, sie kann dir nichts tun.“ Langsam wich die Anspannung aus Dracos Körper und für ein paar Augenblicke gab er sich ganz Harrys Umarmung hin. Vorsichtig vergrub Harry seine Nase in Dracos weichen Haaren und lauschte auf seinen Herzschlag. Als sich Dracos Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte, löste er sich von Harry und stand auf. Verlegen strich er sich die Kleidung glatt und wich Harrys Blick aus. Harry sah, dass Dracos Gesicht gerötet war. Dracos Verlegenheit machte nun auch für Harry die ganze Situation etwas peinlich.

„Das dazu“, meinte Draco, ohne seine Worte weiter auszuführen.

Harry rappelte sich hoch und sah sich um. Da gingen plötzlich die kleinen Lichter des Kronleuchters eins nach dem anderen aus. Harry stöhnte auf: „Ich hasse dieses Haus!“ Noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, erklangen verzweifelte Schmerzensschreie. Sie kamen aus Richtung der Eingangshalle und wurden immer leiser, so als sich die Person von ihnen fort bewegte. Harry waren die Schreie mehr als vertraut, er hatte sie oft genug in seinen Träumen gehört. Für einen Moment setzte bei ihm jeder rationaler Gedanke aus. „Das ist Hermine! Komm!“

Harry stürmte zurück ins Foyer, achtete aber darauf, dass Draco ihm auch wirklich folgte. Draco rannte hinter Harry her und versuchte beim Laufen, Harry zur Vernunft zu bringen: „Harry, warte! Das ist doch auch nicht echt!“

„Das können wir nicht wissen. Wir haben Hermine eine Nachricht hinterlassen“, rief Harry ohne anzuhalten. “Vielleicht ist sie uns hinterhergekommen.“

Die Eingangshalle war bereits leer, aber die Schreie waren noch immer zu hören. Sie kamen aus einem der oberen Stockwerke. Harry hetzte die breite Steintreppe in den ersten Stock hinauf und weiter einen dunklen Gang entlang. Er konnte nicht viel erkennen. Die Schreie kamen genau aus einem Zimmer am Ende des Flures. 

„Harry, denk doch mal nach! Du hast es doch eben selbst erlebt. Bleib stehen!“ Draco hatte Harry nicht ganz so schnell folgen können. Als er nun aus ein paar Metern Entfernung sah, dass Harry die Tür des Zimmers aufmachen wollte, schrie er: „Nein, nicht da hinein, Harry! Das war …“

Harry beachtete Dracos Warnungen nicht und drückte die Klinke hinunter. Die Tür war verriegelt. Hermines Schreie klangen dringlicher als zuvor. „Ron, Ron?“, war zu hören und „Wir haben es gefunden!“ Hätte Harry über Hermines Worte nachgedacht, wäre er schneller zur Vernunft gekommen – wie er sich später eingestand – aber in dem Moment hörte er nur, dass Hermine in Not war, und auch wenn es sich wieder nur um ein Trugbild handelte, so würde er darüber erst Gewissheit haben, wenn er diese Tür öffnete, und zwar sofort: „Alomohora!“ 

Die Energie hinter dem Spruch war so gewaltig, dass die Tür aus den Angeln flog und Draco zur Seite springen musste, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Hermines verzweifelte Schreie verstummten mit einem Schlag und ein ekeliger, fauliger Geruch schlug ihnen entgegen. Ohne zu zögern sprang Harry trotzdem in den Raum. Mit einer zackigen Handbewegung verstärkte er das Licht seines Zauberstabes. Von Hermine war keine Spur zu sehen.

„…das war Voldemorts Zimmer“, beendete Draco seinen Satz. Er stand im Türrahmen und hielt sich die Hand vor die Nase. Ein Würgen erfasste seinen Körper, so schlimm war der Gestank.

Harry war so erleichtert, sich geirrt zu haben, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Draco ging zu ihm und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das Haus weiß offenbar ganz genau, was man hier erlebt hat, und quält einen mit den Dingen, die am schrecklichsten waren.“

Wie zur Bestätigung erklang von allen Seiten ein hämisches Lachen. Es war das irre Frohlocken von Dracos Tante Bellatrix, beziehungsweise das geisterhafte Echo dessen, was hier vor vier Jahren geschehen war.

Harry nickte und zog die Nase hoch, wobei ihm noch mehr von dem üblen Gestank des Raumes in die Nase stieg. Auch ihm fiel das Atmen immer schwerer. Die beiden jungen Männer betrachteten mit Entsetzen die Fäulnis, die sich in Voldemorts ehemaligem Schlafzimmer ausgebreitet hatte. Der ganze Raum war mit schwarzem Schimmel überzogen. Die einst so schöne Stofftapete hing an vielen Stellen in nass-klebrigen Streifen von den Wänden. Die Bodendielen waren morsch und der Teppich hatte sich teilweise zersetzt. Der Baldachin über dem Bett sowie die Gardinen hingen mit feuchten Stockflecken übersäht von ihren Halterungen herab. Der Überwurf über dem Bett war mit schleimigen Flecken übersäht und es wirkte zum Teil so, als ob ihn jemand mit Exkrementen beschmiert hätte.

Harry wusste nicht, ob es sich bei alldem um eine Illusion oder um echte Feulnis handelte. Er wusste nur, er musste hier schnellstmöglich raus. Der Anblick und der Gestank lösten in ihm einen Brechreiz aus. Da die Übelkeit mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer wurde, zog er sich in den Flur zurück. Es war jedoch schon zu spät und er beugte sich nach vorne, und übergab sich auf die Holzdielen im Flur. 

Draco hatte das Schlafzimmer ebenfalls verlassen. Er würgte, konnte sich aber noch zusammenreißen und verschaffte sich durch einen Frischezauber Erleichterung. Er hielt Harry eines seiner feinen, mit einem Monogramm bestickten Taschentücher entgegen und ließ Harrys ausgeworfenen Mageninhalt mit einem Zauberspruch verschwinden. 

„Entschuldige dafür…“, Harry deutete auf die entsprechende Stelle auf den Holzdielen, “und für meine ganze kopflose Aktion vorhin.“ Er lehnte sich ermattet an die Holzvertäfelung des Flures.

„Ich bin der Letzte, der dir einen Vorwurf machen würde. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich überhaupt dem hier ausgesetzt habe. Ich hätte dich nie bitten sollen mitzukommen, nach allem, was du hier erlebt hast.“ Harry wollte etwas erwidern, aber Draco fuhr schon fort: „Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause.“

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut. Wie wäre es, wenn du dir den Raum noch mal anschaust. Ich nehme an, hier ist der Fluch oder Spuk am konzentriertesten. Wir können danach nach London zurückkehren, wenn du möchtest, aber das hier solltest du noch beenden.“ 

Draco sah Harry zweifelnd an und Harry merkte, dass er nicht einverstanden war. Also versuchte er ihn mit anderen Worten zu überzeugen: „Ich kann jetzt noch nicht flohen, Draco. Ich vertrag es eh nicht besonders gut und im Moment ist mir noch immer schlecht von dem Gestank da drin. Untersuch du in Ruhe den Raum und ich erhole mich in der Zeit. Dann kehren wir zurück.“ 

„Na gut, wie du willst.“ Draco sprach einen Atemmasken-Zauber und betrat noch einmal Voldemorts Schlafzimmer. Während er seine Zauber durchging, schaute er immer wieder zu Harry, offenbar, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging. Harry lächelte Draco aufmunternd zu. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war allerdings etwas von Naginis Geist abgelenkt, der ihn vom anderen Ende des Ganges bösartig anstarrte und durch Harrys Patronus in Schach gehalten wurde. Harry warf der Schlange ein paar Beleidigungen in Parsel an den Kopf und freute sich, dass sie sich ärgerte. 

„Was machst du da, Harry?“, rief Draco aus dem Raum heraus. 

„Ich übe eine bisschen Parsel.“ 

„Hm? Wieso, ist Naginis Geist wieder da?“ Er kam zum Eingang und blickte den Flur hinunter. Schweigend betrachtete er die Szene am Ende des Flures. 

„Dein Patronus ist ein Hirschbock?“, fragte er mit einer etwas seltsamen Stimme. Seine Wangen färbten sich rötlich. 

„Ja, wie der von meinem Vater. Der Patronus meiner Mutter war eine Hirschkuh.“ Fast hätte Harry Draco erzählt, dass Snapes Patronus auch eine Hirschkuh war, aber das wollte er sich lieber für einen besseren Augenblick aufsparen. Noch hatte er Draco nicht verraten, welchen Stellenwert Lilly Potter in Snapes Leben gehabt hatte. „Was ist denn dein Patronus?“, fragte er stattdessen. 

„Meiner?“ Harry kannte Draco nun schon gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er der Frage ausweichen wollte. „Äh, ich habe noch nie einen Patronus beschworen. Gab bisher keine Veranlassung dazu.“ 

Harry glaubte Draco nicht. Entweder konnte der Slytherin keinen Patronus beschwören oder er wollte ihm die Gestalt nicht verraten. Aber warum nicht?

„Na, komm schon, Draco. Schon aus wissenschaftlichem Interesse hast du sicher schon mal versucht, deinen Patronus zu beschwören. Ist es etwa ein Frettchen? Gib es ruhig zu.“ 

„Ein Frettchen?“ Draco sah Harry entrüstet an. Hitzig schien er noch etwas hinzufügen zu wollen, entschied sich im letzten Moment jedoch dagegen. „Das ist ein Thema für ein anderes Mal. Ich muss mich jetzt auf meine Sprüche konzentrieren.“ Draco kehrte in Voldemorts Schlafzimmer zurück. Harry war klar, dass ihm weiteres Nachbohren nicht helfen würde. 

Nach circa fünfzehn Minuten klappte Draco sein Notizbuch zu und kam in den Flur. „Fertig. Danke fürs Warten. Lass uns jetzt schnell von hier verschwinden.“ Er hakte sich bei Harry ein und apparierte sie beide zurück ins Empfangszimmer. Dort holte er das Flohpulver aus seiner Umhängetasche, während Harry ihre Besen an sich nahm. Zusammen traten sie in den Kamin. 

„Mach dich klein und zieh den Kopf ein“, riet Draco. Dann rückte er dicht an Harry heran. Nachdem er das Flohpulver in die Luft geworfen hatte, umschlang er Harry schnell mit beiden Armen und rief: „Grimmauld Platz 12, London!“ Ihr Ausflug zum Malfoy Manor war endlich vorbei.


	23. Eine Nacht im Grimmauld Place

Bevor sie in Dracos Kamin traten, schlug Harry vor, Hermine eine Eule zu schicken, um sie über ihre Pläne zu informieren: „Falls es Schwierigkeiten gibt.“ Draco schrieb daher eine Nachricht und lief auf den Dachboden, wo seine beiden Zwillingseulen Lucy und Cis wohnten. Zurück im Wohnzimmer steckte er eine Schreibfeder, ein Notizbuch und ein Päckchen Flohpulver in eine Umhängetasche. Dann kontrollierte er, ob er auch wirklich seinen Zauberstab dabei hatte und trat mit entschlossener Miene in den Kamin. Harry stellte sich direkt vor den Kamin und lächelte Draco aufmunternd an: „Soll ich nicht besser zuerst gehen?“ 

Obwohl der Slytherin etwas unsicher wirkte, lehnte er Harrys Angebot dankend ab und rief entschlossen: „Malfoy Manor!“ Harry beeilte sich hinterher zu kommen. 

Als das Brausen um ihn herum zur Ruhe kam, befand sich Harry in einem großen Kamin. Draco stand nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Da die Fensterläden verschlossen waren, konnte Harry nicht viel erkennen, aber Draco sprach bereits einen Lumos und Harry sah, dass sie sich in einem typischen Empfangszimmer wohlhabender Zauberer befanden. Solche Räume verhinderten, dass Gäste direkt in den Privaträumen der Hausherren landeten. Das Empfangszimmer der Malfoys war nur spärlich möbliert und die wenigen Möbel- und Dekorationsstücke, die nicht weggeräumt worden waren, wurden von hellen Tüchern bedeckt. Alle Oberflächen waren mit einem grauen Staub bedeckt. Harry vermutete, dass der Raum aufgrund der Kaminasche so schmutzig war. Er lehnte seinen Flugbesen neben Dracos Firebolt an eine Seite des Kamins. 

„Spürst du es?“, fragte Draco mit angespannter Stimme. Harry hatte die unangenehme Atmosphäre im Raum sofort bemerkt, doch noch konnte er nicht sagen, ob sein Gefühl einfach seine negativen Erwartungen widerspiegelte oder von dem Zimmer tatsächlich etwas Feindseliges ausging. Ein kalter Windstoß zog von hinten an ihm vorbei und lies die Tür des Empfangszimmers und dann weiter entfernte Türen zufallen. Harry hätte es nicht weiter beachtet, wenn da nicht auch so ein leises Zischeln zu hören gewesen wäre. Auch hatte er das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und er antwortete leise: „Ich spüre es. Was genau ist dein Plan?“ 

„Ich möchte mir verschiedene Räume ansehen und mir einen generellen Eindruck verschaffen, in welchem Zustand das Haus ist“, antworte Draco ebenso ruhig. „Ist das in Ordnung für dich?“ 

Harry überlegte, wie viele Räume sie vor sich hatten. Malfoy Manor war kein riesiges, aber ein durchaus großes Haus, soweit Harry das beurteilen konnte. Er war erst einmal in seinem Leben hier gewesen und hatte durch seine verquollen Augen von den Außenanlagen nur wenig erkennen können. Vom Inneren kannte er nur den Eingangsbereich, den Salon und eine Art Verlies im Keller. Harry meinte gesehen zu haben, dass das Haus mindestens drei Stockwerke hatte. Es würde eine ganze Weile dauern, sich in dem Gebäude umzuschauen, dennoch stimmte er sofort zu: „Klar. Soll ich vorgehen oder möchtest du?“

„Ich gehe vor. Aber warte, ich fange hier direkt an.“ 

Harry bot an, die bekannteren Analysezauber zu übernehmen, aber Draco lehnte zögernd ab: „Wahrscheinlich ist es wichtiger, wenn du die Umgebung im Auge behältst. Ich kann mich besser konzentrieren, wenn ich nicht das Gefühl habe, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren wird.“ Das war keine sehr beruhigende Antwort, fand Harry, aber Angst war für ihn schon immer ein Gefühl gewesen, mit dem er gut umgehen konnte. Meistens wurde es von seiner Neugierde, seinem Optimismus und seinem Ehrgeiz übertrumpft, eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Solange er nicht um Menschen fürchten musste, die ihm nahe standen, konnte er seine Angst gut unterdrücken.

„Was ist denn das Schlimmste, das uns hier erwarten könnte?“, fragte er Draco.

„Ich weiß es leider nicht genau. Ganz allgemein kann man von einem Spuk sprechen. Das Haus reagiert abweisend, produziert gruselige Geräusche und manchmal auch Trugbilder. Türen bewegen sich, Fenster und Dielen knarren und dergleichen. Ich nehme an, es gibt hier eine Art Poltergeist, aber gesehen haben Mutter und ich keinen.“ 

Harry blickte sich wachsam um, während Draco den Raum mit verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen untersuchte und die Ergebnisse in sein Notizbuch eintrug. Harry kannte höchstens ein Viertel der Sprüche, die Draco vor sich hin murmelte. 

Als Draco fertig war, öffnete er die einzige Tür, die aus dem Raum hinausführte. Das Haus reagierte mit einem leichten Beben. Harry hatte zudem für einen Moment das Gefühl, als würden die Wände auf ihn zu stürzen. „Will es uns erdrücken?“, fragte er noch recht gleichmütig.

„Hm“, gab Draco mit wenig Überraschung in der Stimme zurück. Offenbar kannte er dieses Phänomen schon oder er bemerkte etwas, das in seine Theorie bezüglich des Spuks im Haus hineinpasste. 

Hinter der Tür befand sich die Eingangshalle des Landsitzes. Harry erkannte die breite Steintreppe, die in das Obergeschoss führte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass früher ein großer Orientteppich den Boden bedeckt hatte und Familienportraits und Landschaftsbilder an den Wänden hingen. Jetzt war das Foyer völlig leergeräumt, die Wände waren kahl. Ihre Schritte hallten dumpf von den hellen, jahrhundertealten Steinquadern zurück. Das Gefühl der Bedrohung wurde nicht weniger und Harry spürte förmlich, wie ihm die Nackenhaare hochstanden. 

Draco sprach einen Zauber, um die Fensterläden zu öffnen. Sie rappelten, blieben aber verschlossen. Draco wiederholte den Spruch mit einer herrischen Stimme und endlich gingen die Läden auf. Rötliches Abendlicht fiel in die Halle und Staub glitzerte in der kühlen Luft. Im gleichen Augenblick nahm Harry eine Bewegung auf der Balustrade im ersten Stock wahr. Dracos Blick zuckte ebenfalls nach oben. Sie hörten erneut, wie eine Tür zuschlug. Gleichzeitig erklang ein schleifendes Geräusch aus dem Raum links vom Eingangsportal. Harry wusste, dass sich dort der große Salon befand, in den Greyback sie damals gebracht hatte.

„Wir sind nicht allein“ meinte Harry warnend.

„Nein, es ist bestimmt nur der Spuk“, gab Draco mit leiser Stimme zurück. „Wir hatten vor zwei Jahren auch zunehmend das Gefühl, dass jemand Fremdes im Haus ist, haben aber nie jemanden gesehen. Allerdings war der Spuk vor zwei Jahren nicht so aktiv wie heute.“ 

„Naja, wer weiß, wer sich inzwischen hier angesiedelt hat“, meinte Harry nur. „Ist deine Mutter nach ihrer Entlassung aus Azkaban direkt hierher zurückgekehrt?“ Harry versuchte, sich nicht von der unheimlichen Stimmung im Haus beeinflussen zu lassen.

„Ja, wir waren beide im August und September 1999 hier und haben versucht, das Haus wieder bewohnbar zu machen. Es sah hier schlimm aus. Die Todesser hatten vieles von der Inneneinrichtung beschädigt oder zerstört. Außerdem hat das Ministerium nach dem Krieg einige unserer Besitztümer beschlagnahmt, nicht nur Vaters Sammlung dunkelmagischer Objekte. Finanziell sah es auch nicht gut aus. Vater hatte ja bereits einen Großteil unseres Vermögens in Voldemorts Kampf gesteckt, bzw. stecken müssen, und dann kam das Ministerium und forderte hohe Reparationszahlungen. Mutter und Vater haben daher unseren Anwalt beauftragt, Familienerbstücke zu verkaufen, um noch mehr Geld flüssig zu machen. Wir wollten das Manor und unsere Villa in Nizza auf keinen Fall aufgeben. Wie dem auch sei, das eigentliche Problem, das uns das Leben hier nach Vaters Beerdigung unmöglich gemacht hat, war das Haus selbst. Mit ein bisschen Spuk wären wir fertig geworden, aber nicht mit dieser anhaltenden abweisenden Atmosphäre.“ Draco sah sich um und erschauerte. „Ich habe das Gefühl, es ist noch schlimmer geworden.“

„Gab es hier denn schon vor Voldemort Geister?“, fragte Harry

„Es gab einen Hausgeist, den Munteren Aldwyn. Er war ein Urahn der Malfoys und noch harmloser als der Kopflose Nick in Hogwarts. Ein paar Tage nachdem Voldemort hier eingezogen war, ist er verschwunden. Wir haben ihn auch nach dem Krieg nicht wiedergesehen.“ 

Draco begann, seine Analysezauber zu wirken, während Harry mit einem Lumos die Balustrade erhellte, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich dort tatsächlich niemand aufhielt. Er sprach einen Homenum Revelio und einen Creatura reveles, die Lebewesen aller Art aufspüren konnten, bekam aber, wie nicht anders vermutet, ein negatives Ergebnis. Während er auf Draco wartete und sowohl die Umgebung als auch Draco im Auge behielt, fiel sein Blick auf ein paar seltsame Muster auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin.

„Was hältst du von diesen wellenförmigen Spuren hier im Staub?“, fragte er Draco, als dieser sein Notizbuch zuklappte. 

Draco trat zu Harry und runzelte die Stirn. „Das erinnert mich an etwas, dass ich mal draußen im Garten gesehen habe, als Voldemort hier lebte. Damals hatte ich vermutet, die Spuren kämen von Nagini. Sie ist gerne durch die Gärten gezogen, hat Kaninchen gejagt und am Ende sogar unsere Pfaue gefressen.“ Er zog eine Grimasse und schaute Harry mit leicht geweiteten Augen an. 

Harry lief es bei dem Gedanken an Voldemorts riesiger Schlange kalt den Rücken runter. „Vielleicht war es auch nur der Wind“, meinte er ohne Überzeugungskraft. „Nagini ist tot, Neville hat ihr den Kopf abgeschlagen. Also wenn sie keinen Nachwuchs hatte...“ 

Harry wollte mit der letzten Bemerkung einen Scherz machen, aber Draco griff die Idee sofort auf, als würde er die Möglichkeit tatsächlich in Erwägung ziehen: „Nachwuchs? Also Nagini war ja ursprünglich ein Mensch, eine Hexe. Irgendjemand hat ihre Familie mit einem Blutfluch belegt...“ 

„Ja, sie war eine Maledicta, ich weiß“, unterbrach ihn Harry. „Wir haben im Auroren-Training darüber gesprochen.“ 

Draco nickte. „Ich habe es von Severus erfahren, der es wiederum von Dumbledore wusste. Was meinst du, vielleicht hat der Dunkle Lord Nagini noch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt kennen gelernt. Vielleicht haben sie… Oder glaubst du, er hätte es mir ihr auch in Schlangenform getrieben?“ Draco sah Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn fragend an. 

Harry hielt die Möglichkeit, dass sich Naginis Gezücht im Haus befinden könnte, für sehr unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem ging das Gerücht um, Bellatrix wäre Voldemorts Gespielin gewesen. „Das ist absurd. Wenn hier eine Schlange rumkriechen würde, hätte es das Ministerium schon bemerkt. Sie würde ja nicht im Haus bleiben und hungern. Und …“ Harry verstummte, als er bemerkte, dass Draco versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. 

„Sehr witzig, Malfoy. Du bist derjenige, der sich hier nicht allein hin traut, und dann willst du mich auch noch verarschen.“ Harry schaute Draco entrüstet an. 

Für jemanden, der sich selbst als ängstlich bezeichnete, benahm sich Draco sehr gelassen. Vielleicht hatte er nur eine Show gemacht, um Harry dazu zu bekommen, ihn hierher zu begleiten. In Hogwarts war Draco auch eine kleine Dramaqueen gewesen, wenn es seinen Zielen nützte. Bei dem Slytherin wusste man nicht unbedingt, woran man war.

„Entschuldige“, sagte Draco da aber schon. „Es ist einfach zu schön, den Retter der Welt mal nervös zu erleben.“ Er lächelte Harry mit seinem schelmischen Gesicht an, das Harrys Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Sein Ärger löste sich in Luft auf. Er wollte Draco gerade antworten, da fielen die Fensterläden mit einem lauten Knall zu. Die beiden jungen Männer fuhren erschrocken zusammen und sprachen gleichzeitig einen Lumos. Harry war als wäre die Temperatur um einige Grade gesunken. Sie hörten, wie etwas im Salon mit einem lauten Klirren zu Bruch ging. Es war dasselbe Geräusch, das er damals gehört hatte, als Dobby den Kronleuchter von der Decke riss. 

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab eilte Harry zum Eingang des Salons und wies Draco an, neben der Tür in Deckung zu gehen. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß öffnete er eine der großen Flügeltüren und wich sofort zurück in Deckung. Er schickte drei aufeinanderfolgende Lichtzauber in den Raum und spähte vorsichtig hinein. An der gleichen Stelle, wo vor vier Jahren der Kronleuchter gehangen hatte, befand sich ein prunkvoller Kristall-Lüster. Er hing völlig unversehrt an der Decke, und Harry hätte nicht sagen können, ob es sogar derselbe war wie früher. Auf jeden Fall war der Lüster nicht der Grund für den Lärm gewesen. Der Rest des Salons war fast genauso kahl und schmucklos wie die vorherigen Räume. Ein paar mit Tüchern bedeckte Möbel standen an den Wänden. Harry erkannte den verzierten Spiegel wieder, der über dem Kamin hing. 

Von seiner Position aus konnte Harry weder Scherben noch etwas anderes sehen, das den Krach hätte verursachen können. So sprach er die gleichen Lebewesen-Aufspürzauber wie in der Eingangshalle. Aber auch hier zeigten ihm die Farben der Sprüche, dass sich nichts und niemand im Raum zu befinden schien. Er gab Draco ein Zeichen und betrat den Salon mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Der Slytherin folgte ihm. Kaum waren sie im Raum, schienen sich die Wände erneut auf sie zu zubewegen. Es war wieder so als böge sich das Haus ihnen entgegen. Harry stellte sich schützend vor Draco. Der Kronleuchter an der Decke zitterte und die Tür zum Keller, in dem Harry und die anderen eingesperrt worden waren, öffnete sich einen Spalt. 

„Oh Merlin“, stöhnte Harry, „das ist echt gruselig.“ Mit skeptischem Blick sah er sich die prunkvolle Lampe an der Decke an. „Lass uns besser nicht unter den Kronleuchter treten. Wer weiß, wann der runterkommt.“ 

Draco stimmte Harry zu. Dann öffnete er mit einem Spruch die Fensterläden. Inzwischen war die Sonne fast untergegangen, so dass kaum noch Licht ins Zimmer fiel. Daher wirkte Draco einen Zauber in Richtung des Kronleuchters. Hunderte von Lämpchen erstrahlten in einem fast weihnachtlichen Glanz. Die Atmosphäre im Raum verbesserte sich schlagartig und Harry atmete erleichtert auf. 

Während Draco seine Analysezauber sprach, durchstreifte Harry den Salon und sah sich um. Er dachte an die Ereignisse vor vier Jahren zurück, als Dobby sie gerettet und mit seinem eigenen Leben dafür bezahlt hatte. Er dachte auch an Bellatrix verrücktes Kreischen und Dracos blasses und ängstliches Gesicht, als seine Eltern ihn drängten, Harry zu identifizieren. 

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Draco keine Zauber mehr murmelte. Der Slytherin stand stocksteif da, seine Hände zitterten leicht. Harry fühlte, wie Kälte vom Eingang her in den Salon strömte und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Die Luft hinter Draco verdichtete sich zu einem Schatten. Draco drehte sich langsam um, hob seinen Zauberstab und wich ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Harry hörte wieder dieses schaurige Zischeln und bereite sich auf einen Abwehrzauber vor. Der Schatten bewegte sich in Richtung Keller. Harry sah, wie sich die Tür von Geisterhand immer weiter öffnete. Er konnte nichts Genaues erkennen, glaubte aber, eine schlängelnde Bewegung wahrzunehmen, die sich durch den Eingang zum Teller wand und im Dunkel der Treppe verschwand. Die Kellertür fiel langsam zurück ins Schloss. Mit zügigen Schritten eilte Harry zu ihr hin und riss sie auf. 

„Harry, nicht!“, rief ihm Draco warnend hinterher, aber Harry wollte sich den Geist oder was auch immer das war genauer ansehen. Kaum hatte er die ersten Treppenstufen betreten, fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen hinter ihm zu. 

Harrys Zauberstab verbreitete auf dem engen Treppenabsatz nur ein schwaches Licht. Der untere Teil der Treppe lag im Dunkeln. So hörte er mehr als dass er sah, wie sich im Keller etwas oder jemand bewegte. Harrys Nerven waren zum Zerreißen angespannt und er spürte förmlich wie das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper pumpte. Er überlegte kurz, ob er dem Geräusch nachgehen sollte, entschied sich jedoch, zu Draco zurückzukehren.

Harry wandte sich um und griff nach der Klinke. Er drückte fest zu, aber die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. Er hörte, wie auch Draco vom Salon aus an der Tür rüttelte. „Harry?“ Dracos Stimme klang eigenartig dumpf und etwas ängstlich durch die verschlossene Tür. 

“Keine Sorge”, antwortete Harry möglichst beruhigend, doch sein Herz klopfte schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb. Er hätte seinen Slytherin nicht alleine lassen sollen. Mit fester Stimme probierte er einen ‚Alomohora‘ und war erleichtert, als die Tür ein Stück nachgab. Bevor er sie weiter aufstemmen konnte, spürte er, wie etwas in rasender Geschwindigkeit die Kellertreppe hoch kam. Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Noch im Umdrehen schrie er einen Protego und hob abwehrend seinen Zauberstab. Ein Bild des Schreckens bot sich ihm. Ein blasses Abbild der furchtbaren Riesenschlange bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Hastig feuerte Harry einen Angriffszauber ab, doch der Zauber ging einfach durch Nagini hindurch. Wenige Schritte vor Harry kam die Schlange zum Stehen. Sie bäumte sich auf, riss ihr Maul auf und schoss blitzschnell auf Harry zu. Harry sprang zur Seite. Die messerscharfen Zähne schlugen ins Leere. Der Körper der Schlange wirkte für einen Moment durchscheinend. 

In dem Moment riss Draco die Kellertür ganz auf. Naginis gelbe Augen richteten sich auf den Slytherin. Sie ließ Harry links liegen und steuerte in einer schnellen Bewegung auf Draco zu. Völlig überrumpelt sprach Draco einen Protego, doch die Schlange durchdrang seinen Schutzschild als wäre er gar nicht vorhanden und schnappte nach dem Slytherin. Draco konnte nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen. Naginis spitze Zähne drangen in seinen Oberkörper. Draco schrie auf und sank in die Knie. 

Harry stockte der Atem. Die Schlange bäumte sich sofort wieder auf und beobachtete, wie sich Harry näherte. Ihr Körper verlor im Licht des Kronleuchters seine Festigkeit. Harry erkannte, dass die Gestalt der Riesenschlange tatsächlich transparent war, was im Dunkel der Kellertreppe kaum zu erkennen gewesen war. Auch konnte er an Dracos zusammengesunkenem Oberkörper keine Wunden sehen. Sie hatten es hier keineswegs mit einem realen Lebewesen zu tun, sondern mit einem Geist. Es war ein Trugbild, das ihnen keinen echten Schaden zufügen konnte. 

Sofort beschwor Harry seinen Patronus, um den Geist der Riesenschlange zu verjagen, und tatsächlich wich Nagini vor Harrys Hirschbock zurück. Verfolgt von seinem Patronus schlängelte sie sich aggressiv zischelnd durch den Salon und verschwand in der Eingangshalle.

Harry rannte zu Draco und ließ sich neben seinem Freund auf den Boden fallen. Der Slytherin schien unter Schock zu stehen. Sein Gesicht war blass, die Augen geschlossen und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Harry schlang seine Arme um Draco und zog ihn an sich. Beruhigend strich er Draco mit der rechten Hand über den Rücken und murmelte tröstende Worte, auch wenn er vermutete, dass Draco schon selbst begriffen hatte, was geschehen war: „Es war alles nicht echt, Draco. Alles ist gut. Dir ist nichts geschehen. Es war nicht die echte Nagini, nur ihr Geist, sie kann dir nichts tun.“ Langsam wich die Anspannung aus Dracos Körper und für ein paar Augenblicke gab er sich ganz Harrys Umarmung hin. Vorsichtig vergrub Harry seine Nase in Dracos weichen Haaren und lauschte auf seinen Herzschlag. Als sich Dracos Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte, löste er sich von Harry und stand auf. Verlegen strich er sich die Kleidung glatt und wich Harrys Blick aus. Harry sah, dass Dracos Gesicht gerötet war. Dracos Verlegenheit machte nun auch für Harry die ganze Situation etwas peinlich.

„Das dazu“, meinte Draco, ohne seine Worte weiter auszuführen.

Harry rappelte sich hoch und sah sich um. Da gingen plötzlich die kleinen Lichter des Kronleuchters eins nach dem anderen aus. Harry stöhnte auf: „Ich hasse dieses Haus!“ Noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, erklangen verzweifelte Schmerzensschreie. Sie kamen aus Richtung der Eingangshalle und wurden immer leiser, so als sich die Person von ihnen fort bewegte. Harry waren die Schreie mehr als vertraut, er hatte sie oft genug in seinen Träumen gehört. Für einen Moment setzte bei ihm jeder rationaler Gedanke aus. „Das ist Hermine! Komm!“

Harry stürmte zurück ins Foyer, achtete aber darauf, dass Draco ihm auch wirklich folgte. Draco rannte hinter Harry her und versuchte beim Laufen, Harry zur Vernunft zu bringen: „Harry, warte! Das ist doch auch nicht echt!“

„Das können wir nicht wissen. Wir haben Hermine eine Nachsicht hinterlassen“, rief Harry ohne anzuhalten. “Vielleicht ist sie uns hinterhergekommen.“

Die Eingangshalle war bereits leer, aber die Schreie waren noch immer zu hören. Sie kamen aus einem der oberen Stockwerke. Harry hetzte die breite Steintreppe in den ersten Stock hinauf und weiter einen dunklen Gang entlang. Er konnte nicht viel erkennen. Die Schreie kamen genau aus einem Zimmer am Ende des Flures. 

„Harry, denk doch mal nach! Du hast es doch eben selbst erlebt. Bleib stehen!“ Draco hatte Harry nicht ganz so schnell folgen können. Als er nun aus ein paar Metern Entfernung sah, dass Harry die Tür des Zimmers aufmachen wollte, schrie er: „Nein, nicht da hinein, Harry! Das war …“

Harry beachtete Dracos Warnungen nicht und drückte die Klinke hinunter. Die Tür war verriegelt. Hermines Schreie klangen dringlicher als zuvor. „Ron, Ron?“, war zu hören und „Wir haben es gefunden!“ Hätte Harry über Hermines Worte nachgedacht, wäre er schneller zur Vernunft gekommen – wie er sich später eingestand – aber in dem Moment hörte er nur, dass Hermine in Not war, und auch wenn es sich wieder nur um ein Trugbild handelte, so würde er darüber erst Gewissheit haben, wenn er diese Tür öffnete, und zwar sofort: „Alomohora!“ 

Die Energie hinter dem Spruch war so gewaltig, dass die Tür aus den Angeln flog und Draco zur Seite springen musste, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Hermines verzweifelte Schreie verstummten mit einem Schlag und ein ekeliger, fauliger Geruch schlug ihnen entgegen. Ohne zu zögern sprang Harry trotzdem in den Raum. Mit einer zackigen Handbewegung verstärkte er das Licht seines Zauberstabes. Von Hermine war keine Spur zu sehen.

„…das war Voldemorts Zimmer“, beendete Draco seinen Satz. Er stand im Türrahmen und hielt sich die Hand vor die Nase. Ein Würgen erfasste seinen Körper, so schlimm war der Gestank.

Harry war so erleichtert, sich geirrt zu haben, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Draco ging zu ihm und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das Haus weiß offenbar ganz genau, was man hier erlebt hat, und quält einen mit den Dingen, die am schrecklichsten waren.“

Wie zur Bestätigung erklang von allen Seiten ein hämisches Lachen. Es war das irre Frohlocken von Dracos Tante Bellatrix, beziehungsweise das geisterhafte Echo dessen, was hier vor vier Jahren geschehen war.

Harry nickte und zog die Nase hoch, wobei ihm noch mehr von dem üblen Gestank des Raumes in die Nase stieg. Auch ihm fiel das Atmen immer schwerer. Die beiden jungen Männer betrachteten mit Entsetzen die Fäulnis, die sich in Voldemorts ehemaligem Schlafzimmer ausgebreitet hatte. Der ganze Raum war mit schwarzem Schimmel überzogen. Die einst so schöne Stofftapete hing an vielen Stellen in nass-klebrigen Streifen von den Wänden. Die Bodendielen waren morsch und der Teppich hatte sich teilweise zersetzt. Der Baldachin über dem Bett sowie die Gardinen hingen mit feuchten Stockflecken übersäht von ihren Halterungen herab. Der Überwurf über dem Bett war mit schleimigen Flecken übersäht und es wirkte zum Teil so, als ob ihn jemand mit Exkrementen beschmiert hätte.

Harry wusste nicht, ob es sich um echte Tiere oder kleine Geister handelte. Er wusste nur, er musste hier schnellstmöglich raus. Der Anblick und der Gestank lösten in ihm einen Brechreiz aus. Da die Übelkeit mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer wurde, zog er sich in den Flur zurück. Es war jedoch schon zu spät und er beugte sich nach vorne, und übergab sich auf die Holzdielen im Flur. 

Draco hatte das Schlafzimmer ebenfalls verlassen. Er würgte, konnte sich aber noch zusammenreißen und verschaffte sich durch einen Frischezauber Erleichterung. Er hielt Harry eines seiner feinen, mit einem Monogramm bestickten Taschentücher entgegen und ließ Harrys ausgeworfenen Mageninhalt mit einem Zauberspruch verschwinden. 

„Entschuldige dafür…“, Harry deutete auf die entsprechende Stelle auf den Holzdielen, “und für meine ganze kopflose Aktion vorhin.“ Er lehnte sich ermattet an die Holzvertäfelung des Flures.

„Ich bin der Letzte, der dir einen Vorwurf machen würde. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich überhaupt dem hier ausgesetzt habe. Ich hätte dich nie bitten sollen mitzukommen, nach allem, was du hier erlebt hast.“ Harry wollte etwas erwidern, aber Draco fuhr schon fort: „Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause.“

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut. Wie wäre es, wenn du dir den Raum noch mal anschaust. Ich nehme an, hier ist der Fluch oder Spuk am konzentriertesten. Wir können danach nach London zurückkehren, wenn du möchtest, aber das hier solltest du noch beenden.“ 

Draco sah Harry zweifelnd an und Harry merkte, dass er nicht einverstanden war. Also versuchte er ihn mit anderen Worten zu überzeugen: „Ich kann jetzt noch nicht flohen, Draco. Ich vertrag es eh nicht besonders gut und im Moment ist mir noch immer schlecht von dem Gestank da drin. Untersuch du in Ruhe den Raum und ich erhole mich in der Zeit. Dann kehren wir zurück.“ 

„Na gut, wie du willst.“ Draco sprach einen Atemmasken-Zauber und betrat noch einmal Voldemorts Schlafzimmer. Während er seine Zauber durchging, schaute er immer wieder zu Harry, offenbar, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging. Harry lächelte Draco aufmunternd zu. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war allerdings etwas von Naginis Geist abgelenkt, der ihn vom anderen Ende des Ganges bösartig anstarrte und durch Harrys Patronus in Schach gehalten wurde. Harry warf der Schlange ein paar Beleidigungen in Parsel an den Kopf und freute sich, dass sie sich ärgerte. 

„Was machst du da, Harry?“, rief Draco aus dem Raum heraus. 

„Ich übe eine bisschen Parsel.“ 

„Hm? Wieso, ist Naginis Geist wieder da?“ Er kam zum Eingang und blickte den Flur hinunter. Schweigend betrachtete er die Szene am Ende des Flures. 

„Dein Patronus ist ein Hirschbock?“, fragte er mit einer etwas seltsamen Stimme. Seine Wangen färbten sich rötlich. 

„Ja, wie der von meinem Vater. Der Patronus meiner Mutter war eine Hirschkuh.“ Fast hätte Harry Draco erzählt, dass Snapes Patronus auch eine Hirschkuh war, aber das wollte er sich lieber für einen besseren Augenblick aufsparen. Noch hatte er Draco nicht verraten, welchen Stellenwert Lilly Potter in Snapes Leben gehabt hatte. „Was ist denn dein Patronus?“, fragte er stattdessen. 

„Meiner?“ Harry kannte Draco nun schon gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er der Frage ausweichen wollte. „Äh, ich habe noch nie einen Patronus beschworen. Gab bisher keine Veranlassung dazu.“ 

Harry glaubte Draco nicht. Entweder konnte der Slytherin keinen Patronus beschwören oder er wollte ihm die Gestalt nicht verraten. Aber warum nicht?

„Na, komm schon, Draco. Schon aus wissenschaftlichem Interesse hast du sicher schon mal versucht, deinen Patronus zu beschwören. Ist es etwa ein Frettchen? Gib es ruhig zu.“ 

„Ein Frettchen?“ Draco sah Harry entrüstet an. Hitzig schien er noch etwas hinzufügen zu wollen, entschied sich im letzten Moment jedoch dagegen. „Das ist ein Thema für ein anderes Mal. Ich muss mich jetzt auf meine Sprüche konzentrieren.“ Draco kehrte in Voldemorts Schlafzimmer zurück. Harry war klar, dass ihm weiteres Nachbohren nicht helfen würde. 

Nach circa fünfzehn Minuten klappte Draco sein Notizbuch zu und kam in den Flur. „Fertig. Danke fürs Warten. Lass uns jetzt schnell von hier verschwinden.“ Er hakte sich bei Harry ein und apparierte sie beide zurück ins Empfangszimmer. Dort holte er das Flohpulver aus seiner Umhängetasche, während Harry ihre Besen an sich nahm. Zusammen traten sie in den Kamin. 

„Mach dich klein und zieh den Kopf ein“, riet Draco. Dann rückte er dicht an Harry heran. Nachdem er das Flohpulver in die Luft geworfen hatte, umschlang er Harry schnell mit beiden Armen und rief: „Grimmauld Platz 12, London!“ Ihr Ausflug zum Malfoy Manor war endlich vorbei.


	24. Ein Abendessen und seine Folgen

Harry nahm den letzten Schluck aus seinen Long Island Iced Tea und fühlte sich endlich bereit für das Abendessen bei Hermine und Ron. Noch war Draco nicht da. Die anderen Gäste saßen bereits um den Couchtisch herum und ließen sich von Hermine mit Aperitifs verwöhnen, während Ron sich um das Essen kümmerte. Samuel stand in der Küche und unterhielt Ron dabei mit Geschichten aus seiner Schulzeit in New York. 

Noch hatte Harry seine Beziehung zu Samuel nicht beendet. Er hatte bisher weder den Mut dafür aufgebracht noch die richtige Gelegenheit gefunden. Über das Flohnetzwerk wollte er sich nicht von Samuel trennen und gesehen hatten sie sich erst hier in Ron und Hermines Wohnzimmer, weil es Probleme mit Samuels Portschlüssel gegeben hatte. Anstatt in London war er in Helsinki gelandet und brauchte den ganzen Nachmittag, um sich nach London durchzuschlagen, von wo er direkt zu Hermines und Rons Wohnung appariert war. Harry konnte ihn nun wohl kaum mit seinen unangenehmen Offenbarungen konfrontieren und wollte auch niemand den Abend verderben. Harrys Geständnisse würden bis morgen warten müssen.  
Er war ein wenig dankbar für den Aufschub. Bei dem Gedanken an das Gespräch verkrampfte sich alles in Harry. Samuel verletzen zu müssen, war das letzte, was er wollte. Dass er Schluss machen würde, stand außer Frage, in Bezug auf Draco fühlte er sich jedoch unsicherer denn je.

Nach der Nacht mit dem Slytherin im Grimmauld Place hatte sich Harry noch so euphorisch gefühlt. Er war voller Hoffnung gewesen, dass Draco seine Gefühle erwidern könnte. Doch später im Büro hatte sich Draco genau wie immer verhalten. Nicht der kleinste Hinweis deutete darauf hin, dass er Harry nachts geküsst hatte. Eher verhielt er sich kumpelhafter denn je. 

Am Wochenende, als Harry Teddy betreute, hatte Harry viel über seine Gefühle für Draco nachgedacht. Ja, er empfand sehr viel für den Slytherin, aber Liebe? – War das nicht ein zu starkes Wort? Fühlte sich Verliebtheit am Anfang nicht immer so an, so allumfassend und berauschend, so dringlich, unendlich und irrational? Auf der anderen Seite hatte Harry noch nie etwas Vergleichbares für eine andere Person gefühlt. Niemand hatte ihn je so fasziniert wie Draco, und das über Jahre hinweg. Keiner konnte Harry so aufregen, anregen und erregen wie der blonde Slytherin. Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass seine Gefühle für Draco sich jemals ändern würden. Je mehr er ihn kennenlernte, desto mehr wollte er mit ihm zusammen sein.

Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich seine Gefühle für Draco nur kleinreden wollte, weil er Angst hatte, verletzt zu werden. Zu viele Menschen waren ihm in seinem Leben genommen worden. Sich auf Draco einzulassen, war riskant. Schließlich kannte er den Slytherin eigentlich gar nicht. Was, wenn er Harry manipulierte? Konnte Harry ihm überhaupt vertrauen? 

Als ihm Hermine bei einem Treffen vor ein paar Tagen ganz nebenbei mitteilte, dass Draco nicht allein zu ihrem Abendessen kommen würde, traf Harry die Eifersucht mit voller Wucht. Hatte Draco etwa jemanden kennengelernt? Er hatte den Slytherin in der Woche kaum gesehen. Irgendwie schien ihr Experte für dunkelmagische Artefakte ständig beschäftigt zu sein. Harry hatte sogar den Verdacht, Draco würde ihm aus dem Weg gehen. Vielleicht war Harry am Freitag auch einfach zu offensichtlich gewesen? Konnte es sein, dass Draco ihm auswich, weil er sich bedrängt fühlte? Nun, Harry würde es herausfinden. Wenn nicht heute Abend, dann doch in den nächsten Wochen.

Harry überlegte, ob er sich direkt einen zweiten Eistee zubereiten sollte. Der Gedanke, einen ganzen Abend mit Draco und Samuel in einem Raum verbringen zu müssen, machte ihn nervös. Samuel war aus der Küche heraus gekommen und unterhielt sich gerade mit Ginny und ihrem neuen Freund Turgay. Ginny hatte ihn auf der letzten Quidditch-Europameisterschaft in Bulgarien kennengelernt. Harry hatte sie seit der Schule nicht mehr so verliebt gesehen und glaubte, dass es was Ernstes war. Turgay arbeitete als magischer Physiotherapeut für die deutsche Quidditch-Mannschaft. Er kam auch aus Deutschland, war mittelgroß und gut gebaut. Sein Gesicht wurde von dunklen Locken umrahmt und seine Augen glänzten wie schwarze Kohlestückchen. Harry fand ihn sehr attraktiv, auch wenn er selbst auf hellere Typen stand. Turgays Englisch hatte einen starken Akzent, weshalb er in Gesprächen etwas zurückhaltend blieb. Er beobachtete aber alles mit einem wachen und offenen Blick. 

Luna und Seamus gehörten ebenfalls zu den Gästen des Abends. Dean hatte leider keine Zeit gehabt. Er musste Überstunden schieben. Ron war noch immer in der Küche und überprüfte die Gemüselasagne, die im Ofen vor sich hin brutzelte. Als es klingelte, stand Hermine auf und ging zur Tür. Das konnte nur Draco sein. Dieses Mal nicht per Kamin.

Hermine kam in Begleitung von Draco und Astoria ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie trug eine Weinflasche und einen großen Blumenstrauß in der Hand, die die Neuankömmlinge ihr offenbar als Gastgeschenk überreicht hatten. Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass Draco seine ehemalige Verlobte mitgebacht hatte. Auf einmal wurde ihm Astoria sehr unsympathisch. Während Hermine und Astoria sich bekannt machten, sog Harry Dracos Erscheinung in sich auf. Der Blonde trug ein dunkelblaues Jackett mit einer dazu passenden, enganliegende Anzughose und einem weißen T-Shirt. Der Anzug hob seine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt perfekt hervor. Harrys verspürte immer eine gewisse Erregung, wenn Draco so gut aussah. Er selbst war in Jeans und einem schlichten, grauen Pulli erschienen.

Draco legte seine Hand leicht auf Astorias unteren Rücken und führte sie mit vollendeten Manieren zu den anderen Gästen. Natürlich sah auch Astoria sehr gut aus. Sie war ebenfalls in dunkelblau gekleidet. Ihr knielanges, elegantes Kleid betonte ihre feminine Figur. Harrys Stimmung sank. Waren die beiden Slytherins absichtlich in Partnerlook gekommen? Harry ging ebenfalls zu den anderen rüber und brachte es gerade noch über sich, Draco zur Begrüßung zuzunicken und Astoria höflich die Hand zu reichen, als Hermine die beide noch mal allen vorstellte. Draco grinste ihn hingegen gutgelaunt an, was Harry noch mehr ärgerte. Dracos Arm lag nun um Astorias Schultern und er wirkte wie ihr fester Freund und nicht wie ein Kumpel. 

Ron kam aus der Küche, um die neuen Gäste zu begrüßen. Harry kannte die Körpersprache seines besten Freundes und sah sofort, dass ihm Astorias Aussehen gut gefiel. Hermine konnte sich aber durchaus mit ihr messen, fand Harry. Sie hatte eine fantastische Figur und ein sehr hübsches Gesicht. 

Ron gab sich weltmännisch: „Draco, Astoria, wir haben schon eine Runde Aperitifs hinter uns. Was kann ich euch anbieten? Das Essen ist auch bald fertig.“ 

Die Slytherins baten um einen Gin Tonic und Harry bot an, ihn zuzubereiten. Er ging zum Sideboard zurück, wo Ron eine Sammlung von verschiedenen alkoholischen Getränken und dazu passenden Gläsern aufbewahrte. Harry fand das reichlich übertrieben, würde sich aber nicht beschweren, da er schon bei vielen Gelegenheiten von Rons neuem ‚Hobby‘ profitiert hatte. Draco gesellte sich zu ihm. 

„Weißt du überhaupt, wie das geht, Harry?“, neckte er. Harrys Sinne wurden wieder von Dracos typischem Geruch und seiner Nähe überwältigt. Musste er denn immer so anfällig für diesen Slytherin sein?

„Allerdings, du kannst dich ruhig wieder setzen“, schnappte er etwas zu aggressiv zurück. Seine Stimmung schien wirklich an einem Tiefpunkt angelangt zu sein. 

„Alles klar.“ Draco klang defensiv. 

Harry war sein eigenes Verhalten peinlich, aber bevor er noch was sagen konnte, kehrte Draco zu den anderen zurück. Harry entschied, dass er noch einen Drink gebrauchen konnte, und bereitete drei Gin Tonics vor, auch wenn er das Getränk eigentlich zu bitter fand. Harry dachte an Hermines Geburtstagsparty zurück. Wie war seine Welt in so wenigen Wochen nur so aus den Fugen geraten? 

Als Harry die Drinks fertig gemischt hatte, nahmen die anderen bereits ihre Plätze am Tisch ein. Hermine und Ron mit Ginny und Turgay an dem einen Ende, die restlichen Gäste am anderen. Harry saß vor Kopf mit Draco und Astoria zu seiner Rechten und Samuel zu seiner Linken. Natürlich setzte sich Draco erst als Astoria Platz genommen hatte und schob ihr den Stuhl an, ganz der Gentleman. Samuel, der Dracos Geste ebenfalls gesehen hatte, warf Harry einen leicht amüsierten Blick zu. Harry verzog das Gesicht und nickte zustimmend. 

Draco und Astoria passten perfekt zueinander. Sie stammten beide aus reinblütigen Familien, hatten die gleiche kultivierte Eleganz, und mit Sicherheit auch ähnliche Werte und Lebensziele. Egal was Draco sagte, vielleicht würde er sie doch zur Frau nehmen, um den Fortbestand seines Namens zu sichern. Je älter man wurde, desto mehr besann man sich auf die Familie. Harry kippte seinen Gin Tonic runter und verzog den Mund. Er war eindeutig zu bitter. Draco sah ihn fragend an. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um Draco zu signalisieren, dass alles in Ordnung war, auch wenn er das Gegenteil empfand.

Trotz des Essens merkte Harry den Alkohol deutlich. Zwei Longdrinks auf leerem Magen in so kurzer Zeit waren definitiv zu viel für ihn. Leider verbesserte der Alkohol seine Stimmung nicht, aber da Harry sowieso keine Lust verspürte, sich an der Unterhaltung zu beteiligen, war es ihm egal. 

Das Gespräch wurde natürlich von Draco und Astoria beherrscht, dabei rissen sie die Unterhaltung keineswegs an sich, sondern verstanden sich einfach vortrefflich darauf, unterhaltsam zu erzählen und andere zum Sprechen zu animieren. Ihnen fiel zu jedem Thema etwa Geistreiches oder eine weiterführende Frage ein. Sie konnten ihre Gesprächspartner kaum wahrnehmbar umschmeicheln und dafür sorgen, dass keine peinlichen Gesprächslücken entstanden. Harry hasste und genoss den Abend gleichermaßen. Er bemerkte selbst, wie er an Dracos Lippen hing und immer wieder auflachte. 

Harry hatte nach dem Gin Tonic zunächst auf Alkohol verzichtet. Als sie aber nach dem Nachtisch zurück zum Sofa wechselten – Draco zog sein Jackett aus, nachdem er Hermine höflich gefragt hatte, ob er ablegen dürfe – holte sich Harry ein Ale aus dem Kühlschrank. Als er zurückkam, waren alle Plätze bereits besetzt, abgesehen von dem schmalen Platz direkt links neben Draco auf dem Sofa. Daneben saß Samuel in einem Sessel und unterhielt sich mit Hermine über ein neues Gesetz, das die Rechte von Meermenschen stärken sollte. Offenbar wurde ihr Paarungsverhalten durch den zunehmenden Tourismus auch in der Welt der Zauberer erheblich gestört. Das Gesetz sollte verhindern, dass in der Paarungszeit bestimmte Buchten in Cornwall angefahren werden durften und sollte dafür sorgen, dass Muggels den Buchten fern blieben.   
Harry hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Die Hälfte seiner Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl, das Dracos Oberschenkel an seinem Bein auslöste. Harry konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sein Bein etwas abzurücken. Als Samuel nach seiner Hand griff, wusste Harry nicht, wie er sie ihm wieder entziehen konnte, ohne dass es Samuel seltsam vorkam. Er bemerkte Dracos schnellen Blick auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände.

Dracos rechter Arm lag hinter Astoria auf der Sofalehne, aber seine linke Hand legte er nun auf seinem Schoß ab, so dass sein linker Ellenbogen Harrys Oberschenkel berührte. Er unterhielt sich mit Ron, Ginny und Astoria über Weihnachtsbräuche und die Weihnachtstage im Allgemeinen. 

„Für meine Mutter würde eine Welt zusammen brechen, wenn wir Weihnachten nicht in den Fuchsbau kämen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass wir jemals ein Weihnachten in diesem Apartment verbringen werden“, sagte Ron gerade. 

„Wo wirst du eigentlich Weihnachten verbringen, Draco“, fragte Harry, und nutzte die Gelegenheit, Samuels Hand wieder loszulassen.

„Bei meiner Mutter in Nizza. Wir werden etwas Leckeres essen und Scrabble spielen. Dann lesen wir noch mal die ganze Weihnachtspost und versuchen, nicht daran zu denken, wie viel weniger Weihnachtskarten wir seit dem Krieg bekommen. Dieses Jahr kann ich sie hoffentlich dazu bringen, sich mit mir einen Muggelfilm anzuschauen, anstatt nochmal alle Weihnachtsfeste im Manor durchzugehen und sich dabei schmerzlich bewusst zu werden, dass Vater nicht mehr dabei ist und wir nicht mehr in Whiltshire wohnen. Makaber wird es immer dann, wenn wir bei Weihnachten 1996 ankommen.“ 

‚…als Voldemort in unserem Haus residierte‘, beendete Harry den Satz gedanklich, und war sich bewusst, dass auch alle anderen – abgesehen von Samuel – das Gleiche dachten. 

Die Gespräche um sie herum waren verstummt. Es war untypisch für Draco, so etwas Privates in aller Öffentlichkeit preis zugeben. Harry erkannte daran, dass Draco keineswegs gut drauf war, auch wenn es bisher den Anschein gehabt hatte. Vielleicht hatte aber auch der Alkohol seine Zunge gelöst. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hob Harry seine rechte Hand, um Draco tröstend über den Rücken zu streichen. Er bemerkte jedoch Astorias Blick, die ihrerseits ihre Hand gehoben hatte. Sie tätschelte Dracos Oberschenkel und sah Harry mit einem so eindringlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht an, dass er seinen Arm wieder zurück zog und verlegen wegschaute. 

„Und ihr feiert bei den Weasleys? Harry?“ Harry hatte für einen Augenblick nicht bemerkt, dass Draco eine Frage an ihn gerichtet hatte. Er musste sich räuspern, um seine Kehle frei zu machen.

„Den 25. verbringe ich zusammen mit Teddy und Andromeda. Am 26. bin ich dann bei den Weasleys.“ Harry hatte mit Draco seit ihrer zufälligen Begegnung vor der Eisdiele nicht mehr über Andromeda gesprochen. Er wusste, dass zwischen den Familien eigentlich kein Kontakt mehr bestand. Bei seinen letzten Gesprächen mit Andromeda hatte er immer mal wieder das Thema auf Draco und Narcissa gebracht, doch noch nicht zu fragen gewagt, ob er Draco zu seinen Treffen mit Teddy einladen durfte. Es war ein heikles Thema, an das sich Harry noch nicht herangetraut hatte, weder vor Andromeda noch vor Draco.

„Zusammen mit mir“, warf Samuel ein. Natürlich, Harry hatte Samuel ja mit in den Fuchsbau nehmen wollen. Alle freuten sich schon darauf – nur Harry nicht mehr. Harry rückte unruhig auf seinen Platz hin und her. Draco legte ihm in ungewöhnlich vertrauter Weise kurz eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel, um ihn auf seine Zappelei aufmerksam zu machen und zur Ruhe zu bringen.

„Andromeda hat Mutter und mir letztes Jahr eine Weihnachtskarte geschickt. Das hat uns sehr gefreut“, meinte Draco in einem viel leichteren Ton, und Harry wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie schnell Draco von einer Stimmung in die nächste wechseln konnte. Dann ging ihm auf, dass Dracos Stimmung sich durchaus nicht geändert hatte. Er verstand es einfach, seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen. 

Hermine und Astoria hatten ihre jeweiligen Gespräche wieder aufgenommen, um die anderen von Dracos entwaffnenden Worten abzulenken. Harry war ihnen dankbar. Allein, dass Draco nun anfing, mit der linken Hand nervös an seiner Hose zu nesteln, zeigte ihm, wie unwohl er sich in Wirklichkeit fühlte. Harry wusste nicht, was der Grund für Dracos schlechte Stimmung war, aber er wollte ihn gerne aufmuntern. Draco hatte inzwischen seine eigene Unruhe bemerkt und setzte sich auf seine Hand. Ohne nachzudenken ließ Harry seine Finger ebenfalls in dem Spalt zwischen ihren Beinen verschwinden und berührte mit seinem Daumen unauffällig Dracos Handinnenfläche. Als dieser nicht wegzuckte, schloss er seine Finger um Dracos Hand. 

Draco sah Harry überrascht an, zog seine Hand aber noch immer nicht weg, sondern veränderte seine Sitzposition so, dass sie ihre Hände noch besser miteinander verschränken konnten. Harrys Herz galoppierte davon. Bei allen guten Geistern, was tat er da? Fast hätte Harry sogar seine Finger zwischen denen von Draco gleiten lassen. Aber auch so war es in Wahrheit nichts anderes als Händchenhalten. Draco und er – sie hielten sich an den Händen, heimlich, und keiner der anderen schien zu bemerken, was zwischen ihren zusammen gepressten Oberschenkeln vor sich ging. Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Harrys Körper aus. Die innere Unruhe und Gereiztheit, die er den ganzen Abend über empfunden hatte, fielen von ihm ab, obwohl es in seinem Bauch nur so flatterte. Es fühlte sich richtig an, Dracos Hand in seiner Hand zu spüren, und Harry wollte sie am liebsten nie wieder loslassen. Dabei hatte er Draco mit einem simplen Händedruck doch nur einfach etwas moralische Unterstützung geben wollen, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf Dracos Stimmung zu lenken. 

Es waren noch keine zwei Minuten vergangen, da bemerkte Harry Turgays gerunzelte Stirn und seinen fragenden Blick. Sein Gesicht glühte vor Scham auf. Er löste seine Finger langsam von Dracos Hand und griff nach seinem Ale. Draco ließ es ohne Reaktion geschehen. Harry wagte nicht, zu Samuel zu schauen, hörte jedoch, dass er sich noch immer am allgemeinen Gespräch beteiligte, ahnungslos und gutgelaunt. 

Harry wandte sich wieder zu Draco: „Ich habe den Eindruck“, sagte er, als wäre nichts geschehen, „dass sich Andromeda Kontakt zu deiner Mutter wünscht. Wir haben ab und zu von euch gesprochen. Sie scheint davon auszugehen, dass deine Mutter diejenige ist, die keinen Kontakt möchte, weil sie es auch war, die den Kontakt abgebrochen hat.“

„Auf Wunsch meines Vaters, nicht, weil sie es selbst so wollte“, erwiderte der Slytherin. „Jetzt allerdings schämt sich meine Mutter viel zu sehr, um mit Andromeda Verbindung aufzunehmen. Nymphadora und ihr Mann sind im Krieg gefallen. Teddy ist Waise. Alles wegen Todessern wie wir es gewesen sind. Meine Mutter kann ihrer Schwester nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen.“ Es lag viel Resignation in Dracos leiser Stimme.

„Andromeda hat außer Teddy keine Familie mehr. Sie erzählt gelegentlich davon, wie nahe sie ihren Schwestern früher gestanden hat. Ich glaube, dass sie deiner Mutter verzeihen möchte.“ Harry wusste nicht, ob er eine Grenze überschritt, wenn er sich so in die Angelegenheiten von Dracos Mutter und Andromeda einmischte, daher sagte er nichts weiter. Auch Draco schwieg, aber Harry sah, wie es in ihm arbeitete.

Als Draco von Astoria angesprochen wurde, lehnte er sich nach vorne und wandte sich von Harry ab. Ihr Gespräch mit Ron und Hermine ging mittlerweile um den Unterschied zwischen den Weihnachtsliedern von Muggels und Zauberern. Astoria hatte dazu ein Referat in Muggelkunde halten müssen und versuchte sich nun an der Melodie von „Rudolph, The Red Nosed Reindeer“. Samuel, der sehr gerne sang, fiel mit ein und die anderen taten es ihm nach einer Weile gleich. Es war lustig, da außer Harry und Hermine niemand wirklich den Text kannte, aber alle mitsingen wollten. Harrys Stimmung hob sich merklich als er bemerkte, dass auch Draco fröhlicher wurde. Als Draco zwischendurch aufstand, um zur Toilette zu gehen, ergriff Samuel die Gelegenheit, seinen Platz einzunehmen, um dichter neben Harry zu sitzen.

Dracos Blick fiel auf Harry und Samuel, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil meinte Harry, so etwas wie Enttäuschung über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen. Anstatt Samuels Platz im Sessel einzunehmen, blieb Draco am Sideboard stehen, wo sich Ron und Seamus bald zu ihm gesellten, um sich einen Drink zu mixen. Harrys Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Draco, und das ein oder andere Mal fühlte er sich dabei von Turgay ertappt. Harry fragte sich, welche Schlüsse Turgay aus seinen Beobachtungen zog, und ob Ginny Harry bei ihrem nächsten Treffen darauf ansprechen würde. Harry war froh, als sich Draco und Astoria gegen Mitternacht verabschiedeten. Er selber zögerte den Abschied heraus. Die Vorstellung gleich ein Bett mit Samuel teilen zu müssen, erschien Harry absurd. 

 

***

Es war schon kurz vor zwei als Samuel und Harry im Grimmauld Platz aus dem Kamin stiegen. Samuel war ungewöhnlich still, obwohl er während der Party sehr leutselig gewirkt hatte. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er würde Samuel sicher nicht mitten in der Nacht über seine wahren Gefühle aufklären und ihn damit veranlassen, das Haus zu verlassen. In bedrückender Schweigsamkeit machten sie sich bettfertig. Harry versuchte Nähe zu vermeiden, indem er so Tat als sei er müde und würde direkt einschlafen. Tatsächlich machte er in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu. Ihm war elend zumute. Er hatte Angst vor dem Gespräch, das vor ihm lag. Samuels Portschlüssel ging um elf Uhr und nicht wie üblich erst am Nachmittag, da er noch zu dem Geburtstagskaffee seiner Großmutter in Dublin wollte. Um sechs Uhr schälte sich Harry aus dem Bett und ging hinunter in die Küche, setzte Tee auf und nahm die Kanne und zwei Tassen mit ins Wohnzimmer. 

Samuel kam gegen halb acht die Treppe herunter. Zu Harrys Überraschung hielt er seinen Koffer bereits in der Hand. Er stellte ihn im Flur ab, kam aber nicht ins Wohnzimmer, sondern blieb an der Wohnzimmertür stehen. Harry schenkte Samuel eine Tasse Tee ein und hielt sie ihm entgegen. Samuel beachtete sie gar nicht. Er sah Harry nur ernst und leicht grimmig an. 

Harry wand sich innerlich unter Samuels Blick und überlegte, wie er das Gespräch eröffnen konnte. In dem Augenblick fragte Samuel: „Wann hattest du vor, mir zu sagen, was da zwischen dir und Draco läuft, Harry? Oder wolltest du es per Eule machen, um dir die Konfrontation zu ersparen? Und seit wann habt ihr denn schon was miteinander?“ 

Harry fühle sich überrumpelt: „Samuel, nein, so ist das nicht, wir haben nichts miteinander.“ 

„Lüg mich nicht an, Harry. Ich war gestern Abend da, auch wenn du es zwischendurch zu vergessen schienst. Ich Idiot dachte ja erst noch, Draco wäre mit Astoria zusammen, aber dann ist mir aufgefallen, wie du ihn ansiehst – und wie er dich anschaut. Ihr seid verliebt – ihr zwei! Oder geht es um Sex?“

„Nein, es … es geht nicht um … Sex. Also, nicht für mich, nicht … äh … nur … jedenfalls. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll“, stammelte Harry.

„Das ist nicht so schwer. Du hast dich in Draco verliebt und willst mich nun loswerden.“ Samuel erhob die Stimme. Harry holte Luft und nahm sich vor, klarer zu sein. Er war Samuel eine Erklärung schuldig, aber gab es die überhaupt? Wie ließ sich Liebe erklären?

„Du hast Recht … Ich habe mich in Draco verliebt“, gab Harry zerknirscht zu und fügte schnell hinzu: „Aber Draco weiß nichts davon. Wir sind nur Freunde. Es ist wirklich nie was zwischen uns gelaufen und … und Draco hat auch nie in irgendeiner Form gezeigt, dass da mehr sein könnte.“

„Na, mit seinen Blicken hat er es schon recht deutlich gezeigt“, gab Samuel vorwurfsvoll zurück. Harry wusste nicht, wovon Samuel sprach, er war aber naiv genug nachzufragen: „Wie meinst du das?“

„Das musst du schon selbst rausfinden. Ich werde sicher nicht den Kuppler spielen. Ich …“ Seine Stimme brach und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er um Fassung rang. „Dann war es das jetzt wohl mit uns. Draco kommt daher und ich darf mich verpissen.“ 

Harry verzog das Gesicht, zerknirscht und voller Mitgefühl. Es klang krass, wie Samuel es formulierte, aber am Ende war es genau das, und es tat Harry unendlich leid. „Glaub mir, ich wollte das nicht. Du bedeutest mir viel, aber…“

„…aber nicht so viel wie Draco“, beendete Samuel Harrys Satz. „Er hat wirklich nicht lange gebraucht, dich mir wegzuschnappen. Wie lange ist er jetzt in London? Zwei Monate? Oder geht das schon länger zurück? Ihr ward doch zusammen in Hogwarts.“

Harry wurde rot und schaute zu Boden.

„Aha. Ich hatte also eigentlich nie eine Chance, nachdem er auf Hermines Party aufgetaucht war.“ Ein bitterer Zug legte sich auf Samuels Gesicht. „Ich erinnere mich noch. Du warst ganz komisch an dem Abend und bist fast sauer geworden als ich die Malfoys als Todesser-Familie bezeichnet habe. Und dann bist du noch alleine geblieben, hast mich quasi nach Hause geschickt, wohl um freie Bahn zu haben.“ 

„Ich habe dich nicht nach Hause geschickt“, wandte Harry kleinlaut ein, aber seine ganze Schuld war so offenkundig, dass es nichts gab, was er sagen konnte, um die Situation besser zu machen. 

Samuel sah in kalt an und nahm seinen Koffer in die Hand. „Was bist du doch für ein Arsch, Harry.“ Samuel drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Haustür. Harry folgte Samuel den Flur entlang. Er hielt immer noch die Teetasse in der Hand und stellte sie nun schnell auf der Bank ab. 

„Und als du bei mir warst, in den letzten Wochen. Du wirktest immer so abwesend. Wolltest auch nicht mit auf unseren Bootsausflug, dabei warst du so begeistert, als ich das erste Mal davon erzählt hatte. ‚Ja, das klingt toll‘“, äffte er Harry nach, „‘Lass uns das machen.‘ Oh, und die Sache im Dragons.“ Er schwieg für ein paar Augenblicke, erinnerte sich, fuhr sich dann mit der Hand über die Augen. Harry wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.

„Wie du Draco da an der Theke angestrahlt hast, Harry. Bei den Göttern, das ist Wochen her und doch war es so klar. Ich hab es nur nicht sehen wollen. Hast du es die ganze Zeit gewusst? Du musst es gewusst haben, Harry. Himmel!“ Wieder schwieg Samuel und rang um Fassung. Dann machte er ein Würgegeräusch. „Der Sex an dem Abend. Wie kalt du warst.“ Er sah Harry mit fast hasserfüllten Augen an. „Du hast mich benutzt. Hast an Draco gedacht und… und…“ Samuels Gesicht zeigte seine ganze Abscheu. 

Harry traten die Tränen in die Augen. In diesem Augenblick wünschte er, es wäre alles anders gekommen. „Es tut mir so leid, Samuel, so leid.“ 

Samuel nahm seine Jacke von der Garderobe und öffnete die Eingangstür. Er wandte sich noch mal um, räusperte sich und holte tief Luft. „Was soll ich sagen, manchmal läuft es halt anders, als man sich das vorgestellt hat.“

„Wo gehst du jetzt hin? Dein Portschlüssel ist doch erst um elf.“

„Ich such mir ein schönes Café und frühstücke in Ruhe. Keine Sorge, ich komme schon klar. Ist ein bisschen spät, sich Sorgen um mich zu machen.“ 

Harry fühlte den dringlichen Wunsch, Samuel zu umarmen, aber der blickte ihn nur noch mal lange abschätzig an und sagte: „Mach’s gut, Harry. Es war schön, solange es gehalten hat. Jedenfalls dachte ich, es wäre schön. Ich würde dir ja gerne Glück mit Draco wünschen und ein guter Verlierer sein, aber – sorry – das schaffe ich gerade nicht.“

Harry überbrückte mit drei Schritten den Abstand zwischen ihnen und zog Samuel an sich heran. „Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch, Samuel. Sowas hast du nicht verdient. Es tut mir leid!“

Samuel standen nun auch die Tränen in den Augen. Er löste sich aus Harrys Umarmung, ging zur Tür hinaus und verschwand aus Harry Lebens. Harry versuchte sich die Tränen wegzuwischen, aber es kamen immer neue nach. Ermattet ließ er sich auf die Sitzbank fallen. Er saß lange in dem trüben Licht des Flures, bis er auf Kreacher aufmerksam wurde. Der alte Elf starrte ihn verwundert an: „Jetzt kann ja Mister Draco hier einziehen“, kommentierte er mitleidslos. 

Die Äußerung war so gemein und unpassend, Harry kamen erneut die Tränen. Er ging wortlos an Kreacher vorbei, schleppte sich die Treppe hoch und knallte die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer zu. Mit letzter Kraft verkroch er sich unter seiner Bettdecke. Einschlafen konnte er nicht. Ein Wirrwarr an Gefühlen ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Manchmal wusste er nicht einmal mehr, warum er die Beziehung beendet hatte, so beschämt und traurig fühlte er sich über sein eigenes Verhalten und den Verlust. 

Mit zunehmender Unruhe entstand das Gefühl, mit jemanden reden zu müssen, sich auszuheulen. Harry stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Eigentlich hätte er sich an Hermine gewandt, aber da sie sowohl mit Samuel als auch mit Draco befreundet war, erschien sie Harry gerade nicht die passende Ansprechpartnerin zu sein. Also versuchte er, Ginny über das Flohnetzwerk zu erreichen, und war froh, als ihr verschlafenes Gesicht im Kamin erschien. 

Es wurde ein langes Gespräch und obgleich sich Harry gut an Turgays Blicke erinnerte, war Harry etwas verblüfft, dass Ginny so gar nicht überrascht wirkte. Harry erzählte ihr lang und breit was sich zwischen ihm und Draco in den letzten zwei Monaten zugetragen hatte und wie die Trennung von Samuel verlaufen war. Nach dem Gespräch fühlte sich Harry deutlich besser, er wusste jedoch, dass die Traurigkeit und Scham, einen Freund und Liebhaber auf so erbärmliche Weise verloren zu haben, noch lange nachklingen würde. Was Harry aufmunterte war, dass auch Ginny bemerkt hatte, dass Draco ihn mit mehr Interesse angesehen hatte, als es sich für einen guten Freund gehörte.


	25. Einen Slytherin erobern

Harry war froh, dass er am Montag auf einem Einsatz in Hogsmeade war und Draco an diesem Tag nicht sah. Er fühlte sich zu niedergeschlagen für eine Konfrontation mit dem Slytherin. Warum nur hatte er so lange gezögert, Schluss zu machen? Er schwor, niemals wieder so lange zu warten, wenn die Gefühle eines anderen Menschen betroffen waren. Samuels Wut und Enttäuschung hatten ihm die Augen geöffnet. 

Trotz seiner Scham war er aber auch erleichtert, und er wollte, dass Draco von dem Ende seiner Beziehung zu Samuel wusste. Harry hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, wie er die Information geschickt einfließen lassen konnte, ohne dass der Grund für die Trennung gleich offensichtlich wurde. Harry war nämlich durchaus noch nicht so weit, Draco seine Gefühle zu gestehen. 

 

„Hey Harry, was ist jetzt mit Samstag? Ich hatte dir doch erzählt, dass Jean mich besuchen kommt und wir ins Colours gehen. Du wolltest doch auch kommen. Ist Samuel an dem Wochenende da?“

„Nein, wir haben Schluss.“

„Echt? Warum denn?“

„Weil ich mich total in dich verliebt habe.“

 

Oh nein, das ging gar nicht. Das war viel zu …ehrlich...und…mutig. Was Harry brauchte war eine Strategie!

In der Mittagspause am Mittwoch sprach Draco Harry tatsächlich auf seine Pläne für das Wochenende an. Sie saßen zusammen mit Hermine und Ron in einer Pizzeria in der Nähe des Ministeriums. Draco lud auch Hermine und Ron mit ins Colours sein, Samuel hingegen erwähnte er mit keinem Wort. Ron und Hermine hatten am Samstag keine Zeit, weil sie versprochen hatten, auf Bill und Fleurs Baby aufzupassen, aber Harry versicherte Draco, dass er kommen würde. 

Harry war erleichtert, dass er um das Thema ‚Samuel‘ herumgekommen war. Es erschien ihm auch seltsam, vor Draco damit anzufangen, solange er Ron und Hermine noch nichts von der Trennung erzählt hatte. Harry war klar, dass er seine zwei besten Freunden nicht länger im Dunkeln lassen konnte und verabredete sich mit ihnen zum Kino. Sie wollten sich Robert Altmans neuen Film 'Gosford Park' ansehen und dann in einer Kneipe noch einen Absacker trinken. 

So betraten sie am Donnerstag um viertel vor elf das Harp, eine Muggel-Kneipe am Leicester Square. Nachdem sie – wie Harry fand – endlos über den Film geredet hatten, eröffnete er seinen Freunden, dass er sich von Samuel getrennt hatte. Hermine und Ron waren nicht im geringsten überrascht.

„Ihr habt es schon gewusst? Von Ginny?“, fragte Harry verwundert, aber ohne Verärgerung, schließlich war seine Trennung kein Geheimnis.

„Nein, von Hermine“, antwortete Ron. 

„Ich weiß es von Samuel. Ich hatte mit ihm nochmal wegen des neuen Meermenschen-Gesetzes gefloht und da hat er es mir erzählt“, erklärte Hermine schnell.

„Hat er auch gesagt, warum?“. Harry war ein wenig verlegen.

„Wir wissen warum, Kumpel, und ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es begreife", erwiderte Ron und zitierte ein Sprichwort aus der Zaubererwelt: "Du gehst einem Wichtel aus dem Weg, um einen Imp zu treffen."

Hermine stieß ihn unsanft mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr“, rief sie empört aus. „Samuel und Draco sind beides tolle Männer, und abgesehen davon, steht es uns nicht zu, darüber zu entscheiden, wer am besten zu Harry passt. Mir tut Samuel natürlich leid, aber es ist sicherlich besser, es jetzt zu beenden, als es noch hinzuziehen. Wann ist dir den klar geworden, dass du dich für Draco interessierst?“

„Also interessiert hat sich Harry ja wohl schon immer für Draco“, warf Ron sofort ein. „Denk Mal an die ganze Schulzeit zurück. Er war ja regelrecht besessen von dem Frettchen.“ Ron verdrehte die Augen. 

Harry versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren, bekam aber trotzdem einen roten Kopf. Das Ganze war aber auch wirklich zu peinlich. „Ich habe mich aber erst bei … äh, wenn ich ehrlich bin… vielleicht nach den ersten Trainingsstunden in ihn verliebt. So genau kann ich das gar nicht sagen. Ich hab' es auch erst letzte Woche so richtig erkannt.“

„Nach den ersten Trainingsstunden? Also quasi direkt nachdem Draco bei euch angefangen hat! Oh, Mann, wie kriegt der Slytherin nur alle so leicht rum? Erst Hermine, dann dich…“

Hermine sah ihren Freund vorwurfsvoll an. „Du findest ihn doch auch inzwischen sehr nett, Ron. Hast du ihn nicht erst letzte Woche nochmal in deinen Laden eingeladen, um mit ihm über eure Produkte zu sprechen?“

„Naja, er versteht ja auch ‘ne Menge von magischen Objekten. Und er ist witzig. Hast du Mal erlebt, wie er McGonagall nachahmt? Oder Filch, als George und Fred damals mit diesen hüpfenden Fröschen Mrs. Norris komplett verrückt gemacht haben? Oh Mann, der hat's echt drauf.“

Harry kannte Dracos Version von Filch nicht, aber er konnte sie sich lebhaft vorstellen, und war eigentümlich stolz auf Draco. Er hatte sich früher oft gefragt, wie es sein konnte, dass jemand wie Draco in seinem Haus so beliebt war, und hatte es auf die allgemeine Charakterschwäche der Slytherins geschoben. Inzwischen verstand Harry, dass Draco nicht alleine wegen seiner Herkunft und schon gar nicht wegen seiner Boshaftigkeit eine Führungsposition in seinem Haus eingenommen hatte, sondern vor allem, weil er lustig war und einen scharfen Verstand besaß. Wenn man ihn kannte, merkte man schnell, dass hinter seiner Arroganz Verletzlichkeit und Wärme zu finden waren. Er war zudem sehr loyal und schützte seine Freunde. Tatsächlich erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass es nicht mal die gemeinsten Schüler gewagt hatten, einen Slytherin zu ärgern, weil alle wussten, dass Draco und seine Freunde so ein Verhalten vergelten würden. 

„Die Sache ist nur, ich weiß nicht, ob Draco auch was für mich empfindet.“ Harry schaute Hermine fragend an. „Du kennst ihn doch besser. Ginny und sogar Samuel meinten, sie hielten es nicht für abwegig. Hat er dir gegenüber denn Mal was angedeutet?“

„Harry Potter, du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich etwas ausplaudern würde, das mir Draco im Vertrauen erzählt.“ Harry verzog enttäuscht seinen Mund. Er hatte auf ein bisschen mehr Unterstützung gehofft. „Aber nein, Wir haben nie über seine Gefühle für dich gesprochen.“ 

Nun ließ Harry die Schultern sinken und wollte sich gerade zurücklehnen, da meinte Hermine: „Aber da ich Draco nun schon länger kenne, würde ich mich Ginny und Samuel... – Hat er das wirklich gesagt? Der Mann ist einfach zu gut für diese Welt. – Also, ich würde mich ihrer Meinung anschließen. Bei dem Abendessen bei uns hat er dich wirklich oft angesehen und wirkte irgendwie interessiert an dir, nicht wahr, Ron?“ 

„Ich kann da leider nichts zu sagen. Ich dachte, Draco wäre vielleicht doch mit Astoria zusammen. Bi oder so. Sorry.“

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Dann schaute sie Harry an und schlug vor: „Frag Draco doch einfach.“

„Das ist ja wohl nicht so leicht. Wenn er meine Gefühle nicht erwidert, dann ist nicht nur unsere Freundschaft dahin. Auf der Arbeit wird es dann auch kompliziert. Das möchte ich auf keinen Fall. Ich möchte mir erst sicher sein, dass er auch Interesse an mir hat, bevor ich meine Gefühle gestehe.“

„Oh Harry, bei so etwas ist man sich doch nie sicher. Einer muss einfach den ersten Schritt machen.“

„Warum kann das nicht er sein?“ 

„Sprach der Bezwinger Voldemorts“, warf Ron ein. „Merlin, Harry, bist du ein Gryffindor oder ein Hufflepuff?“ 

„Mut allein reicht nicht. Ich brauche eine Strategie, Ron.“ Und um seinen vorlauten Freund zu ärgern, fügte er noch hinzu: „Erst denken, dann handeln! Kennst du vielleicht nicht.“ Oje, er klang schon wie Draco.

„Also eine Strategie…“, Ron tat so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. „Grab ihn doch einfach mal an. Genau! Geht doch Mal zusammen in einen Club und tanz ihn an oder so. Du triffst ihn am Samstag doch im Colours.“ Ron begann, seinen Oberkörper rhythmisch zu bewegen, und lehnte sich in Harrys Richtung. Dabei machte er einen so dämlich verliebten Gesichtsausdruck, dass Harry lachen musste. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, konnte sich aber auch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ron hatte noch mehr Ideen: „Oder rück im Kino an ihn ran. Wenn er sein Bein gegen deins drückt, weißt du Bescheid.“ 

Harry dachte an die Situation auf dem Sofa in Hermines und Rons Wohnzimmer zurück, da sagte Hermine: „Im Grunde hat Ron recht. Schau doch mal, wie er auf körperliche Nähe reagiert. Wenn nichts zurückkommt, kannst du ja immer noch so tun als wäre alles nicht so ernst gewesen.“

„Aha? So geht das also, Fräulein Granger. Sie haben ja Tricks drauf“, warf Ron mit gespielter Entrüstung ein.

„Der Vorschlag kam doch eigentlich von dir, Ron“, gab Hermine zurück und grinste.

Nun meldete sich Harry: „Aber vielleicht ist er einfach nur auf Sex aus. Ich bin schwul, er ist schwul, da kann man ja mal.“

„Ah, so geht das bei euch?“, fragte Ron interessiert. 

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Eher so nach ‚Friends with benefits‘.“ 

„Also den Film hab ich im Sommer mit Luna gesehen“, fiel Hermine ein.

„Welchen Film?“, fragten Harry und Ron unisono. 

„‘Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen‘ mit Mila Kunis und Justin Timberlake. Ich habe dir doch davon erzählt, erinnerst du dich nicht, Ron?“

„Nö.“ Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also, die im Film sind am Ende zusammen gekommen, Harry.“ Hermine lächelte und Harry wusste, dass sie nicht ernsthaft meinte, dass er Draco so einen Vorschlag unterbreiten sollte.

Hermine legte ihre Hand über die von Harry. „Du merkst schon, wir können dir da nicht wirklich weiterhelfen. Immerhin haben wir selber nicht gerade viel Erfahrung mit sowas.“ 

„Aber wie man zusammen bleibt, wenn man erstmal in einer Beziehung ist, da können wir dir schon einiges zu verraten“, fügte Ron mit einem liebevollen Lächeln in Richtung Hermine hinzu. 

„Oh ja“, bestätigte Hermine, und meinte dann noch: „So kitschig es auch klingen mag, sei mutig und folge deinem Herzen, Harry. Damit bist du bisher immer gut gefahren. Ich bin mir sicher, das klappt auch dieses Mal.“ 

„Und wenn nicht, sind wir immer für dich da“, fügte Ron hinzu. Und nur, um Harry eins auszuwischen, sagte er noch: „Ansonsten: Andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne. Die meisten sind auch nicht so blass und eingebildet wie dein Draco.“

Harry knuffte seinen Freund und entspannte sich ein wenig. Er hatte Ron und Hermine unglaublich lieb und wusste, dass er sich immer auf sie verlassen konnte. 

Bevor sie sich auf dem Gehweg vor der Kneipe verabschiedeten, fiel Harry ein, was er Hermine noch hatte fragen wollen: „Weißt du eigentlich, was Draco für einen Patronus hat?“

Hermine stutzte, dann antwortete sie: „Nein. Er hat in Hogwarts immer gesagt, er könne keinen Patronus erzeugen. Ich habe ihn deswegen nie weiter behelligt, weil ich dachte, dass es traurig ist, wenn man keine einzige schöne Erinnerung hat, aus der heraus man den Zauber wirken kann.“ 

Harry versuchte, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen, und schwieg. Dann verabschiedete er sich und apparierte nach Hause. 

Abends im Bett dachte er noch einmal über den Vorschlag seiner Freunde nach, sich Draco offensiv körperlich zu nähern. Er fragte sich, ob er das in den letzten Wochen nicht bereits bewusst oder unbewusst getan hatte, und natürlich dachte er an das Händchenhalten zurück. War es für den Slytherin einfach eine freundschaftliche Geste gewesen? Konnte man es überhaupt als rein platonische Handlung interpretieren? Auf jeden Fall hatte Draco seinen Händedruck erwidert. 

Und was war mit all den anderen Situationen? Draco war nie zurück gezuckt, außer einmal in der Kantine, als Harry nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte. Bei allen anderen Malen hatte Draco höchstens mit Verlegenheit reagiert. War das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?

Harry fiel ein, dass Draco oft dazu neigte, anzügliche Bemerkungen zu machen. Und war er vor seiner Haustür nicht ganz nah an Harry herangetreten und hatte ihm den Schal zugebunden? Machte man das unter Freunden? Eher nicht, oder doch?

Harry kam zu dem Schluss, dass eine gewisse Chance bestand, dass Draco ebenfalls etwas für ihn empfand. Samstag im Colours würde er Hermines und Rons Idee in die Tat umsetzen und mit Draco flirten. Harry hatte noch nie eine andere Person umwerben müssen. Bisher waren immer alle auf ihn zugekommen. Nun musste er die Initiative ergreifen und den blonden Slytherin irgendwie erobern. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er an dieser Aufgabe scheitern würde. Harry beschloss, sich wie ein Gryffindor zu verhalten.

 

***

 

Als Harry am Samstag das Colours betrat, war der Laden bereits brechend voll. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und Harry drückte sich an den verschiedensten Typen von Hexen, Zauberern und anderen magiebegabten Wesen vorbei, um zur Theke zu gelangen. Das Gute am Colours war, dass hier so viele krasse Gestalten herumliefen und mit so vielen extremen Outfits, dass man Harry unter all den Leuten kaum beachtete, auch wenn er durchaus merkte, dass einige Blicke länger an ihm hängen blieben und man ihm bereitwillig Platz machte, wenn er durch die Menge schritt. Er bestellte sich einen Cuba Libre und betrat die geschwungene Treppe, die hoch zur Empore führte. Von dort erhoffte er sich einen besseren Blick über die Menschenmenge. Auf halber Höhe blieb er stehen, um nach Draco und seinen Freunden Ausschau zu halten. 

Harry musste nicht lange suchen. Draco war mitten auf der Tanzfläche und Pansy Parkinson stand mit einem etwa gleichaltrigen, dunkelhaarigen Mann am Rand der tanzenden Menge und unterhielt sich. Harry verharrte auf der Treppe, um Draco zu beobachten. Er war ein wenig überrascht, ja beinahe erschrocken über Dracos Aufmachung, die in ihrem Style entfernt an Steampunk erinnerte. Der Slytherin trug eine enganliegende schwarze Lederhose und halbhohe schwarze Stiefel. Sein Oberkörper war mit einem Hemd bedeckt, dessen Stoff aus einem leicht transparenten, schwarzen Gewebe mit Paisley-Muster bestand. Anstatt eines Kragens, gab es nur einen tiefen V-Ausschnitt, dessen breiter Rand mit kurzen Rüschen besetzt war und der im Brustbereich mit schwarzen Bändern zusammen gehalten wurde. Die etwas weiten, ebenfalls durchscheinenden Ärmel endeten in langen, bestickten Manschetten. Die Art wie das gesamte Outfit Dracos Körper zur Geltung brachte, gleichzeitig feminin und maskulin wirkte, zog Harry in seinen Bann und es war ihm für mehrere Minuten unmöglich, seinen Blick abzuwenden. Hinzu kam, dass er Draco noch nie so tanzen gesehen hatte. Er bewegte sich völlig losgelöst von seiner Umgebung, nur auf die Musik und seine Bewegungen konzentriert. 

Nach einiger Zeit spürte Harry, wie ihm das Beobachten nicht mehr reichte, er wollte in Dracos Welt eintauchen und den Augenblick mit ihm teilen. Er verließ die Treppe, stellte sein Glas auf einem Stehtisch ab und mischte sich unter die Tanzenden. Als er bei Draco angekommen war und der Slytherin ihn wahrnahm, erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das Harry direkt mitten ins Herz traf. Dracos Mund formte ein lautloses „Hallo“ und er umarmte Harry zur Begrüßung – viel zu kurz für Harrys aufgestaute Sehnsucht. Dann sah er sich suchend um und schaute Harry fragend an. Harry hörte ein „Samuel?“ und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin alleine“, rief er, ohne zu wissen, ob seine Antwort Dracos Ohr erreicht hatte. Dieser nickte jedoch lächelnd, nahm Harrys Hände und animierte ihn zum Tanzen. Harry war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er die ganze Zeit einfach nur auf der Tanzfläche gestanden hatte. Als er begann, sich mit der Musik zu bewegen, ließ Draco seine Hände wieder los, und versenkte sich erneut in seinen eigenen Tanz. 

Harry überlegte, wie er Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zurückgewinnen konnte. Er sah mehrere Paare auf der Tanzfläche, einige tanzten sich gegenseitig an und manche schienen vergessen zu haben, dass sie sich nicht in einem Schlafzimmer befanden. Hände wanderten schamlos an Körpern entlang, Lippen trafen sich zu tiefen Küssen und Unterleibe wurden aneinander gepresst.  
Harry war schon oft angetanzt worden, aber er selber hatte bei so etwas nie die Initiative ergriffen, und ganz so freizügig, wie sich manche der anwesenden Personen auf der Tanzfläche miteinander bewegten, hatte sich Harry noch nie in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt. Draco hatte Recht, Harry war ein wenig prüde. Er überlegte, wie er als nächstes vorgehen sollte, und merkte, dass er das Ganze viel zu verkopft anging. Sein Mut verließ ihn und er entschied, lieber noch was zu trinken und es später zu versuchen, wenn er sich ein bisschen an die aufgeladene Atmosphäre im Club gewöhnt hatte. 

Er berührte Draco am Arm, um ihn zu signalisieren, dass er die Tanzfläche wieder verlassen würde. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass Draco den Kopf schüttelte und Harry spielerisch zu sich zog. Er schlang seine Arme locker um Harrys Körper und bewegte sich mit ihm zur Musik. Harry schaffte es, sich von Dracos Bewegungen leiten zu lassen und nicht allzu sehr zu verkrampfen. Einige Minuten später legte Draco seine Hände auf Harrys Hüften, drehte ihn um 180 Grad und zog Harrys Rücken an seinen Körper. Nicht zu dicht, aber eng genug, dass Harry immer wieder Dracos Oberkörper an seinem Rücken und Dracos Unterleib an seinem Gesäß spüren konnte. 

Harry war sowieso schon leicht angetörnt, aber diese Nähe machte sich nun definitiv in seinem Glied bemerkbar. Draco beugte sich vor und brachte seine Lippen dicht an Harrys Ohr. Sein Atem strich über Harrys Hals, als er fragte, wann Harry gekommen sei. Harry erschauderte, aber es gelang ihm zu antworten: „Eben erst. Ich war noch kurz auf der Treppe, um euch zu finden. Ich habe Parkinson und deinen Freund gesehen.“ Als wäre das die Erinnerung gewesen, die Draco gebraucht hatte, entließ er Harry aus seinen Armen, der sofort die Nähe des Slytherins vermisste. 

Da griff Draco auch schon nach Harrys Handgelenk, beugte sich nochmal kurz vor und sagte: „Komm, Jean und Pansy warten schon auf dich. Sie müssten da hinten sein.“ 

Draco zog ihn in den von der Bar abseits gelegenen Teil des Clubs, wo Harry die anderen zuvor gesehen hatte. Er war sich deutlich Dracos Hand an seinem Arm bewusst. Schon bald sah Harry Parkinson und Jean vor sich. Pansy trug ein schwarzes Outfit, das vom Style her zu Dracos passte. Ihre Bluse war bis zum Hals zugeknöpft, aber ebenfalls durchscheinend und dadurch etwas aufreizend. Die Ärmel endeten knapp unterhalb der Schultern. Dazu trug sie einen enganliegenden, knielangen Rock und eine schwarze Strumpfhose mit hochhackigen Pumps. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare waren hochgesteckt, die Augenpartie gut betont und die Lippen rot geschminkt. Parkinson sah heiß aus. Den Blick, mit dem sie Harry entgegensah, konnte man allerdings nur als ‚kühl‘ bezeichnen. 

Jean hingegen sah Harry mit offener Neugierde an. Er trug schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt und hatte damit die gleiche Kleidung gewählt wie Harry. Das machte ihm Harry gleich sympathisch. Als Harry näher kam, merkte er, dass sie in den Bereich eines Ruhezaubers traten, der die laute Musik um sie herum um einige Nuancen abschwächte. Harry nickte zunächst der Slytherin zu. „Parkinson, schön dich zu sehen.“ Er wollte höflich bleiben und Pansy eine Chance geben, immerhin war sie eine Freundin von Draco. 

„Ebenso“, erwiderte sie mit wenig Wärme in der Stimme. Dann wandte Harry sich Jean zu. Draco übernahm die Vorstellung: „Jean, das ist Harry Potter. Du hast ja schon von ihm gehört. Und das ist Jean de Bauffremont.“ 

Harry reichte Jean die Hand und er schüttelte sie mit festem Händedruck. „Enchanté. Sie sind auch in Frankreich sehr berühmt, Harry. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen. Sie müssen mir alles von Ihrem Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord erzählen.“ 

Harry fragte sich, ob das der Jean war, mit dem Hermine und Ron in einem Pariser Café gewesen waren, und der ihnen so viele Fragen gestellt hatte. Sein Englisch war fehlerfrei, hatte aber einen angenehmen französischen Akzent. Wie dem auch sei, Harry wollte den Abend sicherlich nicht damit verbringen, von der schwersten Zeit in seinem Lebens zu erzählen, und schaute Draco hilfesuchend an. Dieser sagte etwas auf Französisch zu Jean, das Harry nicht verstehen konnte. Dann lehnte er sich zu Harry: „Komm, wir holen die nächste Runde“, und ging vor zur Bar. Harry folgte ihm, froh, Pansy und den Fragen des Franzosen für ein paar weitere Minuten zu entkommen.

„Keine Sorge, du musst Jeans Neugierde nicht befriedigen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass der Krieg nicht gerade dein Lieblingsthema ist und du hier bist, um dich zu amüsieren.“ 

„Parkinson scheint sich nicht zu freuen, dass ich hier bin.“ 

„Ah, nein, wenn sie etwas kühl wirkt, hat das andere Gründe. Sie wird schon noch auftauen. Was möchtest du trinken?“

Harry entschied sich für einen zweiten Cuba Libre und Draco für einen Gin Tonic. Für Parkinson bestellte Draco einen Merlin’s Beard und für Jean Mineralwasser. Es war eng an der Theke und während sie auf die Getränke warteten, rückte Harry noch näher an Draco heran als nötig. Anstatt zu reden, genoss er die Gefühle, die diese Nähe in ihm auslöste. Er beobachtete Draco, während dieser seinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen ließ. Sobald Draco zu Harry schaute und seinen intensiven Blick bemerkte, machte er ein fragendes Gesicht und blickte wieder weg, als Harry ihn nur weiterhin anlächelte. Als sich dieses Spiel noch zweimal wiederholte, zog Draco eine alberne Grimasse, die Harry zum Grinsen anregte. Allerdings musste er sich auch eingestehen, dass Draco ihn nicht wirklich ernst nahm. 

Zurück bei den anderen erzählte Draco kurz von seinem Besuch im Britischen Museum und fragte Jean, ob er es am anderen Tag besuchen wolle. Dieser war sofort einverstanden. Wie auch bei dem Abendessen bei Ron und Hermine hielt Draco das Gespräch in Gang und versuchte, alle mit einzubeziehen. Harry blieb bei seiner Strategie, Dracos Nähe zu suchen. Es war ihm egal, wenn er für die anderen dabei sehr offensichtlich war. Immer wieder streifte er mit seinem Handrücken wie zufällig Dracos Hand oder Hüfte. Wenn es sich ergab, legte er ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter oder sah ihn länger als nötig an. Das Ganze war keineswegs aufgesetzt, Harry wollte Draco berühren, sehnte sich geradezu danach, körperlichen Kontakt herzustellen. Da Draco keinerlei Ablehnung zeigte, sondern Harry auch ab und zu berührte, begannen Schmetterlinge in Harrys Bauch zu flattern. Parkinsons misstrauische Blicke versuchte er zu ignorieren.

Nach zwei weiteren Drinks zog Pansy Draco auf die die Tanzfläche. Harry blieb mit Jean am Rand stehen. Er mochte den Franzosen trotz seiner etwas sonderbaren Art. Jean war freundlich und wirkte ehrlich interessiert. Jegliche Vorbehalte, die Harry gegen Dracos französischem Freund gehabt hatte, schwanden auch angesichts der Tatsache, dass zwischen den beiden tatsächlich nichts zu laufen schien. 

Während Harry sich über seine Arbeit als Auror ausfragen ließ, beobachtete er Pansy und Draco beim Tanzen. Sie tanzten voreinander und man sah an der Art, wie sie miteinander umgingen und sich manchmal auch berührten und anmachten, dass sie sehr vertraut miteinander waren.  
Harry sah dem wechselnden Spiel zwischen ihren Albernheiten und dem sich ganz der Musik hingebenden Bewegungen mit einem fast seligen Lächeln zu. Aufgrund der Trennung von Samuel fühlte er sich in dem Moment frei und unbeschwert. Er genoss den Abend und da er sich durch Dracos Verhalten ermutigt fühlte, entschloss er sich, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen und Draco noch offensiver anzugraben. 

Gerade als er die Tanzfläche betreten wollte, sah er, wie Draco von einem attraktiven, südländisch aussehenden Mann mit langen gelockten Haaren angesprochen wurde. Draco lachte auf und ließ sich in eine Unterhaltung verwickeln. Harry sah, wie der Mann einen Zauber sprach, damit sie beide sich besser verständigen konnten. Offenbar traf der Fremde Dracos Humor, denn er lachte mehrfach und ließ sich von dem Typen sogar antanzen.  
Jeans Fragen wurden für Harry zu einem bloßen Hintergrundrauschen. Mit Unbehagen beobachtete er, wie der Fremde Dracos Hände nahm und nun richtig mit ihm tanzte. Er schwang Draco herum und berührte ihn an der Hüfte, am Rücken und an den Armen. Er ließ nicht mal Dracos Gesäß aus. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen beobachtete Harry das Treiben eine ganze Weile und hoffte, Draco möge zu ihm hinsehen und das Spiel beenden. Doch der Slytherin tat nichts dergleichen.

Als der Fremde es wagte, Draco an sich zu ziehen und seinen Unterleib an Dracos Hintern zu pressen, überrollte Harry eine Welle aus Eifersucht und Zorn. Er war eigentlich kein besitzergreifender Mensch, war es jedenfalls bisher nie gewesen, aber das ging zu weit. Schließlich war es Harry, der mit Draco genau das tun wollte, was der andere da gerade tat, und er war sicher nicht bereit sich von einem anderen die Tour vermasseln zu lassen. Harry versuchte, die wutgetränkte Magie in Zaun zu halten, die aus ihn herausdrängte, und betrat die Tanzfläche, ohne Plan, wie genau er Draco und den Latino auseinanderbringen sollte. 

Seine magische Aura hatte sich so verdichtet, dass ein paar der Tänzer ihm automatisch Platz machten, und zwar nicht, weil sie den Retter der Welt erkannten, sondern weil sie vor Harrys Magie Respekt hatten. Harry musste dem fremden Mann gar nichts sagen. Als er Harry auf sich zukommen spürte, wich auch er instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Ein Blick in Harrys Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass er hier unerwünscht war. Mit Genugtuung schaute Harry ihm nach, als er zwischen den anderen Tänzern verschwand. 

Erleichtert wandte sich Harry Draco zu, bereit, den Platz des Fremden an Dracos Seite einzunehmen. Beide Slytherin hatten aufgehört zu tanzen. Draco sah Harry kühl an. Als Harry nach seinen Händen greifen wollte, zog er sie weg und verließ die Tanzfläche. Etwas hilflos lief Harry Draco hinterher und griff nach seinem Arm. Draco drehte sich um und fragte scharf: „Wo ist eigentlich Samuel heute?“ 

Harry fragte sich in dem Moment nicht mehr, ob der richtige Augenblick gekommen war, Draco über die Trennung aufzuklären. Er antwortete ohne nachzudenken: „Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen.“

Draco sah ihn schockiert an. „Hat er Schluss gemacht? Wegen Sonntag?“

Harry war verwirrt. Sonntag war offenbar wirklich etwas zwischen ihnen geschehen, das alle Welt mitbekommen hatte.

„Ja, wegen Sonntag“, sagte Harry und wollte hinzufügen, dass nicht Samuel, sondern er Schluss gemacht hatte, aber Draco sagte bereits: „Das tut mir leid für dich, Harry. Wenn ich irgendwelche falschen Signale gegeben habe, tut mir das leid. Ich bin aber kein Trostpflaster. Soll ich mit Samuel reden und die Sache aufklären?“

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum tat es Draco leid und wieso wollte er versuchen, ihn wieder mit Samuel zusammen zu bringen? Draco sollte doch eigentlich froh darüber sein, dass Harry wieder frei war. Hatte sich Harry mit dem Glauben, dass Draco sich für ihn interessierte, doch was vorgemacht? War Draco deswegen sauer geworden, als Harry seinen potentiellen One-Night-Stand vertrieben hatte?

„Nein, schon gut. Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Tanzpartner vertrieben habe.“ Harry fühlte sich gedemütigt. Er suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, sein Gesicht zu wahren und entschied sich in seiner Not für eine fadenscheinige Lüge: „Ich hatte es gar nicht so richtig mitbekommen, dass da zwischen euch was gelaufen ist, und wollte einfach mit dir und Pansy tanzen. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich alle erschrecken würde.“ 

Draco schaute ihn prüfend an, sagte dann aber: „Ist schon gut. Ich würde Jean eh nicht alleine lassen, wenn er schon Mal in London ist. Ich muss zur Toilette. Würdest du uns bitte noch was zu trinken besorgen?“

Harry nickte und ging zur Bar. Er fühlte sich wie im falschen Film. Der Abend hatte so gut begonnen und nun war da nur noch Enttäuschung.

Als er mit den Getränken zu den anderen zurückkehrte, war auch Draco schon da. Pansy redete auf ihn ein, verstummte aber, als Harry sich näherte. Jean nahm mit einem Dankeschön sein Glas entgegen und fragte Harry, ob er schon mal in Paris gewesen sei. Als Harry verneinte, erzählte er von den interessanten Sehenswürdigkeiten der Zauberer-Welt in Paris und lud Harry ein, ihn in Paris zu besuchen. Harry könne auch Hermine und Ron mitbringen. Sie wären ihm sehr sympathisch gewesen. Harry hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Draco stand gefühlte Meilen von ihm entfernt. Er sah immer wieder zu dem Slytherin hinüber, aber der war augenscheinlich ganz auf sein Gespräch mit Pansy konzentriert. Manchmal schaute er in die Menschenmenge, so als suchte er nach dem Latino. 

Harrys Stimmung konnte kaum noch tiefer sinken. Alles in ihm drängte danach, Draco zu schütteln und zu fragen, ob er nicht wusste, was mit Harry los war. Stattdessen trank er deprimiert sein Bier und tat so, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Er hielt es noch genau eine halbe Stunde aus, dann verabschiedete er sich von den anderen und ging niedergeschlagen in Richtung der Kamine, um nach Hause zurückzukehren. 

Parkinson kam noch ein Stück mit ihm mit, angeblich, um die Toiletten aufzusuchen. Die Art und Weise wie sie Harry ansah, zeigte ihm aber, dass sie noch mit ihm sprechen wollte. Harry wappnete sich für das Schlimmste. Und tatsächlich, bevor Harry ein letztes 'Tschüss' sagen konnte, hielt sie ihn auf: „Du stehst also auf Draco?“ Ihre Frage klang eher nach einer Aussage. „Warum sagst du es ihm nicht einfach? Du bist ein Gryffindor, du hast den dunklen Lord besiegt und jetzt kannst du ihm nicht mal klar sagen, was du von ihm willst?“ Parkinsons Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll und das machte Harry wütend. 

„Ich finde, ich habe heute durchaus gezeigt, was ich von ihm möchte“, fuhr er auf, „und es sah mir ganz danach aus, als ob er mehr Lust auf einen heißen Latino hat als auf mich.“

„Ach, und was ist mit Samuel? Bist du nicht derjenige, der sich nicht entscheiden kann?“

„Samuel und ich sind nicht mehr zusammen.“ Harry wusste nicht, warum er sich vor Pansy Parkinson rechtfertigte, aber irgendwas in ihm drängte danach, der Slytherin die Wahrheit zu sagen - allen die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ich habe Sonntag Schluss gemacht, und zwar wegen Draco. Ich möchte mit Draco zusammen sein. Aber es scheint, als hätte Draco kein Interesse an mir.“

Parkinson schaute ihn ungläubig an und schnaubte: „Kein Interesse? Draco interessiert sich seit Jahren für dich! Er hat dir mit 11 Jahren seine Freundschaft angeboten. Da du sie abgelehnt hast, hat er andere Wege gefunden, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Du hättest ihn mal erleben sollen, wie nervös er beim Trimagischen Turnier war und wie er ständig von dir geredet hat. Im 6. Schuljahr, als er es schon fast geschafft hatte sich einzureden, er würde dich hassen, hast du ihn mit Snapes Zauberspruch fast umgebracht. Und was macht Draco? Er stellte es als Unfall dar und drängt Snape noch vom Krankenbett aus, die Sache auf sich ruhen zu lassen, damit keine Anklage gegen dich erhoben wird und du auf der Schule bleiben kannst.“  
Pansys Tonfall zeigte deutlich, was sie von Dracos damaliger Entscheidung hielt. “Du konntest ja immer gegen alle Regeln verstoßen ohne dafür bestraft zu werden.“  
Pansy hielt kurz inne und Harry sah, dass eine weitere schmerzvolle Erinnerung in ihr hochkam. „Im Manor hat Draco so getan, als ob er dich nicht erkennt, obwohl ihm klar war, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm das niemals glauben und schon gar nicht verzeihen würde. Weißt du eigentlich, wie Draco bestraft wurde, als V-…Voldemort im Landsitz eintraf?“ 

Harry konnte es sich vorstellen und erbleichte, aber schon prasselten die nächsten Sätze auf ihn ein: „Bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts hat Draco dich gesucht, um dich irgendwie von dem Dunklen Lord fernzuhalten und gleichzeitig Vincent und Gregory in Schach zu halten, die dich ihm nur zu gern ausgeliefert hätten. Sein Plan ist gänzlich in die Hose gegangen. Aber dass du ihn trotz allem vor dem Dämonenfeuer gerettet hast, hat dich für ihn nur noch mehr zum Helden werden lassen.“ Wieder wurde sich Harry des Vorwurfs gewahr, der in Panys Stimme lag.

„Na und dann hat Granger ihn gedrängt, sich auf die Stelle im Ministerium zu bewerben, wo er mit dir in der gleichen Abteilung arbeiten würde. Ich bin mir sicher, egal welche Gründe Draco sonst noch hatte, diesen Job anzunehmen, der Verlockung, dich wiederzusehen, hätte er sowieso nicht widerstehen können. Also, um das mal ganz klar zu sagen, seitdem er dich zum ersten Mal getroffen hat, interessiert sich Draco für dich.“

„Das wusste ich nicht“, rief Harry mit einem fast verzweifelten Ton, der Parkinson zu besänftigen schien. „Draco hat immer nur gezeigt, dass er mich nicht ausstehen kann.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Draco sich seiner Gefühle für dich jemals ganz bewusst war. Wenn man als Malfoy aufwächst und mit dem Dunklen Lord ein Zuhause teilen muss, wird man gut darin, Gefühle zu unterdrücken und umzudeuten. Ich habe lange gebraucht, überhaupt zu durchschauen, dass er schwul ist und wen er wirklich will.“ 

Wieder hielt die Slytherin inne. Ihre Stimme nahm einen zögerlichen Klang an. „Ich habe früher wirklich geglaubt, Draco und ich könnten ein Paar sein. Es war nicht gerade leicht für mich zu erkennen, dass ich keine Chance bei ihm hatte. Bei Godric, manchmal habe ich dich dafür gehasst, dass du ihm so wichtig warst und er dir im Grunde völlig egal war. Es gab Momente, da wollte ich einfach nur, dass du verschwindest.“ 

Pansy holte Luft. Harry merkte, dass es ihr schwer fiel, ihn in die Augen zu sehen. Mit belegter Stimme sagte sie: „Ich schäme mich für mein Verhalten von damals und möchte mich dafür entschuldigen. Mir ist inzwischen längst klar geworden, was du durchmachen musstest und was du für uns geopfert hast. Ich möchte wirklich wiedergutmachen, dass ich dich an den Dunklen Lord ausliefern wollte. Deshalb erzähle ich dir das alles überhaupt – gegen Dracos Willen, versteht sich. Ich schulde dir was und ich glaube, dass es Draco glücklich machen wird, wenn dir einer auf die Sprünge hilft. Also, wenn du auch nur halb so viel für Draco empfindest wie er für dich, dann sag es ihm. Deutlich und direkt. Draco mag in allen Dingen scharfsinnig sein, aber wenn es um Menschen geht, die er ... die ihm was bedeuten, ist er völlig ahnungslos."   
Pansy zögerte für einen kurzen Moment, in dem ihr Gesicht jedoch jegliche Weichheit verlor, und fuhr deutlich aggessiver fort: "Aber ich warne dich, wenn es dir mit ihm nicht ernst ist, dann – bei Merlin – halt dich von ihm fern. Sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand in dem Gang zu den Toiletten.

Harry blieb zutiefst erschüttert an dem Fleck stehen, an dem Parkinson ihn verlassen hatte. Er fühlte den Drang, zur Draco zurückzukehren und genau das zu tun, was Pansy ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Er sah aber ein, dass es ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt war, hier in der Disco und mit Jean als Zeugen seine Gefühle zu erklären und Geständnisse aus jemandem herauszupressen. Es war keine Unsicherheit, die ihn davon abhielt, zu Draco zu stürmen, sondern Vernunft. Morgen Abend oder Montag, nüchtern und nicht so aufgewühlt, würde er endlich das einzig Richtige tun und Draco sein Herz offenbaren. Wenn er darauf treten würde, es war für Harrys Entscheidung irrelevant. Er war lange genug feige gewesen, und es hatte alle nur unglücklich gemacht. 

Trotz seiner Entschlossenheit bahnte sich Harry wie in Trance den Weg zu den Kaminen und flohte zurück in den Grimmauld Place.


	26. Happy End

Zurück im Grimmauld Platz setzte sich Harry auf sein Sofa. Pansys Worte entfalteten eine seltsame Wirkung in seinen Gedanken und beschworen zahlreiche Erinnerung von der Schulzeit hervor. Jede einzelne Begegnung mit Draco erschien ihm in einem neuen Licht. Hatte sich Draco wirklich schon immer für ihn interessiert, und wann waren diese Gefühle mehr geworden und hatten den Bereich kindlicher Neugierde verlassen? Hatte Draco ihn ebenso heimlich beobachtet wie Harry ihn?

Harry konnte den Tagesanbruch kaum erwarten. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich mit Draco sprechen, aber wusste aus den Gesprächen vom Vorabend, dass Jean erst gegen Abend die Stadt verlassen würde. 

Gegen fünf fiel Harry in einen unruhigen Schlaf, aus dem er erst am späten Vormittag erwachte. Er ging unter die Dusche, aß und apparierte wie verabredet zu Andromeda, um Teddy abzuholen. Er würde den Nachmittag mit Teddy bei den Weasleys verbringen.

Hermine und Ron trudelten zum Tee ebenfalls dort ein. In einer ruhigen Minute fragten sie Harry nach seinem Abend im Colours und Harry berichtete ausführlich über die Ereignisse. Pansys Worte gab er nur in abgeschwächter Form wieder, da er es Draco gegenüber als Vertrauensbruch empfand, zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. Er wusste ja auch gar nicht, ob sie wirklich der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Nachdem Harry Teddy abends wieder bei Andromeda abgegeben hatte, apparierte er zu Dracos Wohnung. Kein Licht war in den Fenster zu sehen und als Harry klingelte, kam ebenfalls keine Reaktion. Harry setzte sich auf die Treppenstufen in dem kleinen Vorgarten und wartete. Weil es bitter kalt war, musste er alle zwanzig Minuten seinen Wärmezauber auffrischen. Nach eineinhalb Stunden waren seine Gliedmaßen trotzdem steif und durchgefroren. Dracos Vermieter, an dessen Namen sich Harry nicht erinnerte, kam zweimal aus dem Haus, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Harry keinen Unsinn anstellte. Beim dritten Mal bat er Harry, nach Hause zu gehen. Harry apparierte also in den Grimmauld Platz und wartete genau eine Stunde. Dann schickte er Draco eine Nachricht. Seine Eule Lizzy kam allerdings ohne eine Antwort zurück. 

Eine zweite Nachricht um halb zwölf blieb nicht unbeantwortet.

 

„Hallo Harry,

ich bin gerade erst zurück und hundemüde.

Wir sehen uns sicher morgen.

Draco“

 

Harry starrte die kalten Worte an, die sich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht anfühlten. So kommst du mir nicht davon, dachte er, und ging ins Bett. Morgen erwische ich dich.

 

Am Montag in der MMI saß Harry schon eine ganze Weile in einer der vorderen Stuhlreihen, als Draco wie gewohnt auf den letzten Drücker erschien und einen Platz ganz hinten einnahm. Beim Eintreten hatte er Harry zugenickt, wich aber ansonsten seinen Blicken aus. Nach der Konferenz verließ Draco als erster den Raum und verschwand im Archiv. Da Harry eine weitere Besprechung hatte, fand er keine Möglichkeit, mit dem Slytherin zu reden. Erst zwei Stunden später erschien Draco erneut in der Zentrale. Harry hatte den Eingang im Auge behalten, so sah er, wie Draco schnell etwas von seinem Schreibtisch holen wollte, um dann sofort wieder zu verschwinden. Er schaute nicht ein einziges Mal zu Harry herüber, was diesen sehr verärgerte. Harry wusste nicht, warum Draco ihm auswich, und wollte gerade aufstehen und hinter ihm hereilen, als er sah, wie Draco von einer Kollegin im Flur aufgehalten und in ein Gespräch verwickelt wurde. Langsam gingen sie in Richtung der Aufzüge davon. Harry überlegte, ob er Draco trotzdem folgen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. 

Mit angespannten Muskeln wandte sich Harry erneut seinen Berichten zu. Immer wieder starrte er auf die große Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Die Zeiger standen auf 11:37. Während er mit leerem Blick das Ticken des Sekundenzeigers verfolgte, tippten seine Finger einen holprigen Rhythmus auf die Arbeitsfläche seines Tisches. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er fünf Sätze geschrieben. Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er sprang auf, wobei sein Stuhl durch den Ruck beinahe umkippte. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er zum Aufzug und wartete ungeduldig auf die Kabine. Als sie endlich eintraf, drückte er mehrfach die Taste mit der Nummer 9. Harry hoffte, dass er Draco im Archiv finden würde. Auf der richtigen Ebene angekommen stieg er aus dem Fahrstuhl. 

Hinter der vierten Tür von links befand sich der Eingang zum Archiv. Im Empfangsbereich saß Mrs. Fox. Ein Teelöffel verrührte den Zucker in ihrer Tasse. Sie grüßte freundlich und setzte zu einem Gespräch über das Wetter an, doch Harry unterbrach sie kurzerhand: „Hallo Lydia, ist Draco hier durchgekommen?“ Mit einem leicht konsternierten Gesichtsausdruck bejahte Mrs. Fox die Frage und Harry schob sich an dem engen Ausgabebereich vorbei in den großen Archivsaal. Meterhohe Regale versperrten Harry den Blick und er hätte nicht sagen können, wo er Draco zuerst suchen sollte.

„Draco hat seinen Arbeitsplatz bei den Artefakten aus dem 13. Jahrhundert. Es ist der kleine Raum mit der Nummer A13 hinten links, Harry“, rief Mrs. Fox Harry hinterher, woraufhin dieser sich umwandte und die Empfangsdame dankbar anlächelte.

Das Archiv war mit nur wenigen Lämpchen beleuchtet. Als Harry den Saal A13 betrat, bemerkte er einen schwachen Lichtschein am Ende des engen Hauptganges. Dem Licht folgend erblickte Harry einen Schreibtisch, auf dem eine helle Lampe eine gemütliche Atmosphäre verbreitete. Schon von weitem sah Harry, dass Dracos Tasche auf dem Boden stand und seine Robe über der Stuhllehne hing. Draco selbst war nicht zu sehen. 

Harry ging auf den Tisch zu, als ihn ein Geräusch von links herumfahren ließ. Draco war aus einem der Gänge zwischen den Regalen hervorgetreten, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Ein kleines Lämpchen schwebte über seiner Schulter. Der Slytherin sah ihn ohne Überraschung an, doch Harry kannte Draco inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sein neutraler Gesichtsausdruck auch eine Maske sein konnte.

„Suchst du mich?“

Harry nahm Dracos Erscheinung in sich auf. In der linken Hand hielt er ein Klemmbrett in der Rechten eine selbstauftankende Schreibfeder. Am seinem Kinn war ein kleiner blauer Tintenfleck. Wie er so dastand, etwas abweisend und ein wenig einem verschrobenen Wissenschaftler ähnelnd, Harry wollte ihn einfach nur an sich ziehen und festhalten. Merlin, wie er diesen Mann liebte und begehrte. 

„Ja, ich …äh.“ Harry räusperte sich und dachte an Parkinsons Worte. Mit seinem ewigen Gestammel würde er nicht weiterkommen. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Draco zu. Als er fast vor ihm stand, hielt er inne und errötete dann doch unter Dracos fragendem Blick. „Ich wollte mit dir über Samstag sprechen, und da du mir den ganzen Morgen ausgewichen bist, dachte ich, dass ich hier mit dir reden kann.“ 

Harry sah, wie Draco verlegen zu Boden blickte und seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne zog. Der Anblick lenkte ihn für einen Augenblick ab. Er hörte Draco sagen: „Ich war ziemlich beschäftigt. Ich dachte, wir würden uns gleich in der Mittagspause noch sehen.“

Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf das, was er eigentlich sagen wollte: „Ah ja? Naja, es ist ja schon fast zwölf. Wir könnten in die Kantine gehen, aber ich denke, was ich dir zu sagen habe, besprechen wir besser unter vier Augen.“ Zuerst lag ihm aber eine andere Frage auf dem Herzen: „Wo warst du denn gestern den ganzen Abend?“

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Trotzdem antwortete er: „Ich war mit Jean im Manor. Ich hatte ihm von unserem Besuch dort erzählt und er wollte es unbedingt sehen.“ Das hatte Harry nicht erwartet. Offenbar verriet sein Blick, wie erstaunt er war, denn Draco fuhr fort: „Jean stammt aus einer sehr alten französischen Adelsfamilie. Die Bauffremonts besitzen viele alte Schlösser und Burgen. Jean meinte, eine Großtante von ihm würde sich sehr gut mit der Magie alter Häuser auskennen. Er hat mir versprochen, sie auf mein Problem anzusprechen. Er ist sehr zuversichtlich und glaubt, sie wird mir helfen können.“ 

Harry war ein wenig eifersüchtig, dass Draco mit Jean im Manor gewesen war. Unter dem Gefühl der Eifersucht mischte sich aber auch ein Gefühl der Sorge um Dracos Wohlergehen. Wie war es ihm im Manor ergangen? Hatte Jean auf ihn aufgepasst, wie Harry es getan hätte?

„War der Geist von Nagini noch da? Hat sie dich wieder angegriffen?“, fragte Harry und machte noch einen Schritt auf Draco zu. Beinahe hätte er seine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt.

„Nein, und dieses Mal war ich auch vorbereitet. Es ist nichts Schlimmes geschehen.“ Draco lächelte Harry leicht an. „Wir waren auch nochmal in Voldemorts Zimmer. Stell dir vor, Jean hat danach auch behauptet, ein Malfoy würde stinken. Unfassbar. Auf Französisch klingt es allerdings viel netter.“

„Ich finde, dass du ansonsten immer sehr gut riechst“, meinte Harry sanft. Draco errötete und konnte Harry nicht anschauen. 

Schüchtern sagte er: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir gestern nur so kurz geantwortet habe. Ich war wirklich völlig geschafft. Jean ist ein Frühaufsteher und wir waren sieben Stunden lang im Britischen Museum. Sieben Stunden! Was habe ich nur für Freunde?"

„Welche, die dich sehr gern haben und wissen, dass du sehr viel für sie in Kauf nehmen würdest.“

Draco räusperte sich. „Worüber wolltest du denn eigentlich so dringend mit mir sprechen?“

Nun musste auch Harry seine Kehle frei machen. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte mit rauer Stimme: „Pansy hatte mich im Colours noch aufgehalten, bevor ich nach Hause gefloht bin. Sie hatte ein paar … ähm … für mich sehr wichtige … Dinge zu sagen.“

„Ich weiß“, gab Draco unsicher von sich, „sie hat es mir erzählt.“ 

„Oh“, gab Harry ebenso unsicher zurück. „Hat sie dir auch erzählt, worüber genau wir gesprochen haben?“

Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie Draco abwägte welche Antwort am klügsten wäre. Offenbar entschied er sich für die Offensive, denn er sagte: „Zum Beispiel, dass du dich von Samuel getrennt hast, weil du mit mir zusammen sein möchtest“, und für eine Sekunde zog sich alles in Harry vor Schreck zusammen, obwohl er genau deshalb hier war, um Draco seine Gefühle zu gestehen. 

„Bist du mir deshalb den ganzen Morgen aus dem Weg gegangen?“

Dracos Wangen färbten sich wieder rot, er suchte nach einer Antwort: „Nein...ja...Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es glauben kann. Es ist…Ich habe so lange… Ist es denn wahr?“, fragte Draco und dieses Mal war er es der stammelte. Sein Gesicht wirkte auf einmal so verletzlich und hoffnungsvoll, dass Harry keine Zweifel daran blieben, welche Antwort Draco hören wollte.

„Ja, ja, das ist es“, hauchte er und überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit zwei weiteren Schritten, umschlang Draco mit seinen Händen und zog ihn zu sich heran. Er drückte seine Lippen auf Dracos, die sich vor Überraschung leicht öffnete. Harry saugte sanft an Dracos Unterlippe und ließ seine Zunge vorsichtig darüber gleiten. Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt, den Geschmack von Draco erkunden zu dürfen. Unbewusst drängte Harry seinen Körper noch weiter gegen Dracos, der unter dem Druck langsam nach hinten wich, bis sein Rücken gegen das Regal stieß. 

Als Draco den Kuss nicht erwiderte, wurde Harry unsicher. Was tat er hier? Hatte er den Slytherin zu sehr überrumpelt? Harry wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, als Draco sein Notizbrett und die Schreibfehler mit einem wortlosen Zauber fortschickte und Harrys Taille umschlang. Sie hielten sich in einer engen, innigen Umarmung. Draco strich mit seinen Händen zärtlich über Harrys Rücken.

„Merlin, ich dachte schon, du willst das hier nicht“, murmelte Harry und verbarg sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge. Draco lachte leise in einer Weise, die Harry Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Dann nahm Draco Harrys Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn zärtlich, zunächst auf die Wangen, dann auf den Mund. Seine Zunge fand Harrys und spielte mit ihr. Harrys Zunge folgte Dracos. Er erkundete die Süße von Dracos Mundhöhle, saugte dann wieder an Dracos Lippen und traf Dracos Zunge erneut in einem süßen Reigen. Noch nie hatte ein Kuss solche Gefühle in Harry ausgelöst, so eine tiefe Wärme und prickelnde Erregung. Hatte er überhaupt schon jemals richtig geküsst? Harry wollte mehr und schnell wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher. 

Harry stöhnte leise in Dracos Mund. Das seit Jahren aufgestaute Verlangen nach Draco ließ ihn erzittern und vernebelte jeden weiteren klaren Gedanken. Er wollte Draco mit Leib und Seele, ganz und gar, und wenn Draco sich nicht wehrte, würde er ihn nie wieder hergeben. 

Dracos Hände wanderten über Harrys Körper und Harry hätte am liebsten Dracos Shirt entzwei gerissen. Er wollte endlich diese alabasterfarbene, weiche Haut spüren, die er schon so oft aus der Ferne bewundert hatte. Er löste seine Lippen von Dracos und schaute ihn mit einem zärtlich-fragenden Blick an, während er seine Hände unter Dracos Oberteil gleiten ließ. Draco Augen fielen halb zu und er lehnte sich Harry entgegen. Das genügte Harry, um zu wissen, dass seine Berührungen auch unter dem Stoff willkommen waren. Er ertastete Dracos harte Brustwarzen, die Wölbungen und Vertiefungen seiner Bauchmuskel, die feinen Haare.

Wie oft hatte er davon geträumt, Dracos Körper ganz für sich zu haben und jede Nuance in sich aufzunehmen? Endlich war es ihm erlaubt, seinem Verlangen ein wenig nachzugehen, und Draco reagierte mit dem gleichen, fast ungeduldigen Begehren. Er drückte seinen Unterkörper an Harry und küsste seinen Hals. Seine Hände strichen über Harrys Brustmuskeln, Rücken, Hintern und zogen ihn noch enger an sich. Unwillkürlich begannen sie, sich rhythmisch zu bewegen und ihren Unterleib aneinander zu reiben, während ihre Münder sich zu weiteren Küssen fanden.

„Ich will dich schon so lange, Draco. Es gibt niemanden, den ich je so sehr wollte wie dich“, murmelte Harry zwischen den langen, intensiven Küssen. Noch nie hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt, seine Liebhaber zu preisen und ihnen Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr zu flüstern. Für Draco würde er Gedichte schreiben. 

Ihre Bewegungen brachten Harry langsam um den Verstand. Sie würden aufhören müssen, wenn er hier nicht wie ein 14jähriger in seine Hose ejakulieren wollte. „Ich…ich…möchte nicht aufhören, Draco, ich…Himmel…ich kann nicht…ich will.“ Da war es wieder, sein Gestammel, aber dieses Mal störte es Harry nicht.

Draco lachte mit vor Erregung tiefer Stimme. Es war das Lachen, das in Harrys Erinnerung eingebrannt war. Dieses Lachen sollte nur noch ihm gehören. Kein anderer durfte je erfahren, wie sinnlich der Blonde klingen konnte. "Dann hör nicht auf", forderte Draco ihn heiser auf und fragte: „Darf ich?“

Harry fühlte Dracos schlanke Finger an seinem Hosenbund. Er wusste, was passieren würde, wenn er nun ‚ja‘ sagte, und keine Macht der Welt hätte ihn dazu gebracht, es abzulehnen. Er war so hart und erregt. Sein Penis drückte schmerzhaft gegen den plötzlich viel zu engen Bund seiner Shorts.

„Bitte“, war das Einzige, was er herausbringen konnte, gefolgt von einem „Ahhh“, als Draco sein Glied befreite und es mit den Fingern umschloss. Noch neckte er ihn nur. Seine Hand glitt in der Jeans an Harrys Oberschenkeln hinab und erkundete sein Gesäß, seine Hoden, spielte mit seinen Schamhaaren. 

„Du fühlst dich so gut an, Harry! Allein dein Duft macht mich verrückt!“ Auch Draco schien es danach zu drängen, seine Begeisterung in Worte zu fassen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich jemals in dieser Weise berühren darf. Vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich nicht Mal geglaubt, dass wir Freunde werden könnten. Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich frei bist. Ich möchte dich für mich.“ 

Harry hielt es kaum aus, Dracos Worte machten ihn noch mehr an, ließen seine Seele erklingen, beruhigten sein Herz. Ungeduldig drückte er seinen Penis an Dracos Leiste, versuchte, Reibung zu erzeugen. Er atmete schwer, aber auch Dracos Atmung war deutlich beschleunigt. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und Harry liebte, wie die Erregung Dracos Gesicht färbte, wie seine Augen dunkel wurden und sein Gesicht einen entrückten Ausdruck annahm.

Dracos Hand kehrte zurück zu Harrys Glied. Sein Daumen strich über Harrys Eichel, verteilte die Feuchtigkeit, die er dort fand, und begann, an Harrys Penis hoch- und runterzufahren, so gut wie das eben möglich war in der Enge zwischen ihren Körpern und abgelenkt durch ihre Küsse. 

„Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie es mit dir ist. Ich habe dich mit Thomas Walsh gesehen … und … mir gewünscht, ich wäre an seiner Stelle. Und dann …dann.. stehst du … ohh … nackt in der Umkleide im … im … Ministerium. Du weißt nicht, was das mit mir … hmmm … gemacht hat.“ Weiter kam Harry nicht, zu sehr überwältigte ihn die Erregung. Es bedurfte nur wenige weitere Bewegungen von Dracos Hand, dann ergoss er sich in einem fast überwältigenden Orgasmus. 

Schwer atmend lehnte er sich an Draco, der ihn zärtlich umarmte und streichelte, und genoss das Nachbeben seines Höhepunktes. Diese feine Haut, dieser Geruch. Harrys Lippen knabberten an Dracos Hals und saugten an seinem linken Ohrläppchen. Dracos erigiertes Glied drückte derweil gegen Harrys Leistengegend und verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit, die Harry mehr als gern zu geben bereit war. Ohne Nachzudenken sank er auf die Knie und öffnete Dracos Hosenbund. 

„Harry?“, hörte er Dracos leise Stimme. „Du brauchst nicht…“

„Ich will aber, ich will so gerne. Darf ich?“, gab Harry zurück, denn alles andere wäre gelogen. Als er ein raues „Natürlich“ hörte, holte er Dracos schon von Glückströpfchen befeuchteten Penis hervor und bewunderte kurz dessen Größe und Samtigkeit. Dann umschloss er die Spitze mit seinem Mund und glitt mit der Zunge über die Eichel. Gleichzeitig fuhr seine linke Hand zwischen Dracos Beine und umfing sanft Dracos Hoden. Harry wollte Draco nicht zu lange reizen. Er wusste, dass der Slytherin selbst kurz vor einem Orgasmus gestanden hatte, aber er genoss Dracos Glied in seinem Mund zu sehr, um ihn direkt zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Tief nahm er Draco in seine Kehle auf. Dracos Reaktionen, sein leichtes Zucken, sein Keuchen und die Art, wie er mit den Fingern durch Harrys Haare strich und immer wieder Harrys Namen flüsterte, machten Harry derart an, dass er sein eigenes Glied umfasste und sich im Gleichklang mit dem Rhythmus seines Mundes selbst befriedigte. „Harry, ich komme gleich“, warnte ihn Draco, doch Harry wollte Dracos Samen schmecken, wollte einen Teil von Draco in sich haben, und zog seinen Mund nicht zurück. Zusammen mit Draco erlebte er wenige Augenblicke später einen weiteren Höhepunkt.

Danach sank Draco erschöpft neben Harry auf den Boden. Harry sprach mehrere Reinigungszauber über sie, dann lehnte er sich ebenfalls an das unbequeme Regal. Er nahm Dracos Hand zwischen seine und hielt sie locker auf seinem Schoss. Er schloss die Augen und sagte nach einer Weile des einvernehmlichen Schweigens: „Hoffentlich hat Mrs. Fox nichts bemerkt“. 

Es war als Scherz gemeint, aber Draco reagierte alarmiert: „Oh Shit, Lydia. Sie ist extrem neugierig und wird mit Sicherheit nachgeschaut haben, warum du ins Archiv gekommen bist.“ Draco schien tatsächlich zu überlegen, ob er sofort aufstehen und zu Mrs. Fox gehen sollte, dann ließ er sich jedoch wieder gegen das Regal fallen und seufzte leise: „Ist jetzt eh zu spät. Naja, dann hat sie mich eben auch Mal in einer komprimierenden Situation erlebt.“

„Ich fand es sehr, sehr schön.“ Harry lächelte Draco an.

„Ich auch“, stimmte ihm der andere zu und drückte Harrys Hand.

„Hast du heute Abend Zeit oder morgen? Ich möchte dich gerne zu mir einladen?“ Es war mehr eine schüchterne Bitte als eine Frage.

„Ist das ein Date?“

„Hm.“ Harry nickte zustimmend und sah Draco an. „Ich möchte das hier zwischen uns gerne fortsetzen. Was sagst du dazu?“ 

„Fragst du mich gerade, ob ich dein fester Freund sein will?“ 

„Ja“, antworte Harry ohne Umschweife. „Das fände ich schön“, ergänzte er. 

Draco führte Harrys Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an das Regal und hing für ein paar Augenblicke seinen Gedanken nach. Harry wünschte sich so sehr, dass Draco einwilligen würde. Dieser gab jedoch zu bedenken: „Die Presse wird das mögen: ‚Der Retter der Welt und der Todesser‘.“

„Das hast du schon Mal gesagt, und ich gebe dir die gleiche Antwort: Du bist kein Todesser, und was die Presse sagt, ist mir scheiß egal.“

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich könnte es nämlich … ich hätte Probleme damit, wenn du es dir in ein paar Wochen anders überlegst, weil die Öffentlichkeit Druck auf dich ausübt.“

„Ich werde es mir ganz sicher nicht anders überlegen“, sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. „Weißt du, wie lange ich dich schon … was von dir will. Ich bin total verliebt in dich, Draco. Ich habe so noch nie für jemanden empfunden.“ 

Harry hätte auch drei andere Worte benutzen können, aber das zu sagen, egal wie sehr sie seinen Gefühlen entsprachen, war noch zu früh. „Die letzten Wochen haben mich fast verrückt gemacht vor Sehnsucht nach dir, Draco. Ich will dich. So sehr.“ 

Warum Harry es so einfach gelang, solch entwaffnende Geständnisse zu machen, war ihm selbst völlig unklar. Er vertraute Draco und wollte einfach, dass der Slytherin genau wusste, dass es sich nicht um ein kleines Techtelmechtel handelte, er kein Trostpflaster war und sich ohne Risiko auf Harry einlassen konnte.

Draco sah ihn sprachlos an. „Harry…“

„Du brauchst das nicht auch zu sagen, Draco. Ich wollte dir nur klar machen, wie ernst es mir mit dir ist.“

„Nein, ich … ich bin auch verliebt in dich, sehr“, antwortete Draco leise und zog Harry in einen langen zärtlichen Kuss. Irgendwann, es mögen Stunden vergangen sein, löste er sich von Harry und sagte: „Weißt du eigentlich, was mein Patronus ist, Harry?“ 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Herz, das zu einer wunderbaren Ruhe gefunden hatte, klopfte auf einmal sehr schnell.

„Ein Hirschbock. Genau wie deiner.“

 

Als Harry nach einiger Zeit das Archiv verließ, warf ihm Mrs. Fox einen missbilligen Blick zu. „Bei aller Liebe, Harry, aber dafür gibt es privatere Räumlichkeiten!“

Harry strahlte sie nur an, und weil sein Herz so übervoll war, platzte er heraus: „Es war das erste Mal, Lydia! Unser erstes Mal und Draco ist nun mein Freund! Wir sind zusammen!“

„Äh, das freut mich für dich, Harry, aber sowas gehört sich trotzdem nicht.“ 

„Ich weiß, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, jedenfalls hier nicht. Tut mir leid.“ Richtig schuldig fühlen konnte sich Harry nicht, er war einfach viel zu glücklich darüber, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt hatten. Ihm war als wäre die Sonne aufgegangen und sein Herz lachte voller Vorfreude auf ein Leben mit Draco an seiner Seite.

 

\-- Ende --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser,  
> ich habe in unregelmäßigen Zeitabständen ein halbes Jahr lang an dieser Geschichte geschrieben,  
> inspiriert duch die vielen tollen Fanfiction-Schreiber auf diesen Portal, und natürlich angetrieben durch  
> meine Liebe für ein wundervolles Ship: Draco und Harry.
> 
> In den letzten Wochen habe ich nochmal viel Zeit in die Geschichte investiert, um die Kapitel für die  
> Veröffentlichung zu verbessern und zu vervollständigen.  
> (Ihr könnt diese Geschichte auch auf Fanfiktion.de lesen. Dort lautet mein Alias "Drama fan".)
> 
> Jetzt kehre ich in den Alltag zurück und gehe wieder unter die Leser.  
> Rechtschreibfehler werde ich aber natürlich nach wie vor herausnehmen und Formulierungen verbessern,  
> wenn mir was auffällt, und mir fällt leider immer was auf.  
> Auch werde ich immer auf eure Kommentare antworten, für die ich unendlich dankbar bin.
> 
> Allen danke ich für das Interesse an meiner Geschichte und hofffe, dass ihr genauso viel Freude am  
> Lesen hattet, wie ich am Schreiben.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch alles Gute!  
> Vielleicht gibt es irgendwann Mal einen Epilog, der zeigt, wie es Draco und Harry in 20 Jahren geht.
> 
> Liebe Güße  
> Dramafan


End file.
